Grand Blue's Roar
by Jman22056
Summary: I tugged on the loose collar my mother gave me as I waited for the bus to my new high school. I heard footsteps to my left. Being interested who else could be here I looked up to see Aono-san looking at me. "Kobaruto-san?" I surprised to see Aono-san there. I never thought that Aono-san was a monster. He hid it quite well in middle school. Tsukune/? Oc/Mizore. First person
1. Chapter 1 - From One to Another

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 1 - From One to Another

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

My alarm rang making me wake up. I wanted to shut it off and go back to sleep but I knew that I had to get up. I threw off the covers and stood up, a slight clanking coming from my neck. I looked around my room and saw nothing had changed, not that I expected it to.

The black slightly see through curtain stopping the sun from shining in my room. The wall white without any posters or anything to really personalize it. There was the usual two doors, one in front wall that lead to a personal bathroom and the other leading out of my room. I looked to my left where my nightstand was and saw the only object that was really mine in the room. A small key.

I grabbed the key and got out of my bed. I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked around the bathroom.

My bathroom looked like it was ultra modern and from what I understood humans liked this look. I didn't understand why. A metal shower stall with highly resistant glass surrounding it and a metal sink with a counter that was a mix of highly resistant rock and glass were needed though or the damages would be outrageous. And at the point of those too thing were in it was too hard to make the bathroom look like anything else but ultra modern as it wouldn't fit.

I looked at the tub and inspected it for any cracks. Seeing none I started to undress. The clanking around my neck constantly annoying me. Once undressed I looked to the sink and looked into the mirror just above it.

The first thing my eyes locked onto was not the collar on my neck but my seafoam green hair that was just barely short enough to miss getting in my eyes. Something that people constantly questioned me about. Thank you to my mother's side that I hair of this colour. Even teachers had called my mother thinking that I had coloured my hair. At times it took her coming in herself and showing them her similar coloured hair to make them believe.

Though that didn't help with my peers. Humans enjoying making fun of people that were different, even slightly. It made it harder for me to make friends during my early school years. Even during middle school I barely had anyone I'd call a real friend. I had some tentative friendships but those usually eroded quickly.

The next thing my eyes locked onto was my collar that my mother gave me when I was just a young child. It hung at a lopsided angle as it was slightly bigger than my thin neck. The material being made out of a very rare material which was a mixture of highly resistant materials, most of which was unknown to the human world, coloured black with a thin line of white metal at the top and bottom. Then my eyes focused onto the source of the clanking sound.

A royal looking padlock that was more square and thin than a normal padlock. Seemingly made out of gold like substance along with a dull brown gem embedded on each side in the very center, laid flat just a little under my collarbone. The collar and lock joined together by two small metal loops on the collar.

This thing was what usually eroded the friendships I could make. It was very odd to wear something like this in normal day human life. From what I could tell people thought I was full of myself by wearing something so outrageous looking. In reality it was keeping most of them alive.

I reached for the lock and grabbed it and held it, pulling the collar forward slightly. I reached up with my other hand, holding the key, and put it into the keyhole on the bottom of the lock. I looked back into the mirror and this time at my eyes.

My eyes were a painfully dark electric blue colour. Something that I heard came from my father. Not that I knew though since I never seen his eyes.

I turned the key and heard the slight click of the lock coming undone. I pulled the padlock down and it come off the collar. I instantly felt energy fill my body, like I could run around town a hundred time and not even feel it. It felt like… liberation.

I pulled the now unlocked collar off of my neck as my eyes changed. The dark blue turned into a bright light blue. I ignored the other other changes on my body as I could literally feel them. I didn't know why but my eyes changing always fascinated me.

I put the collar onto the metal sink and turn around toward the shower stall. I opened it up and turned on the water, making sure to stay away from getting wet. After a few seconds I knew the water was warm enough and I walked into the shower.

The instant the water hit me I could feel the metal of the shower stall absorbing all the unrestrained energy coming off of my body and the energy the water gained from touching my body. Washing wasn't always the most pleasant experience because of this. I quickly finished and jumped out of the shower. I touched the sink with my hand and felt any loose energy filter out of my body and into the sink.

With that done I grabbed the collar and lock and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into my room and looked toward my closet. I knew that my clothes today were already prepared for me but a part of me didn't want to put them on. I could feel the same sense of dread fill me thinking about starting school again, even though I knew it would be different this time. There would be no humans this time around.

I walked to the closet and opened it up. My eyes landing on the foremost outfit. A white undershirt with a collar, something I could use a bit to hide my collar maybe? Along with a green blazer. Normally there would be a red tie to go along with it but I was except from that rule because of my collar. And also tan pants. With a heavy sigh I started I grabbed a pair of underwear and put them on, then the pants, undershirt. Then I paused and looked to the collar.

This was always the painful part of the day. I grabbed the collar and put it around my neck, making sure to get the loops lined up so I could get the lock on. I grabbed the lock and hung it around the loops, though not locking it. I could already feel the lock taking away the normal amount of energy I should naturally have. I took a deep breath and clicked the lock into place.

Suddenly my body felt really heavy and I fell to the ground on my knees. My body trying to get use to the sudden loss of energy. After a nearly ten seconds of counting I tried to stand up and I was able to, though with shaking knees and heavy breathing. Another half of minute of resting and I felt my body return to as high of energy as I could get with this stupid limiter on.

I got up and put on the blazer with a little trouble. My body still felt stiff. Even years of putting on the lock and it still weakened me this much. I couldn't help but be annoyed at the collar as I slipped the key into my pants pocket. With my school uniform on I walked out of my room into the small hallway.

I glanced to my left and saw the door was closed. Not that it was unusual. I knew my mother was asleep in there probably after another long night of work. She pushes herself too hard but that's just the way she was. And no one, not even me her child, could change her. She just had too much energy, even with her lock.

I looked to my left and saw the rest of the hallway along with a set of stairs going down at the end. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs ending up in our living room.

The living room didn't have much except a white couch and surprisingly large tv. Connected to the living room was the kitchen which was almost always sparkling clean except for when I used it. I glanced at the metal sink and saw some dishes in it. That was odd. I turned to the refrigerator and saw a sticky note on it with very smooth handwriting. I took it off and read it.

 _Sorry that I couldn't be up for you to leave but I had another late night at work. We are close to finding it. I hope the breakfast I made you will make it up to you._

 _\- Love, Okaa-san_

I put the note down and opened up the fridge. I saw a small small bowl of rice porridge inside right in front. I grabbed it and put it on the counter, a sad smile on my face. She may not be around physically often for me but she always left little signs that she really loved me.

Though it made sense since she took her job very seriously, especially since it concerned me and what I am. I still missed her and her hugs, her caring for me directly. It was hard since I barely have seen her since I entered middle school and had to deal with everything myself but there was always someone around to help if I needed it, Okaa-sama made sure of that.

I closed the fridge and grabbed the bowl again. I walked to the small table we had in the kitchen and put the bowl down. I went to a draw and grabbed a metal spoon, made out of the same metal as the sink, and sat down at the table. I started to eat the porridge even though it was cold. I didn't really mind, it woke my body more this way.

After finishing I looked to my wrist to look at my analog watch to see that it was missing. I walked back up the stairs and back into my room and saw the watch sitting on my nightstand. I walked to it and picked it up, the metal it was made out of shining even with the limited light. I pushed my sleeve up and put it on, the slightly cool metal making my wrist uncomfortable.

I quickly looked at the time and saw it was 7:26 am. I put my sleeve over the watch hoping to warm it up. I walked back down to the living room then to the entranceway to the house. My briefcase for school and suitcase already sitting there, waiting for me to take them on a journey. I had about thirty-four minutes to make a twenty minute journey. Though if she was there then it would be thirty minutes. And she would be there.

I grabbed the suitcase and opened it up and put the briefcase into it, I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier. With only one thing to carry I opened the front door and walked outside into the bright morning. I closed the door behind me and walked out of our front yard though the gate.

The instant I did I felt a small body hit me. I looked to my left and saw a small brown haired girl in a mostly white school uniform with a scarf around her neck hugging my leg. "Do you really have to go Ashi-nii-san?" I looked down to the girl who was nearly on the verge of tears. I rubbed the top of her head.

"Yes, but I'll come back for summer and spend it with you, kay Emiri-chan?" I saw the girl pout but nod nonetheless. "Come on, let's get you to school." I started to walk, with her attached to my leg. She quickly let go and started to walk beside me, her backpack bouncing less than normal for her.

Emiri was my neighbor who was in her last year of primary school. She suddenly showed up out of the blue two years ago. From what I knew her grandmother actually was the one to live at that house. She moved to her grandmother when her mother and father died in a car crash. Luckily she was at school at the time so she wasn't hurt at all physically. Mentally however she was destroyed.

When I first met her she was pretty much a shell of a human. She didn't care about anything happened around her and she just listened to anything anyone told her to do. I don't know how but I somehow broke her out of that slump about a month after she arrived. From then on she always called me her big brother and had me walk her to school. Which wasn't a problem since it was on the way to my school.

After nearly twenty-five minute walk we got to the gates of her school. Emiri started to walk to the gate but she suddenly turned around and ran back to me. "Ashi-nii-san, you better come back!" I saw her start to bounce around, her energy seemly coming back at random. She's going to be a handful when she gets older.

I put my hand on top of her head, making her pout. "Of course. But you might get a boyfriend and might want me to stay away." I saw her pout form into a scowl and a blush.

"Nii-san!" She went to kick me but I quickly dodge it. No human would ever be able to touch me, much less Emiri. "I don't want anything to do with yucky boys." I pointed to myself.

"I'm a boy."

"You're not, you're Ashi-nii-san." Wait, was see putting me in my own section outside of male and female? Before I could ask a two friends ran up to Emiri and stood next to her. They glared at me before taking Emiri into a conversation about some weird girl stuff.

Emiri's friends usually did this so it wasn't too annoying. I couldn't get my question answered this time but it didn't really matter. I glanced at my watch. 7:53. I had seven minutes to make a five minute walk. I looked to Emiri and saw her glancing between her friends and me. I could tell she wanted to keep talking but her friends were blocking her.

I point to my watch and mouthed I had to go anyway. I saw a little relief but also sorrow fill her face. I gave her a small wave. She did the same and I started to walk to where the bus to pick me up was going to be.

After my five minute walk I got to the bus station and noticed one other person waiting. He was wearing the same exact uniform, except with the red tie. His brown spiky hair and light brown eyes, which were looking at me, made it easy to put a name to him. Aono Tsukune.

He was someone that I saw every once in a while back in middle school. We actually had the final two years together but we never talked. Probably because of the stigma to be friends with me. I was surprised he was here. I always thought he was a human. He smelled like a human and acted like a human. He must have a pretty good handle of his yokai to hide his true form so easily or had a limiter like me.

I got up to the stop and glanced at him. I saw he was a little off put by seeing me here. "Um, hi Kobaruto-san."

"Hey." Though there was the fact that he knew my last name. If he was a monster of any slightly higher intelligence then he knew what that name meant. Guess he must be a low intelligent monster like an imp or something. I really didn't know what to talk about and my mind started to run through topics. Though nothing came to mind for low intelligent monsters.

I heard something on the road and and looked toward it. It was the bus. Good, the awkward silence was getting to me. The bus came to a stop in front of us and it's door opened. I walked to the bus and walked into it. I heard the driver mumble something like to do with 'unexpected consequences' but I ignored it. Okaa-sama told me it was better to leave the insane monsters to their devices.

I looked around the bus and saw that it was completely empty. Great. I walked a few rows back and saw down, setting my suitcase next to me. Aono sat down a row in front of me. The bus took off the instant he sat down.

After a few minutes of silence Aono's phone rang. He picked it up and started to talking to someone. I started to eavesdrop on the conversation but didn't hear anything interesting and quickly took my attention to other matters. Like getting Aono to not call me by my last name when we get to the academy.

My attention got taken when we suddenly got sucked into a weird tunnel of energy. Being what I was I could feel a massive amount of power coming from it. I looked toward the driver and felt the energy opening this tunnel coming from him. I felt my instincts telling me that fighting him meant a loss now matter how strong I was.

I saw his red eyes look at me through the rearview mirror and a frown adorn his face. I quickly looked away back to the waving energy. "Kyoko?" I refocused on Aono. His face confused as he started at his phone. Did he parents not inform him that anything that relied on something from the human wouldn't work?

"It won't work." I saw Aono look at me with the same confused look.

"Why?" I pointed to the window. His eyes widening at the tunnel's energies.

"The connection won't go through since we're not longer in the hu.." The bus suddenly lurched to a stop making my face imprint into the seat Aono was sitting in.

"We're here." I pulled my face out of the seat and looked to the driver. His face had an even bigger frown. Even with those glasses on his face I could tell he was glaring at me. Aono got out of his seat and made his way out of the bus. "Be careful Yokai can be a scary place." I got up, carrying my suitcase, and followed Aono.

We got off the bus and the door closed. Aono looked at me "What did he mean by scary place?" I could tell Aono was slightly unnerved. Was he really that weak of a monster? I gave him a small wave of my hand.

"No worse than a normal place for us." I started to walk along the pathway. "We should go before we're late for the introduction class." Aono ran and caught but with me, his feet making the leaves crunch abnormally loud. "Oh Aono-san."

"What is it Kobaruto-san?"

"Could you call me by first name?"

"Okay, but why?" I paused. Should I give him the vague truth or just right out lie? I looked to Aono and saw him staring at the skulls and tombstone around us frightened. Well it's not like telling him the vague truth could hurt anymore, it could only help really.

"My last name has quite a bit of meaning to it to and I'd rather not have a lot of people know." Aono looked concerned for a moment before his face broke into a smile.

"Sure. But," Aono started to rub his head. "What is your first name anyway?" Right.

"It's Arashi." I saw Aono look like he was processing the info.

"Okay, but if I'm calling you Arashi you should call me Tsukune." I nodded my head.

"I can do that Tsukune-san." That smile of his came back.

"Alright, Arashi-san." I then heard something to our left. A crashing sound. I glanced to my left and saw something fast moving toward us. I jumped out of the way, expecting Aono to do the same but he just stood there looking at me like I'm an idiot. "What are you…"

"Watch out!" A female voice cut off Tsukune before a bike hit him. Making him and the rider fly through the air. Even I flinched when they impacted on the ground. I looked at Tsukune and saw he had his hand on the newcomer's thigh.

I then looked at the newcomer and saw that it was a her, if the skirt and voice was anything to tell from. She was wearing the female version of our school uniform. With long bright pink hair contrasting the green uniform. The thing that caught my eyes was the hanging rosario hanging from a collar from her neck. Was that a limiter or a fashion choice?

The two of them started to get up. This was going to get interesting. "Sorry, my eyes got blurry. I'm anemic." The girl started to rub her eyes. Then I heard the girl moan as Tsukune did something to her. What was he doing? Before I could fully tell Tsukune pulled his arm away.

"I didn't mean to!" It was actually pretty funny to see Tsukune panic like his was. I noticed a bit of blood coming from his nose. The girl seemed to noticed to and pulled out a handkerchief. She went to clean up the blood before she stopped and muttered something. Tsukune heard and he seemed like he smelled her hair. What he a pervert?

Suddenly the girl bit Tsukune. I was shocked and it seemed like Tsukune was to. There was complete silence for a few seconds before the girl let go of his neck. The girl's face had a full on blush. "Sorry, you're scent was so intoxicating. I couldn't help myself." Tsukune suddenly panicked and he scrambled away from her.

"Y..You bit me!"

"Well that's because I'm a vampire." I felt my blood run cold. This girl was a vampire? So that rosario around her neck was the real deal. "Are you also a student going to Youkai academy?"

"Yes." It seems like the two forgot I was here. That's fine. I got my entertainment from this and start to walk away. There was also the fact that I didn't want to be around a vampire that also helped me make my choice. "Ko… Arashi-san where are you going?" I could easily hear the panic in Tsukune's voice.

I gave a heavy sigh. I really didn't have the energy to deal with this today. However, I turned back and walked back to the girl and Tsukune. "I was just checking something." I saw the girl was nervous. Why was a vampire nervous? We should be the one's in fear. She pulls off that rosario and we were done for if I can't release my lock, and even if I could…

"Arashi-san, this is Akashiya-san."

"I prefer Moka." The girl broke in Tsukune's intro of her. That cemented that she was a vampire in my mind now. That last name was related to vampires and quite famously to as it was linked directly with Shuzen. No doubt she'd prefer her first name to avoid unwanted attention, just like me. "You two don't hate vampires do you?"

I saw Tsukune give me a weird look, prompting me to answer. "I don't really have much of an opinion." I really couldn't say yes to that question in front of a vampire now, could I? "Tsukune-san?" He shook his head.

"I've never met a vampire before, but so far I'm glad I have." You won't be when she beats you into the ground with ease.

"Thank goodness. I thought I wasn't going to met any friends here but I've already met two." I wouldn't call us friends vampee. I looked at my watch.

"Um, we're late."

* * *

I opened up the classroom door and saw the teacher was in middle of a speech. He stopped as soon as he saw me. "And you are?" I walked into the room, my eyes instantly focusing on a small girl with a witches hat on who looked almost like Emiri, I paused for a second before refocusing.

"I'm Arashi, sorry I was late. Someone literally ran into my friend with a bike." I saw him nod and motioned for me to sit down. Making some mark on the paper he had in front of him. I looked at only seat open, next to the Emiri look alike.

I sat down and glanced at the girl. She looked at me with a sour face. I looked away and back to the teacher. What was her problem? Didn't she know that she was bound to get strange looks with a outfit like that? Actually what was a girl that young doing here anyway? She was probably around Emiri's age and she was just entering sixth grade.

"Sensei, why is there a little girl here?" Guess my question was about to be answered.

"Sendou-san as skipped multiple grades. As such she is a peer to you and you will treat her as an equal. Any other questions?" I heard more shuffling.

"Why did Arashi-san not give his other name?" I saw the teacher glance at me.

"Because his family requested it to be hidden for the time being." I heard whispering start to go between the students. 'Was he disowned?' That's not going to happen, 'Maybe his family is royalty.' Not totally inaccurate, 'Maybe his family is full of murders' Not anymore than yours. The teacher then cleared his throat. "As such please make sure to treat Arashi-san like you would anyone else, not matter what others say."

It was nice he was trying to do damage control for me but I figured this was going to happen. Funny how monsters came up with similar ideas as humans did when I tried to avoid using my last name.

"Anyway, let me explain more about how the academy works….."

* * *

That was an exhausting day. It turned out Sendou really didn't like me for some reason and kept glaring at me throughout the day. Mix that with most of the students of that class making and then spreading rumors about me during lunch, well I wanted sleep. At least I didn't have to carry my annoying suitcase as one of the things freshmen did was find their dorms and put away their possessions.

As I was on the path out of the main grounds of the school I heard a small person running. I turned my head and felt someone run into me. The only person I knew that size was going to be Sendou or Emiri, and I was sure Emiri wasn't a monster.

I looked down and saw Sendou was covered in sweat and small bits of dirt. She quickly looked up at me with wide eyes. Was she running in fear? She went to take off again but I grabbed her hat. I saw that she was torn between leaving her hat behind or escaping.

She looked so much like Emiri I couldn't help myself but feel the need to help her. "Sendou-san whatever is going on I'll help but just calm down." I saw the little witch calm down a little, though her eyes kept jumping all around.

"I… I don't need the help from someone of low intelligence." I frowned and flicked Sendou gently on the forehead. She covered the area with her hands and frowned at me. "Don't hit my head you moguel, and give me back my hat!"

"Tell me what's going on and I'll give you back your hat."

"There she is!" I looked toward the school gate and saw two men coming toward us. Each one had a large red mark on their face. Both looked pretty generic, their youkai must be pretty weak.

"Thanks for catching the little bitch. Time for payback." I gave a sigh and moved so I was in between her and the two guys. I could tell that everyone was a little taken back that I was stopping them, a rarity in the monster world.

"Look, could you just tell me what Sendou-san did to you?" I really just wanted to go back to my dorm and sleep but I couldn't leave a girl that looked so close to Emiri to get hurt.

"She hit us with washing pans." I looked back at Sendou.

"Did you do that?" I saw Sendou nod, almost proud of what she did.

"Of course I did. Anyone who is less intelligent than me.." I gave Sendou a light whack on the head making her stop her speech. She started to rubbing her head with a pout on her face. "That hurt."

"Good, don't hit people with wash pans." I turned toward the two guys. "And you two, are you really chasing down a little girl?" I saw one guy look slightly ashamed, while the other was still surprised. "Seriously." I have another sigh before yawning slightly. "Now…"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I looked to the guy who was surprised. It seemed his brain finally processed everything and he wasn't happy about it. "She deserves to be punished, not just a little tap on the head." The other guy decided that he was over with this and took off back towards the school.

The guy who had a problem started to bulk up. After a half second his shirt ripped open showing his body was growing a massive amount of hair. On the top of his head small horns started to form. His shoes burst open showing hooves instead of feet. At the end of his transformation he was a nearly seven feet tall minotaur.

I felt Sendou hide behind me from the large beast. Why did I have to get involved? Now a B ranked monster wanted to pick a fight of me. I really didn't feel like fighting.

Maybe I could outrun it? I could but Sendou couldn't. Sendou couldn't fight something like this either. Guess I had to get involved.

I gave a sigh and stepped forward. "As much as I hate to say this I have to. I can't let you hurt Sendou-san." The minotoror gave a roar as he ran toward me, the ground vibrating slightly with each of his steps.

He raised his arm and brought it down where I was. I stepped to my left and let the fur covered arms crash into the ground next to me, causing dust to fly in the air everywhere. I gently put my hand on his arm and let my youkai change into energy. The energy flowed out of me into the minotaur.

The air instantly got a burnt smell and I felt the minotaur body tense up as I kept my energy flowing into him. I cut off the energy as the dust settled and put my arm back to my side. The minotaur's fur was now puffed out making him look like a giant ball of poof. Steam was slightly wafting off of him. His body fell down, making the ground vibrate again, unconscious.

I turned around and saw Sendou was just staring at me. I gave her a small wave. "You okay?" My words seemed to jump start her brain.

"Um, yes." I could see that Sendou didn't really know what to do. Was she really that unsociable that she didn't know how to say thanks? Whatever, I was even more tired now.

"Well, I'm off then." I have her a wave and start to walk away. "Try not to get into anymore trouble."

* * *

With that finished I made my way to the boys dorm. I opened up the entrance door and entered. I looked around the moderately large main hall. On the far left way was a counter where a large man was sat, reading a book. He must be the receptionist of a sort.

I ignored him and looked forward and saw a set of stairs going upward. That's probably where the rooms started. I walked up the past the second floor and stopped on the third. I made a beeline toward my room and took out the key for my room out of my left pocket. I really needed a key ring or something. One key for a door, one for unsealing myself, what's next a key to a girl's room?

I took off my clothes, managing to get my shirt off without taking off my collar luckily, and put on some a some pajamas. I layed down on my the bed and gave a sigh, I had the feeling that I was going to be more tired tomorrow.

* * *

I entered the classroom and made my way to my seat. I sat down and glanced over to Sendou. She was staring at me with a strange intensity. What was up with her? Did she think me helping her yesterday was me actually caring about her? I needed to fix that I didn't need another Emiri on my hands.

The teacher then walked in. I saw him look at me then to his materials. "Today we will have a preliminary test to see where each of you are academically." He started to walk around and handout a test to each person. "This will not affect your grade in any classes so if you don't know the answer then don't worry." I got the paper on my desk and looked over the test. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary as far so I could tell.

I started to work through the problems and got through about two thirds of the test by the twenty minute mark. Though the problems were now taking me quite a few minutes to finish now. I heard a clank of wood next to me and I glanced over. I saw Sendou was had put her pencil down and had her test on last page, which was completely filled with a long formula. Curious, I turned my test to the last page.

 _What is the hyper cosmic theory of youkai and the relative equation of the long lasting effects of youkai in an environment which is not use to youkai._

My brain just hurt looking at that equation. I turned back to the page I was working on, knowing that I only had a few pages left since I wasn't getting the last question.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of the two hour testing day we had. Luckily that was the only thing we were doing today with school because I couldn't think properly after doing all of those questions.

I set my head down on my desk so I could relax a few seconds before getting up and going to my room, as the majority of the students left the room. After a second or two I heard muttering in the room increase from the few students remained. Not that it mattered I just wanted to relax.

"Arashi-san." I knew that voice all too well. Maybe if I pretended to ignore Sendou she would just leave. "Arashi-san, I know you can hear me."

With a sigh I raised my head and propped it up with my hand, my elbow resting on my desk. "What is it Sendou-san?" She had her arms crossed over her chest. I wonder where her wand is.

"You shall of the great honour of protecting me, the great genius Yukari.." I started to wave my hand.

"No thanks." I laid my head back down on my desk. If Sendou is anything like Emiri though then if I disagree she'll just keep pushing this until I agreed. Though it sounded like too much work in my opinion.

"You can't just say no to me." I hate when I'm right. I stood up from my desk and picked up my briefcase. I walked to Sendou and flicked her on the forehead again.

"I just did." I went walked to the door of the class room and casually opened it, stepped out, and closed it. I knew Sendou would follow me nonetheless though. As I started to walk down the hall the door to the classroom slammed open.

"You beast! Why don't you listen to those who are smarter than you?" I chuckled at that. Okaa-sama was way smarter than Sendou and I didn't even listen to her at times. I decided I shouldn't encourage her and ignored her.

I felt a small spike of youkai above me. I looked up just in time to see a wash pan slam on my face. The pan slide off of my face as a young girl's laugh filled the empty halls. I turned to Sendou and saw her laughing her guts out, wand in hand. I remember Emiri acting like this at a time, minus the randomly appearing wash pans, mostly…

As much as I hated wasting energy on something like this it would only continue to be an annoyance if Sendou kept acting like a spoiled brat. It was either going to get her hurt, killed, eaten alive, or any number of terrible outcomes.

I walked to the still laughing witch and grabbed her hat again. I lifted it off her head and lightly tapped her on the head, stopping her laughter. "Those wash pans hurt." I turned and started to walk away, her hat in hand so she had to follow me. "Come on let's talk." She started to chase after me.

"Give me my hat back."

"I will once we are done talking." Sendou puffed up her cheeks. She was really acting like a child.

"Why would someone like me want to speak to someone like you? You probably won't understand half the words I would say." She was now getting on my nerve a little.

"Unfortunately for you, I am do not have the intelligence of an orc. I can understand what you say and even worse for you I have the power to back whatever I say. You don't." I saw the little girl glare at me and open her mouth to object. "If it wasn't true then you wouldn't ask for my help with protection." She shut her mouth.

It also wasn't hard to tell that the events from yesterday was still scared her. I swear if she didn't seem so much like Emiri. I stopped walking down the random hallway and plopped her hat back on her head. This was going to be draining on me in the future. "You want protection I will. However, I want payment."

"I.. I don't have any money."

"I don't want money." I started walking closer to Sendou and saw fear etched across her face. I thought for a second and realized why. "No, no, no." I shook my head. "I want you to behave yourself. No aggravating others on purpose. No more insults. No more wash pans, unless you're protecting yourself."

Sendou seemed to think about the conditions. "What happens if I don't follow your rules? Will you just leave?" Would I just leave her? I don't know. It would make as a decent threat or a reason for her not to take the deal.

"I won't let anyone kill you or permanently hurt you but I won't stop them from roughing you up." Sendou seemed a little off put at the idea of someone actually killing her but her nodded.

"I think someone of my intelligence can handle such a deal." There was the cocky attitude. I guess small steps over a long period. Take less energy that way to.

"Come on, let's get going." I started to walk away from Sendou. She ran after me.

"Where are we going?"

"The girl's dorm to stop you off so I can go to my room and sleep."

"But what about dinner?" I paused. Right, her body took food three times a day to keep her alive. And knowing what little I did about normal human bodies, chips and other junk food that one could get at dorm vending machines wouldn't be good in the long run.

I looked at my watch. 3:40 pm. "I'll come by 5:30 and we'll walk to the cafeteria, eat, and go back to our rooms." That'll take away from my sleeping time but I was about to lose it to homework anyway.

"What about weekends and I want to go do something?" I looked back at the witch.

"Give me an example. of something you do" We both stopped and a twenty second long silence insuded. "Right. I'll think about it on a case by case bases then." I started off again to make my way out of the school, Sendou following behind me.

* * *

There are two new polls up on the forum. One for the pairing for Tsukune and the other for the pairing for Arashi.

If you have a preference to who either one ends up with make sure to vote.

www~fanfiction~net/forum/General-Discussion/197110/ (-link to forum)

* * *

Also I will be messing with the timeline of things to make the future chapters have more content. If you don't like events to be moved around then I apologize.

* * *

Also if anyone has an idea of what monster Arashi is then please send me a message as the first person who guesses correctly, before the next chapter goes up, will get a prize. (Which has, unfortunately, yet to be decided)

* * *

Next chapter - Rosario Plus vs Limiter Minus


	2. Chapter 2 -Rosario Plus vs Limiter Minus

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 2 - Rosario Plus vs. Limiter Minus

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

It had been almost a week and Sendou actually hadn't caused any trouble. Not to say that her cocky attitude had gone anywhere but at least she wasn't dropping wash pans on people without reason anymore.

Not to say that trouble didn't somehow find her. Because of how she presented herself it was quite easy to figure out that she was a witch. A being that wasn't really liked that much by other monsters as they were so close to humans. I wonder how everyone would react if they learned my true origins.

I jumped when I felt a loud slam on my desk. "Arashi-san, could you please repeat what I just said?" I looked up to our teacher. I couldn't remember her name but she had slightly longer than normal black silky hair and looked quite human. Some generic features but still quite beautiful.

"I can't?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question but it did.

"Then please pay attention. This will be important in your future." I heard snickering from my side and glared at Sendou. I took my gaze away from the young witch and refocused on the teacher who was going over the history of monster world, this week water fairies. I didn't see how this would be important in my future but wrote down the notes anyway. Might as well try doing the best on the test.

After another ten minutes of the teacher droning on the bell rang. The room started to pack up at hearing the final bell of the day. "Also the results of the test you took on the second day is out. They will be posted in the common area outside." I didn't even have to look over to Sendou to know she wanted to go over there and see that she got first place.

I packed up my stuff and looked over to my side to see Sendou with everything all packed up, looking annoyed that she was waiting. "Come on. You're being slow on purpose." I wanted to retort but knew that it neither of us would win that argument and that would be a waste of energy.

I got up and started to make my way out of the classroom, Sendou skipping happily ahead of me.

* * *

There was a large mass of students already there. Sendou had no problem with pushing and squirming her way through the mass. With a sigh I started to do the same, though with much more difficulty.

I got the an area where I could see the upper area of the board. Sendou was standing at the very end. Curious I made my way to her and looked at the board.

 _1st - Sendou Yukari_

Well I'm not surprised. I started to looked down the board for my name.

 _23rd - Arashi_

Well that's good. It's not bad being 23rd out of nearly three hundred students. I looked back to Sendou and saw that she was surrounded by three students from our class, one of which was actually the class representative. Again, quite generic looking thin guys meaning weak youkai.

I pushed my way through the crowd. "You shouldn't get too full of yourself, you might get hurt otherwise." I go to the group of men and stood behind Sendou. "What do you want Arashi-san?"

"As much as agree Sendou-san needs to learn some humility, hurting her is beyond acceptable." I started to leak out a little bit of my youkai. "She is under my protection. Got it." I saw the three guys back off slightly. They then left grumbling.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I left my youkai turn to energy. A male voice screamed in pain from behind me. I stopped the energy I let out instinctively and turned around. On the ground hair frizzled was Tsukune. He must have touched me when I was letting off youkai. The idiot, he should have been able to feel the youkai I was letting off.

Moka quickly kneeled down to help Tsukune. "Why did you hurt Tsukune?" I bent down to help Moka pick up Tsukune. It may be using more energy, something that I needed to replenish now, but it was my fault for having such a jumpy trigger.

"I didn't mean to I was trying to scare those men who were threatening…" I watched as Sendou ignored everything going on and was staring at Moka. I decided not to comment on it. "Sendou-san." Hearing her name seemed to pop her out of whatever thoughts she was in.

"Arashi-san, why didn't you come and save me sooner?" I gave her a shrug.

"I was looking at my rank. Plus you weren't in physical danger yet." There was the pout again. Her focus shifted to Moka. "Anyway, we should get Tsukune-san to the nurse's." Moka gave me a nod and we got ready to lift him up when he started to wake up.

A second later his eyes opened. "What hit me?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry about that. You scared me and well…" I let my sentence fall off. "Anyway, I'm hungry. You two want to join us?" I noticed Sendou flinch when I said that. Did she not want Tsukune and Moka around? Well, too late now. Tsukune smiled.

"That sounds nice. I haven't talked to you in nearly a week Arashi-san." Tsukune got off the ground. We started to walk toward the cafeteria, I knew Sendou would follow behind us. Tsukune must have known Moka would do the same thing since he didn't say anything to her.

"Yes. It's been about that long hasn't it." I gave a little sigh. "It's been a little rough with having to protect Sendou-san."

"Yukari." I looked back to the little girl.

"What was that?" I saw Sendou look away.

"I told you to call me Yukari. You're my guard and deserve to have that honour at least." I was surprised at that. Sendou, or Yukari, seemed like she wasn't one to get close to people. I wonder why she was telling me to call her by her first name now?

"Alright, well, guarding Yukari-san has been rough. For some reason trouble seems to find her." Moka laughed at this.

"That sounds just like Tsukune. On our first day ended up making an orc angry at him. In the end my other half had to fight him." We were getting close to the cafeteria now. Thought that got my attention.

"Other half?" I glanced back at Moka and saw her nod.

"You know my rosario. It seals most of my power along with a part of my personality. Tsukune however can release the seal." Does that mean that Moka can't release the seal herself? Better not pry. I don't want her to think I'm trying to find her weaknesses.

"Well Yukari-san ended up hitting two guys on the head with washing pans. Then I had to fight a minotaur." We got to the doors to the cafeteria. I pushed opened the set of double doors and walked into the room.

There were almost twenty benches throughout the room. Each having five seats on each side of the table. On the far end of the cafeteria was multiple counters, each for a unique set of food for monster that came here. Thought the only thing really telling the lines apart was the chalkboard above each counter.

All four of us got into the same line for standard human food. Yukari seemed to look at Tsukune with a critical eye. "Tsukune-san, what position did you end up getting on the test?" What was Sen.. Yukari up to? Normally she wouldn't be interested in something like that.

"Oh, me." Tsukune scratched his right cheek with a bit of nervousness. "I got 114th place, not bad out of three hundred right?" I heard Yukari tsk.

"Such a low scored compared to us." I flicked Yukari on the back of the head.

"Don't be mean." Yukari turned rubbing her head. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"W.. What does she mean low score?" I turned to Tsukune and saw he had a worried look on his face. Great. Though if Tsukune got 114th place that mean he had to be somewhat higher in intelligence. Enough where he couldn't be a low intelligence monster.

Though that didn't make sense. If he was of moderate intelligence then he should have at least heard of my last name at least once. But he didn't know what my family name carries with it. There was of of course the chance that he was just uninformed but that was unlikely. As much as I hate to chance this it made me curious about Tsukune.

We got our food and made our way to the table. The four of sat down, Moka and Tsukune on one side and myself along with Yukari on the other. We started eating in silence until Tsukune slowed down a little.

"So Yukari-chan you seem a little young." All of us slowed down our eating. At least someone broke the silence. I just wish it was something that won't make me waste more energy.

"Well I am eleven."

"So that means you skipped a few grades?" Yukari got her usual cocky smirk.

"Of course. I am a genius witch." I gave Yukari a poke on her head, through her hat.

"You aren't suppose to tell your true form." Yukari's head whipped around to me. "Then again I suppose your outfit gave it off." Yukari turned her head away from me looking back at Moka and Tsukune, actually just Moka specifically. What was up with Yukari?

"Well needless to say I was 1st place." There was her usual attitude. Whatever, I went back to eating what little food I had left on my tray. I needed the energy back. Moka seemed a little surprised.

"That's amazing Yukari-chan. And just so you know your clothes are very nice." Please don't encourage her. I put my fork down as I finished my food. Now all I needed to do is get Yukari to her room and maybe take her to dinner then sleep. Actually I had that math work I had to d..

Yukari suddenly leap over the table toward Moka. The both of them crashed onto the ground. I got up and looked over the table, vaguely noticed Tsukune holding his nose.

I saw Moka was on the ground with Yukari on top of her. The problem was that Yukari was groping Moka's boobs like no tomorrow. "I love you Moka-san! Please go out with me!" The logical part of me told me that I probably should pull Yukari off of Moka. However, a larger part of me enjoyed seeing this.

I saw Moka had no idea how to react and was starting wide eyed at Yukari. As amusing as it was to watch the overly cocky Yukari rub the overly embarrassed Moka, it started to get old after a minute or so, plus I had enough material saved for later.

I walked up to the two and I grabbed Yukari by the back of her shirt. I pulled her up with minimal effort, as Yukari didn't weigh very much at all, especially for someone like me. "Let me go!" Yukari started to squirm in my grasp in some attempt to make me let go but it was nowhere near enough.

"Do you really think something like that is a good idea?" I looked to Moka and saw her covering her boobs with her hands, her face beet red. A little late for that to be honest. "Just look at Moka-san."

Yukari did indeed look at Moka and her efforts redoubled. "Yes, Moka-san is very beautiful." I gave a sigh. There was no helping this witch. Whatever, whatever trouble she got herself in would be her own fault.

"Moka-san." I saw Moka look up to me. Her face only a little less red. "Could you please get up." Moka did as I ask and stood up. "I'm going to let Yukari go now. So whatever you needed to do to defend yourself go head."

Before Moka could respond I let go of Yukari's shirt. The instant her feet hit the ground she launched herself at Moka. Yukari hit Moka and they ended up in the same position again. I gave a sigh and shook my head.

This was going to be a thing now, wasn't it?

Though now that I was finished eating and was overseeing the semi-erotic scene I wanted to get to my room and sleep. "Hey, Yukari-san, I'm going to leave." Yukari didn't seem to really hear me as she didn't respond, only keep rubbing Moka's boobs. "If you don't come with me now then I'm not coming back for you."

"Moka-san will protect me." I glanced at Moka and saw her face was completely flush. I felt like I should tell Yukari that Moka could only fight if Tsukune removed her rosario, something that Yukari seemed to forget. Then for some reason I realized something.

"Moka-san must be a lesbian." It seemed like the entire world froze at my statement. Even Yukari stopped her ministrations on Moka's boobs. I looked around and saw that everyone in the entire room was looking at me. "What?"

"A.. A… Arashi-san!" I looked toward Moka whose face was completely red now. "Wh.. That's not true!" I simply pointed to Yukari who seemed to be in some type of fantasy.

"Even sealed you could easily get Yukari-san off couldn't you?" I saw Moka nod slightly. "Then if you haven't gotten her off of you then you must enjoy having your boobs rubbed by her." I heard a crack sound behind me. I looked back and saw Tsukune had fallen head first into the ground, a trail of blood leaking from his nose.

I heard shuffling noise behind me. I looked back to Moka and Yukari and saw Moka was now standing up, dusting off her uniform, with Yukari on the ground. Moka glare at me before noticing Tsukune. She rushed over to him and went to help him up. I gave a sigh. Guess I should check on Yukari.

I walked over to the mini-witch and gave her a light nudge with my foot. I saw her eyes instantly focus in on me. "Arashi-san?"

"Yo." A slight silenced ensued between us.

"Is Moka-san gone?" I looked over to where Moka and Tsukune were. Or was since it looked like Moka was carrying Tsukune toward the nurses.

"She's leaving with Tsukune-san." I looked back to Yukari and saw her frowning, still laying on the ground. I wonder how many people stepped in that spot just today.

"Tsukune-san." Yukari went silent. I leaned in a little closer to see if she was okay. She suddenly jumped up, smacking her head against my head. She hit me so suddenly and with enough force where I fell backwards and landed on my butt. I rubbed the spot where she hit me while she whined about the pain and holding the top of her head.

"Owwie." Yukari was quick to glare at me. "What was that for?"

"I didn't. You jumped up suddenly." I took a second a took a deep breath, the light throbbing in my head fading quickly. "Why did you do that anyway?" I saw Yukari gain a wicked smile on her face.

"If Tsukune-san is the reason for Moka-san not paying attention to me then all I need to do is make Moka-san hate Tsukune-san and Moka-san will be all mine." Yukari started to laugh like a, well, witch. I started to hear murmurs all around us.

I looked around and saw a massive amount of students pouring into the room, many of them looking at Yukari and myself like we were idiots. Well, we were both sitting on the ground, one of us laughing like an idiot and the other was without a family name.

I stood up and held out a hand to Yukari. She stopped laughing and looked at me suspiciously. What's up with this girl? After a small delay she actually took my hand and I helped her to her feet. "Come on, we have to go." Yukari looked around the room and saw how many more people were in here now. She gave me a quick nod and we made out way out of the cafeteria.

However, I wasn't planning on taking us to the dorm rooms just yet. I lead Yukari up a few flights of stairs going towards the roof. "Arashi-san, where are you taking me?" I could hear a small amount of genuine fear in her voice.

"We're going to the roof. There are some things we need to talk about." I saw Yukari's stance tense.

"What if I don't want to go?" I saw her slowly start to reach toward her wand, trying to be discrete about it. I gave her a shrug.

"Then don't but I just wanted to help you with Moka-san." Not exactly true but things were going to get messy if I didn't intervene now and waste more energy later on. I just needed Yukari alone for a new minutes .

Hearing the magic name, Yukari instant was next to me. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She started to push me up the new final set of stairs, gaining the both of us multiple stares from people that were going up and down the stairs.

Yukari shoved open the door the roof and dragged me onto the roof. I noticed that there wasn't anyone else up here, good. Things were going to get annoying and I'd rather not have an audience.

Yukari let go of me and spun around. "Alright tell me how to win over Moka-san's heart." Here comes the annoyance.

"I never said I was going to help you win Moka-san's heart." I saw Yukari give me a curious look. "I said that I was going to help you with Moka-san." I saw realization fill Yukari's face.

"You… You… " I saw her reach for her wand. I quickly raised my hand up and stopped the wash pan from bashing my skull in.

"Listen to Yukari-san. You say you love Moka-san right?" I saw Yukari nod her head instantly.

"I love Moka-san with my whole heart."

"Why?" I saw the question pause Yukari for a second. "Is it because she's beautiful? Her personality? Maybe because she's a vampire and you want on in the fame." I saw horror spread across Yukari's face.

"N.. No, it's nothing like that." I could tell Yukari was uncomfortable talking about whatever her reasons were.

"Well as long as it's real and not just some crush then I won't stop you." Yukari's head shot up at me.

"Stop me? Why would you…"

"Tsukune-san is, well, I guess a friend. If you were just saying you were in love with Moka-san then I would stop you because I can tell Tsukune-san cares for Moka-san." Silence filled the space between us. I could tell Yukari was actually taking this seriously.

"Arashi-san."

"Hmm?"

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?" Yukari was now giving me a critical look.

"That Tsukune-san cares for Moka-san."

"Oh that. Well, when Moka-san first ran into Tsukune-san, quite literally, she took some blood from him because of his smell. Tsukune-san didn't really panic that badly after learning that she's a vampire." I gave a small shrug. "If I had a to guess Moka-san is getting blood from Tsukune-san and Tsukune-san isn't being forced to give it."

"So are you saying that if I give Moka-san my blood then I can get close to her?" There was an odd tone in her voice.

"Yukari-san, you're still really young. I don't think it'd be good for you to give her blood. Remember you're body is pretty much human. Tsukune-san isn't human." I saw something that I'd never thought I'd see from Yukari. Tears.

"So it's useless. There is no way I can get Moka-san's attention." Did Yukari really like Moka that much? Really I wouldn't know. I never felt romantically interested into anyone since I was born. Though making Yukari give up was my goal, if it was going to emotionally destroy the girl I just had to dull slowly.

"It's not useless." I saw the tears were still flowing but it slowed slightly.

"H.. How?"

"You just need to show your strengths to Moka-san and show that you would be a better partner than Tsukune-san. Plus you need to remember, all we know is that Tsukune-san cares for Moka-san but we don't know how much Moka-san cares for Tsukune-san or even at all." Yukari quickly wiped away her tears.

"Y.. You're right! All I need to do is show that I care about Moka-san more than Tsukune-san and I'm sure that Moka-san will fall for me!" Really where did she find that overwhelming confidence? She sprinted off not letting me know where she was going.

Before I had the chance to stop and ask I heard the door to the roof open and close, leaving me alone on the roof. I gave a sigh and laid down on the roof, letting the last of the sun's warmth heat me.

I held my hand up and looked at it before laying my arm over my eyes. I knew that I should chase after Yukari but she was the one who decided to run away and not tell me where she was going. Whatever trouble she got into was her own.

Or what's what I would have liked to think but images of Emari being hurt kept flashing up in my mind. What the the one who ran away was Emari, would I chase after her? I nearly laughed at myself. Of course I would.

But Emari is not Yukari. They may look similar, but personality wise they were quite different. I needed to separate the two out in my mind. If I didn't then it would get difficult when I went back home and I would act like Emari was Yukari.

Even with all of that said I still felt that I needed to go help Yukari the same as Emari. I was hoping the warmth would lull me to sleep but that wasn't happening. The thoughts of Yukari might be hurt kept crossing my mind and I kept relating that to Emari being hurt.

I got up and looked toward the door. I made my way toward the door. I knew where Yukari was probably going to be.

* * *

I slid open the door to the nurse's office and saw Moka-san and Tsukune-san. The two of them looked at me. I could feel a small amount of tension between the two. "Arashi-san, good you're here." I looked to Tsukune.

"Why is that good?" I could see Tsukune was frustrated.

"Yukari-chan, came in here and started to say things about Moka-san and myself and being a better partner than me."

"And?" What was the problem with that? In fact where was Yukari?

"Well Tsukune has a bit of a headache and she kept talking. Tsukune ending up yelling at her and she ran away." I could hear Moka was slightly distressed. "I think she was crying." Great. Tsukune you low intelligent monster just had to make her cry. Now I needed to get to her before she made a mistake and got hurt.

"Where did she go?" I saw Moka point to the right hallway.

"She ran that way, but other than that I need to sniff her out." I started making my way out of the nurse's office.

"That's fine I can track her myself from this point." I walked out of the nurse's office. I looked down the hallway and started to walk down it, taking a sniff once in awhile making sure to lock down Yukari's scent, even thought it was harder than normal to get a scent thanks to what I was exactly as long as I solely focused on her scent I should be able to follow it.

After exiting the school the scents became much more separated. This both helped me and hurt since there was less scents to follow but they were more diluted and spread out from the wind. I followed the best I could as I exited the main gates of the school.

As I walked along the dirt pathway I noticed that Yukari's scent took a sudden sharp turn toward the forest. I started to slowly follow pushing the odd plant away and walking around trees. I started to notice there were was at least one other scent along with Yukari's.

A image of Yukari being torn apart flashed in my mind. The images then flashed in my mind again, instead of Yukari it was Emari who was torn apart. I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't let them hurt her.

I broke out into a run forcing my way through any vegetation I could, trying my best of follow her scent. I heard a few light voices a small distance away. I quickly made my way toward it.

I broke out into a small clearing. Yukari was against a tree, her wand, broken, on the ground in front of her. Between her and myself were three males. Each with green scale like skin and large jagged teeth and a thick tail.

All three men looked at me, taking their attention off of Yukari. I wanted her to run while they focused on me but I could see was visibly shaking. There was no way she was going to be able to do anything. I saw the larger of the three men walk toward me. "So the little witches protector finally shows up."

"I'm here. Now I'm going to take Yukari-san away from here and back to her dorm. And we're going to forget about this right?" I gave their leader a smile, hoping that I wouldn't have to fight them. That would take a lot of energy.

"Unfortunately, the three of us feel like eating the little fake monster. She must taste just like a human and we're curious."

"I can't let you do that." I started to focus energy to my hands. I couldn't get out of this one with words. They seemed hellbent on eating Yukari. "Come on, let's get this over with." I saw the leader look towards the other two lizardmen. The two men nodded and looked toward me.

Both the small men took off with a run at me. The smallest one took a swipe at my head, which I dodged. I went to reach toward him but had to stop when I saw the tail of the mid-size lizard man come at me to crush my ribs.

I ducked under the tail and started to reach for his now exposed back. I didn't have anytime to react as I saw the smallest lizardman's mouth come at me. I cried in pain his teeth rip into my left shoulder and tear out a large chunk of my flesh.

I jumped back and reached toward my shoulder and flinched as I felt the raw pain. Blood quickly was staining my uniform around the wound and down the sleeve. I was loosing a lot of blood quickly. I went to move my left arm and felt searing pain and not movement.

I looked to the two lizardmen both of them with smiles, though the smallest had my blood still staining his face but he didn't seem to care. I grabbed my left hand and put it into my blazer pocket so my arm wasn't waving around during the fight.

I started to focus more energy into my right hand. I could smell the ozone starting to burn and my hand starting to sting every so slightly. I wasn't use to fighting multiple opponents. My kind had more respect for the one's we fought than that.

I wouldn't be able to win against them without releasing my seal. I started to reach into my pocket and grabbed the key to my limiter. "Sorry but I have things to do today." I pulled out the key and reached toward the lock.

"Stop right there." I looked toward the sound and saw the third lizardman was hold Yukari up by the neck. "You finish whatever you're doing and I'll snap her neck." I locked my eyes on Yukari and saw that she was terrified, tears streaming down her face. I had lost.

"Fine. You win. Let her go." I saw the lizardman smirk.

"Throw whatever is in your hand over here." I tensed but tossed the key toward him nonetheless. If that key got destroyed I won't be able to release my limiter until Okaa-sama would be able to send a new one. "Good."

Before I could react I felt someone grab my arms from behind. Pain coursed its way through my body from my shoulder. I glanced back and saw the mid-size lizardman was holding my arms, locking me from doing anything.

I looked away back to Yukari and the leader lizardman. "Fine you have me captured. Now let Yukari-san go." I saw a vicious grin form on the leader's face.

"I told you earlier. We were curious to how this little witch tasted. Now you in real time if we enjoy your friend or not." I saw the man's mouth open, his jagged teeth shown to the world and move towards Yukari's neck.

I had one option left and it was going to hurt. I grabbed as much energy as I could and made it flow through my body. I gritted my teeth in pain as sparks coursed over my entire body, frying the lizardman holding me.

I felt his grip loosen on me and I brought my right hand forward. I focused on the leader's head. I needed a thin beam, small enough to not allow Yukari to be hurt. I focused energy into my hand. I let the energy released.

In an instant I saw the lizardman holding Yukari stop. Then start to fall back as a small amount of red slowly started to drip out of the front of his head. I stared wide eyed at what I just did. Yukari broke out of his grip and ran toward me.

The sudden impact of her light body knocked me out of looking at the horrible thing that I just did. I looked down to the little witch and noticed that she was hugging me and crying into my shirt. I wrapped my working arm around her.

"Know your place!" I heard a massive slam behind me. I looked behind me and saw a figure with long silver hair standing with their back to us. A little past the figure I saw the lizardman who took a bite out of me embedded into a tree.

I quickly moved Yukari behind me in case this new figure wanted to fight to, though in my state there was no chance I could win, especially with the levels of power this figure was giving off. The figured turned around and I was surprised.

It was Moka, though her hair was now a light silver colour and eyes blood red. The levels of Youkai she was giving off was unbelieveable. As I looked her over I noticed that her choker was missing the usual roasio that hung from it.

I heard rustling from the bushes to our side and I saw Tsukune pop out of the bush. He saw first looked toward Moka then toward me and Yukari. His eyes widening at the sight of me. "Arashi-san are you okay?" I could easily hear the panic in his voice as he walked closer to me.

"I'm fine." I wasn't but I would be once I released this stupid limiter and could get my full power. "Look over Yukari-san I need to find my key." I started to look toward where my key was but I saw the body of the lizardman on the ground.

I felt bile rise in my throat. I quickly looked away toward the ground at my right. Even though I only saw it for a second that images was already burnt into my head. The blood. The body. It was the first time I ever killed someone. I never meant to….

I felt cold metal put into my hand and a smaller warmth of another hand. I looked to the figure and saw it was Moka, her face was stoic but I could see some emotion in her eyes. She moved her head next to mine. "The first is always the hardest. My other half will look after Yukari. Rest for tonight." I glanced to the little witch and saw she was out cold.

She moved her head away from mine but I felt her other hand on my shoulder. Her finger was now covered in blood, my blood. She licked her finger clean of my blood. "Your blood isn't bad. Not as sweet as Tsukune's but unique in it's own right."

I didn't know how to react. I just had my blood eaten by a vampire. My vision started to get a little hazy. I needed to remove my limiter. I put the key into my lock and twisted the key with a little effort.

I heard the distinct click of the lock opening as I felt more energy flow into my body with more ease. I lifted the lock off my collar and dropped the lock onto the ground. I pulled off my collar and felt energy flow into my body like it should along with how my body should look.

I felt a growing feeling on top of my head and felt two pointed ears pop out of the top of my head. Then I felt a tearing feeling at the small of my back. I could feel bone and muscle being formed out of my energy as it formed a single bushy tail. I could feel sparks traveling across my green hair on my head and tail.

I ignored the looks of amazement and curiosity from Tsukune and Moka respectfully. I closed my eyes and focused my energy around the area of my shoulder. I felt the skin and muscle slowly start to heal. The skin itching as it grew faster than it normally should for my body. I felt that the wound was closed and I stopped focusing energy.

I wiped away sweat that formed on my head from my concentration and looked to my wound. The skin was now closed, no longer allowing me to bleed out anymore. However, it was still noticeable that I had a wound there as there was the odd mismatch of normal skin and scared over tissue.

"Arashi-san, what did you do?" I looked over to Tsukune. Guess he would be curious since he didn't seem to have any particular element to use. I glanced to Moka. If I said it outloud then she would know I would have the same weakness as her, though her words to me just now… Maybe she deserved some trust.

"I used my youkai to make electricity. Something natural to my kind. I then sent that energy to the cells in my body to hyper energize them making them split and multiply faster than normal."

"However, that takes away from the natural life span of the cells, doesn't it?" I looked to Moka. She had to just be that smart didn't she?

"Normally yes, but that's not really an issue for my kind." I rewrapped my collar around my neck.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Tsukune, you low intelligent monster. Do I have to explain everything to you? I really don't have the energy to do that and I would have even less after relocking myself.

"Don't worry about it." I looked to Moka as she answered the question for me. "Though I will be wanting answers from you Arashi-san because I know what you should be but you aren't." Of course you did Moka. You're too smart for your own good.

"Of course. Can't have you spreading information like that around." I grabbed the lock from the ground. "Though once I put this on I'm going to be tired and hungry." I hung the lock around the metal loops on the collar. "So let's do this quick."

Moka only gave a smirk. One that made me know that she had all the power between us and she wanted me to know that. "We will later. We don't want you to waste too much more energy here now, right?" That way she said that only confirmed that she really did know what I was, and what I wasn't. I lost to Moka. That hurt my ego quite a bit.

I didn't say anything as I clicked the lock into place. I couldn't do anything as I felt almost all of my energy flow out of my body and what little I had slow to a crawl. My body wasn't use to this little of energy and I couldn't help but fall to my knees, my hands barely fast enough to catch my fall. Though even doing that took almost all of my energy that I had left.

Though I didn't have enough energy to hold myself up and my arms gave out. I landed face first into the dirt. I'm sure under less serious circumstances this would be funny to onlookers.

I didn't move as I just let energy start be made by my body again. The process would only be sped up once I got some food into my body for it could break it down into energy. At least my body naturally made it as I wouldn't need assistance.

I felt the oppressive energy I was getting use to feeling suddenly disappear. I wanted to move to see what happened to Moka but I didn't want to waste what little energy I had left. God damn lock eating up energy like to tomorrow.

I felt some hands reach under me and flip me over. The sun blinded before a second before a figured covered the painful rays. I saw the pink haired Moka standing above me. "Hello, Arashi-san."

I didn't even have the energy to say anything. So I did the only thing that I could that would allow her to know I was listening. I smiled a little. Luckily it didn't take that much energy. I felt Moka's hands on my arms.

Suddenly the world shifted for me as Moka lifted me onto my feet, luckily not releasing me so I would fall down again. "Tsukune, do you have Yukari-chan?"

"I do." I could tell Moka was slightly strained by the tone of her voice. I guess my body was a little too heavy for her to carry normally. Though I doubt that would be true for her unsealed self. I would probably be more of an annoyance than weight. Glory of having a limiter.

I wanted to say something to Moka but the soon the environment started to blur together. Turning into a swirl of colours that made my head hurt. I closed my eyes and felt a little better but still felt the swirling even in the darkness.

* * *

Why was there white above me? I moved my arms and started to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. How did I get here? Any further thoughts of mine were stopped when I felt the massive craving in my stomach for food, anything.

I got out of the bed before I nearly fell down from a lack of energy. That's why I was so hungry, I needed energy. I pushed past that and I opened up the small fridge that was in every dorm. I really didn't want to make food but I didn't have enough energy to leave my room and get something from any vending machines.

As the door opened I was a plate of already cooked chicken cut into strips on a plate covered by plastic wrap and next to it was a small bowl full of salad also with plastic wrap. There was a little paper note in front of it.

 _My other half said that you would need energy when you woke up and wouldn't be able to make food easily._

 _Moka_

I stared at the note for a second before crumbling it and dropped it on the counter. I grabbed the plate and put it into the microwave. I clicked the buttons setting the chicken to cook while I grabbed the bowl of salad and a fork. I started to eat the leaves of lettuce and the odd vegetable she put it.

I just finished the salad as the beep of the microwave went off. I went over to the microwave and pulled out the plate. Without hesitation I started to eat the strips of chicken, not caring that I was burning my mouth.

After finishing off the food quickly and felt my energy starting to already starting to come back. I looked at the plates and noticed that they weren't mine. Which meant they were Moka's. I put the plates into the metal sink. I would wash them later.

I went back to my bed and laid down. I really wasn't looking forward to the future. Now Moka pretty much knew what I was and was going to use that against me. Then there was the fact that she made food for me.

I didn't think about it at first but she was helping me out too much. Too much for my liking. Especially since I knew what the true nature of vampires are. I knew she was only waiting, biding her time for her to sink her teeth into me and kill me.

I wouldn't allow myself to owe that pink haired vampire. Or wait, was she silver haired? Two Mokas. That just was annoying. Which one was the real one? Which one was the fake one? How did that even happen?

A knock on my door stopped my line of thought. "Arashi-san, it's me Tsukune. Are you okay?" I got out of my bed and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Tsukune was standing, his case in hand. "Ah, Arashi-san, you're okay."

"Yes, I was just out of energy. I'm fine now." Most because that vampire made food so I didn't have to. I wasn't going to let him know that though. For all I knew he was in full support of her. As much as I didn't want to admit it Tsukune and I weren't the closest of friends yet.

"That's good. You ready to go?"

"Go?"

"To school." I looked toward my alarm clock. It was about half an hour before class. I never even thought about class. My mind was solely of getting energy. I looked at my clothes and noticed I was in my sleep wear.

"Right, let me change real quick." I closed the door on Tsukune before he had the chance to say anything. Great. I didn't think about it but I had to deal with Moka a lot sooner than I wanted.

I quickly ripped off my sleep wear and put on the school uniform. I looked to the sink with the plates that I should wash and give back to Moka. I shook my head. I could do that later tonight and give them back tomorrow.

I walked back to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see Tsukune still standing there. "You ready to go Arashi-san?" I gave Tsukune and nod and walked out of my room. I locking it behind me.

The two of us walked down the stairs going to leave the boy's dorm. Tsukune was walking about something with his homeroom teacher and clawing a student's face. I couldn't bring myself to listen closely. My mind still focused on how I was going to handle Moka or if I could even.

Before I noticed we were both outside the breeze knocking me to my senses. I noticed someone coming toward us and was easily able to tell it was Moka. The last thing I wanted to do was see her this early.

She ran up to us, her eyes constantly locked onto Tsukune. I slowly started to make my way away from the duo. I didn't want to be around Moka longer than needed. Before I was able to make any good distance away I felt a tiny hand grab mine.

I looked toward the figure and saw it was Yukari. "Where are you going Arashi-kun?" Kun? Was she trying to be nice because I saved her? Honestly I didn't think that we were that close.

"I just want to get to class." I tried to keep my eyes from drifting to Moka, though I saw her… kissing Tsukune's neck? No, she must be drinking his blood if his face was anything to go by.

I then noticed that Yukari actually came to me for once. Usually I had to go to the girl's dorm and wait for Yukari to come out, all the while getting glared at by any girls leaving. "It's unusual for you to come here."

"Well Moka offered to walk me today…. I thought it'd be easier to walk after…." I saw Yukari glance at my shoulder. I see. Moka must have told Yukari about my injury from the lizardman and she must feel that it's her fault.

Well it was her fault for running away like she did but I didn't want to hurt Yukari. She didn't need that after going through what she had to yesterday. "I'm totally healed up." I started to move my arm around in all directions to prove it, even though it was a waste of energy. "So don't worry about it."

I reached out and grabbed Yukari's hat. I pulled it off of her head and with my other hand I patted her head. Yukari puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment but didn't say anything else. I put her hat back on her head. "Come on Yukari-san we should get to class."

"Okay, should we wait for Moka and Tsukune?" I looked at the aforementioned couple and saw that Moka was done feeding, Tsukune looking noticeably weaker. I really didn't want to be around Moka longer than needed but if I said anything of that to Yukari she would start getting suspicious.

Since Yukari didn't make a move down the path I figured we were waiting for the two. The duo noticed the two of us waiting and made their way over to us, both with an apologetic look on their face. "Sorry that Moka-san and I took so long."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't help but feel on guard around Moka now that she knew. I hated this feeling but there was nothing I could do about it until I insured that Moka wouldn't go around spreading what I was to the general populous.

"It's fine Moka, Tsukune." Luckily Yukari would probably make up for my lack of talking for now. At some unsaid signal the four of us started to walk down the path toward the school. The three of them walked ahead of me, ever so slightly.

Until I settled this thing with Moka I wouldn't be able to act like myself. I was too worried about her risking everything.

* * *

When I entered the classroom no one noticed. They were too busy with talking or working on the homework that was due today. I walked to my seat and sat down, then put my head on my desk so I could rest a little before class. I vaguely heard Yukari taking her seat next to mine.

"Arashi-kun, is something wrong?" I turned my head and looked to Yukari.

"I'm fine." The bell rang and our teacher came into the room. I picked up my head and stared at the teacher.

"Alright, let's take attendance." He pulled out a piece of paper, probably with our class list on it. "Arashi-san."

"Here." I then blanked out, the constant call of names then hearing 'hear' blurring together. I was knocked out when I heard Sensei repeat something.

"Wanibuchi Tadashi?" I turned my head and looked around the room. I was our class had three empty seats. I felt sweat start to run down my body.

Images of the body flashed in my head. I felt the food that I ate start to come up. The room started to blur and spin. Suddenly I felt a tiny hand on my back that made everything stabilize. I looked toward the owner knowing it was Yukari.

There was worry written all over her face. "Arashi-kun, are you alright?" I went to shake my head but a feeling of vertigo overtook me. I stopped all movements.

"No." I didn't mean it to but my voice sounded really weak.

"Sensei, I'm taking Arashi-kun to the nurse's office." I felt Yukari strain her arms trying to help me up. I got up with a lot of effort, eyes closed. Yukari took my hand and started to lead me somewhere.

* * *

I heard Yukari open a door and lead me past it. "Oh, hello there." I new voice. It sounded like an older female women. "Oh my, what's going on?" I held a pair of hands grab onto my arm, bigger than Yukari's, and guide me somewhere, Yukari however didn't let go of my hand.

"Arashi-kun was in class but suddenly his head dropped down and looked really pale." I felt the older female guide me downwards. I felt a bed and, with both her and Yukari's help, laid down. It made the head feel better but I still felt sick in my stomach.

"Ah, I'll see what I have for that." I heard the woman's footsteps fade away a bit.

I felt Yukari's hand tighten on mine. "It's because of what you did isn't it?" I didn't say anything. I didn't want to but I felt Yukari's hand tighten even more. It felt like she was straining her hands.

"Moka told you." I would needed to talk to Moka about that before anything. Yukari shouldn't need to know I killed that lizardman. "Yeah." Yukari's hand went slack. Before I could say anything else the nurse's footsteps cut me off.

"I found some medicine. Oh, you're still here?"

"Hm, I want to stay with Arashi-kun." There wasn't much energy to her voice anymore. It sounded like it she was blaming herself that I was in my current state.

"He'll be fine here. You should get back to class." I felt Yukari's hand hesitate. Before it slipped out I gave it a small squeeze.

"It's not your fault Yukari so don't blame yourself."

"Alright, off you go." Yukari's hand was disconnected with mine. I heard two sets of footsteps walk away from the bed, leaving me with the silence. However, just as quickly as she left the nurse's footsteps returned.

"I'm just going to have you rest for a little bit before I give you some medication, alright?"

"Okay." I didn't feel like saying anything else.

"Let me know if you need something." I heard curtains being drawn around the bed. Leaving me in my own little space.

* * *

"He looks so cute while sleeping." That was Yukari's voice.

"I guess?" Tsukune.

"He looks a bit like a dog doesn't he?" Moka. Wait. Did she just call me a dog? I snapped open my eyes and looked over to where I heard Moka's voice.

I saw the pink haired girl sitting in a chair. "I am nothing like a dog." I saw Moka was looking at me surprised.

"Arashi-kun, you're awake." I turned toward Yukari.

"Of course I'm awake I just got here." Yukari gave a me 'you're an idiot' look and pointed to my left. I looked back and saw that the sun was already on it's decent, though not low enough to create any less light.

"You've been out for the entire day." I didn't have any retort so I decided to not respond. I looked around the room I was in.

It was honestly just like an everyday nurse's office in a school. A row of beds, each having a their own curtain, though every other bed was unoccupied. Yukari was sitting on a chair to my right while Moka and Tsukune where on chairs to my left. I also noticed the large wooden cabinet with various medications behind glass windows. A small metal desk was next to the cabinet.

I turned my head to the right and looked to Yukari. "Thanks Yukari-san for taking me here." I saw the little witch smile back.

"No problem Arashi-kun. Class was boring anyway." It was good to see that Yukari didn't see to be thinking that my episode was her fault. I wonder if Moka had something to do with that again. I turned my head toward the pink haired girl.

"We should have that talk now." I saw Moka give we a look like she was stumped. "You know about you knowing information that you shouldn't." I saw Moka get even more confused. Suddenly she seemed to get what I was talking about.

"Oh that." Moka then gave me the biggest smile. "My other half actually has no idea what you are. She was just saying that so you wouldn't focus on what you did." A few seconds passed for me and I let the information sink into my brain.

She had no idea what I was the entire time!? She gambled on something like that and she actually guessed right!? Why would she do something like that… unless… right, she was trying to get me to not focus on that fact that I killed that lizardman.

I looked at Moka and saw her still smiling. Thinking about it if that was true then Moka's only been nice to me. She tried to help me out with my first kill. She made me food when she knew that I was going to be low on energy. She waited her with Tsukune and Yukari even though she had no real reason.

And I was only accusing her in my head of being what I know of vampires. To be self-centered, arrogant pricks that only care for themselves. Though to be truthful I did have precedence as I actually haven't met a vampire yet that wasn't like that. Moka just had to go and disprove it, didn't she.

And like that I lost to Moka for a second time.

"Well, that's good to know I guess." My mind felt like it was going to overheat from my sickness, revelations, and thinking. What else could go wrong?

"Well if that's over, I'd like to make an announcement." I turned and looked toward Yukari. There was that odd tone of her's again. Meaning whatever she was going to say was going to be a huge headache for someone. "I have decided that I love both Moka and Tsukune!"

Before I could react Yukari leap off of her chair, onto me feet first into my stomach, then to Tsukune and Moka tackling them both off of their chairs. "So I've decided to get Moka and Tsukune together so we can have a threesome!"

Unanimous sounds of surprise came from both Moka and Tsukune. I only sighed and tried to sink lower into the bed, rubbing my now sore stomach. I hate when I'm right.

* * *

The poll for the pairs for both Tsukune and Arashi are still open so if you want to vote make sure to do that.

And while I'm at it, I'm thinking about making the pairings possibly a harem. I haven't written one before and I think it'd be interesting and this would be the best possible story for it. Though character wise it would only really work for Tsukune, possibly Arashi if specific characters are in and not others. But before I do any planning for that I'd like to hear some outside options on it.

* * *

Next chapter - Love's Ultimate Failure


	3. Chapter 3 - Love's Ultimate Failure

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 3 - Love's Ultimate Failure

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way.

* * *

Before I start this chapter I would just to like some time to thank FIREKING217 for this review.

If it wasn't for his review I would have probably taken a lot longer to come out with this chapter as I was somewhat losing my momentum with this story.

As thanks to him I let him decide if this story should be a harem story or not. He decided that I should be the one to choice as this is my story (kinda missing the point of the choice there).

However, I have decided that this will be a harem story for both Tsukune and Arashi each having up to three girls. I have made a discussion post on the forum for this.

www~fanfiction~net/topic/197110/156999880/1/Harem-pairing-discussion

Poll choices are still going to influence the story's pairing so vote for that if you still want to. That information is going to be used in a different way inside the pairing themselves.

* * *

"Yukari-chan, I know that we have gone over this a lot but could you please explain again." The four of us: Yukari, Moka, Tsukune and myself, were sitting on the roof in two lines. Tsukune and Moka in front of us, while Yukari and myself in front of them.

It had been only three days since Yukari had 'confessed' to Moka and Tsukune. Since then every single day the four of us ate lunch on the roof, and along with that either Moka or Tsukune asked Yukari to explain why again.

"I fell in love with Moka and Tsukune because Moka protected both myself and Arashi-kun with her spectacular power and Tsukune was so comfy while he carried me to my dorm. The both of you make me feel so…" Yukari launched herself at Moka and Tsukune.

For some reason both Moka and Tsukune couldn't react in time and got tackled to the ground. Yukari rubbing one of her hands on Moka's chest and the other on Tsukune's chest. Both of their faces turned bright red.

Moka was able to peel Yukari away from her. Yukari then decided to focus her entire attention on to Tsukune, rubbing her hands all over him. I couldn't help but smirk at how Tsukune was both looking flushed and disturbed at the same time.

"Yukari-chan." I behind me and saw Moka, smart vampire for thinking to stand behind me and use me as a shield. Yukari stopped molesting Tsukune and looked at us.

"Yes Moka? Are you feeling left out?" I glanced behind me and saw Moka shake her head recredaly fast.

"N.. No! That's not it. I was just curious why you aren't also in love with Arashi-san. I mean he did save you to." I saw Yukari look at Moka with a little disappointment.

"Moka, why would you ask such a silly question?" She started to molest Tsukune with her right arm but pointed to me with her left. "Arashi-kun is obviously not boyfriend material." Ouch. "I mean he's lazy." I just had to retort. I couldn't let her bad mouth my character like this.

"Conserving energy."

"Boring."

"Sane."

"And he's strong." Thank you. "But he's nowhere as powerful as you Moka and he doesn't have the same comforting feel as Tsukune does." While it irritated me with that way she said it, she wasn't wrong.

I wasn't as strong as Moka. I could tell that. With the amount of power she gave off when just being was about me maxing out my Youkai and she didn't even look strained. Then there was the fact that she played me not just once but twice. She was better planner than me, better fighter than me, hell she was a better cook than I am.

And with Tsukune well normally I wouldn't give a vampire the time of day but now I was eating lunch with one because of him. And when around him I just felt like maybe I could let him know my true identity. It was foolish and probably just in my head but he just has this… aura around him. No matter how I looked at it if it wasn't for Tsukune I wouldn't be this close with Moka or Yukari and probably whoever else gets dragged into our group.

I decided to add a little more fact to this. It might give them a small clue on what I am stupid as it may be. "Well on top of that I still have yet to go through my maturing process." I saw all three of them stop what they were doing and look at me. For some reason Moka raised her hand.

"What do you mean 'maturing process' Arashi-san?" I figured I had to explain to them.

"For my species there isn't a gradual change from childhood to adulthood. It's actually a process that takes a little over a day to complete."

"So it's like a super growth spurt?" I shook my head.

"Not really. I won't really change physically, or at least visibility. You know how I have to eat a lot to keep my energy up and if I use too much I'm out for a while?" I saw everyone nod. "Well once I invert, which is what we call the process, I won't need to eat as much." I took a deep breath from my long winded explanation

Yukari actually stopped molesting Tsukune and now listening on our conversation, guess she was curious. "Inversion? That's an odd thing to call it if that's the only thing to happen." I smiled at little, leave it up to Yukari to figure that out.

"You're right. Because of a new organ starting to work I'll stop having to worry wasting energy just doing everyday activities."

"When does this process usually take place?" I smirked and looked away.

"About fifty years."

"That long!" I couldn't help but laugh at Yukari's reaction. Though Moka's seemed a lot more tamed. It made sense though.

"It's not that long compared to my lifespan."

"But you're only considered an adult at fifty!" I gave Yukari a shrug.

"Like I said, not that long compared." Luckily before Yukari could rant anymore to me about it the bell rang. We quickly packed up our empty bentos and made our way down to the hallways.

As we made our way down the hallway towards our classrooms Moka, Tsukune and Yukari were talking about something about homework or something or other related to class. However my mind was stuck on that fact that I just talked about my species.

At least I only gave them general information. Really specific information but I don't think even Yukari would be able to find anything in the library about our maturing process. And at least I didn't tell them that I was an oddity and wasn't going to follow the natural process of maturing.

From what Okaa-sama told me I was going to be able to not worry about energy usage after the inversion. However, I was told the process probably would take a week or longer instead of the single day. Then there was the fact that instead of fifty years old I was likely to start any day now. Stupid genetics.

I refocused on the world as Moka and Tsukune waved to us as they walked away toward their classroom. Yukari had a huge smile on her face, though from the slightly red tint on her cheeks it was probably less to do with happiness than I would like to think.

I gently flicked Yukari on the back of the head. She turned around with a pout. "What was that for?"

"It's a minute until class and you were just daydreaming." I walked past Yukari and opened the door to the classroom. "If you want I can just leave you next time." Yukari sped up to catch up to me.

Suddenly I felt a force push me from behind. I tried to catch myself but ended up tripping and landing face first on the floor. I gave a sigh and pushed myself off the floor, the entire class chuckling at me.

"Really Yukari-san?" Yukari was already sitting in her seat, whistling and acting like she did nothing wrong. I sighed and walked to my desk and sat down. I just didn't have the energy to deal with her.

The bell rang out and Sensei walked into the room. I still never was able to figure out how he did that. He walked to the front of the chalkboard and started to write something. He put the chalk down and turned around and moved out of the way for all of us to see.

'Club activity day.'

I put my head down on the desk. Not more trouble. I didn't want to waste anymore energy than I already do having to deal with Yukari's shenanigans, Moka's mind tricks, and Tsukune's influence. Adding a club would be just cruel.

"For the rest of today you all will be looking at clubs. This is to try and to blend in with human society with more ease." I raised my hand a little. "And no Arashi-san, you have to select a club." I lowered my hand as the class laughed a little. "Most of the clubs will have a stand the school grounds outside. Alright, that's all."

With those words said students started to file out of the room quickly. I didn't make a move since I knew Yukari was going to wait for the students to clear. She being so small has been trampled more than once.

Once the room was clear I heard the seat next to mine move. Yukari got in my vision with her usual grin. "Come on Arashi-kun, we have to go find Moka and Tsukune so we can join the same club as them." Somehow I wasn't surprised she wanted that.

I got out of my seat. "Alright, let's go find them." Because no matter how I look at it I was going to have to go, if I wanted to or not.

The two of us exited the classroom. "Moka, Tsukune, you're already here!" I looked to Yukari and saw indeed Moka and Tsukune had come to us. "You just couldn't wait to be with me right?" I could help but chuckle at the disturbed look on Tsukune's face. Again Moka didn't look too effect but that was understandable.

I walked to Yukari and poked her on the back of the head. She turned around and pouted at me. "What Arashi-kun? Can't you see I'm trying to be with Moka and Tsukune?" I pointed to the mass of students that were walked toward the exit of the school.

"Aren't the four of us supposed to be doing something?" Yukari nodded.

"Right let's look for a club!" I don't know how she has that much energy. The four of us started to follow the mass of students out of the school. The three of them started to talk about what club might be interesting to join.

We exited the school, with the three of them walking in a line together with me slightly behind. There were stands on both sides of the pathed pathways the let around the school grounds. I'm sure there were a few that were going to be off the normal pathway to.

Around each stand there were a few students that were talking to the recruiting member of the club. The four of us started to walk down the pathway, students turning their heads our way, or more specifically Moka.

Before we could even start looking we were surrounded by students from all sorts of clubs. "Moka-san please join the chemistry club!"

"No! Join the modeling club!" The voices of the mass started to drown into one massive jumble of nonsense. I started to get pushed around not that I minded. I wasn't wasting any energy and it wasn't like I was being hurt.

"Owiee!" That was Yukari. I started to look around and saw her being squeezed between two students trying to get to Moka. I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I started to force my way through the crowd.

I got to one student and as I tried to pass him he held his hand out. "No way pipsqueak. I an't.." I grabbed his arm and let my energy flow into him. He was stiff as a board in a second. I let go as he fell on the ground falling on two other students.

The students close enough to see what I did instantly parted for me. I got to Yukari and grabbed the shoulders of the two students that were crushing her and not even noticing. They both looked back at me. "You're crushing her." I looked at the two and they I saw their eyes widen in fear.

They noticed Yukari and quickly let her out. She ran into me and grabbed onto me. "I saw so scared." I took off her hat and rubbed her head.

"It's okay now. Let's go get Moka-san and Tsukune-san." She gave me a nod. I put the oversized hat back on her head and grabbed her hand. I started to push my way through the crowd toward Moka and Tsukune.

I got the center of the chaos and saw Moka and Tsukune back to back being constantly questioned. Moka was trying to speak to everyone which was just a waste of time while Tsukune looked like he was a deer in headlights. I walked forward and stood in front of Moka, who stopped talking, I took a deep breath. "If you don't get out of here now Moka will absolutely not join any of your clubs!"

There was a layer of silence that followed my outburst. I heard the crowd start to mumble. "Who is that?"

"Isn't that the student without a last name?" I felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Is he laying claim on Moka?" The hell?

"He's Moka-san's boyfriend?" Nope. Not happening, not with a vampire ever.

"Wait, isn't he the guy that took out Mizuki-san?"

"Seriously! Isn't Mizuki-san a minotaur?" I saw the crowd start to thin out. I turned back to Moka and Tsukune and saw them just staring at me.

"What?" Yukari pulled on my arm. I looked down to her and saw her motioning me to bring me head down. I did so and she put her hand on my forehead.

"You're not hot."

"Yes. You made your point quite clear on the roof Yukari-san." I leaned back up and looked to Moka and Tsukune. I felt Yukari hit me lightly.

"Not like that idiot. I thought you were sick. You don't usually waste energy like you have been today." Have I been using that much energy? Honestly the only real energy I used was to stop the one idiot from delaying me.

"Right." I looked around and saw the students had gone back to doing what they were doing before Moka came. Though the guy I shocked was still out cold on the ground.

"Should we keep looking around everyone?" I focused onto Tsukune as he spoke. I gave a shrug as Moka and Yukari nodded in agreement.

The four of us started to walk down the pathway again looking at random club stands. However, none of the club names stuck in my head. Our group came to a stop as there was another mass of students surrounding a stand.

The mass seemed to attract Tsukune's attention as he started to lead us over to the crowded stand. The four of us made our way into the crowd to see what the commotion was and I saw the source.

The stand was for the swimming club and in front of it was three beautiful girls in bikinis. One girl caught my attention that was in a purple bikini, though it was the colour of her hair that I focused on. However, looking closer I noticed my hair was a few shades greener than hers.

However, the girl also seemed to notice me and our group and made her way over to us. "Hey there." Tsukune smiled at the girl.

"Hi." I could tell he was flustered at her appearance. Was that how I was going to act around half naked women once I inverted? Though I understood why he was interested. She was quite attractive.

"Would you two guys like to join the swim team? We don't have any male members so it's just us girls all the time." Water. Nope. I was about to say that I couldn't swim due to some lame excuse.

"Sure." I looked to Tsukune. He didn't even think about his answer did he? What was he thinking? Moka and I couldn't go around water without herbs or metal, respectfully. "That sounds fun right Moka-san?" I looked to the pink haired girl and saw that she had a strained smile.

"Sure. A lot of fun." Tsukune didn't seem to notice the strain in her voice and went back to the women.

"Great my name is Ichinose Tamao. Come here and I'll show you to the pool." I glanced around the stand at the mass of students.

"What about the others who want to sign up?" I saw Ichinose wave her hand.

"The other girls can handle them." She lead us away from the stand, though I could tell Moka was nervous. I couldn't blame her. I grabbed her hand to slow us down slightly as Tsukune and Ichinose talked while Yukari watched them like a hawk.

"What is it Arashi-san?" I let go of her hand and kept looking at Tsukune and Ichinose.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"About?" I could tell that Moka was trying to play dumb.

"About your weakness to water." I turned eye view to Moka. "Why does he not know?" Moka wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I.. I can't say." I figured that I wouldn't get any information out of Moka so I decided to level with her.

"Well at least you won't be alone." That got Moka's attention.

"What do you mean Arashi-san?"

"I can't be near water either, though for different reasons."

"So you can't swim either?" I nodded my head.

"Pretty much, though I can if conditions are right, just like with vampires." Silence fell between us as the sight of the pool came into view.

Ichinose, Tsukune and Yukari stopped a little bit ahead. Ichinose waved for Moka and myself to hurry up. We got near them and Ichinose smiled. "Alright, over there." Ichinose pointed to a square building made out of brick that had a metal door to her right. "Is the boy's changing room. While over there." She pointed to left at another square brick building with a metal door. "Is the girl's changing. There should be swimsuits in there that everyone can wear."

I looked to Moka and saw that she was nervous again. I cleared my throat. "I think I'm going to skip swimming for today I used up a lot of energy already. Moka-san said that she was going to keep me company so you two can go ahead." I saw Ichinose frown a bit before smiling again.

"That's alright, you still need to go through the changing room to get to the pool though. Come on Tsukune-kun I want to see you in your swimsuit." I saw Yukari frowning to.

"I wanted to see Moka in a swimsuit." She started to walk away towards the girl's changing room. Neither Moka or myself moved for a second. I gave a sigh and started to walk toward boy's changing room.

I walked to the brick building and saw a small piece of metal that said 'men' on it. I opened the door and saw rows of lockers along with multiple guys getting changed. I ignored them, including the nervous looking Tsukune, and walked right for the door to the pool area.

I walked into the pool area and saw it looked like what a pool area should. Tile all around the ground with multiple signs saying where one could and couldn't dive. A set of diving boards near the deep end. The entire area surrounded by a tall metal fence. A large amount of people were already in the pool, one girl for every guy.

I noticed Moka was already sitting on the tile ground. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. Neither of said anything as we watched the girls help the guys learn how to swim, probably with more skin contact that was needed.

The door to the girl's changing area opened and Yukari walked out in the cliche school girls swimsuit. She looked around and when she spotted us she came over. "Moka, Arashi-kun, are you sure you don't want to swim?"

"No, Arashi-san was just saying how tired he was. I don't want to leave him alone." The door to the boy's changing room opened and a three guy walked out along with Tsukune behind them. Yukari started to wave him over but Ichinose walked over to him and started to talk to him.

I heard Moka growl slightly. I looked over to her and saw her looking away, her face hiding behind her hair. "Moka-san did you just…"

"No."

"But I swear…"

"No."

"Are you going to let me fin.."

"No." There was a few seconds of silence between us. Then I heard Moka start to laugh as she turned towards me. I couldn't help to chuckle myself. I then remembered about Yukari and turned to talk to her but saw that she was already in the pool.

The two us ended up just watching Ichinose help Tsukune with swimming. I kept hearing Moka whine or growl when Ichinose kept give Tsukune more skin contact than needed. Though it made me wonder. Was she being protective of Tsukune because of him being a friend, a possible lover, or her meal?

"Moka-san." Moka jumped slightly as I spoke her name.

"What is it Arashi-san?"

"What's your view of Tsukune-san?" I heard Moka start to choke on air.

"W.. What makes you ask?"

"Nevermind. Your reaction says enough." She didn't think of him as food or as a friend. That much was for sure. Though now I could understand why Moka was willing to come to the pool even if it was deadly to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I gave Moka a shrug. "Arashi-san, you're being mean." I didn't respond. Maybe I was being mean.

I looked around the pool and saw Yukari swimming by herself, none of the members of the swim club helping her. In fact they looked like they were actively ignoring her. That was odd, but Yukari seemed like she was having fun just splashing by herself so I let it go.

After fifteen minutes I noticed Yukari walked towards us, drying her short hair with a towel. She walked over to me and looked between myself and Moka. She then looked at me and yawned. "Arashi-kun, I'm tired." I looked over to Moka then to Tsukune, who seemed to still be having a great time.

"Alright, I'll take you back to the dorm." I started to get up when Yukari shook her head.

"I want to stay." She then threw her slightly damp towel at me. Luckily it was only damp and not wet otherwise that would have been painful for Moka and Yukari. "There, use it." I then got what Yukari wanted.

Emiri did the same thing when she was sick and I had to take care of her. She took a bath and wanted to sleep but she said that her bed was uncomfortable. So I grabbed a towel and laid it on my leg so she could rest her head on me without getting hurt.

I spread the towel on my leg and patted it. I saw Yukari smiled a little and lay down on the ground. Putting her head on the towel. It only took Yukari a few minutes to fall asleep. She must have exhausted herself.

"Cute." I turned to look at Moka who was looking at the two of us.

"What?"

"I said cute. You look like her Onii-san, letting her sleep on you like that." I looked down to Yukari. Did I really look like her Onii-san?

Thoughts of Yukari and Emiri meeting leap into my head. Would they be friends? Or would they hate each other? No, they would definitely be friends. Emiri had the energy and Yukari had the mind. Though all they would do would be cause trouble for me. However, that didn't sound like such a bad thing.

"AHHH!" My headshot up toward the pool as I heard a male scream in pain. Soon more males started to scream.

In the pool the girls from the swim club were biting the males, the guy's body slowly started to get thinner and thinner, withering away. Yukari sat up and looked toward the pool but I quickly covered her eyes, more out of instinct than anything else.

"Arashi-kun, let go."

"No, close your eyes." I looked around the pool and saw Tsukune was still with Ichinose though she didn't look human anymore.

Her mouth was now bigger than a human's, with multiple rows of pointed teeth. There were now gills on her checks. Along with fins where her human ears use to be. The biggest change however was the large fish like tail that was now her lower half. Mermaids.

"Tsukune!" I turned to Moka and saw that she was getting ready to dive into the pool. I got up in a sprint and ran towards her. I grabbed her and hand and pulled her back. "Let go I need to save Tsukune!" I felt her pull against my grip but couldn't break it.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Moka stopped. "You'll die if you go." I pushed her back as I reached into my pocket. "Me on the other hand. I'll just be knocked out for a bit." I pulled out the key to my lock and held it in my hand.

I walked up the edge of the pool and saw the mermaids had finished off most of the guys, leaving Tsukune for last. I started to get angry seeing all the husks that were once people just floating in the water. What a low tactic to trick someone and then attack them without a chance to defend themselves. "Hey mer-bitches."

While I didn't mean to say that it did get their attention. The mermaids that were swimming stopped as Ichinose swam a little closer to me. "Why don't you come in the water and say that. Or are you too scared?" I gave the stupid fish a smile.

"Great idea. However, I'm sure you wouldn't be so happy." I raised my right hand and let my energy flow towards it. Small sparks starts to jump between my fingers. "So you let go of my friend and I don't fry you fish." I saw Ichinose stare at me wide eyes.

"El.. Electricity? And that hair colour… You're a raiju aren't you!?" I could hear the panic in her voice. Though I was also somewhat surprised that she knew what I was, or mostly was. Though I was more annoyed that she said it outloud with Moka, Tsukune and Yukari around. So much for hiding what I was from them.

"Yes. Now are you going to let Tsukune-san go?" I started to kneel down by the pool and lowered my hand closer. If I touched that water then the entire of my energy would flow out into that pool regardless if I wanted it to or not.

However, since it mermaids were beings of water my energy would be super effective at knocking them out at least, maybe even killing them. I didn't know what Tsukune way but somehow I doubt he was a being of water to. If so he would probably survive, most likely knocked out but alive.

I saw Ichinose grit her multiple teeth. "Let him go girls. We can't deal with a raiju." I saw Ichinose and the rest of the mermaids glare at me. "We will get you back raiju, just you wait." The mermaids did as they were told and let go of Tsukune.

When Tsukune got out of the pool I raised my hand away from the pool. I started to walk back to Moka and Yukari, both of them staring at me. "Arashi-kun.." I shook my head at Yukari.

"Later." Everyone seemed to get it and we left the pool area though the appropriate changing rooms.

The four of us walked in silence toward the dorm area. I could tell Moka and Yukari were serious concerned about me but I just ignored them. Tsukune didn't seem to know what was going on or why me being a raiju was of any significance but it seemed like he could tell that there was an unusual amount of tension.

"So has anyone done today's homework." Though that didn't mean that he wasn't trying to relieve the tension. Poorly but at least he was trying. I stopped suddenly, the other three all looked at me.

"Let's go to my room. I'll explain there." I saw Moka and Yukari look nervous.

"Arashi-kun, girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm. You should know that." I started to walk down the path. I didn't feel like wasting more energy than I already had and I was only going to be wasting more when explain to them.

"It'll be fine. Just come." The four of us made our way toward the boy's dorm. The outside of the building was still empty, probably since everyone was still at their clubs. I walked to the door to the dorm and opened it and walked in.

I looked around and saw the 'guard' was reading a magazine. I waved the rest in and we quietly walked right past him. We made our way up the stairs when I heard Moka, Tsukune and Yukari let out a breath of air. "That was scary." I looked to the little witch but didn't say anything.

I looked away and started to walk toward my room. When we got to the door to my room I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I put it into the lock and rotated it. The click inside the door let me know it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked in my room.

The others followed me in, Tsukune coming in last and closing the door. I sat down on my bed while the others sat on the floor. My room wasn't made for multiple people. "Right, questions."

"Are you really a raiju?" I nodded to Moka who was still tense and sitting slightly closer to me than Yukari and Tsukune, probably to intercept any attacks.

"Yes."

"Are you an Ookami?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm not from the Ookami clan." I was surprised that Moka even knew that much about raiju.

"I'm a little lost here." I looked to Tsukune and sighed.

"The Ookami clan are a set of raiju that take the form of wolves. They fight almost any enemy even if they are stronger or weaker than them. If you lose to an Ookami that the end of you."

"W.. Why?" I could tell Tsukune was in fear.

"Anyone who loses to any Ookami raiju are eaten, alive or dead." There was a heavy silence that filled the room. Yukari stood up and walked to me.

"If you're not an Ookami then what are you?" I thought about taking off my lock to show my real ears but decided that it would only raise more questions.

"I'm from the kitsune clan. Meaning that I'm a fox." I looked to Moka. "Though I'm surprised you even knew about any raiju clans."

"My father wanted me to know at least the basics of some important species, even if they are isolated."

"What does she mean isolated Arashi-kun?" I looked to Yukari. It made sense that she didn't know. A lot of information about our clans and raiju information in general wasn't really clear. I guess I could explain at least a little about why we are considered isolated.

"It's because of our mentality. Raiju tend to like to stay around others of the same clan. That's further compounded because the homeland of raiju are mountains that are dangerous for being other than raiju as there is random rainless lighting storms. Mix that with winding pathways all around the mountain and aggressive animals; anyone who tries to find any raiju village usually ends up lost and dead."

I stopped speaking and let the others soak up the information I just said. Honestly the information that I just gave out was more than most books had. Yukari was the first to finish processing. "So if raiju are so shy why are you here?"

I wanted to say raiju weren't shy but I'd just end up arguing in circles with Yukari. "Special circumstances." I didn't feel like saying why I was here. Mostly because I didn't feel like saying why I wasn't liked in the village pretty much at all.

"Um, Arashi-san." I looked to Tsukune. I was slightly surprised he was going to ask a question. "Are there a lot of raiju in your village." Ah. Right. Tsukune had to ask that question. I sort of felt uncomfortable answering something like. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

Oh, I must have shown some discomfort if Tsukune said that. "No, it's fine. There aren't really that many raiju at all much less in each village." I started to count the amount of raiju in the village I was in before Okaa-sama and I left. "I think our entire population is about sixty give or take five or six."

I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me. "Arashi-san, even the vampire population is around five hundred. Are Raiju dying out?" I shook my head.

"Actually the population is at an all time high. Raiju have a very low birth rate. It took Okaa-sama almost seven hundred years to have me." I saw Tsukune and Yukari's eyes go wide.

"S.. Seven hundred years?" I nodded to Tsukune. "How?"

"Raiju are biologically immortal. The organ I was talking about with inversion. It energizes the cells of our body to the point where they don't stop multiplying unlike normal cells. When we invert we stop aging. It's just like how vampires are biologically immortal, though I'm not too sure how it works for them." Though they didn't need to know that I didn't know if I was biologically immortal. Though it was likely soon I would know if I was or not.

I saw Moka look at me like I just stepped on a landmine. Tsukune looked to Moka. "You can't die?" I was surprised at how weak his voice was. Was being immortal that big of a deal for Tsukune? In fact did he fall for Moka and didn't know that?

Moka lowered her head down. It didn't seem that she could look Tsukune in the eye. "I'm sorry." Moka slowly got up and walked to the door. "I think I'm going to my room now." She walked out of my room without making a sound.

I glanced to Yukari. "Go talk to her could you? I'll talk to Tsukune." I saw her nod and leave my room. With that done I looked to Tsukune who seemed to be in deep thought. "Tsukune." I saw Tsukune move his head a little.

"Yes Arashi-san?" I got off my bed and walked to Tsukune. I sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How Moka-san will outlive me. How I'll leave her alone if we ever got together. How much that would hurt her." I was somewhat surprised he was being so open. Guess he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

"So the time you spend with her won't be worth it?" That seemed to at least break Tsukune out of his depression.

"What do you mean?"

"How long is your lifespan?"

"One hundred years at most." I looked to Tsukune. No monster kind I knew had that short of a lifespan. Most of the time it was around two hundred years and that was low balling it. Just what are you Tsukune?

"Well don't you think that to Moka-san that those one hundred years would be important? She would spend it with someone that she cares about and even though to her it would be a short time it would be forever etched into her memory." I gave a slight pause, letting my words sink in a little. "There is also yourself."

"Hmm, what about me?" Tsukune you selfishless idiot.

"All your thought are about Moka-san and how much pain she would be in. But what about you? Would you be able to live the rest of your life with someone who couldn't grow old with you?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Because for once this matters on what you think you should do yourself. If you don't think you could handle being an old monster on his deathbed while Moka would still look like she's in her mid twenties then well… Moka might not be the girl for you."

The instant shock on Tsukune's face said a lot to me. He really cared for Moka on a deep level. Honestly I was a little jealous to be able to feel that strongly for someone that wasn't family. Maybe inverting with all the trouble it was going to bring might be good in the long run. "Arashi-san how do you know this? I thought you were immortal to."

I looked to Tsukune. Something about he said that I should tell him the truth of what I truly am. That I am an abomination in the eyes of all other raiju. That I was just pretending to be something that I'm not. Tsukune might be a good person to confide in. I mean I knew how much he cared for Moka, at least for now. Would it be okay?

"Tsukune-san." I took in a deep breath and let it out. I was going to tell him. "The reason I know about all of this is because I'm not a normal raiju. I'm…" The door to my dorm opened and I saw Yukari standing there. She had a fallen face.

"Arashi-kun, I tried but Moka locked her room and I couldn't get in." She walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Sorry."

She really did try her best if she was that depressed. I took her hat off her head and patted her head. "You tried your best that's what matters." I looked over to Tsukune. "I'm going to talk to Moka-san now. Yukari-san keep Tsukune-san company will you?" I saw the little witch nod. "Where is Moka-san?"

"The girl's dorm." Great. Now I had to sneak into the girl's dorm. Things would get real bad if I got caught. And guessing the 'guard' would actually be guarding, unlike ours. "Room 412" I gave Yukari a nod.

"Oh and Tsukune-san." I saw Tsukune look to me. "We'll finish our little talk later." I saw Tsukune give me a nod. I put Yukari's hat back on her head and stood up. I walked to the door and walked out of my room.

* * *

I saw the girl's dorm come into sight after a few minutes. It looked exactly the same as the boy's dorm minus the more varied coloured curtains in some of the rooms. If it functioned anything like the boy's dorm then Moka would be on the highest floor with it being in the 400's.

I cracked open the door of the door slightly and looked into the entryway. I saw that, just like in our dorm, there was a guard sitting behind a counter reading a magazine. How was I going to sneak past her? At every sound she shifted around her eyes. She was actually taking her job seriously.

I gently closed the door and sighed. This was going to be harder than I'd like to admit. And take more energy than I'd want to use. Though I actually hadn't used that much through the day. I'd thought I'd be closer to around fifty percent but I was still in the high seventies.

I closed my eyes to start thinking about a plan. I could find the fuse box and try to overload it shutting off the lights. But they usually had those locked, and for the exact reason I was thinking. Maybe I could explain to her that I need to talk to Moka?

No. The rules clearly stated that the opposite gender isn't allowed in. I scream cut through my thinking. I looked around and saw a tall guy with brown hair jump from one of the windows from a high floor. He landed in a three point pose, his back to me. "Well that went well." I saw him start to look at something around his neck, if the strap was anything to go by.

I was about to ask who he was but the door I was standing next to swung open. "Come here you brat!" The women who was the guard ran out of the door after the guy. The guy did the smart thing and ran away, the women still chasing him.

I looked to the open dorm then to the duo running away. I walked into the dorm and made my way up the stairs trying to be ask quiet as I could be. Luckily it seemed that most, if not all, the girls were still in their clubs. RIght, we still needed a club to.

I let that thought drop as the room 412 came into view. I put my ear on the door and heard slight sobbing coming from the other side. I tried to door handle but, just as Yukari said, it was locked. "Yukari-chan leave me alone."

"It's not Yukari-san." I heard a slight gasp from the other side. There was a large amount of shifting from the other side and a click sound. I was surprised that Moka unlocked the door for me.

The door opened and there was Moka. Her hair was slightly disheveled and it was easy to tell that she was crying. Before I had a chance to speak I watched her hand raise. Followed by a stinging pain in my cheek as she slapped me. "Ow." I was actually surprised how much it stung. She put some force into it. "Okay. Do you mind if I come in? I don't want to be caught out here."

For a moment I thought Moka was going to say no and yell. However, she moved to let in the room. I walked in and was surprised by the amount of pink in the room. There were pink curtains, along with pink sheets on the bed, pink picture frames on a wooden desk. It was a little too easy to make a joke about all the pink hurting my eyes.

Moka walked past me and pulled out the padded chair at the desk then walked over to her bed and sat down. "Let's talk then." The tone she said that in made me know this wasn't going to be a fun talk at all. She then crossed her arms and level a flat look at me.

"First off I'm sorry. I didn't know Tsukune-san didn't know that you were immortal." I leaned back in the chair, at least it was slightly comfortable.

"Well he does now." There was a lot of bitterness in her voice. "And now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. The thing that got on his mind was the fact that you had to watch him grow old and die." That seemed to catch Moka off guard.

"He's worried about me?" I gave Moka a nod.

"That was the main thing on his mind." I didn't feel like saying it was being Tsukune wanted to become her lover. I felt like that would break their friendship in a way. "So you forgive me?"

For a second Moka just gave me a blank look before she nodded. "I don't see any reason to be angry if Tsukune still accepts me." Was she that emotionally dependent on Tsukune? She suddenly gave a huge smile. "Let's go see Tsukune!" As she went to stand up a huge bang reverberated through the room.

I got up and walked to the blocked window. I pushed open the curtains and saw the last thing I wanted to. "It's raining." Small droplets of water continuously pattered against the window, so quietly that one wouldn't be able to hear it unless they were close.

I looked back to Moka to see her frowning. "Guess I won't be seeing Tsukune today." I waited a few seconds for her to realize that I was weak to water to, including rain.

I saw her start to walk to her desk before seeing I wasn't moving. "Arashi-san, Is something wrong?" I gave her a nod.

"Remember what my weakness is?" I watched as Moka's blank face slowly turned into one of suprised then embarrassment.

"R..Right…. Water. Just like me…" I could tell Moka was now very nervous. Probably because she knew I had no way to get back to my dorm except through the rain, which would more than likely knock me out at least. Though with how consistent the drops fell I'd probably loose all my energy to the surrounding area then my body would start to fail without enough energy to beat my heart.

The wonderful dangers of constant uncontained energy source without any metal to hold the water to return the energy to me. "Sorry but it looks like I might have to stay here until the rain lets up."

"You'd do the same for me if I was stuck so I can't complain. And you're not inverted yet so it's not like you would even want to do anything to me." For a second I swear Moka's eyes showed some type of emotion that I'd never seen before. Was it some type of fear?

"Right, I haven't inverted yet." Though she didn't need to know I could invert today for all I knew.

Thought now it made sense why I wasn't losing energy as fast as today. It was my start of inversion but the weather. Since it was a thunderstorm my body didn't use energy like it would on a normal day. The exact reason still wasn't known even to us raiju.

Moka laid down on her bed on her side, her eyes still locked on me. "Arashi-san, do you mind telling me more about raiju?" I leaned back in the chair a little.

"Sure I guess. There isn't much to tell. I felt the village when I was still quite young." I was Moka give a small nod.

"I know of the Ookami clan and the Kitsune clan but are there other clans?"

"Yes, there is also the Neko clan and the Itachi clan."

"So you have four clans but only sixty population in total?"

"Yeah, there is about fifteen members to each clan. It takes about a two hundred years to get a new member in the clan. Isn't it similar to vampires?" Moka shook her head even though it she was rubbing her head against her bed, messing up her hair quite a lot.

"For vampires it take about twenty years of average to have a child."

"I see." A weird silence fell between us. I didn't really know what to say. Moka and I never really had anytime spent alone. Most of the time I spend around Moka was always around Tsukune or at least Yukari. Without them around there wasn't much for me to talk about to Moka.

I reached for my lock and started to rub it. My finger glossing over the smooth gem in the center. Right, Moka has a limiter. I looked over to Moka and saw her eyes were closed. I looked a little lower toward the choker around her neck. Then to the chains that linked to the silver rosario with a single red gem in it.

"Moka-san." I saw Moka's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes Arashi-san?"

"Can you explain your other half?" That seemed to wake Moka up. She sat up and looked at me.

"Um, I guess." She pulled on her rosario which fell into her shirt. "This rosario seals the majority of my youkai." Just like my my limiter. "But my father made this rosario special for me. He made it for when I was going to human school in middle school since my normal personality doesn't fit normal human society."

"So you went to a human middle school to?" I saw Moka nod.

"It wasn't the best experience. People made fun of me because I believe in monsters and because of my hair colour." To emphasize her point she started to play with the ends of her pink hair.

"So we're not so different. My middle school life was pretty similar. Students use to avoid me because of my hair colour. Even some teachers thought I was colouring my hair, to the point Okaa-sama had to come in and prove my hair colour was real."

"Well at least you had Tsukune when you went to school." I couldn't help but give Moka a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Sure I knew of Tsukune-san in middle school but he avoided me just like everyone else. We only started to talk when we ended up at the same bus stop to come here." It was easy to tell Moka was surprised by the new information.

"Really I thought… I guess it doesn't matter." I could tell Moka was now confused but decided to leave it. Something told me that it was better to let her figure it out on her own than try figuring it out.

Another silence fell over us. This time it wasn't so awkward. Almost like that little talk about our previous school life was the missing connection to start our friendship. Though I did find it interesting that our middle school life was quite similar.

I looked at the window and saw the rain had stopped, though it now seemed quite late. Late enough where the club selection was obviously closed.

I wonder what would happened now? Would we be randomly put into a club? Maybe Tsukune and Yukari went and signed us up for a club themselves. Whatever, deal with it tomorrow. I turned to Moka and saw her looking at me. I glanced back out of the window then to her. "Guess I should get going."

I started to walking to the door before I heard Moka's bed springs squeak. "I don't think that's a good idea." I went to ask. "There patrols that go around the halls at night. If you leave now there's a good chance one would spot you." Well that cut out the option of leaving by door.

I turned and walked to the window. I looked out of the window then to the ground. I knew that Moka's room was four stories up but that looked a lot higher than it seemed. "You are not going to jump out of my window!" I turned my head to Moka.

"Why not?" Moka seemed to gape at my statement.

"Why not!? That's a four story fall. I doubt you'd be able to fall that far without hurting yourself unless you unseal yourself." I looked back to the ground. She wasn't wrong. It was likely that I'd break my legs unless I unsealed myself.

I turned to Moka. "Then I'll be staying here for the night?" Moka's face went slightly red. Was she embarrassed to have me sleep in her room? It's like she said earlier, I haven't inverted and don't find anything sexual pleasing.

"I… Guess…" Something told me that this was only going to end badly for me.

* * *

I am trying to leave hints inside the story to show who is leading in the polls. So if you think Arashi or Tsukune are getting too close to a particular girl for some odd reason then they might possibly be ahead in the poll.

Along with that I believe that I will be closing all the voting of pairings for Tsukune and Arashi a week after I post chapter 4. So time is running out to vote.

 _Note - that discussion of the harem possibility and the pairings for that are still open for debate even after a week after chapter 4._

 **Update 10/11/16 - This is a response to the guest review today. If you want to see my opinion on what the pairings should be then please look at the harem posting. I have what I think should be the pairings on there.**

 **(This next piece will be a more in depth respond to the review)**

 **Expanding on that, if you found the communication between Moka and Arashi forced that's because it is. Neither know each other very well at all. Add to the fact that Arashi has a distaste for vampires and it makes it hard for him to get along with Moka, though that might change in the future.**

 **For Tsukune he naturally has an aura that makes people ease around him, so this problem did not happen when Arashi first met him. And like wise Yukari's friendship with Arashi started out negative since she was so full of herself but because of his previous friendship with Emiri it made it easier to talk to her since he has had experience.**

 **That is not so with someone like Moka, or any other character other than those two, since Arashi lacks experience. That would go back to the fact that he was always distant from peers since they thought he was a delinquent from his hair colour.**

 **If for some reason Arashi and Moka do get paired together there was to be a lot of work done to get their relationship to that level. Do not worry, I clearly see that.**

 **Though for right now I am just writing so that Arashi can have a strong base with each female so whoever does end up with Arashi it isn't some decision out of the blue. As I stated in story in this chapter Arashi has no sexual interest at all as he hasn't inverted yet.**

 **If later on after I build up the characters themselves and their friendships and then it starts to get to the point of romance and it still feels like they are forced then that would be greatly appreciated information. At that time I would have to look into the characters I have written and decide to rewrite the characters better or roll with it and mess with the pairings.**

 **Though random guest I still thank you for being vigilant and making sure that I don't mess up this story. Your advice is appreciated (even though I'm not you'll even see this).**

 **Also just a general note. This will likely be the only guest review I respond to. If you wish for responses please use a profile so I can have a dialog or use the forum (I don't thing you need a profile to use it, but I could be wrong)**

* * *

Next chapter - The Charms of Club


	4. Chapter 4 - The Charms of Club

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 4 - The Charms of Club

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

Moka waved me through to follow her though the final door to exit the girl's dorm. I quickly followed her a felt a weight lift off my shoulders as fresh air entered my lungs and dirt crunched under my feet.

I had no idea how Moka was able to do it but she was able to get us by all the patrols, though there was a lack of them in the early morning, and past the guard at the counter at the entrance. I would have never guessed Moka was so skilled at sneaking past people. My instincts always sucked when I was being hunted.

It gave me a newfound respect for Moka. Honestly it was getting harder and harder to think of her as an abnormal vampire and just as a friend. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" I glanced at Moka as she stretched and gave me a smile.

"Says you. It would have been my ass on the line if we got caught." The two of us started to walk down path towards the fork in the road that lead either to the main school grounds or the boy's dorm.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we talked down the path. Guess our talk when it was raining really did help along with spending the night in the same room. Though we pretty much went to sleep as soon as we could so we could wake up this early and sneak out.

I heard a light rumble from Moka and looked over to her. I saw that her face was red from embarrassment. "Sorry. I forgot to eat breakfast since we were sneaking out." Okay? Why was she telling me.

"I'm sure Tsukune-san won't mind you biting him again."

"But.." I turned back. "Tsukune won't wake up for another two hours." Did we wake up that early? Wait bigger question here.

"Moka-san, how do you know what time Tsukune-san wakes up?" Moka didn't answer and just started to walk away. Guess she wasn't going to tell me. I continued on the path following Moka.

Though thinking about food and everything relating to it, I was pretty low on energy. I had about thirty percent total energy. If I got down to twenty percent I would start to randomly faint to preserve energy. I had to find something to eat.

I'm sure that the vending machine in the boy's dorm would have enough food to hold me over until lunch. Well that was in case I didn't get into any fights. Though if we did get any fights, since I was around Tsukune and Moka all the time now, the other Moka could just handle it.

The boy's dorm came into sight a few seconds later. Moka was already waiting outside of building, sitting on a nearby bench. I walked up to her and saw her holding her stomach, which rumbled with odd frequency. "Moka-san, I'm going to run inside and grab some food from the vending machine. You want anything?" Moka did end up saving my hide back there so helping tide her over until Tsukune came out didn't seem that odd. I had to repay her favour to me.

"Does it have any tomato juice?" That was an odd request. It wasn't exactly a normal thing to drink but I guess it had something to do with texture or something to blood.

"I don't know I'll check." I walked to the entrance to the boy's dorm and opened the door. I was a different guard at the counter. However, instead of reading this one was asleep.

I walked past the guard and saw two vending machines. One had food and the other had drinks. I already had an idea of what food was in the one and quickly put in the coins. Three button presses later and I had three bags of chips.

For a moment I had a flashback to Okaa-sama and remember that she always use to walk around with bags of chips. I couldn't help but groan at the idea that I acting just like her when I use to be embarrassed about her doing it. Especially when she started to eat right in front of one of my teachers.

I looked at the selection of bottled drinks inside the vending machine. There was the usual selection that one would expect to find. Water, green tea, multiple types and brands of coffee, some fruit drinks. However, I couldn't see anything close to tomato juice.

I put in enough coins to get two green teas. I didn't know if Moka could drink the tea or if it wasn't dilated enough but it the thought that counts. I took the horde of items back out of the entrance, even though it was slightly hard to open the door to the outside.

I walked up to Moka, who was still holding her stomach, and offered her the tea. "I took a look but there wasn't any tomato juice. Green tea a good substitute?" Moka took the bottle with a smile, even though it was a bit strained.

"It doesn't take off the crave but thanks." I sat down next Moka on the bench, putting my tea to my side along with the all but one of the bags of chips.

"Would some chips help?" I offered her bags of chips I was holding but she shook her head.

"Only tomato juice can substitute when a vampire gets a craving. Other food just won't cut it." I saw her shake the bottle of tea with one hand while holding her stomach with the other.

Being hungry myself now that I had food I popped open one of the bags and start to crunch on the fried potatoes slices. I didn't like chips that much but it was the easiest thing I could eat right now until I could get something from the cafeteria.

Then something she had reverberated in my head. "Is this craving you have normal?" I saw Moka stop shaking the bottle and shake her head.

"It's not uncommon. It's kind of like when someone gets a normal craving for a food they start to drool. Well for vampires it's like that but since it's something so important it starts to hurt." I saw her pout a little. "It's really annoying."

"I'm sure Tsukune-san will be willing to give you as much blood as you need." I finished the first bag of chips and popped open the second. I was starting to get use to the taste of these chips so it wasn't so bad anymore. If I ate all the chips then drank my tea I probably get the taste of the chips out of my mouth.

I finished the second bag of chips faster than the first. Though I had to break open my green tea as my throat got too dry. The only noise between myself and Moka was the crunching of my chips and her stomach growling, wanting blood.

I popped open the third bag of chips. I started to snack on them, the taste of chips freshly reintroduced to my taste buds. Not something I was happy with but at least I was already feeling my overall energy start to stop falling any lower. Hopefully soon it will start increasing, even with this low substance junk.

I finished the bag and grabbed my bottle of mostly full tea. I cracked open the cap again and took a drink. I was happy the liquid took away the aftertaste of the chips. I started to relax as I knew that the food would start to convert to energy soon.

I glanced to Moka and saw her still holding her stomach, the noise coming from her was surprisingly loud. I looked to my watch on my wrist and saw only half an hour passed. If Moka sense of Tsukune waking up was correct then I don't know how well Moka would do.

I wonder how hard it would be to get tomato juice to Moka. It seems like with the way she was talking there would be some at the girl's dorm. Though from how she was acting I don't know if Moka would be able to walk the distance. It wasn't that far normally but if someone was in pain like Moka.

"Is there tomato juice at the girl's dorm vending machine?" I saw Moka nod weakly. I wonder why it was there but no in our vending machine. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking if you got some tomato juice it will help tie you over." I didn't want to waste the energy of walking back to the girl's dorm with Moka but I still owed her for helping me get through those patrols. "Come on let's go back."

I got off the bench and waited for Moka to stand up but she didn't. "C..Could you go by yourself and ask the women behind the counter to buy one for you?" I was going to argue but if Moka didn't come along I could go at my own pace without the extra hassle of dealing with a weak Moka.

"Alright. I'll be back." I started to walk away from Moka back down the path that I just walked on just a half hour ago. I got to the fork in the road and started making my way towards the girl's dorm. I really hated wasting any energy, especially in useless tasks like this.

I got to the door to the girl's dorm and opened the door. As I walked in I saw the women behind the counter look at me then notice that I wasn't a girl. "Boy's aren't allowed in here." I lowered my head so I would seem like less of a threat.

"I know. I was just asked to get a can of tomato juice and the boy's dorm didn't have any. I was told that you could get a can for me." I saw the women give me a critical look. Probably to tell if I was trying to lie or not.

After a half second the women nodded. "Fine. But you will wait here and wait for me to bring it to you. Understand?" I displeased me to hear her talking to me like I was an idiot but it wasn't worth the energy to make her look like an idiot.

"Yes." I gave her the money and I saw her walk off toward wherever the vending machine was in the girl's dorm was. After a second I saw the women return with a can in hand. She held it out to me.

"Here." I took the can and turn around. I opened the door and walked out of the girl's dorm. I looked at the can and saw the can was indeed tomato juice. It even had a small red tomato on it.

With a sigh I started to make my way back down the path way once again.

* * *

I held the can of tomato juice to Moka. She quickly grabbed it and opened the can then drained the can in almost a instant. I was actually surprised at how unladylike she looked while bleeding the can dry.

She lowered the can and had a small smile on her face. I could tell that she was no longer being plagued by any cravings for blood, at least for now.

I sat down on the bench next to Moka and picked up my bottle of tea. I uncapped it and took a drink of it. I put the cap back on and put the bottle back down.

Now all there was to do was to wait for Tsukune. I wonder if Yukari stayed in his room from the rain last night to. When we went to check her room before leaving the girl's dorm we checked her room and it was empty.

Slowly the world darkened around me.

* * *

"Come on Arashi-kun wake up!" I felt something hard it the top of my head. I snapped open my eyes, ready to electrify whoever was foolish enough to attack me.

I saw Yukari standing before me with a huge smirk, her wand in hand. That would explain the throbbing pain in my head. I looked around and saw that I was on the bench. I must have fallen asleep.

Refocusing my attention on the smirking Yukari I stood up and reached out for her hat. I quickly jumped back so I couldn't get her. "Arashi-kun, you're going to have to move fast than that if you want to get me!"

That was true. I would have to burn a bit of energy to catch her. Though she had such a happy tone to her voice I felt like I should just let it go. I started to walk after her as she happily skipped ahead. "Come on! Moka and Tsukune already went ahead!"

I had to jog a little to catch up to Yukari. "So, what ended up happening yesterday?" Yukari stopped her skipped and started to walk beside me.

"Well, Tsukune and I went back out to look for some clubs we could join. After looking for a bit we couldn't find anything so we went and asked Tsukune's homeroom teacher if we could skip having a club." That would be great. Not having to worry about a club. "She said that we had to have a club, but the club she was running had open spots. So Tsukune and I joined along with signing you and Moka up."

She was leaving out what club it was out on purpose, wasn't she. It was probably going to be something like extreme frisbee or something what was going to burn up a lot of energy. Guess I had to bite the bullet. "What is this club?"

Yukari slowly turned to me, a grin of evil on her face. "Oh, Arashi-kun do you really want to know?" Yeah. She was playing with me.

"I'm fine. I'll learn what it is after class" I wasn't going to let her play with me.

"You're no fun Arashi-kun." I saw the large gates signalling the entrance of the school grounds were getting closer. At least we weren't going to be late for class. "At least Moka gave a few guesses..."

Yukari didn't say anything more. What was she playing at? Suddenly she turned around. "Arashi-kun, why were you waiting outside today?" I couldn't help but tilt my head at Yukari who was now holding a accusing finger at me.

"I was with Moka-san." I didn't understand why Yukari suddenly asked such a weird question. I went to walk past Yukari but she jumped in front of me, not letting me pass.

"Why were you with Moka." I saw her eyes suddenly grow wide. "No. Don't tell me that you to did it!" It? What is it? Wait, this is Yukari… No… She doesn't think… I felt my face start to heat up at the idea Yukari would even think of something like that.

"Hell no!" I saw Yukari flinch from my volume of my voice. "You know I'm not inverted!"

"Arashi-k.."

"And even if I was there would be no way I would ever have sex with Moka-san!" I saw Yukari's face go bright red.

"Arashi-kun maybe you should be a bit more quiet." I looked around and saw a whole bunch of people were staring at us. Where did they even come from? Last time I looked we were alone. I felt my face start to burn.

I grabbed Yukari by the hand and started to walk to the school, forcing her to keep up with my pace. I'm already done with today, and it's still early.

* * *

I let my head fall against my desk as the final bell of the day rang through the school. Today's lesson was quite dense and my brain wasn't having the easiest time processing all the information that went along with it.

Thought it didn't seem that I was alone as everyone, minus Yukari, had a similar look of horror on their face. Though if living with Okaa-sama has shown me anything if I have a problem I just have to work through it and I'll get it sooner or later.

"Come on Arashi-kun we need to get to club." I didn't bother lifting my head for Yukari. I knew she was right but I had a feeling club was only going to make my life harder. I felt Yukari's small hands on my shoulders. She started to shake me to get me out of my desk. "Come on, I promise it's not a bad club for you."

I couldn't help but lift my head off my desk and look at Yukari. That was the first time she ever promised me anything. I guess I should get up. It's not like I could really skip club without any problems. Plus seeing how reliable Yukari's promises where could be good information.

"I got it." I got up from my desk. "Lead the way." Yukari gave me a smile. It sort of reminded me of Emiri a bit when I agreed to take her to the park when her Obaa-san was away for some reason.

I followed Yukari as she made her way out our classroom. Thinking about it I was seeing less and less of Emiri in Yukari and was seeing her as more as her own person. Though even with that I still saw Yukari as someone to protect.

I heard someone knocking on something and noticed that we were in a different part of the school. Though I knew where this hallway is connected to. I saw Yukari withdrawing her hand from the door we were in front of.

The door opened and I saw Tsukune behind the door. His face quickly turned into a smile when he saw us. "Hey guys, come in." He opened the door wider and Yukari and I walked in.

The room was quite plain. A chalkboard along the length of one wall along with a four tables with three chairs each in the form on a square. Though there were a lot of windows that let in natural sunlight along one wall. This room probably was an old classroom.

The only other person in the room was Moka who was still sitting at the tables, though the chair that was pushed out next to her showed that Tsukune was sitting next to her.

Not really knowing what to do I made my way over to the tables and sat on the opposite side of where Moka was sitting. Yukari and Tsukune made their way over to the other side and sat down. I could see Moka glance at me for second before going into whatever conversation Tsukune and Yukari were having.

I wonder why she looked at me like that. Did she think of asking me to sit closer? That would take more energy than I wanted to use. I wouldn't really gain anything from it. Plus I didn't want to give Moka the idea that I actually enjoyed being around her in any capacity.

No matter how I looked at it she is a vampire and I couldn't help but be distant. Especially with what Okaa-sama told me of the vampires she's dealt with through her job.

They were always stuck up in their traditions of old ways, making it hard for Okaa-sama to do her job. Sometimes they even got in her way on purpose to slow her down. Did they not know the full concept of doing what she was doing? It actually irritated me thinking about it. But somehow Okaa-sama always was calm.

The door opened and I saw some women walk in. She had sandy blonde hair with a dark pink tank top with even darker pink stretched blotches along with a jean her disguise was a bit lacking as she had a cat like tail behind her and for some reason her eyes were closed. "How are you doing everyone!" I saw Tsukune give the women a small wave.

"We're good Nekonome-sensei." Nekonome-sensei? She must be Tsukune's homeroom teacher. She suddenly turned to me.

"I don't think I've met you before?" I gave her a small nod. I have no idea how she saw me without opening her eyes. Did she have really good hearing?

"I'm Arashi, Hello Nekonome-sensei." I knew I should show respect to her but I just didn't have the energy.

"Arashi-san, I've heard a bunch about you. Like how you're a raiju and really scary." I felt my body freeze. How did she know I was a raiju. I slowly looked toward Tsukune, Moka and Yukari. I saw that all three of them were just as surprised as I was.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. This was bad. If everyone in the school knew I was a raiju then there was no guessing how people would react.

Some monsters really hated raiju for being so isolated and unhelping to the society of monsters. Others would be neutral and I won't have to worry about them. Then there was people that would try to get to know me because raiju are so unknown and they want to 'honour' of knowing something others don't know about. "Nekonome-sensei, how did you hear something so silly?"

I saw Nekonome put a finger on her chin. Was she thinking that hard about it? "I think I overheard it being spread around some students. I think they heard it from the swim team and how you bullied them?"

I started to get irritated but deflated quickly. The swim team already did the damage and going after them would only be a waste of energy. I had to think of someway of countering this. Though I would have to do that later where I could think without distractions.

Before I could say anything Nekonome started to walked back to the door. "I have to go. Meets and all of that. Gin should be here in a bit. Bye." She quickly left the room not letting any of us get a word in.

I saw Moka look around the room. "Um, Tsukune who's Gin?"

"Oh, right Nekonome-sensei told Yukari-chan and me yesterday. He's the president of the club. Though I haven't met him before." I saw Tsukune get a thoughtful look on his face. Probably thinking about what this Gin looks like.

It looked like Tsukune and Moka had gotten over the little fight. At least mostly. I couldn't see anything specifically but I something seemed a little off about the way Tsukune was acting around Moka. It was odd.

All of us turned our head when we heard the door open. A tall guy walked in. His long black hair held by a red headband. His uniform was the usual except that he was missing the tie, just like me, however he had a wolf head pendant hanging from his neck.

As he walked in I saw that he had a large bouquet of roses. None of us did a thing as he walked to Moka and handed her the roses. "Hello, my name is Ginei Morioka, though you can call me Gin." I saw him wink at Moka, which she didn't seem to know how to react. "I'm the president of our little club. I hope we can get along."

Before anything else was said I saw a metal pan appear out of thin air above him. He must have felt the usage of magic because he looked up as the pan fell, landing on his face. I knew that hurt.

I heard Yukari's laughing fill the room. "That's what you get for making a move on my Moka." Gin quickly looked towards Yukari.

"What's a brat doing here? This isn't a daycare." That got to Yukari. I watched her go to wave her wand again but Moka motioned for her to stop.

"It's okay Yukari-chan. The thank you for the flowers Gin-senpai." I could tell Moka was just being polite, it was actually really easy to tell. Though the look on Gin's face told me that it seemed like he thought she was actually thanking him.

Though it didn't really matter to me. As long as he didn't try to kill Yukari I won't have to do anything. I put my elbow on the table and propped my head up on my hand. I slid my hand into my pocket and started to finger my key, just in case this Gin turned out to be a strong monster.

"No problem Moka-chan." Gin gave Moka a large smile. Is that how desperate guys look when trying to hit on women? He was practically reeking of it. I really hope however I act when I invert won't even half this bad. "Anyway, let's move onto our activities."

I saw Yukari jump up from her seat. "You haven't even been introduced to anyone else, even Moka didn't introduce herself." I saw her eyes narrow. "Are you a stalker?"

Gin's face turned into horror, it was actually somewhat entertaining to see. "There is no way someone of my caliber is a stalker." Great another arrogant one. Still trying to get Yukari over her ego I didn't want to deal with another monster with one. Hopefully they'll forget me and let me relax here.

"Well if you aren't stalking Moka then what's everyone else's name?" Yukari, what is that going to prove? You already know that he's a stalker that much is clear. Are you just seeing how much of a stalker he is? He's not going to be stupid enough to admit…

Gin shot a finger towards Yukari. I tensed slightly incase he was an elemental monster. However, I didn't feel any youkai building and relaxed. "You are the smartest girl in school Sendo Yukari." He's finger shifted over to Tsukune. "You are Aono Tsukune, the boy who is always seen with Moka-chan." No he is that stupid.

I saw Yukari point to me. "And him?" I saw Gin look over to me and look surprised.

"When did you get there?" I gave him a shrug. I didn't want to waste energy speaking to someone like him. "Well he's…" It was easy to tell he was racking his brain for information. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "He's 'No name Arashi' the rumored raiju!" He seemed really pleased with himself. "Though I was expecting more from such a monster…"

Good I could play this into my favour. Gin, while I didn't like him, seemed like he could spread info around easily. "Of course should be expecting more. The problem is that those rumours are greatly exaggerated." I gave a little fake laugh. "I mean really a raiju? The monsters that are rarely seen by anyone come to this school?"

I had no idea if my acting skills were up to par. Gin started to look at me with a critical eye. I could feel sweat starting to form on my forehead. "Um, Gin-senpai." Gin quickly whipped his head towards Moka.

"Yes Moka-chan?" He seemed to instantly forget about me the moment Moka spoke up. As much as I didn't want to admit it Moka probably just saved me from being questioned by Gin.

"Shouldn't we be starting some type of activity?" I saw Gin glance at me before looking back to Moka and smiling. He was still suspicious of me. I really need to think of some type of story.

"Right." I saw him by the door. I followed his gaze and saw some rolls of paper. "Those are the reason I was late. They are posters for our club which we will go hang up. Moka-chan, Tsukune, and myself will take the second floor. Arashi and Yukari you will take the first floor. We'll meet up on the second floor then return here."

The four of us didn't say anything as we made our way out of the clubroom, each of us holding a multitude of posters. None of us said anything as we split up and Yukari and I went down the stairs to the first floor.

"I don't like him." I glanced to Yukari and saw her still staring straight ahead. I could tell that she was having a hard time holding the amount of posters but she wanted to carry the same amount as everyone else.

I looked forward and just like Yukari. "I can't say that I enjoy being around him." Especially because of that pendent of his. Anything to do with wolves always unsettled me, even now, just because of the stories of the Ookami clan.

Yukari and I quickly started to hang up the posters all around the first floor. Neither of us said much. Probably because she wanted to meet up with Moka and Tsukune again so Gin didn't do anything to them and my own reason was because I wanted to stop wasting energy putting up posters of all things.

After nearly half an hour of putting up posters we finished with the first floor. Yukari and I made our way toward the stairs and started to climb the stairs. "Arashi-kun, how far do you think the others made it?"

"Well with three of them working on it they probably half way done with the second floor. " Which meant less work for me and less energy wasted. Can't argue with that.

Yukari didn't respond but I could see that she had some doubt in my response. I couldn't blame her. Not with Gin being such an unknown element.

We got the second floor and the two of us looked around for any signs of the others. Instead we couldn't find anyone else alive on the same floor, much less the others. I could see Yukari gripping her wand as tightly as she could.

I reached down and put my hand over her strained hands. "Don't stress yourself out." I could feel Yukari's grip lighten. "We'll go to the third floor and see what's going on. If Gin is doing something bad then feel free to drop as many pans you want on him."

Yukari's worried face grew a dark grin. "As many as I want?" I nodded. Gin I hope you aren't doing anything bad because I might have just unleashed the devil upon you.

"As many as you want." I let go of her hand and we made our way to the stairs to get to the third floor. We slowly made our way up toward the third floor.

As we came to the end of the stairs I looked around the hallways we entered. There were posters for the newspaper club all around however there was no sign of the others in this hallway.

The two of us made our way down the hallway and turned to a new hallways. Luckily we didn't have to travel far down this hallway. It was easy to see Moka and Tsukune in the distance standing on some step stools. However that wasn't what caught my eye.

It was Gin who was crouching looking up at the two from behind. With a camera around his neck. I was annoyed. How come they had step stools but Yukari and I had to stretch ourselves to get the posters to have any height.

I glanced to Yukari and saw her glaring holes at Gin. "Yukari-san what's with the look?" I saw Yukari forcefully break her glare at Gin to look a me.

"Gin-senpai, his looking up Moka's skirt!" I looked away from Yukari back to Gin. Was he really doing that? It more looked like he was looking at the posters to get a better view of them.

"Hold on. I'll go check if I give you a thumbs up then you can do let it rain pans." I slowly started to make my way over to where the others where. I could feel my instincts starting to kick in. Like I was stalking some tiny prey that will succumb to me.

I couldn't even hear my footsteps as I got right behind Gin. "Could you guys try to put it a little higher?" I leaned down and started to look back up where Gin was looking.

"We're trying the best we can..."

"...But we can't get it any higher." Look at Tsukune and Moka finishing each other's sentences. It was weird in a funny type of way.

I looked up where Gin was looking and saw he had a clear view of Moka's white panites. I then heard a view clicks from his camera. Was he taking pictures of Moka's panties? Silently I rose my hand up to toward Yukari.

Then I rose my thumb. Without a second delay I heard a distinct pop sound. Gin and I looked up and I saw a large pan floating above his head.

I saw him try to get out of the way, but it still came down right on top of his head. The sound of the impact caused Tsukune and Moka to turn around and look at us. "Arashi-san what are you doing here?"

I looked up to Moka and Tsukune. "Just helping Yukari-san." I looked down to the knocked out Gin. I reached down and grabbed the camera that he had.

Luckily it was electronic so there was no need to wait to see the pictures. I started to flip through the pictures as I heard Yukari's small footsteps echo in the hallway. Then the sound of Tsukune and Moka getting off the step stools followed.

I started at the most recent picture he took. I clear picture of Moka's panties. I kept on flipping through the pictures and saw more and more pictures of Moka's white panties.

"How bad is it Arashi-kun?" I looked up and saw Yukari with a evil grin on her face. Moka and Tsukune both were confused. Probably due to our really odd conversation. I stood up with the camera in hand and held it out for Moka.

"It's well…" Moka took the camera out of my hand and start to click through it. Her face getting redder and redder with each picture. For every picture she saw I could see Moka embarrassment and anger grow. "Bad."

"Moka-san, what's on the camera?" I saw Tsukune start to lean over Moka to look at the screen of the camera. Just before Tsukune could see anything Moka crushed the camera with her hands. Yukari and I went wide eyed as Tsukune jumped back a little and tried to cover himself with his arm.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Moka said this with an all too upbeat tone. She slowly turned her head towards me and showed me a smile. Not a I'm having a good time smile but the kind that says 'if you don't do as I say I will murder you'. "Right, Arashi-kun?"

The way that she said my name sent a chill down my spine. "R.. Right. There was absolutely nothing on that camera." Though just because she destroyed any physical evidence for some reason I felt like I needed to remember every detail of those pictures.

Probably just influence from human culture since I was around the age where most humans are in the final stages of puberty. I know the concept of it but just didn't get anything out of it. Especially since it was the vampire.

"Well, should we finish putting up the posters?" Moka, Yukari and I all looked to Tsukune. Really after sneaking up on Gin like that I just wanted to rest. Made take a nice nap after eating a sandwich.

Yukari crossed her arms. "I think we should leave the pervert to finish it." Yukari and Moka glared at the sleeping Gin.

"Pervert?" Moka eyes widened before she gave Yukari a quick glare. Moka quickly started to wave her hands in a placating gesture to Tsukune.

"Yukari-chan's just being her usual weird self. Don't mind her." There was no way that Tsukune would buy something like that. It was obvious that Moka was lying to him. For a second there was silence.

"Okay." No way. He actually bought it. "So are we leaving everything else to Gin-senpai?"

"Yes." That was a clear cut answer from Moka. Remind me not to get on her bad side she was seriously pissed. Especially with the levels of youkai she was giving off. It just screamed 'say the wrong thing to me and I will introduce your face to that wall'.

She started to stomp off back in the direction of the stairs, probably to go back to the clubroom. The three of us just stood there, none of us really knowing how to react. "Is someone going to explain what just happened to me?"

I looked to Yukari and she looked at me. We both turned our heads to Tsukune to answer at the same time. "No."

* * *

It had been two weeks since we joined our club. Needless to say the two weeks have been pure torture for me.

Gin woke up and fully remembered what had happened to him. Making him question me for a few minutes, mostly to learn of what happened to his pictures of Moka.

He was not happy to learn that not only did Moka destroy his pictures of her but the entire camera to, especially when we learn that the camera was the school and he had to pay to replace it. At least he no longer was so open about being a pervert around Moka.

Since the he has always been giving pointless tasks just to make me burn energy as petty revenge. Though usually Yukari ended up helping with the tasks since Gin mostly forgot about her. Even then I was burning way more energy I would like.

At least none of us had been attacked by anyone else. Which meant that even with my lower than usual energy levels I hadn't had to fight which made my life so much easier. Though now when leaving the school it was no longer just Yukari and myself.

Tsukune and Moka now walk with us. First we drop the girls off at their dorm than walk to the boy's dorm and I finally get to do some homework and sleep. Though that was also a source of a worry of mine.

Because we dropped off the girls that left me alone with Tsukune. Had it been anyone else I would have easily been able to ignore them and hide my true thoughts. However, Tsukune was slowly pulling information about me out without me really thinking about it.

So far it had been only little pieces of information like Emiri and life at home. But it was only a matter of time before I let one of my darker secrets slip to him.

I looked over to Tsukune to see him smiling like he usually was. "So what do you think about helping Arashi-san?" Right. He had been asking Yukari and Moka for help studying for his upcoming math test.

They both agreed but they could only help during the day. He was probably asking me so we could study in the dorm. "Sure." I nearly froze in step.

Why did I say yes so casually? I wanted to limit my time around Tsukune. Then I just go head and say yes to spending time around Tsukune alone. At least with Moka and Yukari around my attention was slightly divided. With just Tsukune there who knows what I may tell him.

Though it was too late to take back my word now. Though a part of me was saying that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe I should just tell Tsukune my secret.

No, that's not the way I should be thinking. I knew what could happen if my secret was to get out. I would be seen as a freak among the entire population again. I didn't want that to happen again. I ready couldn't show my face at my birth village. I didn't want that to happen to the school I go to.

The boy's dorm came into view. I followed Tsukune into the building, walking past the ever present but obvious guard at the counter. The two of us made our way up the stairs "I'll be back, I'm going get the study packet." Tsukune walked off without letting me say anything. Not that I minded.

I made my way to my room and unlocked the door. I shut the door behind me and gave a sigh as I threw my school case on my bed. I needed to get mentally ready for being around Tsukune. I heard a soft knock on my door and I walked back to my door.

I swung it open to see Tsukune standing behind the door. "Come on in." I walked away from the door figuring Tsukune could close it himself. I heard the soft click of the door closing behind me. I walked to my bed and sat down.

Tsukune started to look for somewhere to sit. "You can sit at the desk." I pointed to the standardized desk each student had in their room. Though people usually put decreation on theirs I left mine empty, mostly because I didn't have anything to put on it.

Tsukune nodded and sat down at the desk and started to pull out papers from his school case. I decided that I should focus on my own work until Tsukune called for my help. I leaned back on my bed and grabbed my case.

I opened it and pulled out my own math worksheets. I pulled out a pencil out of the case and started to work on the problems using the case itself as a stable surface.

Even though we weren't weren't walking I felt at ease being around Tsukune. Like I didn't need to worry about my energy levels at all. "Arashi-san could you come look at this." I looked away from my work and saw Tsukune looking at me.

I put down my papers and got off my bed, the springs groaning in protest. I walked over to Tsukune and started to read through his work.

After reading it for myself I pointed to where he missed a part of the process. "Right here. You're not suppose to add the two equations until you make sure that the balance is correct."

"Huh?" Great confused him.

"You see how you multiplied this side of the equation by three?" Tsukune nodded his head. "But you never balanced the equation by multiplying the otherside of the equal sign by three."

"Oh." I saw him scribble his work out and restart the problem from where he messed up. I watched as he corrected passed the part where he messed up. After another second he finished the equation correctly. "There is that right?" I could tell he was some what nervous.

I looked over the new math that he did. "Yes. That's the correct answer." Tsukune gave me a large smile. Tsukune then went back to his work. I walked back to my bed and laid down. Picking up my work and started to work though my next problem.

"Arashi-san." I looked back up. Did he need help again? "Do you think it's okay for me to like Moka-san?" I felt my brain freeze for a second. I was not expecting that as a question. I felt any response I had die in my throat.

Tsukune put down his pencil and looked at me. "I know it's not something I should ask you but I have no one else to talk to about this."

"Tell me more." It was honestly the only thing I could think of to say. If I said anything positive or negative then I might ruin his friendship with Moka. That might break the four of us apart.

"I've been thinking about what you told me earlier and I thought I was able to accept Moka-san outliving me but I know, deep down inside, that I'm still unsure." It was obvious that Tsukune was under a lot of emotional distress from this.

What was the best answer for Tsukune? Naturally I disliked the idea of being with a vampire but Tsukune didn't seem to mind. He obviously cared for a lot especially since he let her drink his blood everyday. But if he couldn't get over that fact that she would outlive him.

You were right Tsukune, you really shouldn't talk to me about this. I don't understand a lot of your emotions. I don't understand why you would have feelings for Moka. I don't understand why you having a shorter life span mattered so much. Yet, here we are you asking me about something like this making me overwork my brain when we were just supposed to work on math.

"I guess you should just give yourself more time."

"Give myself more time?" I nodded. It was just the first thing to pop in my head that was generic.

"Yes. Look at it like this why do you have to rush things? Doing that will just be a waste of energy for both you and Moka-san. Instead you should take your time and do things slowly so you can conserve energy; and then if things aren't going well then you can get out without wasting more energy than needed."

The room fell silent as Tsukune looked at the floor. Tsukune then lifted his head toward me with a huge smile. "You're right Arashi-kun." Kun? "Moka-san and I have the rest of highschool to get to know each other. I guess I was just getting worried about things too far in the future." Tsukune turned to start on his work again.

Maybe I should tell him about me? Tell him about the real me. With what we just discussed it would make sense to keep talking about similar topics, right. If I told Tsukune the truth maybe he would also tell me what his real form is.

"Tsukune-san." I saw Tsukune put down his pencil and look back to me.

"What is it Arashi-kun?" I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember what we were talking about a few weeks ago. About how I'm not a normal raiju." That seemed to get Tsukune's attention.

"Yeah, I remember." There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Wait, you're not going to tell me that you're actually an Ookami and are going to eat me!?" I paused and stared at Tsukune.

"Where the hell did you even get that idea? No, I'm a kitsune remember my tail?"

"Oh, right." At least he looked ashamed of making that assumption. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I know being around a raiju is odd for any monster. You're bound to jump to some conclusions." Though honestly it was more of a waste of energy to worry about some non-sense like that. "No this is about me specifically. Do you remember what me true form looks like?"

"Yep, you grew a bushy fox tail and ear." I felt a bit of a blush form on my face from someone calling my tail bushy. That sounded so wrong. I cleared my throat so I could refocus.

"Right, well don't you find that odd?" Tsukune tilted his head to me slightly.

"What do you mean odd?"

"What does the name of raiju imply?"

"If memory serves right a beast made of lighting." Where was he getting his information from? Those were stories cleared up centuries ago in the monster world. Did Tsukune grow up in the human world to?

"Well that's the general idea but raiju are made out of flesh and blood just like any other monster. Though the name implies that we are what?" I knew I was being obscure but I didn't want to say it right out.

"Umm… that you are a beast that can control lighting?" I saw Tsukune facial expression of confusion slowly change to understanding. "A beast but you…" A knock at the door stopped Tsukune's words.

We both looked to each other, a tension forming in the air. How much did the person outside hear? No. I didn't want to this to be common knowledge. It was becoming hard to breath and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Arashi-kun, are you okay!?"

Tsukune ran over to me as I brought a hand up to my chest. Why was it getting so hard to breath? No. I needed to get the person outside. If I stopped them then they wouldn't tell my secret. I slowly getting up from my bed letting energy flow into my arms.

I heard the person knock on the door again. "Arashi-san, are you there? Tsukune-san isn't in his room." The instant I heard Moka's voice pierce the door I felt my body relax. It was just Moka. There was no huge worry about her spilling any of my secret to anyone. Air started to flow into my lungs properly again though my heart was still beating hard.

"Y.. Yes. We're in here." I tried to speak but my voice was too quiet. I felt Tsukune grab onto my shoulder.

"Moka-san we're in here." Then door handle started to twist open and Yukari walked into my room like she owned it. Moka slowly peeked into the room clearly nervous. Yukari looked toward Tsukune and me. Slowly a grin formed on her face.

"What were you two doing in here, alone, and so close to each other?" She suddenly gave a clearly fake gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't tell me that Arashi-kun and Tsukune are actually lovers!?"

Tsukune next to me looked both horrified and embarrassed. He started to try to speak but kept jumbling his words making non-sense sounds. I looked to Yukari. Alright if she wanted to play this game I can play.

"You see Yukari-san," I grabbed Tsukune's hand and I could feel the room grow quiet. "Tsukune-kun and I have something to tell the two of you." Yukari and Moka's faces showed pure horror.

I couldn't keep it together and let go of Tsukune's hand as I started to laugh. Serves Yukari right for trying to mess with us. I saw Yukari pull out her wand and before I could do anything I felt a heavy pan land on top of my head. "That was not funny Arashi-kun!"

"Anyway," Tsukune's voice broke though it was easily to tell that what I did embarrassed him. "Moka-san, Yukari-chan, why are you two here?" That froze the entire room. I looked to the two girls.

That was a good question. What were Yukari and Moka doing here? It's not everyday that two girls 'sneak' into the boys dorm.

I saw Yukari look to Moka. Was something up with Moka? Moka then looked to Tsukune. Who looked back to Moka with confusion. "Tsukune, Gin-senpai told me that he had something to show me about you." I saw her eyes glance at me. "And with what Yukari-chan and Arashi-san showed me about Gin-senpai, I wanted to make sure whatever he is planning doesn't work."

"Why would Gin-senpai be planning anything bad?" Right, Tsukune didn't know that Gin took pictures of Moka's panties. For some reason Moka wanted that little fact to be kept from Tsukune. Guess it was time for her choice to come back to bite her in her butt.

I looked to Moka to see her reaction and it was clear she was trying to come up with some type of excuse. "Well you see Tsukune... " I glanced to Yukari and saw her look back at me. I could see that she was trying to get me to say something with her eyes. Though why would I? Getting involved with this would only cause more hassle and energy loss.

I watched as Yukari puffed up her cheeks at me while Moka stammered out some type of response to Tsukune. Yukari turned her head away from me with a small hmp noise. I refocused on Moka and Tsukune, where Tsukune was nodding.

"I see. Okay. We'll go, right Arashi-kun." He turned to look at me. I felt my eyes widen at the sudden question.

"Uh, sure?"

"Wow Arashi-san, I didn't think you'd agree." I looked to Moka. What was she talking about? "I thought you'd say that it would be a waste of energy." Wait. What did I just agree to? "Well Gin-senpai said to meet him on the roof at ten tonight." I couldn't help but groan at the time. Why did it have to be so late?

I pulled back my sleeve and saw it was still a little before five. At least I could sleep early now and not loose any sleep. I went to tell Tsukune that I needed to prepare but stopped when I saw Moka and Yukari sit on my floor. "What are you two doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

Yukari gave me a grin that I did not like. "Well Arashi-kun since we snuck in here Moka and I decided that we would say here until we have to meet Senpai." If they did that then I wouldn't be able to sleep. No, there had to be a way to get them out.

My eyes scanned over my room. What could I think of that would get them out. I saw the kitchen. That's how. "But that's five hours away. Won't you two have to leave to get food from the cafeteria?"

"Nope!" Yukari's voice was way too cheery when she said that. Did she already plan on me saying that? "Since I know you don't keep food in here normally." For good reason to. Like now. "I decided to take it upon myself to stock your fridge with food and drinks."

I didn't believe her, to the point where I decided I would use up some energy to see this for myself. I got up and walked over to the small kitchenette and opened my fridge. Inside I saw a multitude of varies vegetables and meats filling my once empty appliance.

"You can thank me anytime." Yukari's voice came from directly behind me. I slowly turned around and glared downwards at the little girl, who had the biggest grin on her face.

"You snuck into my room." Yukari gave me a vigorous nod. "Put food into my fridge." Again another nod. I wanted to continue but figured what is done is done. I walked away from the Yukari and went to my bed.

I laid down on my bed and turned away from the three, staring at the wall. I could feel three pairs of eyes on my back. "Arashi-san," Moka's voice broke the silence the three had. "Are you alright?" I waved my arm at the blindly.

"I'm just tired. Wake me up when there's food alright."

"Umm, sure?" With that I closed my eyes and let hoped they wouldn't be loud enough to wake me up accidently.

* * *

"I told you they look cute."

"I see what you mean." I started to wake up when hearing Moka and Tsukune talking about something. The smell of cooked meat and vegetables filled my nose. I went to turn around and get out of the bed when I felt something holding onto my shirt with a tight grip.

I turned my head and saw Yukari sleeping next to me, her tiny hands holding onto my shirt. Her oversized hat I saw was placed on the desk Tsukune was studying at, leaving her short haircut showing.

I looked over to Moka and saw that she was in the kitchen her focus on the food in front of her. Tsukune was busy setting up the small low table that preoccupied the very center of the room. Wait.

"Tsukune-san." Tsukune quickly looked up to me and saw that I was awake.

"Good evening Arashi-kun."

"Yes good evening. Quick question, why is there a table there?" I wanted to point to the table he was setting but couldn't move my body. I went to try but that only caused Yukari to groan out and grip onto me tighter. I should just wake the girl up. "Also why is Yukari-san in my bed?"

Tsukune's face lit up in a smile. "Oh Moka-san suggested the table. So I went out and grabbed the one from my room. Though I'm curious what you did with yours."

"My room didn't have one. And about Yukari-san?"

"She went to play a prank on you," I could see Tsukune's face lightly blush as he spoke about the prank. I didn't want to know what she had planned. "But it looks like she fell asleep." I turned my head back to look at the wall.

The feeling of Yukari holding onto my shirt was reminding me of Emari. I wonder how she was doing all by herself. This was the first year that she wouldn't have me around to pick her up after school and walk her home. And I wouldn't be there to help her with homework or play games with her.

"Tsukune, the food is done could you wake Arashi-san and Yukari." I turned my head back around to show Tsukune was still awake. Moka must have been really focused on the food if she didn't hear Tsukune and me talking.

"I'll wake up Yukari-san." I saw Tsukune nod and sit down at the table. I reached around my shoulder and removed Yukari's grip with my own hand. After getting her tight hold off of me I turned around and started to shake the girl. "Yukari-san, wake up. It's time to eat."

I saw Yukari's eyes open up slightly and look at me. "Good morning Onii-chan." Before I could say anything Yukari gave me a kiss on my cheek and hugged me. Then her heard her breathing slow down again.

I looked up to see Tsukune blushing at me. I gave a sigh and looked back down to Yukari. I started to shake the witch again. "Yukari-san, you need to wake up." This time Yukari's eyes opened half way before she rubbed them opening them fully.

She looked at me before her face started to turn red. "A.. Arashi-kun!" She tried to move back but fell off the bed. "W.. What?" She looked around the room before I saw her eyes widen. "Oh right. For a second I thought Arashi-kun took my virginity."

That got Tsukune to go red. I looked back to Yukari, I felt like seeing how red we could get Tsukune. "Oh, sorry. But if you're offering I'll visit you first." I saw Yukari blush for a second before I winked at her and looked to Tsukune. Yukari seemed to get what I meant as her grin widened.

"Oh, that sounds great! Maybe we can get Tsukune and Moka and have a fourway!" That turned Tsukune's blush up to ten.

"What about me?" Moka that was the wrong time to start listening. Yukari gave me a evil grin before turning to Moka.

"I was just thinking about having a foursome." Moka's face started to turn a bit red.

"F.. F.. Four…"

"You, Tsukune, myself and Arashi-kun all in a bed together, totally nak.." I moved and covered Yukari's mouth. I could see that Tsukune and Moka were both bright red. Though I never saw Moka this red before, even when Yukari did her usual threesome act.

"Alright Yukari-san, that's enough." I turned my head to the still red Moka. "Is the food done?"

"Huh, I uh, yes." Moka walked back into the kitchenette and brought out a large pot of something. She placed it at the set table. Ah it was a stir fry. Though she made an obserd amount considering there was only four people here. Yukari, wouldn't eat much since she's so small. Myself probably only eat a average portion. Did Moka or Tsukune have a large appetite?

Whatever, I moved to sit at a seat to Tsukune's right. Yukari sat down on my right leaving Moka to take the seat across from me.

The four of us started to take stir fry from the large pot and put in on our own plates. THe entire thing was a quiet affair. Mostly from how good the food was. It had a good amount of density to it, especially compared to all the other food I've had since I've came here. I was going to be able to convert this to quite a bit of energy.

We finished the entire pot off quickly, and by we I meant Moka ate about half of the pot. Guess vampires had to eat a lot of food to use their energy just like raiju. I glanced at my watch and saw we had roughly an hour before the meet up time.

About a five minute walk to the school and another five getting to the roof to meet up meant we had roughly fifty minutes if we wanted to meet exactly on time. Though we'd probably want to get their slightly early so we don't make Gin think that we were ignoring his request. That left us forty-five minutes to to kill.

"I'll go wash the dishes." Moka started to get up. What was Moka playing at? If she was going to wash the dishes she would need to touch water and that wouldn't be good for anything, especially since we were leaving shortly.

Though curiosity got the better of me, so I didn't say anything as she picked up our plates and walked to the kitchenette. She grabbed a pair of long rubber gloves from the counter and put them on as she filled up the sink with water.

So that's how Moka deals with water. That wasn't that bad of an idea minus the fact that rubber just felt wrong to me. It felt extremely coarse against my skin almost like wood. Though from what I heard I only had a mild reaction to rubber. I'd hate to think what other raiju felt.

With the plates gone, Tsukune brought out his math work and started to work on it as usual. Yukari being the brilliant girl that she is went to assist him instantly. Letting me get out of the work that I offered to Tsukune.

Without having to do any work I let the sounds of my room come at me. Is this what a household full of people felt like? I looked around the room seeing that Moka was still cleaning dishes, Tsukune looked confused and Yukari was explaining how to do the problem they were on in full lecture mode.

If this is what a real household felt like, I could get use to this, even if I have to use energy to keep it together.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to meet him." We were standing behind the door to the rooftop. It wasn't that hard to sense Gin's youkai was already waiting. Though it was bigger than usual, as big as I went I was in released form, maybe even a bit bigger. Though it was still tiny compared to Moka's true form.

"Okay, we'll wait here. Just yell out if you need us." Ah, Tsukune. Always the one to give Moka confidence, at least consciously.

With a nod Moka walked onto the rooftop leaving us behind the door. Yukari and Tsukune instantly put their ears to the door to listen in. I didn't bother since it would put me in an uncomfortable position fitting between Tsukune and Yukari.

Two minutes had passed if my watch was right. It felt like twenty. "Help!" Moka's voice clearly rang out past the door.

Without a moment's hesitation Yukari and Tsukune burst out of the door, myself not that far behind them. I looked to see what the problem was and my blood went cold.

In front of us was a wolf. A werewolf but a wolf nonetheless. I started to reach for my key and pulled it out. I reached for my locked and put the key in and twisted. Pulling off the lock and collar without hesitation.

The usual rush I felt from unsealing myself was sedated from the focus I was putting on the wolf. Even unsealed I doubted I could fight a werewolf straight out, maybe if I was a normal raiju but not as I am. "Tsukune, unseal Moka now!"

That seemed to break Tsukune out of his stupor. I felt the massive surge of youkai flow out of Moka. This would be the first time seeing Moka's transformation to her true form.

Her pink hair went to a shiny silver. Her breast and butt increased in size. But the most ferocious change was the change from green eyes to blood red. Along with the cold stare it made the feeling of her youkai seem to chill.

Those red eyes drifted over to me. "So the simple raiju couldn't handle a werewolf? I guess your kind isn't all it's cracked up to be." That condescending tone. I looked away from her and to the werewolf.

"I just wanted a backup plan in case, vampire. Raiju enjoy one on one fights, it's an honour thing." I stepped out in front, ready to take on the werewolf. I had to now to show the vampire her place.

"Then show me your power raiju." That tone of hers. I flooded my body with electricity, I could feel tiny sparks jumping between my hair, my fingers, and the fur of my tail. I saw the werewolf grin at me.

"Oh Arashi it's good to see you." Wait did the wolf know me? Right, this must be Gin's true form. "However, you choose the wrong battle buddy. You see," He pointed up at the sky. "During the full moon us werewolves get more powerful. So strong that…"

"Wait!" A new female voice rang across the rooftop. I looked for the source and saw a girl with blue hair, a surprisingly large bust, and the most important thing a set of bat like wings and a thin black tail that was tipped with a spade like shape. She was sitting on a raised section of roof that wasn't accessible except by flying.

Suddenly the girl threw a pebble at me, and before I could shut off my electricity, it came too close. The power that I had been feeding in my body sparked out just enough to hit and shatter the tiny pebble.

I frowned. That didn't really use up any of my energy but it's the fact that this new girl was able to figure out what I was doing. The girl jumped down, her wings flapping to slow her descent, and landed next to Gin. "You must be Arashi-kun!" Who was this girl? She was obviously on Gin's side.

"Ah, right, my name." The blue haired girl tapped the top of her head lightly as she stuck out her tongue. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. I'm here to make you and Tsukune-kun mine and to kill Moka."

* * *

In one week from the day I post this I will be closing the polls for the main pairings and the discussion on the harem pairings will be locked.

Make sure to vote or throw up you ideas before that here: www~fanfiction~netforum/General-Discussion/197110/

 **Update - 26/12/16 - The polls have now been closed down. I am not closing the discussion on the harem as that will be used to discuss the new harem pairings.**

 **I was actually surprised at the results for the main pairing for both Arashi and Tsukune (which is up for everyone to see on the forum under their respective topics). I did not think the girls who won would win in the order they did (I thought the main pairings would be reversed). However, with this being updated I will post a the new harem plans I have for those interested on the forum under harem pairing topic.**

 **Thank you to everyone who decided to vote. As a side note I am about half way done with the next chapter. Here's a tiny preview**

I looked around and saw that we were in a bright cave. The walls of the cave were instantly familiar to me. I was back in my childhood home. The fact that I was laying on a large amount of straw for a bed filled me with nostalgia that quickly faded.

* * *

Next chapter - Upside down


	5. Chapter 5 - Upside Down

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 5 - Upside Down

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

Note: Any words _italicized_ will be in the raiju's natural language. I haven't come up with a name for the language yet and if one doesn't come up naturally for me then I'm not going to find one.

* * *

What? I must have miss heard this weird girl. "Could you please say that again?" The girl gave me a frown.

"I said that I was going to make you and Tsukune-kun mine and kill Moka." Ah. So I didn't miss hear her. Well this was going to be an weird interaction. I wonder if I should just tell this girl that I can't be hers. Actually…

"What do you mean Tsukune-san and me?" I saw the Kurono smile like her just hit the lottery.

"I am building a harem off all the boys in the school." The smile that she had suddenly disappeared as she pointed toward Moka, who looked unphased by anything so far. "But that bitch there has been distracting a majority of the males." Maybe I should tell her that her plan will fail now. "So I plan on humiliating her by stealing her boyfriend then kill her." Kurono then looked a bit sheepish. "Though I don't know if you're her boyfriend or if Tsukune-san is so I'll just take you both." She said that with too much glee.

Now was a good time to pop her bubble. "Well you're plans going to fail." Kurono looked at me like I was an idiot. I'm the the idiot you idiot!

"How so? I have a werewolf on my side." This girl is stupid. I've just figured this out. I could already feel a headache coming on from dealing with her.

"I'm done." I turned my back to the two and started to walk toward Tsukune, Yukari and Moka. "Moka-san, my head hurts could you try explaining to them?" The vampire glared at me.

"What makes you think I want to deal with them? I'll just show them their place." She stepped forward with her smirk on her face. "After all she said she wants to kill me." Before anything else could be said she started to walk toward the duo.

I saw the wolf smirk before he vanished before my eyes. In an instant I saw slashes appear on Moka's body. The wolf suddenly reappeared. "You are stupid for facing a werewolf during a full moon. Even a vampire can't keep up with my speed." Gin disappeared from my vision again as more slashes appeared on Moka.

The cuts seemed quite light as she was barely managing to dodge the majority of the swipe I think but there was no way she was going to be able to go on the offensive. Even her eyes couldn't see where he was coming from until the last second.

A moving shadow on the ground caught my eye. I looked up and saw Kurono was in the air, her wings flapping to keep her up. She pointed her hand at Moka before her nails suddenly extended and flew forward on point to impale Moka from her blind spot.

I ran forward and covered the blind spot, raising my arm blocking the nails from hitting her. I bit my lip as I felt the sharp three nails dug into my arm deeply. "Oh, look at Arashi-kun being a hero for Moka." I stopped biting my lip as I looked to Kurono's face that had a smile smile, which was only a tiny distance away. We were practically face to face. I felt the inside of my body start to warm up, but ignored it.

She moved her arm a little and I felt her nails dig deeper into my arm. "Ah." I couldn't help but let out a yelp from the pain. Though I was right. This girl was stupid. I reached out with my other arm and grabbed her wrist that had her nails dug into my arm. I felt a little more pain from jerking her arm but it was worth it.

"What are you doing?" I gave Kurono a smirk before letting energy flow into my hand. Electricity discharged from my hand into Kurono. Her body went stiff and she started to fall back first to the ground. I caught her mid-fall as she would have cracked her head on the rooftop. I put her on the ground and looked toward Moka's battle.

Which she was actually watching me, amusement in her eyes. "About time you finished."

"What?" The silver haired vampire smirk at me.

"You took so long to defeat her. I was thinking about intervening myself just to speed things along." I felt my eyes widen a little. That was a really quick battle but to Moka that was a long battle? Just how strong is Moka?

Moka started to walk toward me, her blood red eyes now looking at the girl on the ground. "So you thought that you could not only take my source of blood but also my life?" Wow thanks for caring about me Moka. "Maybe I should take away those wings and tail and show you your place permanently." I could tell Kurono was now struggling against the electrical effect on her body, and failing miserably.

That was too far, even for me. I wanted to say something but really what could I do? Really the only way to beat her was to team up but even then it would take Gin, Kurono and myself to even have a chance. By myself I was nothing but a insect. Unless I could give off a large enough discharge, but now long would it take her to recover?

"Moka-san that's too much." Tsukune ran over to us and stood between Moka and Kurono. Moka's eyes narrowed at Tsukune. This could end up bad.

"Tsukune do you know what this succubus wanted to do?"

"I.. I do, but I think that's too far. I mean…" Tsukune looked down before looking Moka back in the eyes. He was showing backbone I didn't think he had. "I mean now she knows that she can't beat you and…" Don't trail off at the end! You almost looked awesome.

I heard Moka tsk'ed before walking away. "Fine but if she causes any more trouble I'll do it." I saw Tsukune let out a sigh before smiling at me.

"That was scary." No shit. Moka could have just maimed Kurono for life and kicked you. "I'm going to go check on Moka-san can you take Kurono-san and Gin-senpai to the infirmary?" I wanted to say no but knew that if I didn't then no one would.

I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I looked over and saw Yukari standing next to me, holding my collar, the lock and my key. "Arashi-kun, here's your collar." I went to take the collar from Yukari but stopped.

"You better hold onto those until we get these two to the nurse's. I don't want put that on and run out of energy." I saw Yukari look away from me toward Gin with a sour look on her face.

"Do we have to take Gin-senpai? I mean he's going to heal up in a few minutes anyway and I don't trust him." Yukari looked back to me giving me puppy eyes. I shrugged.

"Fine with me. I don't have to waste energy carrying him." I kneeled down and picked up Kurono princess style, though her wings made holding her a little awkward I managed to get a decent hold.

* * *

Yukari and I made our way to the nurse's office and easily got a bed for Kurono, though since it was now so late in the night it seemed like the nurse had left for the day. Luckily she seem to forgot to lock the door tonight.

Yukari took another bed as far from Kurono as she could and was fast asleep. The excitement of the day probably catching up to her. At times like this it reminded me that, even though she was smarter than me, Yukari was still just a little girl.

Though seeing her sleeping there reminded me of earlier when she called me Onii-chan. Was she doing that as part of her prank then fell asleep and did it out of reflex or was she really thinking I was something of a big brother to her? Guess it doesn't really matter, she will see me however she wants and I won't stop her.

I saw the blue haired succubus groan and shift around in her bed. Guess the electricity in her system was almost gone. After a few more minutes of watching her struggle to get up she finally did after a lot of effort. I could tell that her body was still stiff and any reaction speed she had was going to be shot for at least another half an hour at least. Meaning that she was no longer a threat.

"What time is it?" Her voice broke the silence of the room. I her shifting from Yukari. I didn't want to wake up the sleeping witch so I moved closer to Kurono and sat on a plastic chair next to the bed she was in.

"Quiet, Yukari-san is sleeping." The girl glanced at me and gave me a glare. "It's about midnight. You've been out for a while." I saw the girl look back at me and at the top of my head.

"I see." She sounded quite depressed. "I guess I failed my mission." Mission?

"You're mission?" Did someone send her to attack us? She glanced at me and looked down to her lap with a sigh.

"Yeah, every succubus has a mission to make a harem of guys and find our mate of fate."

"Mate of fate?"

"It's the person that we fall in love with and have children with." The girl gave another huge sigh and leaned back into the bed, her hair splaying out when it hit the rough pellow. "We usually want to find the person as fast as possible so we can have a lot of children."

"Low population?" I saw the girl nod. So her species had a low population too. Though from thinking they probably aren't biologically immortal if she had to rush so much. "So that's why you wanted to make Tsukune-san and me part of your harem." Kurono nodded.

"I know you two are strong, especially if you are hanging around that vampire. I figured that one of you two would have the highest chance of being my mate of fate." I felt like I should get this idea out of her head, at least for me.

"Well that won't work. My species doesn't mature until our fifties," She didn't need to know that I was the exception, "so if somehow I was your mate of fate you'd have to wait for almost thirty years." Kurono's shoulders drooped at hearing that.

"That makes sense. When we were face to face I tried to charm you but you didn't react to it at all."

"Charm?" I never heard of that before. Was it a specific ability to succubus? The girl nodded.

"It's a mental attack. We use it to take control of the opposite sexes ability to think properly." Guess that would the feeling of my body that I felt earlier. Probably shouldn't tell her that it did affect me a bit.

I felt my heartbeat speed up. If that affected me at all that must mean that I'm going to be close to inverting. I nearly jumped out of the chair I was sitting in but stopped myself. If I did any extreme actions it may set off alarms in Kurono's head. I needed to get in touch with the headmaster so he could notify Okaa-sama.

I could not be anywhere near the school while I was in the process of inverting or after. If I were to invert on the school grounds a lot of terrible things could happen. "Arashi-kun, what's wrong." I looked to Kurono.

She tilted her head in confusion at me. After a few seconds I could almost see the conclusion she was coming to. I had to stop her thoughts. "You see I just reme.."

"Arashi-kun." I felt my heart almost stop. "Could you tell me if something is on my face." I looked at the girl in confusion. "I feel this weird pain." Guess since I was the one to hurt her I had to check. All I had to do was make sure not to look in her eyes and I'll be fine.

I looked at her chin to her lips. Nothing. I checked each cheek and saw nothing that would be the cause of pain. Suddenly she grabbed my face. I quickly shut my eyes so she couldn't charm me. "Don't you remember what Moka-san said!" That gave Kurono a split second pause.

"Yeah I do! She said don't attack her or Tsukune-kun. Nothing about you." Damn it. I was hoping she would just assume it was all of us. I clenched my eyes harder. "You know there are ways to get you to open your eyes."

I went to ask what she meant but felt something touch my lips. It was soft and wet. I felt the sensation leave for a second before coming back with even more force. What the hell is she doing? I felt a need to open my eyes but kept them shut. "Wow, even kissing didn't make you open your eyes." Wait she kissed me? That's what that sensation was? "Oh, look Yukari-chan's waking up." I opened my eyes in surprise.

In an instant I knew I made mistake. I saw purple eyes shine in my vision. I felt the feeling on heat filling my body again. Though this time it was so much more intense. My body kept on getting warmer and warmer. After a few seconds it felt like the inside of my body was on fire.

I saw Kurono smirk before her eyes went wide. Then black filled my vision.

* * *

My body felt warm. I pulled on the blanket that covered my body up to my neck and curled my tail closer to keep it warmer. I let out a gentle sigh letting myself get lulled back to sleep. _"Wake up."_ I heard a light grumble next to me. The sounds were more like a fox growling.

Wait. Who would know our language on campus? My eyes shot open and I looked to where the sound came from an saw a large horse sized fox with seafoam green fur, the same exact colour as my hair, staring at me with cold black eyes. Though it took me a second I noticed that it was my Obaa-san.

I cleared my throat so I could speak properly, I haven't spoken in our language in awhile. _"Where am Arashi?"_ I looked around and saw that we were in a bright cave. The walls of the cave were instantly familiar to me. I was back in my childhood home. The fact that I was laying on a large amount of straw for a bed filled me with nostalgia that quickly faded.

" _Arashi inverted."_ Blunt as ever. I could still tell that she was only tolerating my presence. _"The leader of the school said that someone forced Arashi to go through inversion in a second instead of a day."_ I inverted in a second? Even for normal raiju it took an entire day. Okaa-sama said that it would take me a week.

Speaking of Okaa-sama. _"Where is Aurora?"_ I was not use to saying Okaa-sama's name in raiju and coughed a little. Obaa-san leveled a glare at me then looked away.

" _The leader of the school spoke with Aurora. Aurora is in another country. Aurora will not come as it will take Aurora weeks to return. She told leader of the school to contact us and have us take care of Abomination until Abomination has recovered."_ I felt myself flinch when she said abomination.

It's been awhile since I had been called that. Guess it's been too long since I actually felt a little hurt from my Obaa-san saying that so bluntly to me. Though I'd have to get use to it quick since it seemed like I was stuck here. _"How long am Arashi is to stay here."_

" _Normal raiju would invert then next day take ritual but since Abomination is an abomination no other wishes to take ritual with you."_ Right, I forgot. The 'ritual' that raiju went through when we inverted. Though calling it a ritual was more of a facade than anything.

Raiju when first inverted are extremely sensitive to the scent of any non-related female no matter the species. This meant that only males and female family would be allowed to visit me until I took the ritual, which was pretty much just sex.

I felt my face start to burn at the thought of having sex. I rose my hands up to my cheeks and felt them. I could feel a tiny amount of heat radiating from my face. Was this a normal reaction when thinking about something like sex?

I gave a sigh and pulled the blanket even tighter against myself. Guess I'm going to be here for the rest of my unending life, at least until the clan thought to starve me to death. No. Okaa-sama wouldn't allow that _"Though Arashi almost didn't have to go through the ritual."_ I focused on Obaa-san.

" _What?"_

" _When Arashi inverted leader of the school told me two females were with Arashi."_ Yukari and Kurono! _"Leader of school stopped Abomination from hurting females but blue haired one is scared of Abomination now."_ I felt my body freeze up. Did I almost… I shook my head.

I didn't know what happened, my memory went blank when I looked into Kurono's eyes. Though Obaa-san didn't have a reason to really lie to me. Unless she wanted Okaa-sama's wrath.

Obaa-san stood up and started to walk toward the entrance of the cave. She didn't have to tell me to know that she didn't want to be around me any longer. They'll probably spend the night at another kitsune's home. Only coming to give me food and water so I don't die.

* * *

I was right. The only way I knew what time of day it was even vaguely was Obaa-san coming in and giving me my meals with a cup of water. For some reason I couldn't find my watch and Obaa-san didn't bother telling me when I asked her about it.

Obaa-san just ended up putting my next meal on the ground, luckily they had the manners to put it on a plate, even though it was just a hunk of cooked meat. I was expecting Obaa-san to walk out as usual but she sat down on her hind. _"Arashi, Aurora called. Aurora found a raiju to partake in the ritual. The raiju will be here in two days."_ Without saying anything else Obaa-san got up and walked out of the cave.

I felt relief flood my body. Soon I was going to be able to get out of this cave and then go back to school and pretend everything was normal.

I went to grab the plate of meat. As I reached down for it I felt my heart skip a beat as realization hit me. I was going to have sex.

I knew that this was going to happen since I was little but now that I'm actually at this stage it just… didn't feel right. I shook my head and grabbed the meat on the plate. That's just human morals messing with my head. I took a bite of the undercooked meat.

This is just for the ritual. Most likely Okaa-sama used her influence and found a semi-willing raiju and offered her something for this. Which hurt more than I wanted to admit. Was a really that much of a monster in the eyes of my own clan? The undercooked meat started to taste bitter.

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day the ritual takes place. Even though emotionally I was drained from the depression that I had spiraled into yesterday that was still effecting me a bit, physically I had too much energy.

Guess that was one thing Okaa-sama forgot to teach me. With me inverting and now building up energy naturally even without food I was able to overflow my energy levels. Making me feel like I was on some type of super sugar high.

To get rid of this high I started to do some basic physical activities such as push up and sit ups to drain some of the energy. Though without the limiter making me waste energy with everything I did it took a lot longer than I thought it would to waste enough energy to make me feel normal-ish.

Though normal-ish seemed like my new normal. Even though I still didn't want to waste energy unnecessarily I didn't seem to mind it as much as before. When meant that I could go out and do things and see what I actually liked without having to worry about running out of energy. The thought of being able to do normal physical activity excited me.

I also tested out my ability to manipulate electricity. I noticed that it was much easier to pull energy out and form it, though if that's because of solely from the inversion or because I was in our mountains was still up to debate.

Nonetheless I enjoyed the feeling of the electricity flowed around my body and the crisp smell of burnt ozone.

* * *

Today was the day. There was the feeling of ice deep inside my stomach. The thoughts of Okaa-sama forcing the raiju coming kept coming back to my mind. Even if I was able to get it off my mind for a minute it came back full force the next minute.

It was about an hour after Obaa-san bought me lunch that I heard the familiar footsteps return along with the barely audible clicks of human foot wear. I looked toward the sound and saw Obaa-san next to another female.

She had short green hair, just a slightly darker shade than Obaa-san's own fur. Her eyes however, were the same exact black colour of any raiju, though her eyes didn't hold any coldness the other raiju held it also didn't hold any heat. She was wearing a white sundress, which only seemed whiter against her tanned skin, along a pair of sandals. Along her neck was a black collar with a black lock and a brown gem.

I felt her scent fill my nose and I felt my body stiffen. Insticully I wanted to jump this women and mate with her but I was able to hold my body back. I needed to know how this entire thing was set up before I did anything, stupid human morals.

Nothing was said as Obaa-san turned around and left the two of us alone in the cave. This wasn't the first time she had been around for the ritual and it wouldn't be the last, add the fact that it was me and she probably wanted to leave as fast as she could.

I looked at the female. It was obvious that she was a raiju, I could tell from the black lock that was hung from her neck. The sign that she was an adult in the eyes of the raiju. She looked at me with a weird look. _"Arashi, correct?"_ I gave the girl a nod.

" _Name?"_

" _Pia, name origin from Germany."_ Ah, so her parents got her name from Germany. Made sense. Raiju usually choose a name from another country in the world to make it easier for us to blend into human society if we leave the village. _"Arashi's name origin is Japanese, right?"_

" _Yeah."_ Pia gave me another weird look like I was doing something odd.

" _Are you going to do the ritual?"_ I did. My body was screaming at me to, but I needed to know.

" _I want to but I need to ask some things first."_ This seemed to confuse Pia but she nodded nonetheless.

" _Sure, but Grand Blue was right. You are odd."_ I felt my heart squeeze a little at the mention of Grand Blue. I didn't want to talk about Grand Blue right now, especially now.

" _How so?"_

" _Well, when Pia first inverted Pia wanted the ritual so bad that Pia jumped the raiju that was sent to Pia. Arashi is quite collected, even though Pia can smell the hormones coming off of Arashi. Pia was expecting Arashi to jump Pia the instant Pia and Arashi were left alone."_ Was that really how normal raiju act before the ritual? Not to say I was much better at the moment.

" _Arashi just wanted to ask something before going through the ritual with Pia."  
_

" _What?"_

" _Is Pia fully willing for the ritual or was Pia forced to do this?"_ I saw Pia's eyes widen a little before settling into their usual size. Pia started to walk toward me, my eyes locked onto her swaying waist.

" _Pia just needed a little push."_ Pia took off the straps off her sundress letting it fall to the ground. My eyes just naturally drifted to her bare chest. She made no move to cover herself and I felt my body start to go into overdrive, yelling at me to take Pia this instant. _"Pia wants this to."_ Hearing that, I let myself go.

* * *

I felt really warm. So warm that I just wanted to lay there forever. I felt the thing that was warming me shift a little. I opened my eyes and saw Pia was laying in the crook of my body, her eyes open looking at mine. _"Arashi good morning."_ I looked at the naked raiju and smiled.

" _Good morning Pia."_ Pia got up and stretched a little. I saw her reach down to something I couldn't see. I saw her bring up her fingers and saw a white substance on her fingers. My heart nearly stopped. _"Did Arashi.."_ I saw Pia nod.

" _Yeah, Arashi did."_ Pia turned to me with a smile. _"Not that Pia is mad. Pia want's a child and Grand Blue told me that Arashi has high chance to give Pia a child."_ Of course she could tell Pia that.

" _The clan might hate the child if it's from Arashi."_ I saw Pia shake her head.

" _Grand Blue said that the child will be raiju in all but the DNA. No difference unlike Arashi."_ Oh, I was not told that. Guess that would make sense though. The child, if it even happened, would be genetically mostly raiju. Though that chances of Pia getting pregnant, even if it had a greater chance to help that, was still astronomically low. There was almost no chance so I didn't have to really worry about being a father yet.

" _I see. Arashi didn't know a child would be a normal raiju. Arashi only knew that the chances were higher."_ I saw Pia nod before getting up and walking over to her clothes that were scattered around.

" _Anyway, Pia needs to get going back to home. Pia might not see Arashi again but Pia had fun."_ Pia finished putting on her sundress for yesterday and fixed her hair, though she she didn't need to do much.

A little part of me felt hurt by Pia leaving so suddenly, but I knew that was human morals overcoming my raiju nature again. I hated human morals, they were so odd. I got up and walked to my school outfit and put them on.

As I finished I heard pawed footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Obaa-san again, her eyes the usual ice cold. I saw her put something on the ground from her mouth. _"Abomination is to put on new limiter and then leave mountain. Do not return without Aurora."_ She didn't wait for an answer as she walked out of the cave.

I walked over to the object that she had put on the ground and saw it was my collar, though instead of the gold lock with a brown gem in the center it was now a black lock with a brown gem in the center. The sign that I was now an adult in the eyes of the raiju clan. Not that it meant much to me.

I picked up the collar and put it around my neck. I picked up the lock and felt the usual drain on my energy. I put the lock around the metal loops on the collar and closed the lock. I fell down to my hands and knees with the sudden drain of energy.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing I was finally able to stand up again, though I wasn't exactly stable. I slowly made my way out of the cave that had been my prison for the last three days, with each step the smell of freshly burnt air filling my nose.

It was exactly like my memories. The large flat field full of waving green grass and surrounded by large trees except for one pathway which was clear of any trees, which lead out of the village. It was like one of the pictures humans took of a nature preserve to get people to recognize how beautiful nature was. Every few feet was a large cave opening that was one of the other families of kitsune raiju's home.

Though only two foxes were in eye sight. The rest of the villagers where either inside or out running in the mountain passes. I looked at the smaller figure, who had been taking care, for a lack of better words, of me for the past few days. While the other figure was bigger than Obaa-san and also one of the few raiju that didn't have green fur.

Ojii-san wasn't a lot bigger than Obaa-san or the other normal raiju but it was noticeable when close to each other. He was a blue. A raiju that had so much electrical capacity that their fur had changed from green to blue. For a normal raiju to challenge a blue was like asking to fight Moka with all your limbs tied behind you. There was just no chance.

Though Ojii-san was once Grand Blue, who was the strongest blue of every single raiju alive. All bowed down to Grand Blue's will, no matter who it was. If a normal raiju fighting a blue was like Moka fighting with limbs tied behind their back; a blue fighting the current Grand Blue was like asking Moka to fight a newborn child who was just put to sleep. Ojii-san didn't last even a second before he lost.

I walked past Obaa-san and Ojii-san with their cold black eyes locked onto me. Even after I walked past them toward the dense forest I could still feel their eyes on my back. If it wasn't for Okaa-sama I'm sure that even they would try to kill me.

I started to walk down the slightly padded down grass path that lead out of the village. I just got out of sight from the village when a large green figure nearly blur past me, nearly trampling me in the process. I turned my head back and saw it was a itachi raiju. I was going to continue on by curiosity got the better of me.

I stepped off the slightly visible pathway into the dense forestry and made my way back. After taking nearly twice as long as to get back. When I did get into view of the village I saw four kitsune raiju, including my Ojii-san and Obaa-san, sitting with the itachi raiju.

It was rare to see another raiju species talking with another. Something big must have happened to cause the itachi clan to come to the kitsune.

I got closer so I could hear what they were speaking about, careful not to create any noise. _"So there are a group of monsters coming up the mountain?"_ My Ojii-san did not sound happy at all. And what was this about monsters coming up the mountain? That didn't make any sense. No monster would be foolish enough and even if they were the mountain's wildlife would kill them.

" _Right. One of them are extremely powerful. A female of some species with silver hair. The female is taking care of any threat with one single kick."_ That sounded just like a specific annoying vampire. _"The female is with a female child with a large hat, a blue haired female, and a male with brown hair. None of them have shown the power the silver haired female has. What should we do Blue? At this rate they can reach any village they want!"_ And the rest of the group was easy to tell who it was.

Better question was why were they on the mountain, especially Kurono. I thought she would want to avoid me like the plague after what Obaa-san hinted at happened. Maybe she wasn't one to hold something like that against someone, she is a succubus after all.

" _The monsters will be taken care of."_ I saw Ojii-san get up and start to walk toward the path leading out of the village. I felt my body tense. I didn't know if Moka could handle Ojii-san. I needed to get to them before Ojii-san.

I sprinted through the dense forest, not minding the cuts on my skin or the tearing of my clothing. I was trying my best to find a shortcut to everyone using Moka's massive youkai as a way to figure out where they were.

After nearly ten minutes of running I felt the familiar density of youkai. I started to beeline for the source, hoping that I could get to them before Ojii-san. I got to the area and saw it was another section of the pathway. I pushed myself past the last of the vegetation and saw everyone, who was just staring at me.

"Arashi-kun?" I gave Tsukune a smile.

"That's me." There was a second of silence before Yukari ran to me and grabbed onto me. I was about to question what she was doing when I heard her sniffle. Ah, right. She was there when I lost control.

I gently took off her hat with my left hand and started to rub her head with my right. "I was so scared." I felt her dig her head deeper into me as if I would disappear if she let go. Suddenly something that she said before popped in my head. I hope this comforts her.

"Onii-chan is back." For a second Yukari lifted her head from the hug to look at me. I couldn't tell if I did something good or bad before she tightened her hug on me and buried her head again.

"Welcome back Onii-chan." I started to rub her head again as I looked to Moka. It was indeed the unsealed Moka that had caused such a mess. Her red eyes however didn't hold the same coldness that they did on the roof. There was a slightest hint of relief in her eyes? No, that's not possible for a vampire.

My eyes looked over to Kurono. The instant our eyes met her looked away attempting to hide behind Moka and Tsukune. It was too easy to tell that she was scared of me. Guess succubi aren't as sexually predatory as I thought, or at least Kurono. Though it made me wonder why exactly she had come along.

Suddenly I remembered why I rushed here to quickly. "Everyone we have to get out of here, now!" I saw everyone give me a weird look. I felt Yukari unbury herself from me.

"Why Onii-chan?"

"Ojii-san is coming. I'm not sure if any of us, even Moka, can take him." I could smell the burnt air in my nose. I saw everyone lock eyes on something behind me. I put Yukari's hat back on her head as I gently pulled her hands off of me.

I turned around and saw Ojii-san standing there. I took too long. I got caught up in the reunion. I heard Tsukune laugh lightly. "That's a big fox." I saw Ojii-san's cold black eyes look over each one of us. I could tell that he was angered at seeing me with the 'intruders'.

" _Abomination, who are these monsters? Does Abomination know them?"_ I glanced back the everyone then back to Ojii-san.

" _Arashi does. They are Arashi's friends."_ Without hesitation I felt Ojii-san build up an absolutely massive amount of electricity. Massive arcs of pure electricity was constantly bouncing around his fur and around him, charing even the electric resistance plant life.

" _Move so they can be kill."_ I felt my body starting to shake from the pure amount of energy he was using. I doubted any living being could take that amount of electricity and live unless they were a raiju.

I took a deep breath, calming my body from shaking. There was no doubt about this. If I tried to stop Ojii-san then I would be killed. There was no way I could match up to his pure power, even if I was now inverted. Though I couldn't live with myself if I let Ojii-san slaughter my friends. _"I can't."_ Ha, I said it.

Ojii-san's snout snarled back. "Everyone." I could feel everyone's stares on me. I kept my eyes locked onto Ojii-san. "Please leave." I heard two gasps.

"Arashi-kun didn't you just say that even Moka couldn't take him?" Tsukune, why did you are so much? Please use that special aura of yours to make the others to run. This isn't a fight that we can win.

"Onii-chan, we can't just leave you." Yukari, you of all people needed to live. You have too much potential. Too cheerful and too lively to die.

I was about to yell at them to leave before a clap from behind all of us sounded off. "Right, that's enough." I felt my eyes widen when I heard the soft but stern female voice ring out. I whipped around not caring to leave my back open as I looked at her.

She was tall but slim. Her hair was quite long, going nearly down to her waist, and coloured cobalt blue. She wore a loose black shirt that looked like it was made out of an incredibly soft material and blue jeans covered by the classic white lab coat that one would assume that a scientist would wear. Though the oddest feature about her was the gray chain that she wore above her clothes but under the coat that criss crossed all over her body. With exactly 24 black locks with blue gems in the center randomly places along some links of the chain. The 25th lock was a shiny blue with a ocean blue gem at her neck holding the ends of the chain together. She was holding a large bag of potato chips that was open and knowing her was almost empty.

I felt the energy that Ojii-san was going to use dissipate instantly. The women walked past all of my friends right toward me. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "How are you doing Ara-chan?" I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Could you please not call me that, Okaa-sama." Okaa-sama pouted before taking a chip out of the bag and eating it.

"How could I not. You're my Ara-chan." I saw her eyes then narrow and look to Ojii-san. _"Speaking of what was Reno about to do to Arashi?"_ I saw Ojii-san step back.

" _Aurora, Reno was just trying to protect the villages when Arashi appeared."_ Right, now you use my name when Okaa-sama was here. I saw Okaa-sama smile, not one of happyness but of cold hate.

" _Then Aurora can take care of this. Reno go home."_ I felt a chill go down my spine when Okaa-sama ordered Ojii-san to leave. I saw him give me a slight glare before turning around and walking away.

When he was out of sight Okaa-sama turned back to me a potato chip already being eaten and swallowed. "Ara-chan, come on." She started to walking back towards the path towards that lead to the bottom of the mountain.

She suddenly stopped and looked at my everyone else. "Oh, I suppose your friends should come with us." She put another chip in her mouth. "Don't want the other raiju to get ahead of themselves." She started on walking again without waiting for an answer from anyone.

I started to walk on the same path. "Come on everyone. She won't wait for us." That seemed to snap them out of their trance and started to walk with me. Yukari decided that she wanted to walk right next to me, while Moka, Tsukune and Kurono stayed behind us.

"So Onii-chan~ that's your okaa-san?" I gave a nod as I watched Okaa-sama go to take another chip out of the bag, until she frowned and flipped the bag upside down. It was empty. I saw her huff before crumpling the bag putting it in one of her pockets of her lab coat and brought out another one from the other pocket.

"Okaa-sama, are you finally going to explain how you do that?" She's been able to pull a bag of chips out of her lab coat since I was little. When I asked her how she did her magic trick she said that she would tell me when I was an adult. She looked back at me with a surprised look.

"Oh, right I said I'd tell you when you became an adult." I saw her wave her hand. "I'll show you when you come home again." Somehow I knew she was going to push it back. Not that first time she's done something like that.

"Wait, Onii-chan you inverted? Is that why you left school?" She sure liked saying Onii-chan didn't she. I gave Yukari a nod.

"I guess so. From what I was told my inversion was actually super condensed from how long it was suppose to be to about a second. Which is the reason I lost control of myself and had to come here." I glanced back to Kurono, even though she was still afraid of me I could see that was understood what happened. I refocused on Yukari, who had a smirk on her face.

"So you like perverted stuff now." I felt my face start to burn lightly.

"Just because I inverted doesn't mean I like perverted stuff!" Yukari started to giggle at me. Though she stopped when I heard Okaa-sama laughing. I looked to her and saw her smiling at me. "Okaa-sama?"

"It's just good to see you getting along with someone other than Emiri-chan. Though now looking at, Yukari-chan right, that she looks like Emiri-chan quite a bit." Suddenly Okaa-sama gave a large over exaggerated gasp. "Don't tell me Ara-chan that you like the little sister type!" Our entire group froze.

I couldn't believe Okaa-sama just said that. I felt like going over to a lake and seeing if I would die from energy loss or drown first. "Onii-chan," I looked to Yukari and saw her looking at the ground. "I didn't know… but if it's you Onii-chan I don't mind…." Yukari looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. "Something like that right?"

I decided to ignore her and not encourage her behavior. "Anyway," Our group started to move again. "Okaa-sama why are you here? Obaa-san said that you were busy."

"Oh, that's because I was in middle of my research." Please don't say anything more. I don't want anyone to know who you or I am and Yukari is sure to know who you are if you say any more! "I finished and then got the message. That's when I asked Pia-chan to come and help with the ritual." I felt my face start to burn when she mentioned Pia. "I was on the soonest flight I could find but only just got here."

I felt Yukari's tug on my sleeve. "Onii-chan, you never said anything about a ritual before. Is that why your clothes are ripped?" I felt my face start to burn badly now. I looked to Okaa-sama for some type of help but saw her smiling at me.

"Was Pia-chan that rough with you?" The air suddenly became unusually tense. Please don't say anything more Okaa-sama. "I need to talk to her about her fantas…" I quickly grabbed a chip from Okaa-sama's bag and stuffed it in her mouth. My face on fire. I did not want to talk to anyone about the ritual much less everyone.

"What are you talking about Okaa-sama? My clothes got ripped from running in the forest." Please stop, please.

"So what is the ritual?" I glared at Tsukune. Why did you have to ask something like that so innocently? Please stop all of you are going to kill me!

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Raiju secret!" I took a deep breath to try calming myself and stop the fire that was my face. Everyone looked at me like I just told the most obvious lie in the world, which I probably just did.

"Sex." Everyone's faces turned the same red colour as Okaa-sama said the one word I was trying to avoid. "What? Why is everyone blushing? Is this one of the social things?" Okaa-sama turned to me with a confused look. I only to nod to her. "Oh. Sorry." She didn't sound sincere at all.

I could only sigh. "Let's just get back to school." I was not looking forward to later. Yukari was probably going to try to grill me for details with that perverted little mind of hers. And the dark aura Moka was giving off meant that I was going to learn how powerful she really was.

* * *

For those who did not see the update of the last chapter - The polls are now closed for the main pairing for Tsukune and Arashi. The results are on the on the forum. The results final results surprised me.

Along with that I thought better than to close the harem topic. I'm going to leave it open so the rest of the harem pairings can be discussed. I have already posted my new opinions on what it should be with the new polls finished. If you have an some reasoning for a character to be in Tsukune's or Arashi's harem (or if a character should not be in the harem) let me know.

www~fanfiction~net/forum/General-Discussion/197110/

* * *

Also feedback on the raiju's language would be helpful. I'm not too happy with it but couldn't think of anything better. If you have a better idea what I could do for the language (it may or may not come up again) then let me know.

* * *

Next chapter - Cold Tempest

* * *

 **Update - 2/1/17 - Have decided to respond to start to respond to reviews in the chapter of the story they were posted in. Makes it a little more fun for me.**

 _TTT_

 **FIREKING217 - Thanks. Well I hope you get better from being tired and brain dead. Also I do enjoy your reviews be it long or short I'm not bothered either way. So if you want to write a lot go head I'll read it all.**

 _TTT_

 **Guest1 - First off no need to be sorry, I understand if the story doesn't suit your taste. As for me being able to do better that depends on what you consider good. For me I enjoy writing stories like I do. If I start to write a different way I probably could do better but I won't be having fun, which is the main reason I even write.**

 **Now I just want to ask something (even if I know you aren't going to see this) you say my story has both a SI and a OC which are two fundamentally different things in my view. An SI would be putting yourself into a story (and from what I can see most people dislike) and an OC would be making a character from your mind and putting that character into the story. As I know you have no real way of clarifying your view I have to assume that you are wrong by saying SI. This is a OC.**

 **I actually put quite a bit of effort into making characters going through an entire list of conditions and situations to come up with a personality I try to keep them to. If anyone would like to see the list I can send it to them to see.**

 **Even if you think that Arashi is an SI there is a something you are missing. That fact that you have no idea who I am or my personality. Meaning that your assumption is baseless. Like saying that you caught a murder without having a the murder weapon, motivation and victim.** **Until you can prove that Arashi is a SI with evidence then I can't take your view seriously.**

 **Now the story does seem to revolve around the OC and that's because of Tsukune. Because of Tsukune's personality Arashi keeps on getting dragged into things that would have completely been missed by him. Put together with the first person view of the story and it can make I suppose that it can start to make the story seem like it's going around Arashi.**

 **However, that's like saying what astronomers from the 16th century use to say about the Sun and the Earth. That the Sun and the other planets rotated around the Earth. However, when they looked at the solar system from an outside perspective they could see that the Earth rotated around the Sun. All of it is the perspective of the subject at hand.**

 **If I were to write the story from Tsukune's perspective then we'd only see Arashi once in a while, which probably more people would enjoy however, that doesn't really change much of the original R+V story or dialog when Arashi isn't in scene. Which is practically re-writing R+V except much worse.**

 **Although I have no disagreement that OC stories are quite cliche and only a small part of readers on this site like to read them, an even smaller section that can stand my writing style. The fact that you think that there are too many of them is irreverent to me.**

 _TTT_

 **I wrote way too much but I have a lot fun tearing apart pathetic, boring reviews that have no real substance to them and this is what I will be doing to ever review that is such.**

 _TTT_

 **Guest2 (I'm assuming that both reviews about prints are the same person) - Actually you brought up a decent point. Points to you whoever you are.**

 **In an actual murder case the prints of someone could give questioning to why a person was in the location of the murder. Not definitive proof but it can give a leading suspect.**

 **I'm not too sure what point you were exactly trying to make or if you were just doing this for completeness sake. Either way thanks you gave me quite a bit to think about with that one.**

 _TTT_

 **Guest3 - I'm impressed. You were able to read all my explanation and completely miss all the information. I said that SI and OC are different in get this... my point of view. I then gave an explanation on why I see the two as different. You on the other hand said something without any thing to support your view. So in actuality if you want to insult me plus use smartass, you dumbass.**

 **(I'm assuming the review on 9/2/17 is the same person because guests)**

 **I believe that you are arguing a non-point. I don't even really know why this is such an important point. I think SIs and OCs are two different things. I suppose if given the right arguments (which you haven't given) I could think of it how rectangles and squares work.**

 **All squares are rectangles but not all rectangles are squares. So all SIs are OCs but not OCs are SIs. But going back to the geometry. Isn't it just easier to think of rectangles as one shape and squares as another?**

 **Thus we end back up at SIs are OCs are different. If you like to think like that then go head, it's just a viewpoint. No matter what you say, less it's logical, isn't going to mean much to me.**

 **Also just saying "FACT" doesn't make your point true. It just makes you seem a bit small minded person. Especially since my personal view point seems to piss you off so much.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cold Temepest

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 6 - Cold Tempest

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

The bell for the final class finally rang out through the school. Normally I would put my head down on my desk to try to save a little bit of energy before being dragged off by Yukari on whatever she was going to do with Tsukune and Moka.

However, since I had inverted energy wasn't the biggest concern of mine anymore. Going throughout the school day now wasted almost no energy, well that wasn't accurate. It wasted the same amount of energy but now my body's making my own energy pretty much negated the waste. To the point where I gained energy if nothing major happened, albeit only one or two percent.

Even though it's been almost three days since I finally gotten back from my little unplanned trip Moka was still upset at me. No matter what questions I asked made her give me an answer, if I even had the chance to ask.

Sometimes she would go out of her way to ignore me. It was starting to get annoying since I had no idea why exactly she was doing this. Well I knew the cause of it but I didn't know why Moka was so affected.

It was the fact that I had… relations… with Pia. That was the root cause. But what I couldn't figure out was the reason why Moka was so upset about it. My mind obviously went to the fact that she could have feelings for me. Which I immediately laughed off.

It was still clear that Moka had strong feelings for Tsukune. If anything since the mountain she's been even clinger to him that usual. Though that was probably due to Kurono being around him all the time now. "Arashi-kun, let's go."

I looked to the chibi witch. Right, still had to go to club. Guess I got caught up in my own mind. "Right." I stood up and walked to the door, Yukari falling behind me as usual. I made my way into the hallway, crowded by monsters of all kinds in human form, and started to make my way toward the clubroom.

Now Kurono was another matter entirely. She was now claiming that Tsukune was her mate of fate. I really didn't understand the reasoning behind that since I got the information second hand from Tsukune, it was way too convoluted for me.

Though the fact that she still got nervous around me was apparent, if I was in a room with her she had to be in arm's reach of Tsukune. Otherwise she'd start to panic and look for a way out of the room.

Not to say that she wasn't getting better. She could speak to me know, though indirectly, when I was talking with Tsukune. Which was a lot better than just hiding behind Tsukune and not saying a word.

Honestly whenever I saw her acting like that it made me feel like a horrible person. No one would tell me what exactly I did when I was blacked out but from her reactions it must have been horrible.

At least I could take some heart in know that she acted she usually would without me around. From what Yukari told me she was overly bubbly and optimistic towards everything. Though she also wasn't exactly the brightest she was willing to put everything she had into something she believed in. Hearing all of that I wanted to see that side of her, even if it took years to finally see it.

I got to the clubroom door and pulled it open. The first thing my eyes landed on was Tsukune having one arm pulled by Moka while the other arm was being pulled my Kurono. Gin was on the floor unconscious with a huge welt on his head.

The three of them looked over to me for a second and stopped pulled, not letting go of Tsukune's arms though. "Sorry, excuse me." I slowly closed the door, trying to keep a straight face as horror grew of Tsukune's face.

"Arashi-kun, save me." I heard the click of the door finally locking in place. I turned back to Yukari and saw her pouting.

"Arashi-kun, we can't like the milk cow have Tsukune." Milk cow? "Otherwise I'll never get my Tsukune-Moka sandwich." Oh, milk cow is Kurono. Makes sense I guess. I felt the urge to say that her three-way wish wasn't going to happen but didn't, even if I didn't lose energy like I use to I still hated wasting it.

"If you want you can go but getting in between Moka and Kurono isn't a place I want to be."

"But you have to."

"Why?"

"Because you're my Onii-chan. Are you going to send your cute imouto into a possibly deadly situation?" I let silence fall between us. I already had my answer but I wanted Yukari to think she was making me consider.

"Well, if my cute imouto was to ignore her Onii-chan and walk in anyway then it's her own fault." Yukari pouted at me again. Before sighing.

"Just get in there and save Tsukune otherwise I'll ask for details again." I felt my cheeks burn a little. She's been gunning after info about my night with Pia. I just got her to leave me alone about that. My turn to sigh.

"Fine." I turned back to the door and opened it again.

"He's my mate of fate!" Kurono gave his arm a tug, right into her large boobs. Seriously how did those things even get that big?

"He's my friend!" Moka give his arm a tug, no action for his other arm though.

Tsukune himself was trying to speak but every time he tried one of the girl's spoke and stopped him. So, did his aura only work when everyone wasn't focused on him or was this because of the aura that this was happening? I only watched as Tsukune pleaded to me with his eyes to save him.

"Mate of fate outranks friends." I could hear the smugness in Kurono's voice. I saw Moka fluster and was about to yell something. However, I stopped it with a loud clap. Both girls turned their head toward me. Kurono suddenly grew timid while Moka leveled a dull glare at me.

"Right, you three can do can play tug of war later. We need to work on the newspaper." Why did it always seem like I was the bad guy lately? Though Yukari was usually the one who put me into this position.

Both girls glared at each other before huffing. They let go of Tsukune's arms, which he gave a sigh of relief, and walked to the large desk both girls walking with him. The three of them sat down at the desk, Tsukune in the middle with Kurono on his left and Moka on his right.

I went and sat down at the other end of the desk. Yukari went to sit by me, more for the sake of not leaving me alone. I knew she wanted to sit by Tsukune and Moka. "Go head." I didn't look at her as I closed my eyes.

"Wh.."

"I know you want to sit by her. Go head." I cracked my eyes open and looked to Yukari. She looked conflicted. Probably not wanting to leave her Onii-chan. "We can talk later during dinner, right?" I saw her nod and smile. She got up and went to sit next to Moka, joining into their conversation.

I looked at the four of them, all smiling and happy with their chat. It just served to remind me that I wasn't really one of them. They were all real monsters. They didn't have to deal with results of being an abnormally along their kinds. All they had to worry about in the future was possibly having to hide their true nature from human society if they got a job in the human populated areas.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" I didn't bother looking to Gin as he sat in the seat Yukari was just in.

"Not really." I was. I wasn't about to let Gin know that though, or anyone really. That would require them to know what I am. An abomination.

After Gin had the entire mountain incident explained to him he was well not nice to me but neutral, I guess. He didn't give me odd jobs just to annoy me anymore but he still openly showed he didn't like me.

Gin didn't say anything after that. The both of us just watched the four of the other members of the newspaper club work on making their articles. While Gin checked to make sure there was enough content and if it was appropriate.

My job was to check over the articles for spelling and grammar errors. Pretty much meaning that I had nothing to do until Kurono finishes her section of the paper, the others should be able to write well enough that I shouldn't have to do anything, Tsukune might make a few errors.

With nothing to do I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could low my energy output for a little bit. I knew I couldn't go to sleep, especially with now loud Moka and Kurono could get. Though this is the first time I'm seeing Kurono act so freely with me in the room.

* * *

We left the clubroom as a large group, leaving only Gin in the room. Kurono kept her distance from me, using Tsukune as a buffer, but she it did seem like she was getting use to my presence. Though it would be nice is Moka stopped ignoring me.

Needless to say, I didn't really have to speak much with half of the group refusing to speak to me and the two that would speak to me was preoccupied with dealing with the other two. I started to feel like I wasn't really part of the group.

In fact, maybe I should just walk a bit faster so I could get to my dorm faster. Though I would be seen and make Tsukune question what I was doing, he's too caring not to. Though if I slowly slowed down my walking speed I would use less energy and it would be gradual enough where no one would notice.

With that in mind I did just that. I gradually slowed down my walking speed. As I thought no one noticed my slow disappearance from the group. Leaving me alone on the pathway to the dorms.

Knowing that they didn't even notice me missing hurt. Even Yukari didn't notice that I was slowing down. Though if anyone was to notice and say something it would be her or Tsukune. I had no doubt that if Moka noticed she wouldn't say anything and Kurono disliked me bring around anyway.

Though when they did notice that I was missing I didn't feel like being questioned. They would think I was being weird. It made sense though. Being around them took a lot of energy from me. If I wasn't needed to be around them to be happy then I shouldn't waste the energy. It's just like the other raiju say, I'm not needed.

I glance to my right, to the tree line that covered the sides of the path. It was nowhere near as beautiful as the trees on the mountain but they were something. They had their own unique charm, I guess.

I stepped off the path and started to walk through the trees. It wasn't anywhere near as dense as the trees on the mountains nor were there any bushes to tear at my uniform. Making the walk quite calming.

I sat down and leaned against a tree. I felt the rough bark dig into my back yet it wasn't uncomfortable, if anything it was a bit nostalgic. I took in a deep breath and smiled at the smell of the forest.

While it didn't smell like the mountain or home it was still had hints to the same core smell they had. It made me relax even further. It was stupid for me to get overly emotional with my friends.

Of course, they weren't going to pay attention to me. I usually wanted to conserve energy before inverting, so I usually tried to limit what I did, including talking at times. They were simply going along with what was best for me.

Now I felt like an idiot. I would apologize tomorrow morning for ditching them like I did. Hopefully they'll forgive me for making such a stupid assumption about them. Tsukune would obvious forgive me right away, probably dragging Moka and Kurono to accept to. Yukari would pout for a little bit but an enough time and she'll be back to normal.

With that thought finished I started to lightly mold my youkai letting little arcs of electricity jump between my fingers. It felt good to have it electricity coursing across my skin. The smell of burnt ozone mixed with the forest made me feel even more comfortable.

My mind started to drift to the school work that we had gone over today. The math class had been a bore but that's mostly because the work they were doing was something already covered back in middle school and was reviewing it for something next week that was built on top of it.

Then there were monster studies. That class was at least interesting when they got into the different cultures of other species. This week it was golems and their various cousin species. Various things had been covered from their standard diet to what normal golem villages were made from. That had been interesting.

"Hey Arashi-san." I jumped when I heard Moka's voice break me out of my thoughts. I got off the ground and looked to the other side of the tree. Moka stood there, her face neutral in the almost set sun. Was it already this late?

I went back to my spot I was sitting at on the other side of the tree. "What is it Moka-san?" I had no idea why she would come here and find me.

I heard some shuffling form the other side and heard Moka sit down on the other side of the tree. "Tsukune was worried when you disappeared. The others are looking for you right now."

"How did you find me?"

"The smell." Guess that makes sense. Burnt ozone would be something she would associate with me. No one else in our friends had a nose like hers to it would be a while for them to get close enough to smell it.

The two of us didn't say anything else. I honestly didn't know what to say to Moka. Before inversion I just didn't want to waste the energy talking and now that I had inverted while I didn't mind talking to her I didn't see the point. Her entire focus was on Tsukune.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and saw it was nearing seven. Any light the setting sun had given was now gone and the moon was the only thing lighting the surroundings. I wanted to return to relaxing but with Moka's presence so close to me I just couldn't. After all she's a vampire.

"Arashi-san," I focused on her voice. "You asked why I was so mad at you right?"

"Hm, yeah. I can't figure out the reason."

"Right that," Her voice trailed off and stopped leaving an intense silence in place. "Well you see Ura is really really mad at you." Ura? Who was that?

"Who's Ura?"

"Oh, that's what I call my other half. It makes it a little easier than just saying my other self." I suppose that makes sense. "And she's telling me that I should be mad at you so I try to but most of the time I can only think to stay away." There was a slight pause of silence. "I'm not really good at being mad."

I held in a small laugh. "No kidding." Honestly if she was only acting mad she should be an actress. "So why is Ura-san so mad at me?" I heard Moka give a slight shuffle from her side of the tree.

"Well, she's mad at you for performing that ritual." That got my attention. Why would she be mad about that? Unless… No way, Moka was cared deeply for Tsukune. Even if she didn't he did and I don't think I could hurt him like that.

"W.. Why?" I didn't mean to stutter but even as I pushed away the thought it was still there.

"Well, Ura see's you as someone that could possibly give her a challenge in the future. And your ritual is quite a big deal in the vampire world." Ah, that would make much more sense.

"So Ura-san is mad that I'm no longer a proper opponent in her eyes? Vampire culture is weird."

"Raiju culture is weird." An awkward silence fell between us. Guess neither of us really knew what to say to each other. Maybe it was a culture clash or something of the like? "Arashi-san," Even though Moka's voice broke the silence the awkwardness was still there. "Ura says that you don't really like vampires."

I felt myself tense up a second before relaxing. I don't know how Ura figured that out but she was way too observant. Maybe it was when I called her vampire on the roof. Perhaps I put too much venom into the word. "You can't blame me."

"So, it true." I could hear a small amount of depression in her voice. "We should go find meetup with everyone else, they're all worried." I heard Moka start to get up and I got up along with her. Moka started to walk toward where the paths to the dorms where.

I walked slightly behind her, an uncomfortable silence around us. "I'm sorry for dragging you out like this." It wasn't much but I didn't like this silence between us. Moka didn't respond as we kept walking. "Could you stop acting now?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Though she said that it was too easy to tell that she didn't really mean what she said. Was she mad at me? Then again if I learned Yukari secretly hated raijus I don't think wouldn't act like Moka was right now.

"You know that you know I don't like vampires I suppose I should tell you why." I really didn't know why those words came out of my mouth. Maybe I was hoping that if I tell her why I disliked vampires maybe she would understand a bit more. Not hearing a response from her I figured she was interested at least.

"Back when I was little after I was exiled from my village it was just me and Okaa-sama."

"You were exiled? From the village in the mountains?"

"Yeah, anyway," I hope she would pick up that I didn't want to talk about that right now. "Okaa-sama bought a house in the human world. Being important with her area of work she wouldn't come home very often, maybe be home for five or six days every month. Though I didn't see her often every time I she was home we'd spend pretty much every second together making up for lost time." Memories of Okaa-sama and me playing at the park flashed through my mind. Then there was the time where I tried to help Okaa-sama cook, which usually ended up burnt.

I refocused on the current conversation "Though with her work some new contributors decided her work was interesting enough for them to help fund her research. Everything was fine at first but when she wasn't delivering results as fast as they wanted they threatened to withdraw their funding. Okaa-sama didn't want that since they increased their budget by nearly three hundred percent. So, she ended up throwing herself into her research even more usually not returning home for two or three months. Even when she was able to come home she was usually too tired to do anything other than sleep."

"The contributors were a vampire family, wasn't it?" I nodded. Obvious the 13th place Moka would be able to put the pieces together.

"That's why I was so surprised to see Okaa-sama on the mountain. I was told that she was in middle of some research and with the pressure from the vampires I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have contact with the outside world for a month or so."

"I didn't know it was that bad. I'm sorry Arashi-san."

"It's fine Moka-san. Okaa-sama loves what she researches so it's not all bad. My reasoning for my dislike of vampires is entirely selfish so you have a right to be upset at me." Moka shook her head, her pink hair trailing behind the motion.

"I know what it's like having your okaa-san around then having her taken away from you suddenly. Even though she was there for you occasionally she wasn't really there." I wanted to ask her what happened to her okaa-san but didn't want to ruin the conversation. "So, what does your okaa-san research?"

I flinched lightly as I kept walking trying to hide the fact that I didn't want to let her know the truth. "Well she researches some important stuff. She hasn't really made a lot of progress in about fifteen years but if she makes progress it will be important." Why weren't we at the path yet? I could only be vague for so long.

"Arashi-san, you still haven't told me what she researches." I could feel sweat starting to form at base of my bangs.

"Moka-san! Arashi-kun!" The two of us turned to see Tsukune running toward us. Thank goodness Tsukune you couldn't have better timing. It took Tsukune a few seconds before he got near us for normal conversation. "Arashi-kun, what happened are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I really didn't feel like telling Tsukune the reason for my actions tonight right now. I'll just invite him to my room after the girls leave then I can tell Tsukune that and what I really am finally. If anyone was going to accept me at this school, it would be Tsukune.

"Moka-san, are you alright?" I could hear the concern laced into Tsukune's voice. Moka gave Tsukune a nod.

"I'm alright Tsukune. We should go meet up with the others." I saw Tsukune nod and the two of the started walking without me. Tsukune noticed I wasn't walking with them and waved at me.

"Come on Arashi-kun, everyone is waiting." I looked towards Tsukune and Moka, who had turned around to look at me. I gave them a nod and started to walk along them, Tsukune in the center of us.

* * *

After everyone learned that I was found and that I was okay they had gone their separate ways. The girls went to their dorm together leaving Tsukune and myself alone in my room. Though it was getting late I still wanted to inform Tsukune of everything.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. "Tsukune-san." Tsukune's head popped up from his homework that he was in the middle of doing. "I want to apologize for coming up missing earlier. For some reason, I thought that if I went missing nothing about you guys would change. I know it's stupid but.."

"It's fine." I didn't know what to say. Tsukune just heard my ridiculous reason for going missing and he said it was fine? "I know you're under a lot of stress Arashi-kun. You having to hide so much and being the only raiju in the school puts you under a lot of pressure. Then having to go through that ritual suddenly, I think I can understand why you acted like you did."

I didn't know how Tsukune was so understanding. If it was any other monster, no any other being alive, they would have complained about how stupid I was but Tsukune… Tsukune didn't have any harsh words for me. Know I knew I was right about picking on who to tell the truth. "Tsukune, on other thing. About what I truly am."

Tsukune didn't say anything as he got up from his seat at the desk and walked over to me and sat down on my bed with me. "Take your time Arashi." I gave him a nod and took in a deep breath. I felt the fear of him knowing and acting just the other raiju come but I pushed it down. I knew that no matter what I am he would accept me, he was just that type of guy.

"As I said earlier I'm not a full raiju. That fact was only compounded when you saw Oji-san on the mountain." I saw Tsukune give me a nod. "Well that's a real raiju's true form. My form is well more…" I couldn't say the words. I looked to Tsukune and saw no hate so far only acceptance. I took another deep breath and clenched my hands. "My form is more human like because I'm a hybrid."

There I said it. I naturally closed my eyes waiting for the denial, the yelling. None of that came from Tsukune. "Really? Um, what exactly is a hybrid?" I couldn't help but just stare at Tsukune, my brain trying to comprehend Tsukune's statement.

I waited for a few seconds for Tsukune to say that it was a joke and we'd both laugh. He didn't say anything and just stared at me, slightly confused. After accepting that Tsukune had no idea what a hybrid was multiple questions started to form in my head.

"Tsukune, be honest with me here. What are you?" I saw the question startled him. I finally was at my breaking point with the mystery around Tsukune, with the situation being so emotional to me I had enough. I had to know what Tsukune was.

He was decently smart in the monster world but I knew that he wasn't that smart since I knew that he was one of the lower students in our class in middle school. Though because of that I knew he should have at least know my family name was something of importance and questioned me about it. He never did.

Then there was the fact that he thought that raiju were made from pure electricity. Those rumors were dispelled so long ago that I don't believe anyone in the monster world would know of it. The sole reason I even knew that was because I had to grow up in the human world.

Nothing ever matched up perfectly so I could start to get an idea of what Tsukune is. And when I thought I was finally narrowing down the results something else comes up and breaks any theories I had.

I looked to Tsukune, I could tell that he was having an inner debate with himself. Seeing that look on his face I opened my mouth to say that he could tell me at another time. "Sorry." Although I didn't get anything from Tsukune, the guilt in his voice told me he wasn't intentionally hiding this from me out of malicious. He really was sorry that he couldn't tell me.

"Anyway, hybrids are monsters who was two different species for parents. Usually monsters who are hybrids tend to have traits from one parent or both parents. Though at time the monster who are born genes are so mutated that they don't have traits of either parents." I could see Tsukune processing the information. "Hybrids are seen as dirty in the monster community." I could see Tsukune was uncomfortable with what I was telling him. "So, that's why I asked you to keep this quiet."

My room became quiet. I knew this was a lot of information to process so I kept silent. After half a minute or so Tsukune smiled at me again. "Don't worry Arashi I won't let anyone know." Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything less from Tsukune.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was nearly midnight. "Tsukune, it's late. If you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep." I let Tsukune see the time from my watch.

"Oh, yeah." Tsukune got off my bed and walked to my door. "Good night Arashi."

"Night Tsukune."

* * *

It had been about a week since that night with Tsukune. Luckily little had happened to our group over the week.

Moka was still a little distant from me however she was at least willing to talk to me now. We were slowly going back to how we were before the ritual. Though I had no idea how Ura was going to react to me since she hadn't been released.

Kurono still was nervous around me however she was starting to see that I wasn't that bad of a person. She still wouldn't get too close to me physically and wouldn't go out of her way to make conversation with me but I could tell it was slowly changing. I just had to give her enough time.

Today was the first day that school newspaper was to be passed out. All of us had to wake up earlier than usual to set up the stand. Although I was annoyed it was almost worth it to see Yukari attempting to stay awake and failing.

I was lazily passing out papers out to passing students when a sharp smell pierced my nose. For some reason, it put me on edge, like some monster that was intruding onto my territory. I never had this feeling before. Then the smell of soot and burnt air filled my nose.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gin stiffen as he looked at something to my left. I followed his eye sight and saw a student, quite a distance away, walking toward us with a black outfit. Slightly behind him was two more students with the same black outfit. Both were female, one red headed and the other had brown hair.

As he approached us the smell of soot got stronger and the more on edge I felt. There was no doubt in my mind that his guy in black was the source and my instincts were driving me wild, telling me to attack him and make him run away, that he didn't deserve to be here.

I felt a small hand on mine, breaking me out of my instincts. I looked down to my right and saw Yukari staring up at me with concern in her eyes. "Onii-chan are you okay?" I glanced at the black outfitted man who was still approaching, anger flooding me again.

I tore my gaze away from that him and looked back to Yukari. "No. I need to get away from here." I saw Yukari nod and start to walk us away from the stand.

"Moka, Tsukune, I'm taking Onii-chan to the nurse's office, he's not feeling well." The two of them glanced over to us. Tsukune glanced at me in confusion and worry, probably thinking I was getting sick. Moka however showed me that she knew, at least a little bit of why I was leaving. I'm starting to hate how observant that girl is.

* * *

Yukari slid open the door to the nurse's office and led me inside. No one was inside for some reason. Why is it every time I visit no one is here?

Yukari led me to the bed and pretty much forced me to lay down on the bed. She pulled a chair over to the bed a sat down, her legs swinging above the ground. "Onii-chan, what happened?"

"That guy in black, for some reason my instincts were telling me to attack him." I closed my eyes and tried to push my head into the semi-hard pillow. "That's the first time I've wanted to attack someone."

"Do you know any reason why your instincts would do that?"

"No. Okaa-sama never said anything about this."

"Hmmm…" Yukari didn't say anything else, the only sound in the room was her legs swinging and occasionally hitting the chair.

After losing track of time the bell rang out saying that class was going to start soon. I opened my eyes and looked over to Yukari to see that she fell asleep while I wasn't paying attention. I got off the bed and walked over to Yukari.

I reached to her and shook her shoulder. "Yukari, it's time to get up." Yukari barely opened her eyes. She sleepily looked over to me before yawning.

"Onii-chan, you shouldn't be in my room. Moka and Tsukune will get the wrong ideas. Good night." I saw Yukari close her eyes again to try to sleep. I sighed before reaching out a lightly pinching her cheek.

Her eyes shot open as she tried to get away from the evil pinching machine. She nearly tipped the chair over before I let go of her cheek and caught the back of the chair, preventing Yukari from having a surprise meeting with Mr. Floor.

Yukari gave me a glare. "Onii-chan that was mean."

"Sorry, but I needed to get you up before we are late to class." Just as I finished I heard the bell for class go off. Guess my efforts went unrewarded. I glanced at Yukari and saw her looking at me sheepishly.

"Um, guess we're late?" I could only shake my head at her.

* * *

The final bell for the school day finally went off. Because we were late to class Yukari and I had to stay and help the teacher during lunch. I'm sure Tsukune was even more worried since we didn't show up after going to the nurse.

All the other students quickly got up and started to pile out of the room. Yukari and I just waited in our seats like usual. After enough left the room Yukari got up from her seat, signaling that it was time for us to go to club.

Yukari did her usual routine with dragging me down the hall without my consent. I knew she knew that there was no way that I would run away. She was just going it for her own pleasure at annoying me now.

We got to the club room and walked in. The instant I did I could feel the tension in the air. What was going on? I looked around and saw everyone, including Gin with a grim look on their faces.

I glanced at Yukari to see if she knew what was going on. She shook her head to me. If she didn't know what was going on, then did something happen during their class?

Seeing that none of them were going to react to our presence guess I had to do something. Time for me to push them along, I wonder if they'll see me as a bad guy again. "What is everyone doing? You'll all in here but haven't started on the next edition yet?"

Tsukune, Moka, Kurono and Gin all looked at me. I focused on Tsukune and gave him a small grin. It took a second but he's own smile started to form. "Right. Come one everyone we can't let what he said get to us." I could feel the tension in the air dissipate as Tsukune's words re-energized Moka and Kurono.

I have no idea what Tsukune meant by this 'him' but I could ask him later. For now, we can just focus on writing the new edition

* * *

Tsukune and I had just dropped the girls off at their dorm for the night and made our way back to the boy's dorm. Just before Tsukune was about to split off and go to this room I decided to ask him about what happened earlier. "Tsukune, what happened when Yukari and I left?"

Tsukune's face fell a bit before he returned to his normal smile. "Nothing really." I could see that he was lying for some reason.

I wanted to call him out on his lie but knowing Tsukune he probably had his reason to lie to me, or at least I hope he had his reason. I wanted to be able to trust him. I gave Tsukune a strong look before nodded. "Alright. Good night." I gave him a wave as he waved back. The two of us went our separate ways.

I just wonder what he was lying about. Whatever, I'm sure that he'll tell me when he's comfortable enough to tell me. And it'd be a waste of energy just to worry about it. I can trust Tsukune.

* * *

Yukari and I had just walked to the club door again. Today was a bit tiring but nothing too out of the unusual. I had this slight feeling that something was off today but I couldn't put my finger on why. However, nothing had happened yet so I decided to ignore the feeling and just focus on making sure Yukari didn't get into trouble.

I opened the door to the club and walked in. I saw Moka and Kurono both sitting in their usual spots, however, there was something odd. The fact that the seat in-between them, Tsukune's seat, was empty.

Yukari pushed past me and walked up to the two girls. "Moka, Cow, where is Tsukune?" Both girls looked to Yukari, Kurono slightly annoyed.

"Some girl asked him for help you flat-chested witch." I physically see Yukari twitching from annoyance from that insult. Though Kurono wasn't exactly incorrect when she said that. Not that I'd ever tell say that out loud. "Being the great man Tsukune is; he obvious decided to help her out."

"That was almost half-an-hour ago." Moka decided to finish for Kurono.

"Do either of you know where this girl took him?" Both Moka and Kurono shook their heads. I couldn't help but frown. Tsukune what did you get yourself into again? "Alright, since I know you three won't be able to get your minds off Tsukune," I couldn't tell if they were glaring at me or not from that statement, "One of us will stay here while the others will go and search for him for half-an-hour then meet up here."

Kurono looked unnerved to follow what I was saying but here wanting to make sure Tsukune was larger since she nodded. Moka also gave me a nod. The two girls went to leave the room with Yukari in tow.

As she walked past me I reached out a grabbed her cape. She didn't realize what I did until she felt a tug on her cape. She turned around confused until she saw me holding her cape. "Onii-chan what are you doing?" I let go of her cape as the other two girls exited the room.

"You really think I'm going to let you leave this room without me? That's just asking for more trouble then we are in right now." Yukari puffed up her cheeks at me.

"That's mean Onii-chan. I'm a good girl."

"Good at causing trouble." That comment got me another set of puffed cheeks. I reached out and pressed my palms against her cheeks forcing the air out. "Just be careful okay?" Yukari stopped her little pouting act and gave me a nod.

"Of course, if I got hurt who would annoy my precious Onii-chan?" I shook my head and pushed her out of the room.

"I'll stay here just in case he comes back. Remember half-an-hour or I'm going to have to go looking for you too." Yukari gave me a bubbly nod before dashing off down the hall.

* * *

Nearly half-an-hour had passed by and no one had come to announce they found Tsukune. I was honestly getting a little nervous. I was hoping with Moka's nose she would be able to find him quickly, especially since she drinks his blood daily or that Kurono would be able to spot him from the sky.

Although it seemed like the two had no such luck. I heard the door slide open and I looked to see who came in. Yukari seemed to be responsible and came back within the opposed time limit.

She looked around the room. "Is no one else here?" I shook my head as I went to my usual spot at the table and sat down.

"No, you're the first back." Yukari walked over to me and pulled out a chair. She plopped down and laid her head on the table, her oversized hat nearly flopping off her head. "Tired?" She weakly nodded her head.

"I ran all of the place but I could find Tsukune anywhere." I could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Guess I'm going to have to carry her to the dorms if she couldn't recover.

The door slammed open. I looked over and saw Moka next to Kurono and a wet and shivering Tsukune. I focused on Moka. "Guess you found him." I saw her nod though she had a frown on her face.

I focused on Tsukune. "So, what happened?" I looked him up and down. He was absolutely soaked to the bone. And guessing by the constant shivers he was freezing to.

"W..W.." Seems like he couldn't even speak a sentence without his teeth chattering.

"Never mind. Moka-san could you explain?" I saw the Moka glance at Tsukune in worry before she semi-focused on me.

"Well, I found Tsukune at this lake with the girl." Who was this mysterious girl? "She suddenly said 'Tsukune is mine. If you try to take him then I'll just freeze him so he can be mine forever.'" I feel like some details were left out there. "She went to freeze Tsukune who removed my rosario." She stopped probably letting my brain fill in the rest which wasn't hard.

Rosario comes off. Ura comes out. Kicks everything she doesn't like. Puts rosario back on then leaves Otome with clean up. "And this girl that kidnapped Tsukune is…?" I had to know if Ura had finally killed a monster. Knowing her it was only a matter of time.

"She's alive." I want to say that I'm not surprised but I am a little. I thought Ura was going to massacre any monster that would hurt Tsukune in front of her, at least going off of Otome. Guess that means Ura's feelings for Tsukune aren't the same as normal Moka, or at least not the same degree.

That or Ura has a lot more control than I'm giving her credit for. I refocused on Tsukune and could tell that he was probably going to sick if he stayed in those clothes. "Considering everything that's gone on today I think we should just call it here and make up for it tomorrow."

Everyone verbally agreed with me except for Tsukune who was shaking his head along with shivering making it look a bit odd.

* * *

I exited the boy's dorm with Tsukune slightly ahead of me. As usual Moka and Yukari were already waiting outside for us, the other guys passing by staring at Moka as they walked by.

The usual situation happened. Yukari ran up and tackle hugged Tsukune. Seeing that she wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon I walked over to her and pulled her off him. "Come on Yukari, we need to let them do their thing so we can get going." Yukari pouted at me but didn't complain.

With me finally occupying Yukari's attention Moka decided to make her appearance to Tsukune. I stopped focusing on the two as I knew the usual skit that would happen.

Moka would go to drink his blood, Kurono would fly in from nowhere and stop her by tackling Tsukune to the ground and attempting to murder him with those weapons called boobs. Then the bell would ring and all of us would run in a panic to the classroom and make it just in time. I wasn't a fan of the running part.

I vaguely noted the usual flying shape flying out of the sky as Yukari was ranting on about something and her threesome with Tsukune and Moka. I've learned how to be able to drown her out when she talks about that. It was a skill that came with being around her constantly.

Something caught my attention that was moving at an extreme speed from the tree line. I shoved Yukari behind me as I scanned the area the thing was thrown. I couldn't see anything in the forest. "Onii-chan?"

Seeing that I couldn't sense anything from the trees I looked at the thing that was thrown and saw a kunai planted in Kurono's forehead, a small line of blood running down her face. I relaxed my body a little but kept on edge in case another kunai was to come out of the tree line.

This is why I hated not having pure raiju instincts. I was terrible at tracking someone down unless I had something with their scent on nearby and even then it was hard for me. I looked to Yukari and saw that, other than being annoyed at me if her face was anything to go by, was fine. "Sorry Yukari, instincts."

I saw Yukari puff up her cheeks before they deflated just as fast. "It's fine Onii-chan. Just more careful next time. I nearly tripped."

"At least you're okay." I looked back to Kurono to see her pull out the kunai out of her forehead. As she did the kunai shattered and turned to tiny particles that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Who the hell threw that at me?!" I had no idea how Kurono was so loud in the morning. Though it seemed like she was at least use enough to me to act like her normal self. Though after seeing her normal I can no longer trust Yukari to tell me about people's personalities.

As Kurono looked around for the person who threw the blade at them I glanced over to Moka. I saw her green eyes look back at me. I glanced back at the forest line and back to her, seeing if I could silent communicate to her if she caught who the attacker was.

She shook her head at me before focusing on Tsukune who was attempting to get Kurono to calm down I think. So Moka had no idea who threw the kunai? Or more likely she thought I was asking something else with my eye motion. Guess I'll just have to ask verbally later.

The bell rang across the school ground. All of us looked to the school building and back to each other wide eyed. I think we all completely forgot about class. All five of us bursted into a full-on sprint toward the building hoping that weren't going to be late.

* * *

Another school day over with. All five of us were walking away from the school building but with no destination in mind. There was a bit of an eerie silence among us, mostly from the information that we received today from our homeroom teachers.

From what they found out the girl that had attempted to freeze Tsukune yesterday had attacked a teacher and was now going to be expelled from the school. Now her name, Shirayuki Mizore, was well known among the populous.

From the rumors, I heard from passing students she rarely ever came to class, if ever. And when people did find her and attempt to speak to her she was extremely cold to them, somewhat fitting for a monster that uses ice.

The problem being that even though Shirayuki attacked and attempted to kill him Tsukune wanted to see what was really going on with Shirayuki. Saying something like that's not something she would do or some non-sense like that. I didn't want to get involved but because of him I was probably going to have to go searching for her since she's gone missing and help clear her name.

Since Tsukune was so focused on figuring out a way to clear her name our group wasn't having our usual banter about. It felt a bit empty. I never thought I'd wish for people around me to be more energetic.

Suddenly Tsukune stopped walking and we all stopped with him. "Everyone, I think we should break up and search for Mizore-san." Moka and Kurono gave each other a glare, each one probably wanting to get alone time with Tsukune.

The obvious choice would be Tsukune and Moka going together since he was the only one that could release Ura. I wanted to go with Yukari since without me she was likely to get in trouble and I as much as I trusted everyone else I was still a bit unsettled to let them protect Yukari.

Though I didn't think raising my point. I trusted Tsukune to make intelligent picks in how we split up. Tsukune looked at each one of us before nodding. "I think Moka-san and Yukari-chan should go together and check the girl only areas while Arashi and I will check near the boy's dorm. Kurumu-chan will look around the school building." I saw Moka and Kurono frown the glare at me since I was with Tsukune. I raise my hands in a placating manner trying to say that it wasn't my choice. "We should meet up here in an hour."

They both huffed at me before Moka motioned for Yukari to follow her and they took off toward the girl's dorm. Kurono started to walk the way we just came back toward the school building. I focused on Tsukune and saw that he was still focused on helping Shirayuki.

"So, we look around the boy's dorm first?"

"There's one place I want to look before just in case." I nodded to Tsukune and let him lead the way.

After a few minutes, I had an idea of where we were going. As turned the final turn I saw the bus stop by the cliff side. My eyes saw a person sitting on the edge of the cliff. It seemed like the person was focusing on the red sea's waves.

I looked over to Tsukune to see if that was the Shirayuki Mizore and saw his gaze focused entirely on the person. Figuring that was Shirayuki I decided to take a closer look at her.

She had purple hair, something that I thought was odd at first until I reminded myself that my species had green hair, that seemed to past just a little pass her neckline. She had some type of white shirt that didn't cover her shoulders showing two straps of black clothing probably a tank top she had under the shirt. She seemed to be wearing a green mini skirt that was way too short even compared to the school uniform skirt.

Tsukune started to walk toward her and I decided to follow behind him somewhat behind. As we approached Shirayuki turned her head toward us, anger on her face before she saw Tsukune. The instant she saw his face her cheeks turned red and any anger dissipated. However, when she saw me the anger returned and refused to look at me again.

I had no idea what I did but somehow, I ended up making her mad. "Tsukune, who is that?" I was surprised at her voice. I was expecting some type of emotion in her voice but it was almost monotone.

"Um, this is Arashi. He's a friend of mine." I gave her a small lazy wave at least trying to be friendly. She didn't even react. Seeing that she wasn't going to react I could see Tsukune struggle for a second to find something to talk about. "Mizore-chan, why did you attack Kotsubo-sensei?"

I saw Shirayuki step away from Tsukune away. "Not you too Tsukune." I could barely hear Shirayuki's whisper over the crashing from the waves below. I saw Tsukune's face hadn't changed from her statement. Did she say it too quietly for Tsukune to hear with his human hearing? Maybe it was a good thing I was here.

"Shirayuki-san," I saw the girl break out of her thought process as I spoke. Her eyes hardened as she looked at me. "Did you attack Kotsubo-sensei?" Shirayuki's eyes softened a little.

"No." Well guess she got to the point.

"Wait, Mizore-chan you didn't attack Kotsubo-sensei?" Mizore shook her head.

"I didn't." Tsukune started to get energetic, a smile plastered on his face.

"Then we just need to tell the Nekonome-sensei and you're be clear!" As much as feeling Tsukune's energy was great I felt like I needed to bring reality to him so we could solve this problem.

"Tsukune," He turned to me a smile still on his face. "Even if she says that she didn't do it Kotsubo-sensei has the authority." As realization hit Tsukune his smile faded. I turned to Shirayuki. "So, what happened?"

Shirayuki frowned a bit before she shifted a lollipop in her mouth. Did she always have that in her mouth? "I was attacked by Kotsubo-sensei. I used my ice to stop him. Now he's blaming me for starting the attack." This girl. Usually I'd enjoy these short responses but now they were just stopping information from getting across.

I went press Shirayuki for more information but as I opened my mouth I saw a black tentacle reach from the underside of the cliff. Before I could react, it wrapped itself around Shirayuki and started to pull her toward the cliff. "Mizore-chan, you've been a bad girl." Seven more tentacles came up from the underside and grabbed onto random rocks on the ground, pulling up a kraken.

Shirayuki's purple hair changed into ice, sharpened all around and becoming slightly clear. Along with that her hands became ice claws. That must be her true form. And judging from what the kraken said this must be Kotsubo-sensei's true form.

Shirayuki started to fire off shards of ice at Kotsubo-sensei but they either bounced off him or they didn't dig into deep enough to do any real damage. Before I realized it, I had my key into my limiter.

Knowing what I had to do I turned the key and flung the collar off my neck. The familiar spark of power flowed across my body as I felt two dull puffs of feeling as my ears came back and the pull on the base of my spine as my tail grew. I opened my eyes as I let electricity flow around my body causing large arcs to jump around my body.

"Kotsubo-sensei," I saw both the kraken and Shirayuki stop fighting as they looked toward me. "I suggest you let Shirayuki-san down. Otherwise you'll have to fight me and you're a water monster." I held out my arm toward him and let large arcs of electricity jump up and down my entire arm. "Unless you wish to find out why raiju are considered the strongest of lighting monsters."

I really hoped Kotsubo-sensei wouldn't call my bluff. I couldn't hit him with any electricity while he had Shirayuki in his grip. I kept my focus entirely on his eyes, hoping to intimidate him and stop some logical thought. Just like Okaa-sama taught me.

I could see him beginning to waver before I saw him smirk. His tentacle around Shirayuki suddenly tightened causing her to yelp in pain. "What are you talking about? If I let Mizore-chan go then you can zap me all you want." I clenched my jaw. He saw though the bluff.

"Tsukune!" I turned my vision to Moka's voice. As I realized my mistake I quickly went to turn around only to feel something smash into my stomach forcing me off my feet. I landed on the ground holding my stomach as I felt pain throb from the hit.

I felt something in my throat and coughed up blood. "Arashi!" I got up and looked back to the battle. Tsukune was looking over at me worried along with Yukari. Moka had her focus entirely on Kotsubo-sensei.

"Tsukune, unseal Moka!" I yelled as loud as I could with the pain coursing through my body. Tsukune's mind took a second to click before he ran to Moka and reached for the rosario. I saw the metal cross part from Moka's choker.

I flinched as the massive amount of youkai was released. As opened my eyes pink Moka was no longer there now stood in her place was Ura, her silver hair blowing in the powerful display. Her eyes drifted over the situation her eyes finally landing on me.

"Couldn't handle the situation yourself fox?" I tried to stand up as straight as I could with my stomach.

"Not unless I fry Shirayuki-san to." I saw Moka's predatory grin focus on me.

"I suppose that is a problem isn't it." Her vision slowly went to Kotsubo-sensei, who was now visually trembling. I blinked and Moka was gone. I looked to Kotsubo-sensei and saw Moka holding onto the base of the tentacle that held Shirayuki. Moka grabbed the tentacle and started to pull.

Kotsubo-sensei quickly let go of Shirayuki letting her drop to the ground as he brought all his tentacles home in on Moka. She turned her head toward me again and disappeared as they all impacted the spot where she was. This was all a joke to her.

Moka reappeared where she was originally standing that smile still on her face. "Go head fox. Now you can fight without worry." I looked at Moka's blood red eyes and knew what she was doing.

She was seeing if I could make myself impressive enough to still be considered a possible that I could be an opponent worthy of her in the future. That hurt my pride a little too thinking a vampire would look down on me.

I looked away from Moka and toward Kotsubo-sensei again. I stepped forward and saw him focus on me. "Oh, so the raiju is going to fight me?" I could see that not fighting Moka was making him feel more confident than he should be.

I started to build up electricity in my right arm, arcs jumping up and down my right arm and across my body. "I told you Kotsubo-sensei. If you didn't release Shirayuki you would have to face me."

Kotsubo-sensei sent all his tentacles at me at one time. I glanced around. There was no way I could dodge them all with the angles they were coming at. I gathered another large amount of power into the center of my body and started to release it.

As the tentacles neared me lighting arced from my body and hit his tentacles, making him flinch and retreat the crushing appendages. With the tentacles away from me I let the energy I focused into my right arm, causing more arcs to around my arm.

I felt enough energy gather into my arm. I pointed my arm toward Kotsubo-sensei and released the energy toward him all at one time unfocused. A large bolt of lightning jumped from my arm and hit Kotsubo-sensei in the chest.

The arcs that once were traveling around my body now jumped all over his body. His entire body became slack as my electricity either paralyzed him or knocked him out.

With seeing that he was out I felt the amount of energy I used hit me and I fell backward onto my butt. I looked back toward Moka and saw her eyes had some amusement to them. "That's how we raiju deal with seafood."

Moka walked up to me and leaned over, a smirk on her face the entire time. I felt her finger touch the corner of my lip then take her finger back, her finger now tinted red. She put her finger in her mouth. "Still like drinking caffeine." Did she just take some of my blood?

I brought up my finger to the corner of my lip and felt liquid on my finger. It must have been from when I spit up blood. "Fox," I looked toward Moka as she held the rosario in her hand. Her other hand moved and something came at me. I caught it and saw it was my limiter. I looked back at Moka. "Next time I'll show you how us vampires handle our pray." She clipped the rosario back into place

Not knowing what to do I just laid down on the ground and let my body rest. My stomach still hurt badly. There is no doubt that it will burse and be a pain for the next few days.

At least everyone is safe. I closed my eyes and let my body start to heal, hopefully accelerated cellular growth can heal blunt damage. "Onii-chan," I opened my eyes and saw Yukari looking down at me. "Come on we're leaving." I pushed myself off the ground and looked toward Tsukune and everyone who was looking at Yukari and me.

Guess I still had some time before I had to go to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Review responses**

 _ **ClyxicRyse - Thanks. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out.**_

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **JamesFreki - Turns out that yea, I messed up. Arashi was suppose to know about Tsukune being human since chapter 6 but somehow I didn't write that down in my notes. Thank you for pointing this out. I will be editing chapter 6 so that Tsukune will leave out that information.**_

 _ **Again thank you for finding this an error of this magnitude. If you find any more errors, big or small, please let me know.**_

* * *

Next chapter – Lighting Beast at the Oceanfront


	7. Chapter 7 - Oceanfront

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 7 – Lighting Beast at the Oceanfront

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

 _So, I have somewhat of a major choice that I have decided to make with this story. I have decided that I will be removing the entire storyline that deals with Alucard and the things that deal with that. I will be replacing it with another storyline for the end of the second year._

 _This is mostly because I haven't read the manga. Even if I did go and read the manga from what I understand from the rough cliff notes I've read it might clash story-wise with Tsukune coming a shino vampire._

 _Sorry if that ruins the story for anyone._

 _On the bright side because of this change it is possible for me to think about me write out the third year instead of writing some type of short segment on it with the future mixed in for an epilogue._

 _Though that's going to take a lot of thinking and planning for the third year and with the semi-warm opinion of this story so far, I might feel like moving onto another story by that time. Also, it would be way more slice of life than normal and, even someone who appreciates SoL, it might be too much for the average reader._

 _Though all of this is far into the future, anything can happen in the meantime._

* * *

I walked out of the boy's dorm as usual with Tsukune. I let him take the lead since the one time I walked out first I was tackled by Kurumu and nearly was suffocated to death before Yukari pointed out she didn't have Tsukune. Yukari still teases her about that. Needless to say, Kurumu at least looks before she divebombs her target.

Though it was good to see that she was no longer holding what happened during my inversion against me. Especially since the addition of Shirayuki into our little group.

After the day we saved her she became part of group naturally. That is when she was actually around for us to speak to her. Somehow, she could get into places I would never expect any monster, much less a yuki-onna, to get into to. Though I wasn't exactly against it.

With her around I no longer had to be the bad guy separating Moka or Kurumu from Tsukune. She would do that from the shadows with a well-placed kunai or freezing the girl semi-solid.

But because of her hiding in the shadows so well I was always felt on guard, trying to pick her out from sounds and smells. Though it was incredibly hard since she was so good at hiding her presence and I was so bad at finding people who were hunting me.

But it seemed like she knew what I was doing since she would on purpose give me little hints that she was around and was 'hunting' us. Usually by leaving a kunai in a tree to signal to me since I was still bad enough that if she didn't I would have no idea what she was out and about.

It seemed like she enjoyed these exercises or at least tolerated my practice. I wouldn't know since we never really talk about it much. Though that could sum up my relationship well with Shirayuki.

We didn't talk much to each other but we were both okay with that, since she was shy around people that wasn't Tsukune or one of the girls trying to get into his pants. I had Yukari that loved to chat constantly so when we both got a moment of reprieve we enjoyed it.

I watch on as the usual scene with Kurumu tackling Tsukune to the ground and attempting murder in broad daylight. The shimmer of light appeared as a kunai logged itself into Kurumu's forehead.

Mizore walked out of the tree line, again I couldn't detect her presence at all. Her eyes glanced at me and gave me a small nod before moving her focus to Tsukune and attempting the same murder technique though less effective.

"Mizore, get off Tsukune!" I glanced at Yukari who pulled out her wand. She really didn't know what she was going to get into did she? Yukari went to wave her wand before the entire rod was frozen solid.

She glanced at the wand and tried to swing it only for none of her signature pans to come from the sky. Yukari pouted before putting her wand away. "Hey popsicle what are you doing to my mate of fate?" Looks like Kurumu woke up.

"I'm simply showing my husband what he will have in the future." Kurumu went to retort but whatever she said was covered up by the bell ringing. I looked at the school and back to the group.

Shirayuki gave Tsukune one more squeeze before getting off him and patted her skirt to get rid of dirt. Kurumu of course started to complain again as we started to make our way toward the school. "How dare that walking snow cone! Trying to get in between me and my mate of fate."

"My mate of fate and me." Yukari being the usual smart mouth. I noticed that Shirayuki had somehow slipped away from our group again. That meant that she would be 'hunting' again.

I started to look around the tree line for any type of movement. For any smell that smelled like Shirayuki, what I would imagine frozen vanilla would smell like. For any unnatural sound that came from the forest.

We made our way down the path and I couldn't sense Shirayuki at all. When we got to the school gate I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Shirayuki. I felt my spine stiffen for a second before relaxing.

As we walked past the gate she walked past me and pushed herself between Kurumu and Tsukune. Scaring both Tsukune and Kurumu. "Snow cone! Get away from my mate of fate!"

"No. Tsukune is my husband." Shirayuki latched onto Tsukune's arm making him panic and try getting her off his arm, which worked only because she purposely let go. "I'll see you in class husband." She started to walk away from us, giving me a tiny wave before walking into the crowd of students in front of us and disappearing.

"I'm going to get that girl." Kurumu started to growl in the direction that Shirayuki took off at. "When I do she won't go anywhere near you." She then took Shirayuki's place on Tsukune's arm, causing him to panic again. Though Kurumu didn't let go like Shirayuki.

Tsukune glanced at with pleading in his eyes. "Kurumu-san, we need to get to class." She looked at me with a glare but let go of Tsukune anyway. With all problems now dealt with for now our group made our way into school building.

* * *

I sat myself down in my seat and leaned back into my chair. Just a second after Sensei walked into the room. He looked around the room and even though he was present the rooms energy didn't settle down like it usually did. "Everyone settle down." The voice of the other students drowned out his voice, us in the front were probably the only ones to hear him.

I saw Sensei get annoyed but didn't seem like he was surprised by this reaction. I wonder what was going on? Was there some event that was going on that got the student body hyped up? "Everyone settle down!" Sensei yelled so loud that the room was quiet in an instant.

Sensei looked around the room eyeing the students in the back. "Now I know all of you are excited for spring break coming up." I felt my body jolt from that. Spring break was coming? "However, we still need to finish today." Wait, today was the last day before spring break? "So, let us get to work."

I could only blink in surprise as Sensei turned to the board and started to write on the chalk board.

* * *

The bell rang for the last time until spring break ended. All the other students rushed out of the room faster than ever, even Sensei made his way out of the room quicker than normal. As the last few people left the room I looked to Yukari who was writing on some paper. "Yukari."

"What Onii-chan?" Yukari looked away from her paper to me, her head slightly tilted making the top of her hat flop around.

"Did you know that today was the last day of school before spring break?" I saw her nod her head.

"Yeah?" She looked at me oddly before she broke out in a smile. "Wait, did you not know?" I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let her have something like that over on me.

"Of course I knew." I saw Yukari's smile get bigger as she started to giggle.

"No way. Onii-chan, you totally didn't know." She broke out into a full-blown laugh shaking her entire body even making her hat fall off her head. This girl. I got out of my seat and walked over to her fallen hat. I picked it off the ground and put it back onto Yukari's head with a little more forced than needed, forcing the hat over her eyes and shutting her up.

She pulled the hat back into its normal place and pouted at me. "What was mean Onii-chan."

"Just like a particular imoto laughing at their Onii-chan?" She gave me another pout before getting up from her from her seat and made her way toward the door. I followed along behind Yukari knowing that she would be back to normal by the time we got to the club room.

* * *

I opened the door to the clubroom and saw Tsukune getting his arm pulled in one direction by Kurumu and getting pull in the other direction by Shirayuki. Moka was behind them looking between the three of them not knowing what to do. Tsukune looked to me again with pleading eyes.

I walked into the room completely ignoring his silent plead and went to the table. I didn't feel like helping Tsukune right now after having spring break silently sneak up on me. Plus, he had to learn how to deal with multiple girls wanting him. I won't always be around to pry them off him.

Well that might not be true. I'm probably going to stick around Tsukune at least until high school was over. After that I have no idea what I'm going to do. I could go back to the human world and go to college or I could stick in the monster world and start doing research for Okaa-sama. Though thinking about this now is just a waste of energy.

While waiting for the girls to finish fighting over Tsukune I decided to close my eyes and just think about the homework that Sensei gave us. I was just about finished thinking about the first problem when the door slammed open.

I nearly fell out of the chair I was sitting in while the girls stopped fighting, probably to see who the intruder is. I turned my head and saw Gin walk in, a smile plastered onto his face. Behind him I saw Tsukue's homeroom teacher, Nekonome-sensei, behind Gin.

"Hello everyone!" Nekonome's cat ears and tail popped out. I felt in the instinct to tell her but quick suppressed it when I remembered what Tsukune told me what she did to that student who told her before. I'd rather not have claw mark up and down my face. "I have a special surprise for you all." She suddenly stopped when she saw Shirayuki.

Right Nekonome-sensei hadn't shown up the entire time that Shirayuki so this would be the first time they ever met each other. I wonder how they will react. "We're all going to the human world for spring break!" She didn't even react to Shirayuki.

Wait. Did she say the human world? I looked around to everyone else and saw that they had a similar stunned looked that I felt that I had to. Right, so for spring break… we're going to the human world.

I didn't feel comfortable with this but this was Nekonome-sensei that was hosting this it should be alright.

Moka looked quite upset that we were going to the human world. Tsukune had a large smile on his face. Kurumu looked really excited for some reason. Shirayuki was face was stoic as usual with her lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth. Yukari was trying, and clearly failing, to make herself not to appear nervous.

I waved for her to come over to me and she quietly walked over to me. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Are you scared?" Yukari nodded her head slightly.

"I've never been to the human world without Okaa-san and Otou-san." I took off her hat and petted her head.

"Don't worry. Onii-chan is here. Moka-san, Tsukune, Kurumu-san and Shirayuki-san are here for you. Even Nekonome-sensei and Gin-senpai, even as unreliable as he is." She was still nervous but at least she was a little more stable. I put her hat back on her head.

"Thanks, Onii-chan." She gave me a tiny smile before running back off toward everyone. They all looked to Yukari as she put herself into whatever conversation they were having.

Yukari looked around before looking back to me and waving me over. I got out of my seat and walked over. "What going on?" I seemed to get everyone's attention. Yukari pulled on my sleeve.

"Onii-chan, we were wondering what the human world was like. Do you know anything?" I gave a nod.

"I do. Before coming here, I use to live in the human world with Okaa-sama." My statement seemed to surprise Kurumu and Shirayuki. Yukari started to pull on my sleeves with my enthusiasm.

"What should we do Onii-chan? I don't want to let humans know we exist." I put my hand on Yukari's head to calm her down again. Now she had some weird mix between fear and excitement.

"Don't worry. Just take off your hat and cloak and you'll be fine." That seemed to calm her down again. Was I going to have to keep doing this? Usually Yukari was confident all the time, overconfident even. But humans seem to offset her usual balance it seems. "Kurumu-san just need to keep her wings and tail hidden." Which if it was any other person other than Kurumu it wouldn't be a problem. "Shirayuki-san just need to make sure not to freeze anyone." I saw Shirayuki give a small nod.

I didn't bother saying anything to Moka knowing she went to a human school at some time. And Tsukune was obviously in any danger since we went to the same middle school. All in all I was most worried about Kurumu forgetting and taking flight for a Tsukune dive bomb or Yukari panning someone, most likely Kurumu.

"Alright everyone." Nekonome-sensei's voice brought us to silence. "The bus will be here in a half hour so go get packed for a weeklong trip!" She was in her own little world, wasn't she?

Everyone started to make our way toward the exit of the club room. I didn't move and reached out to stop Moka from leaving by grabbing her arm. She gave me a weird look but didn't do anything else. "Moka-san, could you make sure that Yukari packs correctly?"

The weird look Moka was giving me softened. She gave me a smile and a nod. "Of course, Arashi-san." The two of us make our way to catch up with our group. "You really care about Yukari-chan, don't you?"

I was caught off guard by the question but quickly nodded. "I do. Yukari is probably the closest I'm going to get to a imoto, at least any for quite a while." That is if I excluding Emiri but tell Moka about her didn't seem like the best idea right now. "What about you?"

I didn't know what possessed me to ask but I did. Moka seemed surprised to since she didn't answer for a second. "As I said before vampires have a shorter span to wait so I do have some siblings." I nodded. The way she spoke seemed like she didn't have a positive relationship with them. It makes sense for why she asked me the first question.

She sees me with a happy relationship with Yukari. The two of us aren't even blood related yet we have a pretty happy relationship. Then Moka with her own blood related sisters were at ends. She wanted to see how it felt like even if it was vicariously through me to see what a happy sibling relationship is. Though I might be wrong. I wasn't exactly good at reading Moka.

It'd probably be better to move onto a different topic. "Moka-san, I'm surprised you haven't speed up to catch Tsukune." Moka seemed surprised herself.

"I left Tsukune alone with all of those women!" She sped off leaving me in the dust. Guess she was lost in the past with the sister thing. At least I could take my time now and go at my own pace to the dorm.

* * *

I arrived at the bus stop with three minutes before the scheduled time with a duffle bag full of clothes. Everyone else was already waiting there, even Nekonome-sensei. Yukari started to wave at me like crazy as I came closer. "Onii-chan, are you excited?"

I couldn't help but smile at now excited Yukari was now. Her energy was starting to get to me. Though there was no more nervousness or fear in her voice. I wonder what happened? "It's nothing too exciting." I turned my vision to Nekonome-sensei. "Where are we going anyway?" I saw Nekonome-sensei smile.

"Hmm? I told everyone in the club room." Guess I just missed it. "Whatever. We're going to the ocean!" I felt myself freeze. I instinctually wanted to say that I was going to skip the trip. But there way I could do that since I promised Yukari that I would protect her while we were on this trip. Guess I'll just have to be careful around the water.

"I never packed a swim suit!" We all turned to Kurumu who was now in a complete panic. "What am I going to do?" She turned her head toward the girl's dorm. "Maybe I can make it back in time." Before she could take off the rumbling of an engine entered my ears.

I turned toward the tunnel and saw the yellow of the bus exit through the pitch-black opening. Kurumu started to panic even more speaking complete nonsense. Tsukune walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She whipped her head towards him, eyes wide with panic. "Kurumu-chan calm down." I saw her start to take breaths. I was surprised at how well Tsukune was being able to handle Kurumu. Most of the time it seemed like she had all the power over him. "Let's just get on the bus. Then we can go and get you a swim suit before going to the beach."

That seemed to calm Kurumu down instantly. Though I heard growling from someone. I looked toward the sound and saw it was coming from Moka. I looked over to Shirayuki and saw the usual lollipop in her mouth wasn't moving around her mouth like usual. Her eyes were also hyper focused on Tsukune.

This could only go well. Surprisingly it wasn't Moka or Shirayuki to say anything but Yukari ran up to Tsukune and pulled on his arm. "Tsukune, that's not fair." I saw realization hit Tsukune like truck. He looked around to each girl and saw their reactions. He looked to me glanced at me for some help.

I gave him a tiny shrug. I couldn't think of any way for Kurumu to get a swim suit and not the others. Tsukune dug his own grave with this one. Even if I did I did attempt to interfered with Moka and Shirayuki I wasn't stupid enough to risk bodily harm from either of them, much less both.

Tsukune must have seen he was between a rock and a hard place since for the first time I saw him sigh. "I suppose you're right Yukari-chan. Though we can't leave Kurumu-chan without a swim suit." Yukari gave Tsukune the usual pout she gives me when she wants me to do something for her.

I was surprised when Tsukune shook his head at Yukari. "Yukari-chan, wouldn't you want to get a swim suit if you forgot to pack yours?" I saw Yukari's face take on a smirk.

"But Tsukune, I did forget to pack my swim suit." Tsukune stared at Yukari. A loud horn suddenly pierced the air. My ears hurt so much and my head was banging on the inside. I closed my eyes and covered my ears to attempt stop the sound from splitting my head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Tsukune looking at me with concern. "Arashi, are you alright?" Not really. My head felt like I got hit by a hammer for an hour.

"I'm fine. I was just surprised." Tsukune stared at me for a few more seconds before smiling. Turning toward the Shirayuki and Kurumu who were trying to get onto the bus at the same time. Yukari's hat in the window showing that she already had boarded the bus.

"Alright, but we need to get going." He walked away from me going toward the evil yellow daemon. Obviously, the noise must have come from there. If that bus wasn't so vital to us I would have shocked it. It hopefully would blow up if I did.

As I took a step forward the pounding in my head increased. I could help but wince and lose my balance. I felt a pair of hands grab my arm and stabilize me. I slowly looked over to the person and saw Moka was holding me up. Giving me a stern look. "Arashi, you are not okay." I wanted to argue but Moka probably wouldn't have any of that.

"You're right. The horn gave me a bad headache." I felt Moka's hands take themselves off my arm before being she grabbed my arm again but in a position with more stability. "What are you doing?" Moka looked at me like I was an idiot as she took the duffle bag off me.

"Helping you to the bus." I didn't have anything to say as she assisted me to the bus. Tsukune was on the steps on the bus looking at the both of us concerned.

"Arashi what happened?" The pounding in my head started to increase in frequency. I put a hand on my forehead.

"He's got a headache." Tsukune nodded and moved for us to get on. Tsukune helped me up the steps and walked me to an empty seat, I leaned my head against the side of the bus. I noticed a lack of noise around the bus, minus the engine's constant rumbling.

I looked over to where the girls where and saw Moka whispering to them, I saw Kurumu and Shirayuki look at me then back to Moka, giving her a nod. Moka gave them a smile and sat down near them.

The bus started to move around after a few more moments. I closed my eyes hoping my headache would calm down a little without any light hitting my eyes. That soothed the pounding a little but it still hurt. Every time the bus hit a bump the pain would spike, not letting me fall asleep.

I heard the seat next to me squeak as someone sat next to me. "How are you doing?" I was surprised to hear how soft Kurumu's voice was. It was so quiet that it didn't hurt my head too much. I kept my eyes closed.

"My head hurts." I heard Kurumu hum for a second before snapping her fingers. The sound making me wince.

"Oh, sorry." Her voice was still quiet and somewhat soothing. "I'm going to look for something for you to put your head on." I felt the weight on the seat disappear. I didn't say anything but wanted to tell Kurumu that there was no way that she was going to find anything on a moving bus.

I let the bus's rumbling fill my head not caring how long it had been. "Arashi-san." Kurumu's voice surprised me. "I couldn't find anything. Sorry." I was surprised at how depressed she was.

"It's fine. We're on a bus."

"Ah, right. Is there anything any of us can do?"

"I just need to rest." I heard Kurumu hum again.

"Alright. Just call if you need anything." While I couldn't hear, her walk away I think I felt her presence move away.

I didn't know how much time had passed but the pounding in my head finally started to smoothen. I opened my eyes for a second before snapping them closed again from the slight light that entered my eyes.

I tried again and my eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I slowly leaned away from the window and looked around the bus. Shirayuki, Kurumu, Yukari, Moka and Tsukune where a few sections away whispering quietly between each other.

Nekonome and Gin where sitting further up near the bus driver. I slowly made my way to the edge of the seat, Yukari seemed to notice me and said something to everyone since they all turned to my direction.

Yukari got out of her seat and rushed toward me, nearly running into me. "Onii-chan, are you feeling better." I tried to hide the wince from her voice drilling through my skull. Yukari quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry." Her voice much more quiet.

"It's fine." Just please don't speak loudly I don't think my head can take it. "Are we nearly there?" As I spoke I realized that I was asking Yukari of all people.

"Umm…"

"I mean could you ask?" This headache must be messing with my thinking.

"Alright Onii-chan. I'll be back." Yukari walked of back to our group. She whispered something to our group. Moka then whispered something to Yukari. She nodded and started to walk back to me.

"Onii-chan, Moka says we're still about ten minutes away from the location Nekonome-sensei said we're going to be staying at." I gave Yukari a nod and closed my eyes and leaned my head against the seat.

I felt the seat get pushed down lightly and Yukari lean on me. "Yukari?"

"I'm a little tired." Right, Yukari is still a young. I moved a little so Yukari could get a little more comfortable and just sat there, the bus rumbles the only thing making noise between the two of us.

Before too long the bus came to a slightly rough stop. I opened my eyes and saw the outside was no longer moving. I looked over to our group and saw everyone leaving except Kurumu, who coming towards us. She looked a bit surprised when she saw me look over to her.

She quietly made her way over to me, glancing quickly to Yukari. "Arashi-san, are you going to be able to get Yukari without help?" Her voice still quiet. Probably to not wake Yukari.

My head wasn't pounding nearly as hard anymore. I gave Kurumu a small nod, not wanting to test my luck too much. "I should be fine." I tried to whisper myself to make sure Yukari didn't wake up. With that I gently maneuvered my arms so I could pick up Yukari, princess style.

She barely weighted anything as I took her weight off the seat. I stood up and started to follow Kurumu who had made her way to the front of the bus already. I made sure to shake Yukari as little as possible.

I got off the bus without waking up Yukari and minimal head pain. I looked around the area we were dropped off was a sidewalk overlooking a beach. I scanned over the beach looking for any sign of Moka, her pink hair being the easiest thing to spot.

I spotted the pink moving around a little bit down the beach. I then spotted Kurumu who was walking toward the pink hair herself. I gently shifted Yukari, making sure her big hat covered her face from the sun, and started to walk toward our group.

Just a few minutes later I was back with our group. Gin and Tsukune had sent up a tent while Moka and Kurumu had put up multiple umbrellas with some towels underneath. I had no idea where Shirayuki was but I was sure she was around. Also, Nekonome-sensei was missing, wasn't she supposed to be supervising us?

Gin waved me over to the tent. "Arashi, put Yukari-san into the tent. We put some sleeping bags inside." He unzipped the opening to the tent and I saw five sleeping bags. This was probably the girls tent. I glanced around and saw five bags, each one from one of the girls.

I put Yukari on the centermost sleeping bag. She squirmed around for a few seconds before settling down and going back to her normal sleep. I made my way out of the tent and rezipped the opening.

Looking around Gin and Tsukune were setting up another, albeit smaller, tent. I felt an arm grip me from behind. I flinched, suppressing a yell. I turned around and saw Shirayuki behind me, completely stoic with her usual lollipop. "You scared me Shirayuki-san."

"Mizore."

"Excuse me?" What was this girl going on about? She pointed to herself.

"Call me Mizore. You use everyone else's first names." I stared at Shirayuki for a second. That was a sudden proposal. I nodded my head, a bit stiffly, to her.

"Alright. Mizore-san." I saw the girl nod before walking in the other direction. I blinked and she was gone. I felt a little unnerved. There is nothing but a tent nearby, how the hell was she able to do that!?

"Arashi!" I turned toward Tsukune's voice and saw him running up to me. "Would you be willing to keep an eye on everything? I'm going with Kurumu to get her a swimsuit now." He lowered his voice probably to keep the other girls from hearing him.

"Sure." Honestly, I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't have a reason to change out of my uniform since I couldn't go swimming. Yukari was asleep so I didn't have to worry about her somehow pissing off some type of horrible creature from the fifth dimension. Kurumu would be with Tsukune so she wouldn't do anything too rash… I hope. Moka and Mizore would handle themselves.

That left Gin but if anything happened to him that would be his own fault since he should be making sure that we didn't get into any trouble as our senpai, not the other way around.

I watched Tsukune walk off and talk to Kurumu for a second before the two of them walked off toward the city behind us. I turned my vision back around to see Gin sneaking around the changing rooms. I also noted a distinct lack of Moka of the beach.

I wonder if Moka was getting into a swimsuit and Gin was trying to peak at her. I casually made my way over toward Gin. Though a good question is why Moka was getting changed. She couldn't go into the water without a serious amount of pain. Either way I probably should stop him before Moka catches him and kills him.

Actually… I slowed down my steps a bit. Maybe if I was accidently too late to save Gin no one would be too sad. At least this would be making us even for all those chores he made me go through when I first joined the club.

It seemed like Gin finally found the perfect position just in time, slightly in front of the door of the stall next to the one he was trying to peek in. Just as he raised his head to look the door slammed open outward and smashed Gin, crushing him between the one stall's wall and the newly opened door.

Out of the stall Moka did step out, instead of her school outfit, she was wearing a white one piece swimsuit. I could tell that she wasn't exactly comfortable with her choice. Which made me wonder why she even changed in the first place again.

Moka started to look around, when she saw me she made her way toward me, attempting to hide her body with her arms as much as possible. "Um, Arashi," Moka started to look around again, a blush forming on her face. "Do you know where Tsukune is?"

"He went to get Kurumu's swimsuit." Moka's face quickly dropped. So Moka was wearing the swimsuit to try to impress Tsukune. "Good job on splatting Gin-senpai." Moka gave me a curious look. I pointed back to Gin who was on the ground holding his nose.

Moka saw him and turned back to me her face showing that she was creeped out. "I forgot that Gin-senpai was on this trip." Her voice was laced with hate. She gave a sigh before giving me a smile. "Are you going to change?"

I shook my head which seemed to confuse her. "I can't go near the water so why get in a swimsuit?" My logical went to Moka to but I didn't feel like putting her on the spot. Moka didn't seem pleased with my answer though.

"But we're at the beach. Shouldn't you at least get in the spirit?"

"That's just a waste of energy to get changed."

"Aren't you going to get hot?" Why was she being so persistent? She's probably just trying to distract herself until Tsukune comes back.

"If I do then I'll just take off my jacket." Moka didn't say anything for a second before she looked at me oddly.

"Ura says that you're just weak and don't want to show off your weak body. Sorry, Ura told me to say that." I just nodded and glared at the rosario who's gem was bright red. What was Ura playing at?

I felt a little hit to my pride but I did my best to ignore it. "Guess Ura-san isn't as smart as she seems." The gem didn't seem to get any brighter but instead a cat like eye appeared on it, staring me down.

"Oh, ah, Ura's not happy." Moka's face started to show worry. "Ura says that she's going to show you vulpine when she gets released again." I went to retort from the vulpine insult until I processed that Ura wanted to dish out physical pain. I felt the blood run out of my face.

"Ura-san, you do know I was kidding, right?" Great now I had to look like an idiot because I had to backpaddle. Moka looked confused for a second and looked at her rosario. She then looked back at me.

"Ura says that it's good that you know your place." Though it was statement she ended it with a question-like tone. I went to ask her went Shirayuki popped up behind Moka, now in a two-piece swim suit.

The top was purple with white stripes. The bottom piece was a pair of shorts in the same shade of purple as her top. It made me question on how I missed her coming up from behind Moka while wearing such colours. Though it did match her hair quite well. "Arashi, do you know where Tsukune went?" Her words making Moka jump. Guess she didn't know Mizore was there.

Why was everyone asking me? "He took Kurumu-san to get her swimsuit." I noticed Mizore's mouth move very slightly. I think she was biting the stick of her lollipop. Although I was surprised I noticed such a small thing.

"I see." Mizore started to walk away from us. I was surprised she just didn't disappear again like a ghost. I turned back to start to talk to Moka again when I felt a tug on the collar of my jacket.

Before I could react, the tug turned into a pull and I was knocked off balance. I looked towards the offender and saw Mizore was pulling me while looking in the other direction.

"Mizore-san." She kept pulling me. "Mizore-san." I finally got my balance and forced her to release me. Mizore turned toward me.

"Arashi-san, what are you doing?" I took there a second not fully understanding. Did she think me forcing her to release me was the problem here?

"You were dragging me." I saw her nod.

"I wanted someone to swim with me. Tsukune isn't here so my hide and seek partner is the next best person." Okay. So, there was reason to her madness, I guess.

"Mizore-san, there are a few problems with that." I pointed to myself. "First I am still in my school uniform. Secondly, I'm a raiju remember? Raiju can't go be touched by water or we might hurt others or ourselves." It took Mizore for a second to seemingly to process the information.

"So, you can't swim?" Again, I noticed the fact that her lollipop was pointed downwards slightly. I gave her a nod. "Alright." Mizore grabbed my collar again and started to pull me toward the towels and umbrellas. I'm just thankful that we were the only ones on the beach and Yukari was asleep.

When we finally got to the towels Mizore laid down on her stomach. She didn't say or do anything else. I felt out of place and didn't know what to do. Did she want me to lay down to? "Um, Mizore-san."

"What Arashi-san?"

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Relaxing." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though I had to admit now that I was in the shade I realized just how warm my jacket made me.

Just sitting down and relaxing probably was the best thing to do. Though it probably would be easier if I didn't have my jacket on. I unbuttoned and took off the green jacket leaving me in just my white undershirt. If I needed something else I had some casual clothes in my duffle bag.

I sat down on the towel next to Mizore and laid down on my back. I closed my eyes and just let the sound of the ocean fill my head. It would have been better if I had brought a book or something. I wonder if I could get some time to go shopping?

Though thinking about it I didn't have my card on me so I couldn't get anything. I couldn't even get any human money from an ATM. I sighed internally. This school 'vacation' just got way longer without anything to occupy my time. Though I suppose I could catch up on my sleep.

Though even I could only sleep so much. Plus, everyone might need me in some rare instance. Or more likely to babysit Yukari to make sure she didn't do anything too rash.

I heard someone walk up to near my head. I didn't bother opening my eyes. It probably was just Moka going to lay down to. "Arashi." I opened my eyes when I heard Gin's voice. I looked to him and saw that he was towering above me, looking down right at me.

I also noticed that he was no longer in his school uniform but in a pair of gray swim trunks with a dark blue vine-like design on the left leg. "Gin-senpai, what do I owe the pleasure?" Because whatever caused to you come near me must be shocked.

"As club president I am making a decree that you must get into a swim suit." I stared at Gin processing he's words. Why would he want me to get into a swim suit? I could understand if he said that to Moka or Mizore, but they were already in their swimwear.

Though there was no use to thinking about this. I closed my eyes and made my head comfortable. "I can't. I didn't bring any swim trunks with me." There conversation settled. Please get away from me, you're making my relaxation time very unrelaxing.

"Don't worry I brought any extra pair with me." Or not. I opened my eyes again.

"I can't swim either."

"Moka-chan can't either and she's still in her swim suit." Moka why did you have to change? That was a good reason I had to but since you changed it made my reason too weak.

"I need to be ready to make rounds around the city."

"Why are you so against wearing a swimsuit."

"It's a waste of energy." I saw Gin was confused on that one.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a waste to change if I can't swim. Isn't that the purpose of swimwear?" Gin frowned at me. He crossed his arms and gave me a stern look.

"It doesn't matter. It's an order from the president." Did I really have no choice in this matter? Moka would know the rules for clubs. Hopefully she does.

"Hold on." I pushed myself up from the towel and scanned the beach for Moka. I saw her pink hair exiting the tent. I walked past Gin and straight toward Moka. Moka saw me coming and started to make her way toward me.

"Moka-san, could you clarify something for me?"

"Sure?"

"Can Gin-senpai order me to wear a swimsuit?" I saw Moka's eyes widen before glancing toward her rosario before looking at me.

"Um, if it's nothing immoral then yes." She looked at the ground for a second, refusing to look me in the eye. "Sorry." Why was she saying sorry?

"Don't worry about it. You didn't force this on me." I turned my vision toward Gin who was now holding the swim trucks he was talking about. They were dark red without any design on them.

I gave Gin a glare as I walked towards him and took the trunks without saying a word. I walked toward the changing stalls without saying anything. All of them weren't being used so I grabbed the closest one and locked the door.

I unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off. Then I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off not bothering to keep them off the ground. I slid my underwear off and quickly slipped the swim trunks on.

Looking at my clothes on the ground I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I was trying to keep my shirt on to hide the scar from the bite from the lizard man who took a chunk out of my shoulder.

There was still an outstanding scar there the skin a lot whiter than the surrounding skin. I didn't want to make everyone feel awkward my having them stare at it any attempt to ignore it. I learned that people did that when Pia first saw my scar. I nearly forgot I had it until she brought it up.

I rebuttoned my shirt. I put my underwear inside my pants and folded my pants, hiding my underwear inside. I made sure my shirt was good before turning around and unlocked the door.

I walked out and saw Gin, Moka and Mizore, near the umbrellas, all turn toward me. I stared back at all of them. I wonder what they're doing. I made my way toward them.

As I got into decent talking range I noticed Moka winced. "Moka-san are you alright?" My question left my mouth before I could really think about it.

Moka looked like she was suddenly put on the spot. "No. Wait I mean yes. Some water just touched me that's all." I nodded. Guess even if a tiny amount of water touching her could be painful. Guess the beach was more dangerous to her than I thought it was.

"Hey Arashi, why are you still wearing your shirt?" I looked toward Gin. What was up with him? First the trunks and now my shirt. It was almost like he was trying to undress me. Wait. Could Gin be gay and wanted me to undress for him!? Just using the cover of a pervert to cover for his insecurities?

Though even if that wasn't true it was a great way to get away from my shirt being the topic. I gave Gin a small bow. "I'm sorry Gin-senpai. I like women." I looked to Gin with a straight face. I nearly bursted out laughing when Gin looked surprised and hurt.

"Arashi! I am not into men. My pictures should be enough evidence of that." I saw Moka both giving me a stern look and suppressing a laugh while Mizore had a tiny smile on her face.

"If you say so Gin-senpai." I walked past him and walked onto the towel I was laying on before. Closing my eyes and pushing my head into a comfortable place into the sand.

Maybe I didn't need books for this vacation after all.

* * *

 _ **ClyxicRyse - Thanks, I will**_

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **FIREKING217 - Thanks for the review.**_

 _ **I didn't see a reason for Arashi and Mizore to be at ends right away, unlike the other girls. Arashi had no interaction with her until he helped fight Kraken-sensei. Arashi also while not fully enjoying the fact that she 'hunts' him and everyone else it's a sort of nostalgia from his childhood and he's trying to better himself at the same time. I don't know if I made that clear in the story.**_

 _ **I think you're more correct in the testing part than the flirting part concerning Ura Moka, but who knows what Ura is doing.**_

 _ **The girl you are thinking about is Emiri and I can tell you for now no, she will not be showing up during spring break. Though if she does show up in the story again and meet Yukari it's might be hell for Arashi to deal with both of them. Question is would they have a rivalry or join forces?**_

 _ **Though your fleet comment made the idea that what would happen if this suddenly turns into a TsukuneXEveryone story pop into my head. I laughed. Hard.**_

* * *

Next chapter: A Midnight Dance with Sunflowers


	8. Chapter 8 - A Midnight Dance

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 8 - A Midnight Dance with Sunflowers

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

"Onii-chan!" I raised my head off the towel that I had been using for the past couple of days. We only had two days left on our spring break. Most of the time it was Tsukune constantly being 'attacked' by each of the girls, except for Moka when Tsukune went to swim.

I noticed that it was getting quite late in the day. I was surprised since it only seemed like it was mid-noon just half an hour ago. Did I fall asleep? I sat up and stretched, my body feeling a lot looser afterwards. I fell asleep, no doubt about it. "What is it Yukari?" She seemed really excited about something. For some reason, she was still wearing her witches uniform even though everyone else was in casual clothing, even me with a blue t-shirt and tan shorts.

If I remembered right, Tsukune had a white shirt on with a green jacket over it with black pants. Moka had a white sundress with a thin pink jacket over it. Mizore was wearing what she usual wore since she always wore casual clothes and Kurumu wore the worst. She wore a white button shirt with a short pink skirt, so short that I saw her white panties accidently on several occasions when the wind blew correctly.

"I feel a big source of magic!" What does she mean by a big source of magic?

"You mean another magic user?" I saw Yukari nod her head. She turned and pointed toward Witch's Knoll. A massive cliff with thousands of sunflowers. All of us visited it on the third day but nothing interesting happened.

Yukari ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Onii-chan! I want to see!" I pulled my arm back. Yukari didn't let go of my arm causing her to bump into my stomach. She frowned at me while rubbing her forehead.

"We probably shouldn't. They probably don't want us to disturb them." Plus going all the way up the cliff was just a waste if we had to turn right around.

"What if they're the person causing all the missing people cases?" Right, people were going missing up there. Though Yukari probably thought that was a reason to go up there to stop them.

"And if they are that's even more reason for us not to go." I tried to give my voice a sense of finality to it. Yukari gave me a big pout.

"What if we get Moka to come." I shook my head.

"No. Even if we get Moka-san to come."

"What about me?" I turned around surprised. I didn't hear Moka coming up behind me. I pointed vaguely toward Yukari, her hat being a great indicator.

"Yukari felt a source of magic up on Witch's Knoll. She wants to go up there to check."

"Because the missing cases might be because of that person!" Yukari decided to fill Moka on that information. I expected Moka to instantly say the same thing as me. However, Moka's face looked quite concerned.

"I don't think we should. After all we're just students." Good she was just concerned about Yukari's statements. "Um, just to let you two know dinner is almost done." With a nod Moka walked off back toward to where everyone else probably was.

I turned to Yukari and saw her staring at the cliff. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "You understand?" Yukari gave me a nod without taking her eyes off the cliff.

"I know." Her voice didn't have its usual peppiness to it. "Onii-chan, would you be mad if I already went up there?" Somehow, I didn't think this was a hypothetical question.

"I wouldn't be mad, just concerned."

"She wants me to join her." I had an idea about the she Yukari was talking about. Whoever was the witch who lived on the cliff wanted Yukari for some reason. "I thought if I brought you along with me we could converse her to stop hurting people."

I nearly felt my resolve break at hearing that. Yukari wasn't doing this for any selfish reason but for quite a good reason. I glanced up at the cliff then back to Yukari. Even so going to whoever that was would be dangerous, especially if they were killing people or doing whatever that's making them disappear. "Yukari, even with that it's still too dangerous."

Yukari opened her mouth before she closed it. I guess she finally saw that no matter what she said we weren't going to go the cliff and talk to the witch. I gave her a wave. "Come on let's go get dinner." Yukari gave me a sullen nod before walking toward our camp.

I made sure to stay behind her in case she had the bright idea to run off while no one was looking. That means I had to keep my eye on her the entire time during dinner and have one of the girls keep an eye on her while she was in their tent.

We got to our camp and I was the usual set up. Tsukune was sitting near the grill that Kurumu 'found'. I have no idea how she 'found' something like that and I wasn't about to question her. Moka and Kurumu where nearby him watching him cook. I spotted Mizore sitting in the sand a small distance away, probably to avoid the heat of the fire.

Yukari ran up to Moka and Tsukune and took their attention. I watched Yukari chat happily with Moka and Tsukune, who the latter was trying to make sure not to burn the food while fending off Kurumu who seemed to want to attach herself to Tsukune.

My vision then moved over to the last of our group who was doing the same as me. Mizore was watching Tsukune with an eagle eye, her classic lollipop in her mouth. It was clear that she was tense, probably wanting to stop Kurumu but the heat of the grill was stopping her.

Guess since Mizore is so nice to me I could expend a little extra energy to relief a little tension. I walked closer to Kurumu. "Kurumu-san, could you leave Tsukune alone? I'd like my food cooked, not burnt." Kurumu turned to me. She didn't look happy.

"Why should I? Tsukune won't burn the food. Right Tsukune?" Kurumu turned around to look at Tsukune expecting him to instantly agree with her. He gave a nervous smile.

"Well…" Tsukune's face suddenly turn a bit downcast. "Hey, Kurumu-chan, I just want us to have good food. We can talk after okay?" I saw Kurumu nod before going to Yukari and Moka.

I glanced away from them toward Mizore. I saw her staring at me, her body no longer tense. She gave me a small smile, almost so small that I almost didn't notice. I gave her a smile back. "You milk cow!"

The smile I had instantly faded as I turned away from Mizore and toward Yukari and Kurumu. Who said milk cow had a huge smile on her face while Yukari seemed steamed. I walked over to the two of them.

Yukari looked toward me and ran over to me, grabbing onto my arm. "Onii-chan! The milk cow is being mean." I looked down to Yukari.

"And what did you do to her?" Yukari gave me a shocked look. Though I had been around enough to know that it was fake.

"Don't you believe me Onii-chan?"

"He shouldn't you flat chested girl!" And here comes Kurumu into our conversation. I looked away from Yukari to Kurumu.

"So, what did she do?"

"She said that I will never capture Tsukune's heart." I looked to Yukari who didn't look the shamed in the least.

"Did you say that Yukari?" Yukari turned her head away from me. I didn't want to get in between these two fighting. "Alright. Yukari, Apologize." Yukari's head whipped around to me.

"But Onii-chan!"

"No buts." Yukari looked at me sourly before turning to Kurumu.

"I'm sorry." Though she muttered it and didn't really mean it she did at least say it. Kurumu started to snicker at Yukari. I turned my vision to the succubus.

"And you." Her laughing stopped instantly. "Don't pick on Yukari. You're older so you should be more mature." I heard Yukari start to snicker herself until I turned my gaze to her. She went silent instantly.

"Guy's dinners ready!" Tsukune's voice broke us out of our little verbal entanglement. We all looked toward Tsukune standing at the grill. The two girls looked at each other before both huffing and stomping toward the food. Leaving me by myself.

"Thanks for earlier." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mizore's voice came from behind me. "Sit near me" She didn't give me any time to respond before walking toward Tsukune who just finished handing Yukari a paper plate with a few kabobs.

I made my own way following behind Mizore. Getting to the grill Tsukune handed me a paper plate with kabobs. Following Mizore's request I looked for Mizore and saw her sitting in the spot she was sitting in before. I walked over and sat down next to her. The spot was abnormally cold, probably a mix from now long Mizore had been sitting in the area and the cool night air.

I spotted Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune all sat a lot closer to the grill, probably to stave off the any cold from the night from residual heat.

I started to eat the kabob piece by piece, making sure to chew the meat a little longer than the vegetables. I noticed the meat and vegetables were a bit charred on the bottom but wasn't too terrible. It still had more flavour than the school lunches.

I glanced over to Mizore and saw her mindless take a piece of a green bell pepper as she stared at Tsukune. I looked back to my kabob and stared at the piece of mushroom that was next in line to be eaten. I closed my eyes before taking the mushroom in my mouth and chewing.

"Arashi." I looked toward Mizore and quickly swallowed the mushroom.

"Yes?" Mizore tore her eyes away from Tsukune and looked toward me.

"Yukari ran." It took my brain a second to process what she said before I whipped my head toward here everyone else was. Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune…. Yukari was indeed missing.

I quickly stood up knowing exactly where she went. "Mizore, tell the others I'm going to try to catch Yukari. Witch's Knoll." I didn't give Mizore time to answer before I tore off toward the cliff.

* * *

I saw the field of sunflowers again with two figures in front of it. One was obvious Yukari with her oversized hat. The other was an unknown woman with long black hair and a weird pink coreset like top and long black skirt.

Both turned their head toward me as I got closer. Yukari looked both relieved and nervous. "Onii-chan." I walked toward Yukari and stood next to her.

"Yukari you're in big trouble." I turned my gaze toward the women. I could sense power coming from her. Something told me that this was the witch that Yukari said was making people disappear. "Sorry about Yukari. She's a little much at times." I gave a slight bow to the women. "I'm Arashi." I really hope these niceties will stop any aggression from this woman.

"Ah, you must be a wizard then. I'm Ruby. My master and I live on this hill." Ruby then motions waving one arm toward the massive field of sunflowers. "My master and I would like to invite both of you to live with us. We can study many fields of magic together while defending this hill." I was going to correct her that I wasn't a wizard but another question, much more important floated to the top of the que.

"What do you mean defend this hill?" I could visibly see anger flow from Ruby.

"Humans wish to destroy this hill's beauty. Thus, my master and I have decided to use any method needed to stop them from taking our hill." I had to force myself from having an outward reaction to that. While I disliked humans, I wasn't okay with indiscriminate slaughter of them.

I reached over and gripped Yukari's shoulder, getting ready to go on a full out run if this went bad. "Ruby-san, as appealing an offer that you gave us Yukari and I are going to have to decline your invitation." I was dragging up all the formal wording I could remember off hand from Okaa-sama taught me.

Ruby gave me a sorrowful look before nodding sadly. "I see. I can't blame you for your choice." Black feathered wings appeared from her back. "However, my master wishes for you to join us. I cannot accept no for an answer." I quickly pulled Yukari behind me before Ruby could do anything.

I reached into my pocket for my key. I had to stop as I noticed Ruby's wings flap and black feathers flew towards us. I grabbed Yukari again and jumped to the side. I set Yukari on the ground and reached for the key again.

I pulled out the key and saw Ruby stare at me oddly. "Arashi, I don't understand what's so important about that key. Just stand down and accept my master's offer." I put the key into my limiter and turned the key. I didn't understand why Ruby allowed me to but I didn't care.

I ripped off my collar and felt my youkai flow through my body. My tail and ears popping into existence. Ruby looked at me offended. "W... What the hell." I let some electricity flow to my arm, small sparks jumping around my arm. "Aren't you a wizard? Aren't you related to Yukari?"

I shook my head to Ruby. "I'm not blood related to Yukari so no. I'm not a wizard." Ruby's wings flapped again, sending out more black feathers. I quelled any electricity in my arms and grabbed Yukari. Jumping to the sides and backwards to dodge to make sure neither of us would be pierced.

As I jumped back again I felt my foot get caught on a sunflower root. I stumbled for a second before throwing Yukari away from me as far as possible. I didn't know how close the feathers were but I could survive being hit, Yukari couldn't. I hit the dirt and saw the feathers were too close to dodge.

I closed my eyes ready for pain and gritted my teeth as two pierced my stomach and one in my shoulder. "Onii-chan!" I pulled out the feathers as I stood up, pain pulsing though my wounds.

I kept my eyes on Ruby even when I felt Yukari's hands grab onto me. "I'm fine." Ruby's face was in a frown.

"Yukari-chan, you should get away from him. He's going to corrupt you."

"He's my Onii-chan! I'm not going to leave him!" Yukari stepped next to me and pulled out her wand. I was going to stop her from using any pans before a felt an odd surge of magic from her.

Cards started to form around her spinning slowly around her. "I'll protect Onii-chan from you." Ruby shot more feathers at both of us and Yukari's cards shot out of their slow spin. I watched as each card cut through her feathers with ease.

I was surprised at this new magic from Yukari. If she had been practicing this she had been keeping it hidden from everyone. More cards formed around Yukari and I got a good view of one. It was a tarot card, the magician ironically enough. Yukari seemed hyper focused on Ruby her face having an out of place seriousness.

"Arashi! Yukari!" I glanced over toward Tsukune's voice. They finally got here. Mizore, Moka and Tsukune ran over to us. Tsukune looking at my bloody shirt with worry in his eyes.

"Tsukune, my rosario." Moka's voice broke Tsukune out of his stare. He reached out and grabbed the rosario around her neck. He pulled and small clink sounded around us as the rosario was removed from her choker.

I nearly lost my breath from the sudden burst of youkai from Moka. While I had been in the area when Moka had transformed before I had never been this close. Her silver hair flared out with her eyes fixed on Ruby.

"So, you're my opponent? I simple witch?" Moka turned toward me. "Fox, are you getting soft?" I gritted my teeth. Of course, Ura would take a shot at me. "Sit down and watch how a vampire hunts."

I didn't even have time to respond before Moka almost disappeared from my vision. She went to kick Ruby but somehow Ruby had enough time to evade her and fly high into the air. "Onii-chan!" I whipped my head toward Yukari's voice and saw the monstrous sunflowers attacking us. Yukari and myself somehow got separated from Mizore, Kurumu and Tsukune.

I sent electricity to my arm and ran toward Yukari, jumping in front of her as a plant was about to snap her in its jaws. I sent a massive jolt into the sunflower and it dropped to the ground, sparks jumping all over its body.

However, even though it dropped three more took its place. I charged up more electricity when I saw the plant I just shocked get right back up. Fear jumped through my body. I grabbed Yukari and jumped back from the onslaught four plants.

I let Yukari go as I watched the plant I shocked walk just fine, even though it was still sparking. My electricity was useless in disabling the plants. Thinking about it made sense since they didn't have any nerves I could overload.

"Yukari."

"What Onii-chan?" I could hear fear in her voice. She probably thought we were going to get hurt. I glanced over to Mizore and Kurumu and saw them fighting off dozens of plants. Kurumu cutting through them with her nails while Mizore was cutting them with claws made of ice, occasionally throwing out kunai. The both protecting Tsukune who didn't know what to do.

"Can you use your cards to cut through any plants? My electricity won't work." I saw Yukari look at me and give me a nod. "Okay, we need to get to Tsukune."

"Alright, Onii-chan." Cards formed around Yukari as the both of us made a mad dash jumping around the plants. The cards flew out and as soon as they did more formed instantly cutting through any plants in our way with ease.

As we got close I ducked my head as a kunai flew past my head. I looked to Mizore who didn't even look ashamed she almost hit me. I ran and grabbed Tsukune's shoulder. He gave a loud yelp before seeing that it was me. "Arash..."

"You need to find her master." Tsukune gave me a weird look. "Her master wants Yukari to join them. That's why she attacked us. Convince Ruby's master to stop Ruby." Tsukune would be the only person who would even have a chance to do it if it was possible. "She lives on this hill."

Tsukune's head turned toward the mansion in the distance. It looked dilapidated from this distance. Tsukune looked toward me and gave me a nod. "I will." I turned to look Kurumu who was covered in flora gore.

"Kurumu."

"Sorta busy." She swung her claws and cleaved through three more flower monsters.

"Help Tsukune to the mansion." Kurumu glanced back at me before turning her attention back to the flowers, devastating two more.

"What?"

"Just go!" I gave Tsukune a shove toward the mansion and he started to sprint at full speed. "Protect him Kurumu!" I felt blood pumping through my body strongly now. Kurumu didn't say anything as her wings tore through her clothes and she took off to chase Tsukune.

I turned my attention to the spot Kurumu was at, more sunflower monsters taking the spot of the ones she killed. I focused more electricity in my arm. I put more and more energy into my arm. Once tiny sparks around my arm were now huge arcs of electricity scarring the ground black when they jumped off.

The amount of power in my arm started to hurt but I kept adding more. I knew that I had to take out as many as I could in one shot. If I couldn't disable them I would have to do one better and burn them entirely.

My arm felt like it was going to blow up if I added any more power. Each arc that jumped off my arm making a screeching sound and cracking the ground. I started to feel my eyes tear up from the amount of pain that was flowing through my arm.

My body wasn't made to take this amount of power. I aimed my arm toward the wave of plants and released the power. I felt almost all my energy drain out of my body as a massive arc of electricity with a hint of blue hit the plants.

The instant it hit the plants it charred their bodies, leaving black plants with some spots that were still red from the heat of the bolt that it them. I didn't have enough time to count the amount I took out before more sunflowers took the place of the ones I just fried.

I started to flow more electricity to my arm before my vision blurred and my knees gave out. I felt down to one knee and closed my eyes. I didn't have much energy left, maybe twenty percent at most.

I didn't know what to do. I opened my eyes and saw the massive wave of plants coming toward us. I glanced back and saw Yukari and Mizore were also on their last legs.

I focused on Yukari. She needed to make it out of here. She had to. I pushed myself to stand on my feet. My head was starting to pound and my arm felt like it was on fire. I glanced at my arm and wince at the sight.

My arm was heavily burnt in various spots, certain spots were bleeding from cracked skin that was heavily burnt. I went to see if I could still use my arm and, though it was hard, I could still close my hand.

I looked back to the plants and saw that they were almost upon me. I started to force electricity to flow to my other arm. My head started to pound even harder and my chest start to feel tight.

Okaa-sama told me about this before. She told me to always stop at this point since if I kept pushing myself I'd hurt myself permanently or kill myself.

Even knowing that I had to. I pushed more power into my arm. If I was going to go I was going to fry as many as them so Yukari could escape. "STOP!" I felt my body freeze instantly when Tsukune's voice rang out across the battlefield, my youkai returning and my body stopped screaming at me.

The sunflowers stopped advancing toward us. It was almost time froze from Tsukune's call. "What is it?" Ruby's voice rang out now. I could hear how ragged her breath was. How did Moka not finish her off yet?

"Ruby-san, your master. Did she really give you orders to capture Yukari-chan?" What the hell is he talking about? I didn't know but I trusted Tsukune. He knew what he was doing.

"Of course." There was no delay in her response. I looked to Tsukune and saw him look unnerved along with Kurumu. They looked to each other than to Ruby. What was going on?

"Ruby-san, we checked on your master." What was with Tsukune's nervousness? He's back, that must mean he convinced her master. "Your master is dead." What?

I stared at Tsukune to make sure he was serious. He was. I turned my gaze toward where Ruby was and heard laughing from someone who was broken inside. "What do you mean my master is dead? Master isn't dead! She's alive!"

I noticed the plants start to move again, however, it wasn't towards us but towards Ruby. The plants morphing together to make even larger sunflowers. "Stop her!" I whipped around to Yukari to see her panicking. "She going to use a spell to fuse herself with the flowers. If she does that we can't save her." She formed cards and shot them toward the flowers, cutting them apart.

Even though they were cut apart they somehow reformed in an instant. They continued their march toward Ruby, even with everyone now attempting to cut them down except Tsukune and myself.

Even with everyone cutting them down the plants finally got to Ruby. There was a flash of light blinding me and forcing me to cover my eyes. When I could see again I saw a massive plant-like monstrosity, with vines hanging from the main stem like body. At the time was a venus flytrap like opening with Ruby's upper body inside.

I could feel my blood start to pump even harder than before. I could almost feel every beat of my heart. Could we even beat this thing even with Moka? I looked toward the vampire and saw her staring at the creature, a smile on her face. It was like she didn't have a care in the world.

"I will fulfill my master's wish and destroy the city!" Ruby's voice no longer had a hint of sanity. The vines that were hanging from the main stem came alive. They came straight for us.

I grabbed Yukari, putting most of her weight on my good arm, and jumped away from the vines, her hat flying off in the process. Yukari gave off an annoyed huff sound at the loss, at least she felt safe enough to do that. I kept my eyes focused on the vines, making sure none of them were targeting us.

Noticing that they were mostly focused on Moka, who was ripping them apart with her bare hands with a bored expression, I set Yukari on the ground while we were a good distance away from Ruby. "Yukari stay here." I went to move but I felt Yukari grab the bottom of my shirt.

"Onii-chan your arm!" I pulled my shirt out of Yukari's grip.

"I'll be fine." I looked toward Moka. Mizore and Kurumu were now helping her cut down the dozens of vines that seemed to grow the second they were cut. They were slowing being overwhelmed even with Moka.

My eyes scanned over the green shower of fiber and spotted Tsukune. The girls where so focused on the dozens of vines that they hadn't seen Tsukune being attacked by a single vine. He was constantly dodging the vine just barely.

"Yukari, I'm going to get Tsukune and bring him over here. Get your cards ready and get ready to protect him."

"I.. Okay Onii-chan." I could tell she wanted to do more but she was smart enough to know this was bad situation. She wasn't going to be of a lot of use if she can't dodge in time, though I was almost in the same situation with such low energy. "To take Ruby out you need to destroy her wand. It's unlikely but it's the only possible way to save her."

I made a mad sprint at my full possible speed. Tsukune getting closer and closer with each step. As I reached him and the vine prepared an overhead strike on Tsukune. I got to Tsukune and tackle him as the vine went downwards. The vine stabbed deep into the ground just a few inches behind us. I felt searing pain from my burnt arm and couldn't keep a yelp from coming out. "Arashi are you okay?"

I grabbed Tsukune and grew him toward Yukari with all my might. "Get to Yukari she'll protect you." Tsukune hit the ground hard but caught himself well and broke out in a full sprint toward Yukari.

I heard the ground shuffle from behind me. I looked back and saw the vine pulled itself out of the ground, with me it's new target. It made a stab at me to try to impale me. I jumped to the side as it passed by. I grabbed onto the vein and started to pull to see how strong the vine was.

I felt the vine have no give and started to pull itself upwards. I was lifted with the vine, hanging on to the vine, my burnt arm screaming in pain. The vine started to whip wildly in some attempt to fling me off. The constant jerking making my arm pulse in pain. I couldn't hold back the scream of pain.

After only two seconds my injured hand's grip laxed, leaving me holding onto the vine with only one hand. The vine suddenly stopped high into the air before moving as fast as it could down. I didn't have time to let go before the vine slammed me into the ground.

My entire body felt like it was broken. I vaguely realized the vine had moved away from me but I couldn't move my body. I focused on breathing and healing my body. Even though I would waste more energy if I couldn't move I'd be more of hindrance.

I after a few seconds I was back to being able to stand. Though pain still riddled my body and I was down to fifteen percent power. I only had five percent to use before I would fall unconscious.

I looked toward Moka, Mizore and Kurumu. Mizore and Kurumu where barely able to keep up with the vines. Moka looked serious as she constantly ripped vines with kicks and occasional tearing with her hands.

I made my way closer to the girls, every step I took racketed my body with pain. I kept my senses open for any possible vines, but they seemed to only focus on the girls. As I got closer Mizore took notice of me and moved toward me, cutting down vines that kept attacking her.

"A.. rahsi-san, are you a..alright?"

"Yeah." Vines that Mizore where cutting came at both of us. I sloppily dodged out of the way nearly falling on the ground in the process. Mizore quickly cut the vines away with her claws. "T... Tell Moka-san… Ruby's wand… D... Destroy it." Mizore gave me a nod before running back to the girls.

I felt my instincts flare. I forced myself to fall flat on the ground, just as a vine stabbed where my spine just was. I felt fear sink into my stomach. I nearly died there. If my instincts didn't go off… The vine retreated upwards and aimed down toward me.

I rolled to the side as the vine came down, stabbing into the ground where I just was. I focused the last of energy into my arm and looked toward where Ruby was.

I saw Moka was still fighting off vines, though she was fighting harder than I've ever seen before. She was making progress toward Ruby but it was slow. I reached out toward the vine and let my energy flow to the vine.

I hope this would be enough to give the vines a second's pause. I saw the entire demon freeze for just a second a Moka jump toward the fly trap opening before my vision went black.

* * *

My body hurt. Though where ever I was had a lot of comfort. I slowly opened my eyes and gently moved my head to look around as my neck was sore.

I was inside the boy's tent. And the comfort would be the fact that I had multiple layers of blankets underneath me and one thin one on top of me. I went to take off the top blanket but even attempting to move my burnt arm, which was heavily bandaged, hurt too much.

I pulled the blanket off with my good arm, though it still hurt my entire body to do that. I noticed that I didn't have a shirt on and there were bandages all around my stomach and around one shoulder. Luckily, the bandages weren't red with any blood.

I attempted to sit up but it hurt my stomach too much. I instantly stopped trying and relaxed my body. I wasn't going to be getting up without help for a bit. I closed my eyes and felt how much energy I had.

I had about twenty percent. I would wait a little longer so I could get more energy before starting up the regeneration process. With the amount of damage I had taken it would take a bit of energy to heal up a decent amount.

Though I figured I had enough time to get that energy since I was waking up. That meant that Moka had defeated Ruby and that demonic plant form she had. I wonder if that last-ditch effort I did even have any effect on Ruby.

I decided that I should check on how badly I damaged my arm. I lifted my bandaged arm up and winced at the pain and quickly set it back down. I then started to slowly open and closed my hand, pain shooting up and down my arm. I quickly stopped when I figured out how bad I damaged my arm.

I couldn't close my hand with the same amount of pressure. It wasn't a huge difference and I would still be able to do normal things but I didn't know if I could do that again and say the same thing. I think I just got really really lucky.

I heard the flap to the tent being unzipped. I looked over to see Mizore staring at me. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before she entered the tent. "You're awake." I went to nod but the sudden pain in my neck stopped me.

"Yeah." Mizore then walked back out of the tent, not even bothering to rezip it. Just as fast as Mizore left I heard a lot of noise coming toward the tent. Yukari suddenly bursted through the opening coming right at me.

"Onii-chan!" Before I could even reply Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune and Mizore appeared in the opening. Yukari kneeled next to me. "Onii-chan! Are you alright?"

"I'm a little sore." I couldn't tell Yukari that I was in too much pain to move.

"Here." Kurumu pushed her way past everyone, holding a bowl of something. "You've probably hungry." I nodded but I went to move my arm to take the bowl but pain surged through my arm. I really needed to stop moving my arms. "Arashi-san?"

"I... I can't move my arms." I felt embarrassment radiate from my body, especially because I had to say that in front of everyone. The tent quickly went silent. I wonder if it was Tsukune who couldn't move his arms how fast the girls would start fighting.

"I'll feed Onii-chan." It seemed like that decided Kurumu gave the bowl to Yukari while everyone else made their way out of the tent. Yukari took a spoonful of some type of soup that was in the bowl and held it to my mouth. I carefully took it into my mouth as Yukari took the spoon out of my mouth.

The soup had a salty taste to it which wasn't the best but other than that it had a good blend of flavours. I noticed finely cut bits of meat were in the soup. Probably what was making the salt taste.

After three spoonsful of the soup I noticed Yukari shifting around occasionally. She probably wanted to say something but was building up the courage to say it. I wasn't going to push her to say something that she wasn't ready to so I kept silent and ate the soup in silence.

I heard the spoon clink against the bowl and Yukari put the bowl down. My stomach felt better with something inside it. I'd probably be able to heal any lingering injuries in a few hours. I just wish the soreness could be healed faster.

Yukari took the bowl and left without a word to me. I was a little surprised since I thought she was going to say what she had been waiting to say. It hurt a little to have Yukari not tell me what's troubling her.

Though it wasn't useful to worry about her when I'm not in a state to help her. Guess I'll go prod her a little to see if that would get her to spill when I get healed up. I closed my eyes to see if I could get some more sleep.

I have no idea how much later it was but I was too aware to fall asleep. I think it's been about twenty minutes now but since I didn't have my watch on me, it being in my bag, and even if I did couldn't move my arms I had to wait until someone came in.

Though if I had to guess from the sun's position it was probably sometime in the late afternoon. Which meant my original plan for today, going back home and giving a surprise visit to Emiri, wasn't happening. Guess she'll just have to wait until summer break.

I gave a light sigh, light pain radiating from my chest. I heard the zipper to the tent open and Mizore walked in. I was slightly startled that she would come in here. She rezipped the tent and sat down a respectful distance from me.

As I looked at her she looked at me, her ever-present lollipop in her mouth. After a second or so, I looked away and close my eyes again. "Any particular reason you're here?" I wasn't trying to sound rude but the way I said it made it seem like it.

"It's really hot today. If I'm in here, then my body should be able to cool down easier." I clearly heard the lollipop click against Mizore's teeth. "It's smaller than the girl's tent. Plus, you're here."

If I didn't know Mizore had a thing for Tsukune I think that would have been hard hit to my heart. Nonetheless I felt my cheeks heat up very slightly. Though I quickly cool it when I reminded myself, let again, Mizore thinks Tsukune is her husband. "Then you wish to speak about anything?"

"No." Leave it to Mizore to be straightforward. We both sat in silence. My thoughts drifted to the fight. The thing that stuck out was how useless I was. I was only able to fry a few plants before I was more of a burden than help.

Then the fear of that vine almost impaling me. The fact that I only noticed it at the very last second scared me. What happened if I had been a second slower? Would I be able to walk? Would I even be alive?

I felt something cold touch my hand. I looked over and saw Mizore on her hands and knees, her hand touching mine. She removed her hand and stared at me with those eyes that had a mix of blue and purple. "You were panicking. Why?"

I felt to say nothing but the words got caught in my mouth. Mizore probably would be able to see though my lies. She seemed like that type of person. "I was thinking back to the fight." Plus, maybe telling her wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't so bad telling Tsukune part of my secret. "About how I didn't do much and how close I was to dying."

Mizore didn't react at all. She retreated her form and sat on her butt. "You stunned Ruby though."

"For half a second and knocked myself out to. And I'm also the most injured. Everyone else is up and able!" I didn't know when I raised my voice but I noticed at the end. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." I started to noticed that the tent was indeed colder now. I saw Mizore was in deep thought about something.

I needed to figure out how to get stronger. For raiju we can do it in two different ways. One was the capacity of my energy. Letting my energy go past one hundred percent for long periods of time forces my body to get use to the amount of body has.

The other way is to get my body use to the intensity of energy running through my body. Slowly amp-ing up the amount of energy I use in single burst so that I wouldn't cook my own body like I did with my arm.

Though I could only do one method required me to build up energy and the other required me to use energy. This was a choice most raiju had years to sit on and study since this training could only happen when they inverted.

Blues were the lucky ones though. Either they were born with an unnaturally high capacity or intensity and only had to train one area or the other to get their blue fur. The current Grand Blue was born with both a massive capacity and intensity where she was born with blue fur.

Not that I would ever have to worry about thanks to my body. From what Okaa-sama told me because of my father's genes I would never be able to get blue status. My body just couldn't handle that much power. The return value that I got for his genes weren't really that important in my mind, though Okaa-sama would argue differently.

"Arashi," My thoughts stopped when I heard Mizore. "Don't worry. You helped." She got up and unzipped the tent. Walking out without explaining what I helped with. Did she mean with the fight?

Without anyone around I decided to check on the amount of energy I had. Enough to start the healing process. I let a small amount of energy flow across my body as I felt my body start to heal.

By the time, I was finished I could see through the tent that the setting sun. I slowly got up, by body no longer in pain but still sore. I slowly opened and closed my bandaged arm and still felt a weakened grip. I must have damaged the nerves in my arm. Something that even accelerated healing couldn't do anything about.

I unwrapped the bandages from my arm. There were some spots of shine, from where my electricity had burnt my arm, but otherwise looked fine. I felt some more bandages around my shoulders and torso.

I took off my shirt and undid those bandages. The spots where Ruby had hit me with those feathers were clearly a lighter colour than the skin next to it. More scarring, no thanks to mix of the wound and the healing.

I put the shirt back on and didn't feel anymore bandages around my body. I went to the opening to the tent and unzipped it. I stepped outside and the first thing I was saw Tsukune being pulled by Kurumu the two trying to outrun Moka, Mizore and Yukari.

Without the usage of their powers it seemed like none of the girls could catch up to Kurumu and Tsukune since they had just enough of a lead. I thought about helping Tsukune but I was surprised when I looked closer.

He didn't seem like he was having a bad time. I saw him smiling every couple of seconds, though it was quickly hidden when he looked back toward the chasing girls. Was Tsukune enjoying himself?

Before I could think through that I saw the bus that brought us here pull up near the point where it dropped us off. Nekonome-sensei came out of the bus, a bright smile on her face.

As she came over to us the others seemed to notice her since they started to make their way toward her. I met up with everyone halfway to Nekonome-sensei. "Onii-chan, are you alright?" I gave Yukari a nod as we kept making our way.

"I used some energy to heal. Still sore."

"Didn't you say that you only were sore earlier?" Yukari grabbed my arm and forced me to stop. Causing our entire group to look at us. "Did you lie to me Onii-chan?" I looked to Yukari and looked to her purple eyes.

I looked away from her. "Sorry." I mutter it, I don't know why. Maybe I felt guilty for lying to Yukari. I felt Yukari's grip on me disappear.

The only sound I heard was the light steps on sand as Yukari walked away from me. Geez, I was only trying to make sure Yukari didn't worry about me and now I made her angry at me. I stared at her form as she made her way to Nekonome-sensei, who's smile wasn't as large anymore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Tsukune. "I think she just needs sometime. I'll talk to her later, okay?" I wanted to say something to Tsukune but I just gave him a nod.

He gave me a smile. "Come on let's get on the bus and get back to school." We started to make our way to Nekonome-sensei again.

After nearly twenty seconds of slow walking we got to Nekonome-sensei. I glanced at the bus and saw Yukari's hat through one of the windows on the front of the bus. "How was the trip everyone?" I looked away from the hat towards Nekonome-sensei.

"Fine." Tsukune seemed to be the one to speak up. "How about you Nekonome-sensei? You were gone most of the time." That got my attention. I never noticed but Tsukune was right. Nekonome-sensei did just disappear. And thinking about it Gin did to.

"Really well. I got to eat so much fi.." Nekonome-sensei froze in mid-sentence. "I mean, got to do so much research on human culture." Did she really think that poor cover-up would work?

"Ah, Nekonome-sensei," The cat teacher turned her head towards me. "Do you know where Gin-senpai is?" As I said everyone seemed to realize that Gin was missing.

"That's why I was so relaxed." Moka muttered her words, her words almost being covered up everyone else's words. Why did I hear hers so clearly?

"Gin-kun? He's on the bus already. Speaking of the bus we should get on before Bus Driver-san uses the horn again." I quickly nodded to that. My head wouldn't survive another round with that horn.

We made our way on the bus and I saw Yukari staring at us as we got on until we met eyes. She instantly looked away and looked out the window. No surprise that she was still angry at me. I wanted to sit with her to attempt to talk to her but decided not to since Tsukune said he would talk to her himself.

I walked all the way to the back and saw a pair of legs sticking out in the lane. I looked over and saw the legs were Gin's. He had his eyes closed and didn't seem aware that we got on the bus. Did he have a late night being rejected by every girl in the city?

I chuckled lightly at my internal joke as I sat on the other side of the aisle from him. I heard the bus's engine roar to life. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Gin shift around. "Nekonome, stop. I'm still tired from earlier."

Nekonome-sensei? Stop what? What where they doing earlier? My mind started to rapid fire these questions and I kept coming to one conclusion. Gin and Nekonome-sensei did not have a student-teacher relationship.

I felt my cheeks start to burn lightly. Why did I have to think about this stuff after inverting? These reactions were so weird.

The bus hit a bump shaking me out of my thoughts. It also shook Gin out of his sleep as he sat up and looked at me drowsily. "Oh, Arashi-san?" He sounded more confused that I was there.

"Yes, I'm Arashi, Gin-senpai." I looked to him but the self-made images of him and Nekonome-sensei floated to my mind again. I looked away from him with my cheeks burning lightly again.

"Are we going back to the school?" Gin started to sound more aware now. I saw him stretch out of the corner of my eye as I stared at the back of the seat in front of me.

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "And Gin-senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Good job." That was normal thing people did. Right? I think that was something Tsukune told me was normal in human sex culture and since we were in the human world it was a joke. Gin only stared at me with a confused look.

"Thanks." He sounded weirded out to. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." He laid back down and closed his eyes. Maybe saying good job was too early? Maybe he just didn't get human sexual culture.

Not that I understood that much either. Maybe I should ask Tsukune to get more information on humans. I knew a lot of general culture of human but not all the little things made sense, like romance, something raiju didn't have.

Maybe getting everyone else in on it to would help. Maybe take off some pressure off Tsukune from the girl's constant advances. If I didn't know he was human I wouldn't know what to think. It was probably confusing Kurumu and Mizore too.

Yes, this was a good idea. Now I just had to get the details down and with this bus ride I had plenty of time.

* * *

 **Update 14/3/17 - I forgot to post a poll for the story. Oops. There is now a poll on my profile and on the forum (www~fanfiction~net/topic/197110/161104955/1/Arashi-s-training) to see what Arashi should focus on training in the future. His energy capacity to last longer in fights or to increase the intensity so he can use stronger electricity with less injury.**

 **Update 26/4/17 - I am still working on Chapter 9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and that's because a mix of Uni and writer's block. I'm making slow progress right now but hopefully I can get over this hump and start getting chapters out (at least) once a month again. If anyone knows any really good R+V Oc fanfic that I could read so I can see if that could break my block or any other methods that might help that would be appreciated as my usual methods aren't working well this time around. See you on the next chapters.**

* * *

 _ **ClyxicRyse -**_ **Thanks. You know how siblings fight. Upset with each other one day, all cheery the next. Though would that apply to Arashi and Yukari?**

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **angelripper79 -**_ **Arashi I do admit is quite weak in the situations he has been put in so far. I have noted that Arashi is not good at fighting multiple opponents (The lizard man fight and such) and that's most situations he has been thrown in. In his fight with Kurumu on the roof he was able to defeat her quickly as he could focus on one enemy (and the fact that he surprised her).**

 **Add to the fact that he hasn't had much training like Moka (something I would have noted that he had) he would suck at combat. Really the only real reason that he's been effective in fights is because of his power not any combat expertise or talent. He may or may not get better later on in the story but that's spoilers (kinda).**

 **Hopefully I answered the part about him being weak. Let me know if something seems up with that.**

 **As for his 'emo' personality. I wasn't trying to go for emo but more distanced. Since he was had problems due to his hair colour not only from his peer but also teachers along with having to hide what he really is from everyone one would grow to become more detached than say Yukari or Tsukune.**

 **As should be obvious, as time progresses he will grow closer and stop being so distant. None of that's really happened so far, mostly set up. As time progresses and you still find him to be emo let me know so I can take a closer examination of him. I will already be doing that just to make sure since you've brought this up.**

 **Hopefully that answered any concerns about his personality.**

 **If you have any more questions or anything you'd like to bring up let me know. I'll try responding as soon as I can.**

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **The Storm Master 567 -**_ **I did a poll to for readers to choice a permanent pairing slot. For Arashi, Moka won that spot while Kurumu won that spot for Tsukune.**

 **I hope that answers your question.**

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **LMaltez -**_ **First off, I can't believe I made that big of a mistake. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm surprised that no one else pointed that out yet. I'll be working on updating the chapters and will use the correct term from now on.**

 **Some of this information might be spoilers, as I can't remember what information had been given out at chapter 8 and what information has not. I do answer some of these questions in later chapters but will give brief answers here.**

 **As to the raiju race. They're alive because a multitude of factors. The first is that they live on a mountain that has nearly constant lighting storm and are hidden away from any normal trail. Any monster trying to find where the raiju live without a guide are either going to give up or die either. Even if they are found raiju are by no means weak. It was pointed out that Moka could not defeat Arashi's grandfather, even with everyone there. Add that they are biologically immortal, so they won't die of old age, they are pretty safe from a lot of problems.**

 **As for the not training before they are an adult. I don't think I put that anywhere. A child can train if they want, they just have to be very careful to not hurt or kill themselves. If I did say that they can't train could you please let me know where you read that so I can fix it. Thanks.**

 **As for how raiju powers work. Yoki and what Arashi calls energy are interchangeable. If this makes sense, think of humans and their need for water. If a human's body starts to run out of water they start to become dehydrated. Now if humans could use the water from their bodies to form objects, or do such things, that would drain them from the water from their body. To refill our bodies water we drink it. This is roughly the same process that raiju do. They use the energy from their bodies and have to eat food for their bodies to replenish the used energy. This process however takes time, just like human digestion, and thus if they get too low on energy, even after eating, they risk falling unconscious if they do too much (pre-inversion).**

 **Inversion, as explained, was a process of a specific organ in a raiju's body becoming active. This organ is like the alternator in a car, where it charges the body as it runs (and if the body stops running, such as the heart and brain, they're dead). This makes raiju's a lot safer to do random things. A point in this is Arashi in the start of the story. Before his inversion he was constantly worrying out his energy and eating, because if he made one mistake that could end badly. After his inversion, he doesn't really mention something being a 'waste of energy' because now he can spare the energy as his 'alternator' will negate a lot of the energy he will waste.**

 **As for the increasing capacity and intensity at the same time. They can't increase at the same time. For a raiju to increase their capacity, they need to have over 100% of their energy and then get use to that amount of energy for long periods of time. For intensity training, they need to use a lot of energy in a short amount of time. If a raiju were to store over 100% of the energy and then use that energy for intensity training, they would make little progress in both. A metaphor would be capacity training is like meditation while intensity is high-intensity sports (or something similar). It takes time to learn and get a grip of one subject and to try both would only slow down progress you could make if one were to do only one.**

 **As for a raiju in the manga, well, I haven't read all the manga. And taking a look at the wiki I didn't see anything about raiju there. Of course it could be missing that information.**

 **As for the MC being weak, that's because of a specific reason (that I'm pretty sure has been hinted at by chapter 8, if not fully reviled). For most raiju that just invert, they would be able to handle Moka decently well. Blue's would almost always win against her.**

 **If you have any more questions, or if you found my explanations lacking, please let me know. I'm glad to discuss these matters.**

* * *

Next chapter - Bad Blood Boiling


	9. Chapter 9 - Bad Blood Boiling

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 9 – Bad Blood Boiling

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

It had been two days since we gotten back to from our spring break. During those two days, nothing had changed with Yukari's anger toward me. Since she was the one to usually link me into conversations with everyone I've talked a lot less.

Tsukune even had a talk with her alone. Though the result of it wasn't what I expected since he told me that Yukari had a good reason to act like she was and I needed to learn it from her. Which I would do but she wouldn't even give me the time of day.

I heard the bell ring to signal the end of club activates for the day but I didn't bother moving. I shifted my vision to everyone getting up from the tables and moving toward the doors, Yukari chatting happily with Tsukune and Moka.

Kurumu opened the door and I watched everyone walk out of the room. They knew that Yukari and I were having problems and letting us have our space. I was thinking about getting up when I felt something poke my shoulder. I flipped my head around and saw Mizore standing there, her finger extended out. "Follow me." She began moving before I could ask why.

Knowing that she wouldn't wait up I got up and followed her as she walked out of the club room. Neither of us said anything as we made our way down the empty hallways, the only sound being the sound of our shoes.

Mizore led me out of the school building and down the pathway towards the gate for the schoolgrounds. I was starting to get suspicious of what Mizore was doing but was willing to trust her on whatever she was doing.

We got to a turn in the pathway to go toward the dorms but Mizore ignored the path and walked straight into the dead forest surrounding the pathways. I didn't hesitate and followed her off the path.

We kept walking for a few a bit, long enough for the pathway and anyone who could be one it to be too far to see or hear us. Suddenly Mizore stopped and I did the same. Before I could react Mizore spun around and launched small spikes of ice at me.

I started to move but couldn't dodge all the spikes and felt two dig into my right leg and one into my left shoulder. I stabilized my footing and looked to Mizore, her hands now ice claws. "Mizore-san, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering me she shifted into a position to fight. Seeing that I wasn't going to get an answer out of her without beating her I reached into my pocket and took out my key. I put it into my lock and released my limiter, Mizore not even trying to stop me.

I felt small arcs of electricity jump around me, focusing more on the area with the ice spikes. I gritted my teeth as I pulled each spike out and threw the bloody spike on the ground, again Mizore not attacking me. What was she doing? She obviously wasn't looking to hurt me seriously or she wouldn't let me release my limiter.

"Still not going to answer me?" Mizore slowly shook her head. Guess she was willing to answer that at least. I started to build up a small amount of electricity in both my hands. Not enough to really hurt Mizore but enough to paralyze her for a few seconds.

Without a word, I rushed straight at Mizore. She jumped backwards and shot a mass of spikes at me. I built up a larger amount of power in my right hand and released it toward the mass. The shock hit the first spike and turned it into mist as it arcs to the next spike, turning the entire mass into a thin mist.

Both of us stopped outside of the mist. I couldn't entre the mist since it was water and Mizore couldn't enter because of the occasional spark meaning that the mist could shock her. I stared at Mizore as she stared at me though the mist.

A gust of wind picked up through the trees and blew the electrified mist away from us. I rushed at Mizore again running as fast as my legs would take me. Mizore waved her hand above the ground and spread out ice along the ground.

I stepped on the ice and started to lose balance as I slid. I leaned forward landing on all fours, finally getting some stability. It felt awkward but if I could travel across the ice then I'd deal with it. I started making my way toward Mizore again, much slower as my body wasn't made to move on all fours.

Mizore lifted her iced claw toward me again and more spikes shot out again. I started to run right at the spikes to build up speed and as they got closer slid on my stomach as they narrowly missed me. I got off my stomach and started to pick up my pace again. I needed to get rid of the distance advantage Mizore had or this was going to be a tough fight.

I made a rush for her again but she jumped backwards and hid behind a tree. I got off the ice she made and rushed toward the tree. I looked at where she hid and only saw a kunai made of ice imbed in the tree. The only time she leaves kunai was when she wanted to play hide and seek.

I scanned over the barren brown landscape. There wasn't a single living thing I could see. I had to get prepared. There was no way I could find Mizore and she was an expert assassin, or at least the closest thing I seen.

I looked for some type of landmark that could limit the ways she could attack me. All I saw around was dead trees or dying trees. I heard a snap to my right and I snapped my vision to the sound. There was nothing over there.

Then came a snap from the left. Behind. She was messing with me on purpose. Trying to make me paranoid and make me messed up. However, if I did nothing then she would have to make the first move and I could set up a trap.

I started to fill my entire body with power. As soon as she or any of her attacks got close to me the electricity should jump and disable her or at least stop her attack. I slowed my breathing now that I had an actual plan starting to form.

I felt a presence way too close to me on my right. I felt a drain as a jolt went and shocked Mizore. I slowed the flow of my youkai and looked down to the paralyzed girl, lying face down in the dirt. I didn't think she would fall for something like that. I leaned down so I could turn her over. "Going to talk now Mizore?" I grabbed her shoulder and turned her over.

Her entire front was ice? Her body broke apart right in front of my eyes, leaving ice chips in my hands. She made an ice clone! I stood up but when I did I felt something cold and sharp poke my back. "I win." Mizore's voice rang out like a hammer to me. She outsmarted me. I couldn't help but crack a smile, both at Mizore's trick and the fact that she got so close.

I focused a small jolt of electricity and jolted it at the object she was holding to my back. I felt the electricity leave my body and to the object. I heard Mizore give a small yelp before I heard her impact the ground. "Actually, I win." I turned around and saw Mizore looking up at me as she laid on the ground. I gently pushed on her stomach with the tip of my shoe to see if this was another clone.

I her Mizore groan a little and felt fleshly resistance against my shoe. This was the real Mizore. I leaned down and grabbed her shoulders. I lifted her up, most of her weight on my shoulder. "You should be able to move in a few minutes. I gently placed her against a nearby tree and back up a few steps, preparing to interrogate her.

"Why did you attack me? Do you see me as an enemy now?" I watched as Mizore's eyes opened just a little bit wider than normal.

"No, I'm still your friend." Mizore seemed to pause and give what she wanted to say some thought. "You've been too busy thinking though" I kept quiet seeing if she had anything more to add. "You don't play with me anymore. When I leave a kunai you always miss it." Although it was slight the depression in her voice was clear to me.

Thinking back to the past couple of days my entire focus was on Yukari and trying to get her to talk to me again. I never once thought about anyone else really. I was too focused on Yukari and completely forgot that there are other people that are around. "I'm sorry Mizore-san." Knowing that Mizore wanted me to play with her made me feel guilty, even though I did it unintendedly.

"Okay. But I want to know why."

"Why?"

"Why you did play with me." Oh. That. Wasn't she there with us when Yukari got mad at me? Had she not felt the tension that was around us the past few days?

"Do you remember what happened with Yukari-chan and myself at the beach?" I saw her nod her head. "Yukari-chan is still mad at me for not telling her I was still hurt and she keeps on avoiding me so I can't apologize."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Either of us said anything after that. Mostly because I didn't know what to say anymore. I'm starting to notice how much Yukari really must do to keep me in conversations. This much be what people mean by you don't know what you have until it's gone.

"I'll help." I focused on Mizore as she tried to get up, using the tree to help stabilize herself. I walked over and grabbed her arm to help. I felt her lean most of her weight toward me.

"Help me talk to Yukari-chan?" I saw Mizore nod.

"If you can talk to Yukari then you can focus on playing again." I couldn't help but to laugh a little at her selfish reasoning.

"Thanks, Mizore-san." I saw her nod again and I felt the weight she was putting against me lift. She took a step forward on her own and seemed to be okay though a little off balanced still. "You want me to walk back with you?" I was a bit worried that someone might see her weak and pick on her.

"Yes." I made my way over to her, slightly surprised that she said yes. I expected the usual to happen, her to say no then disappear like a ninja when I blink.

* * *

Getting out of the forest with a little difficulty due to Mizore still having some stability problems, we walked down the pathway toward the dorms. During our entire walk, neither of us said anything though the silence that was between us had a slight hint of awkwardness to it, it also had quite a bit of comfort to it.

I noticed along the way that Mizore had fully recovered from my shock. As I noticed the split coming up for the boy's and girl's dorm come up I decided that Mizore should be able to handle herself at this point.

When we got to the split of the paths I took the route to the boy's dorm. After a few steps, I felt something catch the collar of my blazer stopping me in my tracks. I looked back and saw Mizore staring at me with her unblinking blue eyes. "Mizore-san?"

"Come." I couldn't say anything as she gave my blazer a sudden tug throwing me off balance and started to force me down the path toward the girl's dorm. I was finally able to get my balance but she still didn't let go of my blazer's collar.

"Mizore-san, what are you doing? Why are you pulling me?" What is up with this girl? I know she has troubles expressing herself and doesn't talk much but doing something like this without letting me know is a bit much.

"Pulling you. To have you talk to Yukari." I grabbed her hand to attempt to stop her from tugging my blazer so I could have a second to talk to her properly. "Don't. I will freeze you." My brain stopped a second as I thought though her threat. I really didn't have the ability to fight her with my lock in place and her hand already on me. It would be a crap shoot on if I could shock her faster than she could freeze me. Not something I want to find out.

I let go of her hand and resigned myself to whatever fate Mizore had for me. Sure, I could try and fight her and probably could win but did I really want to risk it? I wanted to see the way Mizore would handle this anyway.

Mizore ended up pulling me all the way to the girl's dorm, some of the girls staring at us as we passed them on the path. Mizore then opened the door of the girl's dorm and then what she was planning made sense in my head.

Before I could say anything, I heard a familiar older women's voice. "Hey, you can't bring him in here!" The women from behind the counter came out toward us. I looked towards Mizore and saw that she had no reaction to what the women said, acting like she didn't even hear her.

The women reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping us in our tracks. Mizore turned toward the women and stared at her. The women responded the same with staring at Mizore. I wanted to say something but the intensity kept me quiet.

"Let him go." Mizore's nearly monotone voice broke the intense silence. I could tell that Mizore was starting to get annoyed at the women.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm." The women's voice was cold, showing that she wasn't willing to deal with Mizore's delinquency.

"Ah, Mizore-san, maybe we should…" I felt Mizore tug suddenly forcing the women to let go of me. Mizore the pulled me toward the staircase leading to where the rooms where. I heard ice forming behind us, I looked back and saw women's feet where incase in ice, preventing her from chasing us.

I couldn't help but sigh as I knew Mizore was no doubt going to get in trouble for this, and likely myself for coming along.

As we traveled down the hallways girls looked at us strangely, though luckily none screamed like I thought they would. After going through some more hallways and turning around some corners we arrived at a door numbered 193.

Mizore didn't even hesitate to knock on the door. "Who is it?" I heard Yukari's voice muffled from behind the door.

"Me." Mizore replied. I heard some movement from behind the door before the door swung open. Yukari was in her usual outfit though she was missing her hat. The instant she saw me her eyes widened. Before anyone could say anything Mizore pulled me into Yukari's room and shut the door.

I looked around Yukari's room and was stunned silent. The walls where covered in numerus amount of papers, so much so that I couldn't even see the colour of the walls. Either Yukari was doing one really really complex thing or a lot of complex things.

"Mizore! Why did you bring him here?" Yukari pointed at me and gave me a glare.

"To get you two to fix your problems." Mizore right to the point. Yukari looked from Mizore to me, then upturned her head.

"Him and I have nothing to talk about." Was she really going to act like this? Guess it was my fault for lying in the first place.

"Yukari-chan, you can't even let me speak for a moment?" She didn't say anything so I took it as a reason to continue. "Yes, I lied to you. That was stupid of me. I just didn't want to worry you." I moved close to Yukari. "Now I see that lying wasn't the right thing to do. It only made you worry more about me. I promise you Yukari-chan I will never lie to you again about anything." I could see that Yukari was trying hard to not accept my promise.

"Wh.. What if you get hurt again. How will I know you aren't lying?" I walked right up to Yukari and did what my instincts told me to do. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and hugged her. It felt a bit weird since I wasn't used to give hugs but it was comfortable.

"Because what kind of big brother would I be if my little sister can't rely on me no matter what?" I just said what felt natural to me. I felt Yukari wrap her arms around me and felt her head press into my stomach.

"You'd be a bad big brother. You're not a bad big brother." I let go of Yukari and she let go of me. Yukari gave me a real smile, causing me to smile along with her.

"We should go before the front desk lady comes for us. Mizore?" I turned to look and saw Mizore looking at the two of us. She had a look on her face that I've never seen before. I should ask her after we leave.

"Attention." The voice of the lady came out from some type of speaker system. "Attention. There is currently a boy in our dorm. He has green hair and is accomplice by a female with purple hair. Please be careful as the female has cryokinesis and used her abilities on the dorm manager. Please notify us if you see either one. Do not approach them." With that last sentence, the system went dead. I looked to Yukari and the both of us sighed.

"Yukari-chan, we might need to hang out in here for a bit." I saw her nod with a down look.

"I know. That just means that I can't do any research."

"Research?" I saw Yukari blush a little.

"Ah, right. Well, you see, I was curious about what things I could find on raijus." I saw her wave her hands toward the papers on the walls. "I've been trying to connect whatever little thing I could find. It's not much though." Not much. As her walls are covered in her research. This girl…

"Well you want to go over your information then?" I saw Yukari nod a little.

"I'm not too sure how accurate it is." I gave her a shrug. I wasn't expecting too much since information about our species was rare at best.

"That's fine. Why are you looking this up anyway?"

"It's just something I do to pass the time when I want to do something other than think." I couldn't help but shake my head. I looked over to Mizore who was just staring at us.

"Mizore-san, you want to join?" It almost looked like Mizore got shocked. She shook her head before looking at some point on the wall, like she was in deep thought about something.

I looked back over to Yukari and saw her pulling some papers off the wall. "So Onii-chan, I've found information that says that raiju eat mostly meat."

"It's about equal meat and vegetation."

"And that there is hunting in packs?"

"No. Only one raiju goes out hunting for meat. They have usually a week to bring back by the time they usually run out of meat. Though this is for kitsune. I don't know about others." I saw Yukari nod and make some notes of the papers she pulled.

She went over and pulled more papers from the wall. If we were going to go through everything at this level this might take a while.

* * *

It was a little after eight after going through Yukari's research, most of which each part had tiny amounts of truth to it though most of it was false. Mizore and I got out of the girl's dorm with little trouble.

Though it would have been a lot easier if Mizore had paid attention to her surroundings. For some reason, she still had something on her mind. Even after getting out of the girl's dorm she didn't suddenly disappear from my sight like she normally would do. She just kept on following where ever I went, even attempting to go into the boy's bathroom. That wasn't fun to deal with.

I reached the fork in the road again where the girl's dorm and the boy's dorm split. "Mizore-san, I'm going to go to my room now." Mizore kept staring at the ground, not answering me. I turned to walk down the road hoping that Mizore would walk toward the girl's dorm.

After a few steps, I heard Mizore still following me. I turned around again and looked to Mizore, the same concentrated look on her, staring at the ground. "Mizore-san." No reaction. "Mizore-san." Nothing. I moved forward and grabbed her by her shoulders. This got a reaction as her eyes widened as she stared at me. "Mizore-san, I've been calling you for a few seconds now. Are you okay?" I let go of her shoulders and let my arms fall to my side.

"I don't know." The first words she said since she helped me with Yukari and they confuse me.

"You don't know?" I saw her nod. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, pinning my arms to my side. I didn't know how to react. What was Mizore doing? "Mizore-san?"

"Quiet." I followed her instructions and kept my mouth shut. I didn't understand what was going on. After a few more seconds Mizore let me go, her face almost seemed confused.

"Mizore-san what was that about?"

"When you hugged the witch, you two looked happy. But I'm confused even more now." Confused? I thought she was confused now but had she been confused the entire time?

"What do you mean confused? Confused about what?" I saw Mizore shake her head. She suddenly disappeared from my vision, leaving me alone standing on the road. Now I was confused.

A part of me wanted to go find Mizore and help her figure out what was wrong. Though I knew that wasn't going to happen. First off it was unlikely I could even find Mizore. Secondly, that would be a huge waste of energy, based of the first reason. Going to bed and dealing with Mizore the next day would be the best. Maybe then Mizore would have figured this out anyway.

With that decided I turned toward the boy's dorm and made my way toward the building.

* * *

I opened my eyes as my alarm started to blare out. I reached over and shut it off. I got out of bed and walked over to bathroom. I turned on the shower and took the key I left for my limiter on the sink and took off my limiter, my ears and tail popping out. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, feeling the jolts of electricity jump around the metal and jump back to me.

After washing myself and drying extremely well I got out of my shower and replaced my limiter. Feeling my strength suddenly fall I used the sink to hold myself up. After recovering from the drop, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

After finishing that I left my bathroom, with my key, and walked to my uniform I had hanging up. I put it on, putting my key into my pocket, and opened my door, the sounds of the other occupants in the hallways broke the peaceful silence I had in my room.

I walked out and closed my door and pulled out my door key and locked my door. Walking past the other students I made my way toward the stairs. I sighed as I started to walk up going to the next level.

Walking down more hallways I walked up to his door and knocked on it. "Tsukune, get up." Why did I have to waste energy on waking him up every day? I could barely hear some muttering on the other side of the door because of all the noise from people in the hallway.

With a mental sigh, I grabbed the handle and twisted, feeling the door open. He forgot to lock his door. What the heck happened to make him forget to lock his door? I pushed his door open and saw Tsukune standing completely nude, attempting to put on his underwear.

The two of us looked at each other for a second silence filling the room. "Sorry." I quickly close the door and started to make my way to the stairway, doing my best to purge the image of a naked Tsukune from my mind.

Before I realized it, I was already in the front lobby, the usual manager sitting at the front desk. I made my way out of the door and saw Moka standing by the side of the road, waiting for us, or more specifically Tsukune. She spotted me and waved to me. I made my way over to her, doing my best to dodge other guys making their way toward the school while staring at Moka. "Arashi-san, where is Tsukune?"

I couldn't help but cringe a little. "He should be here soon." I looked around looking for Yukari. "Where is Yukari-chan?" Moka seemed a little surprised at my question and seemed nervous.

"Well, you see," Moka seemed to be looking around for something or someone. "Yukari-chan is busy."

"Busy? Class is going to start soon."

"Um… Ah! Tsukune!" I turned around and saw Tsukune coming toward us. Our eyes met for a second before the both of us looked away. The image of him naked flashed through my mind once again and I couldn't help but cringe.

"Tsukune!" I heard Kurumu's voice from above. I looked up and saw her blur flash though my vision. I heard an impact sound from where Tsukune was. I looked over and saw Kurumu shoving Tsukune's face into her boobs, her butt in the air showing off her purple panties to the world. "How are you today Tsukune?"

I suddenly felt cold, like someone poured ice water over me. I looked towards the source and saw it was coming from Moka, though Moka wasn't even paying attention to me as she was pouting at Tsukune and Kurumu. I looked down at her chest and saw the gem in the rosario had an eye, glaring at me. I guess I felt the chill from Ura? Though the fact that she did that though the seal unnerved me. Just how strong was she?

I turned away from Moka looking back to Tsukune and saw Kurumu was still doing her best to kill Tsukune with her love. I suddenly started to look around in the trees and bushes. Something was off since by now Mizore should have thrown her kunai at Kurumu to make her let go.

Moka walked past me to Tsukune and Kurumu. She reached down and pulled Kurumu off Tsukune. Moka started to scold Kurumu while Tsukune took deep breaths of air. I couldn't really pay attention to them though since now both Mizore and Yukari where missing. Both wouldn't be willing miss time with Tsukune and Yukari even more since she wouldn't miss class for nearly anything. Then there was the fact that Mizore was acting weird yesterday.

"Arashi-san?" I jerked a little when Moka suddenly appeared in my vision, a little too close. A backed up a little to get my personal space back.

"Ah, yes?" Moka gave me a weird look, a little like she was gearing up to scold me.

"Did you hear me?" Oh? Guess she had ask something of me.

"No. I was thinking about something. What is it?" The look Moka gave me was also like she had some type of understanding.

"About Mizore?" I couldn't help but tense up. How did she know? Maybe Mizore talked to her? Though that wasn't really Mizore's style. Then again with how weird she was acting.

"Yes." No point in lying. "Did she talk to you?" I saw Moka nod. Kurumu also walked over to me and gave me a stern look.

"Arashi, listen here." I was surprised at Kurumu's almost commanding tone. "As much as I don't like her, Mizore isn't coming to class or the club for the next week." What? I went to ask Kurumu a question but she shook her head. "No questions." I close my mouth. Guess she had more to tell me. "She also doesn't want to see you or Tsukune during the week. That annoying little witch is talking to our teacher right now about it." I saw Kurumu's stern look intensify. "Understand?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, but why?"

"That's something you need to wait to learn." That answer only brought up more questions. I looked over to Moka and saw her giving me the same intense stare. What was going on? Even if I asked I knew I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Alright. I understand." I looked into Kurumu's eyes and her stare softened. I heard her mutter something but it was too soft for me to hear. I saw Moka nod to whatever Kurumu said. The girls nodded and walked toward Tsukune, who seemed confused.

Each girl took on of his arms and started to drag him towards the school, leaving me to follow them. I silently thanked them since I wanted time to think about this without Tsukune asking me what that was about. Though they were bound to tell him about Mizore not wanting to see him to.

* * *

As I stared at the ground thinking about Mizore's actions I vaguely noticed I passed the school gate. I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly and pull me, forcing me to turn around. I nearly shocked who ever grabbed me when I saw it was a girl wearing a black school outfit.

She had red hair that had a ponytail along with two long bands of hair tied on each side of her head. She had a long staff of some type attached to her back. Her olive-green eyes were staring at me with a lot of hate. "Listen to me!" I nearly winced at the volume of her voice.

"Who are you?" Now I was getting irritated. Some random girl grabbing me and yelling at me.

"Deshi Deshiko. Part of the student safety council." There was smug dripping all over her voice. I had enough of this girl. I turned away from her and started to make my way back toward the school when I felt something coming at me. I turned my head back just in time to see the stick above my head.

I felt the stick hit my forehead and my head started to thump with pain. I focused on the girl and stared at her. "That's what you get for ignoring me." I'm going to hurt this girl. I heard the bell ring through the school grounds. And now she made me late for class.

"Annoying." Really the only phrase that came to my throbbing mind to say to her. I glanced at the stick and couldn't help but wonder how much power that stick could take before it blew up. I refocused on the girl, who was staring at me with annoyance. "What do you want?" It was obvious she wanted something from me.

"Good boy." Talk to me like I'm a dog again and you'll be on the ground convulsing. "Our president wants to speak to you about a sensitive matter. I've been sent to retrieve you." I couldn't help but glare at the girl. Her methods about this where lacking.

"You should have opened with that. Let's go then." This president might have something about Mizore's weird actions. It was just too odd for Mizore to act odd last night and then suddenly the safety council wants to talk to me.

The girl started to walk toward the right of the school and I followed behind. After a few minutes of walking around the school I saw a clubroom like building on the side though it was quite large. Stick girl opened the door and walked in. I followed in and as I did I felt my body bristle.

The feeling I got. It was the same as when I saw that blonde student in the same black outfit walking toward the stand that one day. It felt that if I had my tail out that all the hairs would be sticking straight out. I needed to calm down. I bite my lower lip to try to focus more on the environment, it helped a little.

We were in some type of lounge area. I saw other students with similar black outfits but I didn't care enough to really take in anything that could characterize them. Though they all seemed to stare at me and attempt to glare at me. I could tell that while strong that they couldn't handle my electrical power.

Sticky seemed to ignore them and walked to the right side of the room where a door was. She opened the door and motioned for me to enter. As I did I felt the feeling start to get stronger.

We entered a decently long hallway, more door on each side of the hallway. Sticky walked down the hall and I counted the doors on one side. I got to ten when we stopped.

I looked and saw that we were at the end of the hallway, a single door at the end of the hallway. I looked on the door and saw a bronze colored plate that read 'Safety Council President – Kuyo'. Sticky knocked on the door.

After a second wait I heard a muffled voice say what I thought was enter. It must have been since Sticky opened the door and I felt the irritation rise again to almost overwhelming levels. I bite my lip harder than before along as digging my nail into my palm.

As we walked in I saw the blonde student sitting behind a stained wooden desk. A large amount of papers was stacked neatly all over the desk. Other than that, there didn't seem to be anything else in the room other than a few file cabinets behind him and a chair in front of his desk. "I brought him like you asked Kuyo-sama." Now this girl gets respectful.

"Leave us." The girl gave a nod before leaving, closing the door behind her. The instant the door closed blondie gave me a smirk. "Let's make this quick. What do you know about Aono Tsukune?" Tsukune? This wasn't about Mizore?

"He's a student." I don't know what this guy's game was but I wasn't having any of it, especially with how irritated I felt with him.

"That's all?" I saw his eyebrow raise. "Come on you can tell me more, right cousin?" I set a full glare at him and slowly started to reach for my key.

"What do you mean cousin? Okaa-sama doesn't have any siblings." I saw blondie smirk.

"I wasn't talking about in a family sense but a species sense since we're both foxes." I felt my body tense as my mind started to go into overdrive. I needed to figure this guy out now! Since he is a fox that eliminates a lot of things. He was obviously not a raiju…

"I'm a hiju." His voice cut off my thoughts. I looked at him and saw his smirk was even bigger. He was playing with me. Though that made sense. So, I was dealing with a fire fox. That would explain why I was getting so irritated. He was constantly marking territory wherever he walked and that set my instincts off.

I took a deep breath and tried to get my thoughts in line. Kuyo seemed to be willing to let me, his smirk ever present. "What do you want?"

"You're willing to cooperate with me cousin?" I felt myself bristle a little when he called me cousin but didn't let it get the better of me.

"I want to know why you want to know. Then possibly." I didn't think Tsukune was a threat but if Kuyo had some type of evidence then I'd tell him what I could.

"Aono-san is currently under investigation."

"For what?" I saw Kuyo smirk get ever so slightly bigger.

"Are you sure you want to know? Once you do you'll never be able to see him in the same light." I gave him a nod. If he was some type of threat then I need to know so I could protect Yukari. "We believe that Aono-san is a human."

That was certainly lacking the impact that I thought he was accusing Tsukune of. I thought that it was going to be something on the level of threat of a Ookami raiju. "I see."

I never actually thought about it before but Tsukune's reactions to thinks in the world. Him not knowing Moka, a vampire, was weak to water. Him thinking a raiju was made of pure lightening, something only humans thought of in current times. Him never going into monster form to help fight. His scores on his tests being average but not knowing the meaning of my family name. Moka's obsession with his blood. It fit too well.

Though if he was a human I didn't see what was such a big deal with Kuyo. He's spent so much time here and hasn't ran yet. If anything, I think his presence here has only helped the students he's interacted with. I needed to speak to Tsukune before I told Kuyo anything. "Kuyo-san, I'm not aware of anything that would point to Tsukune being a human." I saw Kuyo's smirk dip a bit.

"Okay. Thank you for your time. If your see anything let us know." I gave him a nod. Kuyo walked around his desk and stood next to me, him being taller than me. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. "And if you could keep quiet about this it would help." I felt him squeeze his hand a little. He was trying to make a point and intimidate me to be quiet.

"I will." Not. I don't trust you Kuyo. Though you have given me a lot to ask Tsukune about. Kuyo took his hand off my shoulder and walked to the door, opening it.

"You have my thanks cousin." The door closed behind me as soon as I walked out.

Tsukune just what are you hiding?

* * *

As I have stated before I am mainly focusing on anime events. If you are someone who has read the manga and have an event from there that you'd like to see in the story tell me the volume and chapter (I thinks that's what's for manga) and I'll read it so I can add it. It would be helpful if you tell me if it's first or second year just to make it a bit easier for me to know where to add it.

* * *

The poll for Arashi's focus is still up so vote for that if you want.

* * *

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **DeMoDusty - Yea, I'm back. Uni takes a lot out of me and shot my time to work on this to crap.**_

 _ **I'm glad to see you enjoyed Yukari's and Arashi's scene. I was actually worried I made it too emotionless and quick. Thanks for putting that worry out for me.**_

 _ **For Mizore, who knows what frozen ninja girl is thinking taking a week off of school for some unknown reason. Guess when she comes back Arashi, and everyone else, we'll get an answer or something, hopefully.**_

 _ **And finally Kuyo and him being nice. Maybe Kuyo will actually be a good guy because Arashi is his 'cousin' and protect Tsukune from the rumours. Wouldn't be the first time Kuyo was actually a good guy (in a fanfic (I think...)).**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for review and giving me some more energy to put into the next chapter! Hopefully I can get it out by the end of the month, or sooner if I get a good roll on it.**_

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **The Storm Master 567 - Arashi currently has no combat training and is currently relying on his instincts to fight. If he will get training later or not has already been hinted at in the story. Just put yourself in his position and think that if your friends were hurt, one of them you have feelings for had been hurt pretty badly. Would you want to get stronger and be able to protect them?**_

 _ **Hopefully, that answers your questions. If you have anymore please let me know.**_

* * *

Next chapter: Kitsune Inferno


	10. Chapter 10 - Kitsune Inferno

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 10 – Kitsune Inferno

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

I was in my room, laying on my bed. I had just gotten back from my meeting with Kuyo and didn't bother going to class since by the time I left it was already past lunch. I knew that I couldn't be able to focus in class anyway.

Yukari was likely to come and check on me, along with Tsukune and along with everyone else following him. I was also likely to get in some trouble with Gin because I didn't go to club either.

Though none of that really mattered when the thought that Tsukune, the guy that I consider my friend and the one who I told a close secret of mine to, had lied to not only me but all of us. I had to come up with some way to talk to Tsukune without any of the girls around and figure this out. Tsukune wouldn't lie to us without good reasoning. Right?

I'll just wait until night and then go to Tsukune's room and question him and figure out what is going on. If he's not human then we can have a good laugh about it and then let him know that Kuyo was investigating him and then we can solve that issue.

However, if he was human. I just don't know what to do. Would Tsukune change when he learns that I know? Would that aura of his change? Would he attack me? Would he convince the girls to leave or maybe even attack me?

I felt my heart clench at the thought of Yukari using her razor-sharp cards. Mizore attempting to freeze me solid. Kurumu trying to pierce me with her nails. Moka having her seal released and sending a kick that would in all likeliness end my life. All the while Tsukune standing behind them, laughing silently.

I shook my head. Tsukune was not like that at all. He was too kind, even to a fault. I don't think that his kindness was an act. If it was an act then he would have had to have training and that would have bigger connotations than just having a human in the school.

No. Tsukune was just a normal human that somehow got caught up in a school for monsters by some type of accident. That is the mindset I should use for this.

A knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw that various male students were walking toward the dorm. That must mean that the school day was over. "Onii-chan! I know you're in there!" Yukari's voice came through my door.

I started to get up so I could open the door for her but I heard the door knob turn and swing open. As the door moved I saw a frowning Yukari with Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu, whom all but the latter looked concerned.

"Onii-chan, were where you today? You didn't show up to class or club." Before I could respond Yukari stepped right up to me and put her face near mine, her frown still on her face. I backed up a little a bit more to get some distance.

I saw Tsukune sit down near the table. Moka took the side of the table to his right and Kurumu took the side to his left. They were all watching me, Kurumu with a smirk and Tsukune and Moka with slight concern and humour mixed in.

I refocused on Yukari and saw her stare was just as intense as it was a second ago. I had the feeling that everyone was going to freak out about me meeting Kuyo and for a second I thought about just passing it off with some non-information. However, the instant I thought that my promise to Yukari shot through my mind like a bolt of electricity. I promised I would never lie to her again.

"I was with the president of the safety council." Yukari's eyes widened and she moved back a little bit. I glanced to everyone else and saw that they were all having a similar reaction.

"W.. Why did he want to see you?" I couldn't help but give a quick glance at Tsukune but quickly looked to Yukari.

"Turns out I'm his cousin in a way. He's a hiju kitsune. He got curious about me and asked me to see him." I gave a slight pause to take a breath. "I don't like him. Too pompous for my likes." That seemed like that calmed down everyone.

"Um…" All our heads turned to Tsukune as he spoke up. "What do you mean cousins when you're a raiju and he's a hiju?" I couldn't help but put that comment into the Tsukune is a human section.

"You know how plants are animals are different right?" I saw Tsukune nod his head. "Well that's what you'd do to compare say a witch," I pointed to Yukari "And a vampire." I pointed to Moka with my other hand. "The two are so different they aren't even really comparable except in a broad sense. In that sense, I would belong to the type of elementals. Then, using animals for an example, we have reptiles and mammals. They are somewhat close but still are quite different. That's the changing of the elements for us: fire, ice, electricity so on and so forth. Then the next step would go into the mammals, say compare cats and dogs. Starting to get close but there are still differences. That's comparing species of the same element. Say a yuki-onna and an ice golem. Both control ice but they are still quite different. Then there is comparing distinct types of dogs. That's where clans and family bloodlines come in but that's more unique per species and can't be explained without a lot of detail." I took a big huff after that information dump I put on Tsukune. I saw his eyes where almost dull from too much information. How does he deal with classes?

Though that cemented the idea that Tsukune was a human in my mind. A small amount of me wanted to deny it but seeing this there was no doubt in my mind. Tsukune was a human. Now I had to figure out why he was here without concerning the girls. Easy enough since they had to leave to go to their room.

"Onii-chan, I think you broke him." I looked to Yukari and then looked over to Tsukune to see him still confused from the information. Guess he was really showing the reason for those average test scores. Moka and Kurumu where trying to get his attention using their own methods. Moka was trying to be friendly and use words and bribes, all of which failed, though Kurumu was using her body and rubbing herself on him.

After two full body rubs Tsukune seemed to snap back to the real world and freaked out, shoving Kurumu away from him. Kurumu flew back and hit Moka, both tumbling onto the floor in a mess. If I didn't know what had happened and just walked in I'd say they looked like lovers about to…

I felt my face heat up at the sudden thought. I went to take a deep breath to calm down but I felt a sharp pinch on my cheek. I looked over to the offender and saw Yukari pouting at me. "Onii-chan, no dirty thoughts about my and Tsukune's Moka." I went to defend myself but Yukari was focused now on the two girls who were attempting to part themselves. "Milk cow! Get away from Moka!"

Yukari made a mad dash even though there was a short distance to cover and ended up crashing into the girls, causing all three to end up in a pile. I could only sigh and shake my head at my little sister and at the trouble she causes.

I glanced over to Tsukune and saw he's face was completely red. Getting curious I walked over to where he was and looked where he was, Tsukune completely ignoring me. As I looked I could see all three girls attempting to get up first, trying to shove the others down to get up and ending up failing, all three of their panties on display. Moka white and normal. Kurumu blue and only covering what was need. Yukari black and risky. I instantly frowned when I saw Yukari's. She should be wearing something less adult. Though something told me I should say anything directly. Maybe Moka would be willing to help?

I tore my eyes away from the panties and coughed loud enough for Tsukune to hear but quiet enough for the girls to ignore. I saw Tsukune stiffen before slowly turning his head toward me. He didn't know how to react to me seeing that he was staring. "Arashi…" He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Stay in my room after the girls leave. I want to discuss something with you." I saw him give me a confused look. "It has to do with a possible party." I almost forgot about the party that I was thinking about on the bus ride back to school.

"Shouldn't we let the girls know to?" I shook my head.

"It's just an idea for now." I glanced over to them then back to Tsukune. It seemed like they were finally settling down. "You know how they get." Tsukune's eyes flashed over to them again, his face getting red again.

"I know." He's voice sounded tired with that. "I'll stay." I gave him a nod before getting up again and walking back to the bed, Moka watching me as she finally got out though Yukari and Kurumu were going at it full force again. I sat down and ignored the mayhem going on from the two girls. I vaguely noticed Moka going and sitting next to Tsukune before closing my eyes and doing my best to relax.

* * *

After nearly thirty more minutes of 'fighting' Kurumu and Yukari finally ran out of energy. The girls ended up leaving with Moka having to carry a half-asleep Yukari. When the door I reached in my pocket and pulled out my limiter key. I looked over to Tsukune. "I hope you don't mind me letting out my kitsune traits." I saw him shake his head.

"It's fine Arashi." I slid the key into the lock and twisted the key. I felt the lock loosen and I pulled it off and threw the lock on the bed behind me as my true ears and tail formed. I had to get my full power just in case Tsukune pulled something. "So, a party?" I nodded in response.

"Yeah. I was thinking that as much as we know each other we really don't know much about each other species." I saw Tsukune's face slip for a second, concern on his face. I also didn't feel the usual warm aura of his. Was it because of the subject or because I was aware of him? "I mean with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all after to be your mate you should know more about them and they should know more about your species." Here we go. This is the moment. I took a step close to Tsukune and he seemed to backway from me almost unconsciously. "Though they already know a lot about your species since you're a human." I saw Tsukune freeze like Mizore was in the room.

"W.. What do you mean?" Tsukune was ghostly pale. "I.. I'm a monster. A human can't live in this school. You know that." I shook my head.

"Tsukune, I've already figured it out." I saw some of the colour fill back to Tsukune's face. I looked away from me to the ground.

"You're going to turn me in, aren't you? When you do keep the girls out of it, they don't know." That answered one of my questions. Guess I should let him relax a little.

"I don't have a reason to turn you in." I saw Tsukune stare at me, wide eyed. "What?"

"I thought monsters hate humans." I could only shrug as I walked back to my bed. I moved the lock out of my way and laid down, making sure not to lay on my tail.

"Some do. Some don't. You know that I'm a hybrid and haven't told anyone. I'm just returning the favour." I let that information sink in before I continued. "Though, if you have any plans to hurt anyone or monsters in general I won't hesitate to tell someone or stop you myself." I was surprised at how cold my voice sounded.

"I won't think of hurting everyone!" I was surprised again at how strong Tsukune's voice was. I turned my head to look at him and saw him staring at me, his eyes seemingly burning with a fire of passion.

"Be careful. Kuyo-san also thinks you're a human. If you don't do something to make him think otherwise could cause trouble. He doesn't seem to like humans." I saw Tsukune give me an almost manly nod before walking to my door.

"Thank you Arashi." I felt the usual warm aura of his return.

"No problem Tsukune." There was a moment of silence for us. It almost seemed to reconfirm in me that, even though Tsukune was human, that he was a good friend that I was going to stand by. He opened the door, left my room and closed the door.

I felt an enormous amount of tension fall off me. Tsukune was no threat to any monsters anywhere. Thinking about it, it would be silly to think Tsukune would want to hurt monsters in any way since he was pretty much in love with Moka.

At the thought of Moka the rest of the girls flashed through my mind. I felt my body stiffen when I put all the information together. Tsukune was a human and a bunch of girls who were monsters were after him, not knowing he was a human. That means either group knew the full truth about the result if Tsukune choose a girl.

Because of the youkai flowing though the girl and the lack of youkai in Tsukune they would be unlikely to have a child. The youkai would act like a toxin and kill off any chance of her conceiving by Tsukune. Of course, there are rare causes where that doesn't happen but the result is always a witch or wizard.

I started to walk to my door, a sinking feeling in my gut. I would have to tell Tsukune about this. I could imagine his face when I tell him this. The fact that if he did stay with a girl who was a monster and he would likely not have any children. Just as I was reaching for the door handle I stopped myself.

That wasn't exactly true and I knew I was lying to myself. I knew that there was the chance that there might be some specific medication that would be coming eventually that would change the history of monster-kind forever. The chance that it might help humans was there, and if it wasn't, then the developer would see it as a challenge.

I was split between going and talking to Tsukune about it and just leaving it for a later date. I forced myself to look at my watch and saw that it was nearing midnight. Right, it was way too late to leave my room for something I could to later.

I turned away from my door and walked to go put on my nightwear. I still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with my choose to wait but if I did leave now he might be sleeping and it would be a waste of energy.

* * *

It had been two days since I learned that Tsukune was a human. During those two days, I haven't had a single second to talk to him about the problem with him being a human and being with a monster. If it wasn't Moka on that was latched onto him trying to drink his blood then it was Kurumu who was trying to kill him by suffocation.

I stood up from the chair as I finished correcting Kurumu's terrible grammar. Really, she was the only one that had any spelling problems. Mizore always made one or two mistakes every article she wrote but that was nowhere near Kurumu's ten to twelve errors. One time she even made thirty! How does someone make that many mistakes!?

I looked around the room and saw that everyone else already left. The only problem about this club is that when the article was to be published I had to stay late sometimes to correct errors. Not that it was that big of an issue since I could to it at my own pace.

I walked over to the door of the club and opened it. As I did I saw the one girl that I met two days ago, the one that was in the safety committee. She seemed to be startled that I suddenly opened the door. I looked at me with wide eyes and seemed almost nervous. "Ah! Arashi-sama!" What? Why was she so respectful to me suddenly?

"Yes?" I was trying my hardest to remember what this girl's name was. I saw the girl almost jump at my voice. What happened to her to cause her to be so jumpy?

"Um, right. Kuyo-sama has requested your presence in his office." Her voice was very shaky and she refused to look me in the eye. Was she scared of me? Last time I was around this girl she was acting like I was nothing but a pile of dirt but now she was so nervous that she couldn't look me in the eye. What happened to her to make her change?

"Okay." It was better not to ask yet. It probably would be better to let her bring whatever happened up herself. The girl nodded and she started to walk down the hallway, making sure to keep a respectful distance from me and never looking back at me.

How submissive this girl was acting was unnerving me a bit. The last time I saw her she seemed like she would be willing to take on the world but now it seemed like if I breathed on her too hard she might fall over.

I jumped a little as she came to a sudden stop. I looked around and saw that we were back at the safety comminute building. The girl opened the door and waved me inside, her head lowered slightly. I walked inside and saw what I saw last time, a bunch of people lazing around the main room.

When one of the guys looked up to me his eyes widened and he stood up and gave me a salute. "Sir!" When the others heard this, they turned around to look at me. The instant they recognized me they also stood and gave me a salute.

I looked around and was only more confused on why I was getting so much respect. The last time I was here everyone didn't pay me any attention and if they did I only got looks of distain. I heard the door close behind me. I looked back and saw the girl behind me, her head still lowered. "Arashi-sama, please come this way." She held out her hand, palm up, in the direction of Kuyo's office.

I gave her a nod and she started to lead me toward Kuyo's office. Passing by the hallways of doors, we got to the door leading to Kuyo's office. The girl knocked on the door three times. "Kuyo-sama, I have brought Arashi-sama like you have asked." I heard shuffling behind the door before it opened, reviling Kuyo in his black student outfit.

"Good job Deshiko." I saw the girl nod and turn her head away from us. "Please go relax for the rest of the day." She nodded again and almost sprinted away from us. I stared as she made it down the hallway. "Interested?" I turned toward Kuyo and looked at him.

He seemed different. Not like he was the first time I met him. He wasn't giving off that marking stench that made me tense up so much. His body was a lot more relaxed to along with his face. I focused on his words, interested. Interested in what? The hallway? No, that wouldn't make sense. I felt my face heat up. Was he talking about the girl?

I shook my head. "No." Without that stench it was slightly easier to talk to Kuyo. I saw Kuyo give me a smirk and motion toward his office.

"Mind if we talk for a while?" I gave him a nod slowly. I don't know what he is planning but I couldn't let my guard down. I knew that Kuyo wasn't to be trusted.

I walked into his office and he followed in behind me. He made his way to his desk and sat down. "Please have a seat Cousin." I did what he asked and sat down in the chair.

"What do you want?" Kuyo started to chuckle.

"Right to the point. I like that Cousin." Kuyo put his elbow on his desk and put his chin on his hand. "I'd like to offer you a spot in the safety comminute." I wasn't ready for something like that. "Of course, being as strong as you are and as smart as you are obviously you'd have to be an officer level at least. However, I like the thought of you being my right-hand man more." Kuyo gave me a smile at the end. Not an evil smile but a real smile. It took me a little off guard.

Questions started to flow though my head. Why was he making this offer? Did he know that Tsukune was a human? Did he have some type of blackmail material on one of us? If he did, why would he want me? "Why?" That was the only question that escaped my throat.

"Why?" He seemed to be confused at my question. For a second he's face went blank before realization seemed to hit him. He removed his head from his hand and laid his arm down flat. "That's because I'm not suited to handle a lot of the situations students put us in." Not suited to handle situations?

"Situations?" I saw Kuyo rubbed his face and sigh.

"This exactly." He waved his hand around this room before laying it back on the desk. "I'm trying to explain something but it's not getting through. I'm strong enough to enforce but I can't explain what I'm enforcing." Kuyo gave another sigh, I was starting to hear how tired he was. "You must know the reputation the safety comminute has. We need someone to be able to communicate with the student body. You." Kuyo stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. He held out a gloved hand to me. "So, will you help us, help me, cousin?"

I looked down at his hand. A part of me wanted to take his hand. He seemed like he really wanted my help. He wanted to make the school a better place but just didn't know how to. I seemed to think that I would be able to bridge the gap between the safety comminute and the student body.

Though as much as I wanted to reach out and take that hand I couldn't. Memories of Kurumu crashing into Tsukune every morning, Moka attempting to take Tsukune's blood, Tsukune doing his best to handle all the problem the girls brought him, Mizore and I playing our hide and seek game, Yukari and I going to get dinner. Memories of everyone together in the club laughing.

I stood up and gave Kuyo a slight bow. "I'm sorry Kuyo-san but I enjoy being in the newspaper club." I leaned back up and saw Kuyo's hand was back at his side. I looked at his face, expecting to see anger. There was no anger though, there was only acceptance.

"I figured that was going to be the answer." He walked back over to his desk and plopped down in his chair. I could see the disappointment visibly though his body language. "I won't take any more of your time."

I started to walk to the door but I stopped when I touched the door handle. "You know." I paused a second to make sure I had my words correct. "I wouldn't join but I'm not against helping occasionally, like giving advice or something." I didn't hear Kuyo react in anyway. I opened the door and walked through, closing the door on the way.

* * *

It had been three days since Kuyo had offered me a position in the safety comminute. As much as I tried to focus on school I couldn't get my mind off Mizore coming back. I still couldn't figure out why Mizore wanted to take so much time off but for some reason there was a sinking feeling in my gut about it.

The lunch bell rang and I looked over to Yukari to see what crazy thing she was planning to do during this lunch time. Before anyone could do anything, the door slammed open. The room instantly fell silent as three people in black walked in.

The girl that I spoke with yesterday along with two guys, who I think was in the main room last time, walked in the room. The girl's eyes seemed to scan over the room before locking onto mine. She stiffened a little before seemingly steeling herself and continued her search.

That search didn't seem to take that long since she stopped at the person right next to me, Yukari. "Sendo Yukari, you are to follow us as you are a suspect in the case of Aono Tsukune being a human." The line sounded rehearsed.

I didn't know what happened but before I knew it I was standing in front of Yukari as soon as I saw the two guys advance on Yukari. They both seemed to have second thoughts about coming near me. I turned my gaze to the girl and stared right at her. "Explain."

My words seemed to make her loose some of her nerves. Though I was mostly focused on the fact that Kuyo made a move against Tsukune. It seemed like Tsukune couldn't do anything that made Kuyo think he was a monster.

The girl slammed her foot on the ground. For whatever reason that seemed to give herself some confidence as she bore her gaze right at me. "That is not your concern Arashi-sama. This is between the safety comminute and the those who are suspected in knowing Tsukune was a human." She raised her arm and pointed at Yukari. "And it is thought that she was willingly hiding the fact that Tsukune is a human!" The girl took a deep breath. "If you get in our way Arashi-sama then we will use physical force." She slipped the staff she had on her back off and held it in her hands.

I started to reach for my key until I felt a small hand touch my forearm. I looked back and saw Yukari, who seemed in shock, looking at me. "It's alright Onii-chan." I felt her hand give me a tiny squeeze before letting go and walking past me. "I'll come." I saw the girl nod and the four of them left the room the only noise being the sound of the door closing.

Afterwards no one made a noise. I could feel the entire class staring at me. What was I going to do? They were going to find out Tsukune was really a human and then they will kill him. I needed to do something. I just didn't know what.

Kuyo obviously didn't want me involved, even though everyone knew I was friends with Tsukune. I needed to stop this. How do I stop this?

Suddenly I remembered Kuyo. How did I forget? I can just talk to Kuyo and have this entire thing dropped. Just as I was about to rush out of the room to catch up with Yukari I remembered just who Kuyo was. He was the one that probably called for the capture of Tsukune and Yukari. He probably had everyone else captured to.

The door to the class room opened again. I looked at see if it was Yukari or someone from the safety committee. It was neither but it was also someone I had never expected to see again. "Arashi-san, please come with me." I looked as Ruby waved for me to follow her.

I stared for a second trying to process when or how Ruby had gotten to our school. "Arashi-san, now." I started to move when I heard a surprisingly stern tone come from her. As I exited the classroom Ruby closed the door and started to walk down the hallway at a quick even speed. "Now I know you have a lot of questions." She wasn't even looking at me while we were walking. "But we have a plan and we need to start right away if we are going to save all of your friends." I had so many questions in my head but she was right. We had to focus on getting everyone out of danger first.

"What's the plan?"

"We won't be able to stop Kuyo's investigation, it's too late for that. It's also too late from stopping the girls from learning that Tsukune is a human how-"

"You know?" I couldn't help but question her.

"Yes. Now as I was saying, the girls are going to learn that Tsukune is a human, it's too late to stop that. The plan is to get any of the girls who will distrust him to work with us. That way you and the girls can free Tsukune and get him to the portal to the human world. The bus driver is already there waiting." Ruby really had everything planned.

However, my brain finally caught onto what that plan meant. If Tsukune was forced to leave through the portal then that meant that he was leaving the school and would probably never come back. My chest felt a lot heavier after figuring that out.

But I'd rather have Tsukune alive and in the human world than to stay here and die. I'm sure all the girls would agree with me on this. None of them seemed to have a strong animosity towards humans. That meant that it should be easy to convince them to work to free Tsukune.

Ruby and I got to the entrance of the school building and bursted out to the front of the school. Ruby stopped in her tracks and looked towards where the safety committee building was. "Arashi-san, I will go free any of the girls that they have kept captive. I will return and inform you which girls you should go after. I will go after any others if need be. Please stay here while until I return."

"Okay." I just had to go along with her plan. It was the best option I had to get Tsukune free. I didn't feel comfortable having to follow her plan especially since the last time I saw her we were enemies but this was no time for petty issue.

She gave me a nod before walking away, leaving me alone.

It was only a few seconds later when I heard the front door of the safety committee slam open. I snapped my eyes to the person who opened it and couldn't help but staring in surprise. Mizore was standing there with her classic outfit on, though she was missing a lollipop.

She started to run towards me. "Miz-" She ran right past me without a single glance. I turned around and stared at her back as she kept running away. I also instinctually started to run after her but forced myself to stay. Ruby obviously had some plan and, as much as I hated to admit it, I could always talk to Mizore but Tsukune was in danger.

"Onii-chan!" I was barely able to turn around before something impacted me with enough force to knock me over. My back hurt a little, but I couldn't help but smile as I felt Yukari give me a hug as tight as her tiny arms could.

I started to pet the top of her head, her hat a small distance from us. "Are you okay?" I felt Yukari nod her head against me.

"I'm fine. But those meanies used a bit of water on Moka!" I glanced over to the door and saw Moka, Kurumu and Ruby talking. I couldn't tell if Moka was still hurt from the water. "Did you know Tsukune is a human?" I snap my gaze back to Yukari, her eyes staring right at mine. I stopped petting her and laid my arm on the ground, stretched out.

Instinctually I went to say no but my promise to her stopped me. "Yeah I did." The surprise on her face was clear. "Though I only learned a few days ago. I didn't tell you since I wanted to keep you and everyone safe." I couldn't help but glance at Moka for a second. "But that didn't seem to work."

I glanced over again towards the three women as Ruby was no longer talking to Moka and Kurumu but making her way over to us. "Arashi-san," I looked to Ruby, still lying on the ground making it a little awkward. "All the girls here are willing to assist Tsukune." I glanced to Yukari to see her nod. "It seems like the only person who is not willing is Shirayuki-san. Could you please find her and get her to help?" Ruby motioned towards Moka and Kurumu. "The four of us willing be trying to find what Kuyo is planning to do to Tsukune."

At hearing Mizore's family name I remembered how Mizore just ran right past me. Did she have something against humans? "Okay." I looked to Yukari. "Alright, time to get up." Yukari clearly didn't want to but she did anyway. I stood up and attempted to pat off any dirt on my uniform.

"Do you need help finding her?" I turned to Ruby and then looked in the direction that Mizore took off in. There wasn't really anything in the direction other than the portal to the school. That and the cliff where the red sea was. I turned back to Ruby and shook my head.

"No. I think I know where she is." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my limiter key. I put it into my lock and turned it. I pulled off the collar and felt my true features appear along with the energy surge. I turned to Yukari and held out my limiter and key.

"Yukari, could you hold onto these for me?" I saw her nod and take the lock and key. I saw in the background Kurumu staring at me confused but I didn't have time to tell her that I took off my limiter because I didn't want to waste energy and I didn't know when I was going to get in a fight.

I took off towards the direction I knew Mizore went off in. I could feel myself both calming down and getting more nervous now that everything was coming together. I was calming down since it shouldn't be that hard to save Tsukune with all our strength combined. But at the same time, I was getting nervous because even Ruby didn't know Kuyo's plan and Tsukune could already be dead.

I had to physically shake my head at that thought. There was no way that Tsukune was already dead. We will save him.

Before I knew it, I was standing a small distance from the cliff, the sounds of the red sea's waves crashing against the cliff was almost soothing. Standing at the very edge of the cliff was Mizore, her back turned towards me.

I took a step towards her. Then another. A few more steps and Mizore suddenly turned around. As she did I saw her eyes widen slightly, which for Mizore showed that she was really surprised. "Arashi…" Her voice wasn't strong. She turned back around to look at the sea. "Go away." Her voice was back to normal now.

I took another step forward so I was only a little bit away from her. "Mizore-san, we need to go save Tsukune." As I said his name Mizore turned and leveled a dead look at me.

"He deserves it." Her voice didn't change at all well saying that. She really does deserve to be called a yuki-onna.

"You're just going to let him die?"

"He lied to all of us."

"He did it to protect us."

"He betrayed our trust."

"Didn't you say he was your husband?" Those words seemed to have a lot more effect that I thought they would. She seemed to try to curl into herself while standing.

"I don't know." That wasn't the answer I was expecting. She always said that he was going to be her husband with such cold confidence. Like it was just a fact of the world. "I'm confused." Her voice was just like when she first said my name.

"Confused about what?" Maybe this had to do with her being off for a week? Maybe she was having doubts about Tsukune and wanted some time to figure herself out. Then all of this happened and crushed her opinion of him.

"You both are warm." Her sentence took me a second to figure out. When she said you both she meant me and Tsukune, that much made sense. But what does warm mean?

"Warm?" I had to voice my confusion. I saw Mizore nod, her vision still on the red sea.

"Warm. But his warmth is… large. It's comfortable but he's like that with everyone." I could tell Mizore was having a challenging time explaining what she meant. From what I knew of her she wasn't used to expressing her emotions with words well and used actions more. "But your warmth is… harder. It's safe but not that big. You don't share it with everyone though." Mizore shifted her weight from one leg to another, she was clearly uncomfortable with all of this. "It's confusing."

It honestly didn't make complete sense to me but I had a feeling that I had a rough idea. Mizore had feelings for not only Tsukune but also myself. I was surprised when I decoded that I felt my heart pulse a little from that thought. But she was confused because she liked that both of us.

She liked Tsukune because he was a lovable person and he cared about her. She enjoyed being around him and was comfortable with spending a lot of time with him. The problem was that he was always nice to the people around him and she had problems with that since it made it seem like she wasn't anything special to him.

She liked me because she felt safe and that I wasn't nice to a lot of people. She was easily able to figure out that she is special because of that and she liked that. But the problem was that wasn't as nice to her as Tsukune was. It was harder to get me to focus on her since I wasn't used to doing something like that.

It took me a bit to decode that but when I did at least I could understand what Mizore was saying a bit more than just 'warmth'. "So, that's why you're confused."

Suddenly Mizore turned around and stared at me, unblinking. "But Tsukune betrayed us. I shouldn't want him but…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes seemed to unfocus. "I can't trust him." Her eyes seemed to focus on me to. "And I can't trust you." I felt a pang in my chest as she said those words.

"Why?"

"You are hiding things." She said that with such confidence. Though a part of me wanted to say that she was just imaging things I knew what she said was the truth, even if she was probably just saying it out of anger or frustration.

I took a deep breath and told myself that this was the best course of action. "You're right." There I started on this path. I had to finish it now. Although it was barely there I could see Mizore stiffen. I felt my chest start to beat harder and harder as the next sentence formed in my mind. "I'm a hybrid." As I said those words I felt myself tense up and I closed my eyes.

I waited for the surprise, the yelling. Her telling me to get away from her and never to talk to her again. I heard her feet crush the dirt right in front of me. She was going to hit me. I prepared myself for a punch or a slap but felt something tug at my sleeve.

I opened my eyes and saw Mizore standing there, her hand gripping my sleeve. Her purple eyes looking up at me in an almost curious way. "You're a monstrel?"

"Hybrid would be more accurate." I could tell that Mizore was actual curious about this. I opened my mouth to speak more but a bird's squawk rang though. I turned my head and saw a crow sitting on a branch of a tree. That's when I remembered about Tsukune. How the hell did I forget! "Mizore-san, I know you're confused but everyone needs your help. We're going to free Tsukune." I felt the grip on my sleeve loosen. "After, I promise I'll tell you everything. No secrets." I felt my heart hurt as I promised this. I didn't want to but we needed to have everyone. If telling saved Tsukune then I would. I would have to tell them sooner or later anyway.

I felt the grip on my sleeve tighten. "Okay." Mizore then let go of my sleeve and started to run toward the school. I quickly started to run after her.

* * *

Mizore and I rushed onto the schoolgrounds, Ruby was standing in the main path stopping us, six black wings coming from her back. "Mizore-san, Arashi-san, we know Kuyo's plan. We have to hurry." Neither of us even where able to say a word as she turned around and took off into the air.

As we rushed I saw a mass of students standing in front of a small wooden stage. On the stage was Kuyo staring out into the crowd. Next to him was Tsukune, tied to a cross with a bundle of sticks under him making it look like a scene out of the tales of witch burning. In front of the stage was two of his guards, one guy who I don't remember and the other was the girl with the stick.

I could already feel the tension of the crowd. There where mummers going around and, though I couldn't catch all of it from how much there was, I could hear 'human' and 'Tsukune'. Did that mean that Kuyo already told them?

"And now!" Kuyo's voice rang out, silencing whatever noise that the mass of students where making. "The punishment for being a human on campus," Kuyo let a veil of silence fall across the grounds. Who was he playing with? Everyone was told what would happen to human if they were found on school grounds. "Death!"

He's hand shot forward, fire bursting to life from it. The fire hit the sticks and where burning quickly. I went to run forward but I saw the fire itself ice over for a second before a massive crystal structure surrounded Tsukune. I couldn't help but shiver from the massive chill I got from my side. She was holding back in our fight.

I looked over and saw Mizore, her hair and hands made out of ice. There wasn't anything out of the normal with her body language but there was just this feeling from looking at her that made one know that they had crossed a line. It was like being shoved into a blizzard.

As she stepped forward the mass of students parted way for us. As we walked forward I saw Kuyo staring at me his eyes wide with shock.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures fly down to Tsukune and untie him. Kuyo's guards tried to stop them but pans formed above their heads and hit both, delaying them just enough for Kurumu and Ruby to free Tsukune and fly him away.

Through all this Kuyo's vision never broke from mine. I saw his face go from shock to confusion to anger. "How dare you?" I saw him glance up to where Kurumu and Ruby took Tsukune, one of the school roofs. He looked back at me eyes filled with fury. "I'll deal with you later Cousin." Before anything else could be done there was a bright flash of light and he was done.

I snapped my head toward the building that had Tsukune on it. I had to get there. I was about to yell to Mizore and Yukari, where ever she was in this crowd. Before I could I saw the girl and that other guard step into our paths. "I'm sorry Arashi-sama but I won't allow you to stop Kuyo-sama's plans."

She pulled out a paper seal and put it on her forehead. She seemed to flash in a white light that after left her in in a black dress with some purple accent along with a hat with the same colours. I had no idea what monster she was.

The man next to her changed his form to. Turning into a large golem made of rock. He was tall and his forearms and hands were larger than what his upper arms would seem to be able to hold.

I felt myself stare at the golem for a second too long. If I had to fight him things would get bad for me. Golems didn't have a nervous system that I could shock meaning all my powers would be next to useless.

I felt a chill pass by my side, I glanced over to see Mizore staring at the golem. "He's mine." I couldn't say anything before she started to walk toward the golem. I turned my vision to the girl before a pan come from behind me and slammed the girl in the face.

I quickly turned around and saw Yukari standing there, a cheeky smile on her face. "Hi Onii-chan! Go and help Tsukune on the roof I'll handle her." I stared at her for an extra second. I didn't want to leave her and have her face an unknown threat but she was right. Moka and Tsukune might need help against Kuyo.

"You be safe okay. Don't do anything stupid." Yukari gave me a nod. With that I took off towards the building in a full run.

* * *

After rushing through the empty building as fast as I could and climbing the stairs, almost tripping a few times, I finally got to the door that would lead to the roof. I wasted no time in opening it.

Just as I opened it I saw something flash red across my vision for a second before disappearing to my right. I looked right and saw Tsukune standing beside Moka. No. No. No! No! I felt my body turn cold as I stared at Tsukune, who had a flary spear sticking out of his chest.

I saw him whisper something to Moka and fell to the ground, his hand reaching up to touch her face. He instead of touching her face grabbed her rosario. He fell to the ground as a massive amount of yokai flooded the area, covering Moka in a red tornado.

As the tornado died down I saw Ura standing in place, her vision still locked onto Tsukune. She suddenly looked up at me. "Fox come here now!" Her voice seemed to warm my body back into movement. As I ran to her Ura kneeled by Tsukune and placed his head on her lap. "He's going to die." Even though I knew that hearing Ura say that I felt the reality hit me. "But I can save him." I could tell that there was some hesitation in her voice. She looked away from Tsukune to me. "I won't be able to move while I'm healing him. Can you beat him?"

I didn't even have to check Kuyo's power level, I knew it almost instinctually. "No." I glanced at Tsukune's closed eyes and felt hate fill me. "Do it. I should be able to hold him off long enough for you though."

I saw Ura nod, "The should be coming any second." I got her message. Everyone was on the way, I just need to hold out for them. I turned around and looked to Kuyo, his face scowling at me. "Don't die." I looked back to Ura and saw her staring at Tsukune then move to his neck and bite him.

I looked away and toward Kuyo. I slowly walked to him, stopping when we were an equal distance apart. "Why?" He's voice broke through the roof. "Why do you help those people? Why don't you help your family?"

I scoffed at that. Did he really think just because we were elementals who happened to be foxes that I'd consider him family? "Do you really think such weak ties would make me think of you as my actual cousin?" I was expecting something of a retort but instead I saw Kuyo seem confused.

"Weak ties?" It seemed like something in Kuyo's head didn't make sense of everything. That's fine. The longer he thought about this the longer Ura had time to heal Tsukune and the more time Ruby and Kurumu had time to bring Mizore and Yukari here. I saw Kuyo snap his gloved fingers. "You were never told."

"Told me what?" Now he was confusing me. Though Kuyo seemed to have an almost amused look on his face. I heard flapping in the background but put it in the back of my mind.

"Kobaruto-sama never told you who your father was." I felt myself tense. How did he? I know that my family name wasn't linked to any of my official documents, only the headmaster knew of my family name. How the hell did Kuyo know? "Did you know that Otou-sama has a brother?" Why would I care about his father? "He has a rare colour for his iris, especially for a hiju. Blue."

My mind didn't any time to put together what he was saying. "Are you saying that we are actually real cousins?" I felt my mind reeling from the possibility. After thinking about it for a few seconds my world started to start spinning, forcing me to close my eyes or risk throwing up.

A large boom sounded from just in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw a wall of ice with a large hole in it, around the hole was water. I looked to my side and saw Mizore, her holding out her hand. I flipped my vision back to Kuyo and saw that he was holding out his hand.

Did… Did Kuyo try to attack me when I wasn't looking? There was a frown on his face as he looked to my side, directly at Mizore. I saw fireball form in Kuyo's hand. "Mizore-san, can you stop more of his fireballs?"

"One or two."

"Okay. We're buying Ura time to heal Tsukune before she takes out Kuyo." She gave me a nod. "You're on defense. I'll try paralyzing him." I locked eyes on Kuyo. I started to feed power to my arm and felt the spark start to jump around my fingers. "Go."

I took off in a run right at Kuyo trying to cover as much distance as I could. I saw him fling a fireball at me. I glanced behind me and saw Mizore was preparing to stop it. I turned my vision back to see an ice wall forming to block the ball.

Just as the ball was reaching the wall it suddenly curved around the wall, missing me completely. I heard a small explosion and a scream. I felt my body stiffen as fear surged through me. I part of me didn't want to turn around, telling me that I shouldn't, but my body didn't listen. I turned around and saw Mizore laying on her back, a large hole burnt through her shirt right where her stomach was.

I only kept staring as Mizore laid there. I was waiting for her to get up but she didn't. I don't know how long I stood there but I slowly walked toward her. When I got to her I kneed down next to her and saw that her eyes were close. There's no way. I went to reach out to Mizore before I heard a chuckle along with three more explosions.

I turned to look and saw Kuyo standing a few feet closer to us, surrounding him was Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby all who had smoke coming from them and weren't moving. Did.. did Kuyo…

I saw him turn to me, a smile etched onto his face. "You see Cousin," he took a step towards me and I felt fear pulse through me. How was I supposed to hold him back when he took out everyone else in one shot? "This is what a true kitsune is." He put a foot on Yukari's back, pushing down with his weight. "One that shows others the reason we're S rank."

Anger instantly overwrote the fear. How dare he do that to Yukari. How dare he do this to everyone. I got up and stared at Kuyo, who in turned smiled even more. "Eyes of a predator! Very good Cousin!" He widened his stance, taking his foot off Yukari, as fireballs formed in each of his hands. "Are you the hunter or hunted though?"

I looked Kuyo over, my eyes focusing on two areas. His chest, specifically slightly left to the center of his chest, where the heart is located. The other place was the center of his forehead, right where the frontal lobe would be.

For a second the image of the lizard man popped in my head before being crushed by the emotions I was feeling. I didn't care that I was sizing him up like I was. It was instincts at this point since I wasn't going to stop this time. I wasn't going to paralyze Kuyo. "I'm going to kill you." I flooded both my arms with power, feeling arcs of electricity jumping off my arm across my entire body.

I rushed at Kuyo who ran at me. We both got into arms reach, I stuck out right at his heart with my fingers. I felt my arm burn as he grabbed my arm and held onto it. I reached out with my other arm towards his head. He let go of my arm and jumped backward a little. I rushed right at him, preparing to touch his heart again.

Kuyo suddenly spun, I felt his leg connect with mine as I flipped onto the ground. Kuyo went to stand above me and hit me with a fireball. I pushed my power into my legs as I lifted myself with my arms, stressing my muscles to the limit, as I pushed myself off the ground and went to kick Kuyo in the chest.

Kuyo smirked as he grabbed my ankle and used my momentum to throw me away. Though I didn't fly as far as I should as I felt him grip slack almost right away, causing me to roll on the ground multiple times instead of flying.

I looked up from the ground and saw Kuyo's arm hanging limply next to his side. I saw him looked toward his arm before looking towards me. "So, you can use electricity though your whole body not just your arms." He raised his not paralyzed arm and a fireball formed. "Guess it's a long-range game now."

He suddenly through the ball at me. Still lying on the ground, I raised my arms and focused power to my arms and released it though the air. I saw the fireball break apart and put itself out. I pushed myself off the ground, making sure to keep vision on Kuyo and my breathing even.

I was already running low on energy though how much power I was using. Along with the sudden shift from arms to my legs, using range was only going to make me burn though energy faster. I saw my vision blur for a second before refocusing. Did I have enough energy to kill him?

Suddenly he raised both hands, both already had fireball formed in them. How did he form them so fast? I quickly surged my power to my arms trying to have focus the electricity tighter. He launched them and I quickly released my power. Electricity jumped from my hands hitting one fireball then the other, breaking them both, but not jumping any further towards Kuyo.

As soon as those broke apart Kuyo had two more fireballs already on way towards me. I charged and let another arc loose breaking those apart. My vision started to swim and things at a distance was starting to blur. Luckily Kuyo was still in focus but the background was now more blur than object. "Cousin, looks like I'm the hunter." A fireball blitzed towards me. I went to make another arc but as I did my power took too long to charge.

I felt a force like a red-hot punch hit me in the stomach. I knew I wasn't on my feet anymore, I didn't feel the ground but neither did I feel the impact of hitting the ground. I looked around and saw that Ura had caught me and stopped my impact.

Her eyes flicked towards me before refocusing on Kuyo. "Rest. I'll handle the rest." She slowly released me, letting me get back onto my feet, albeit shakily.

One second Ura was next to me then next she was next to Kuyo, her leg already out stretched. "Know your place!" I heard what sounded like a boom, much louder than anything Kuyo's fireballs made. Dust was flying from a second of roof that had suddenly caved in. Ura put her leg down as she kept looking at the massive wreck she made of the roof section.

I was about to go check on Mizore and Yukari but I was stopped when I heard a chilling laugh. I looked back toward the broken section and saw Kuyo walk out of the section, his outfit cut up in multiple places. His face was twisted in an insane grin. "Is that the best that a vampire can offer?" How? How did Kuyo withstand a kick from Ura? "Is it that healing that human made you weaker?" The smugness in his voice was all too apparent.

I looked over to Ura and saw that she hadn't reacted to what he said at all. Was he right? I never did see an enemy survive Moka's kick before. So, either Kuyo was much stronger than just a normal S rank or Moka was weaker than usual.

In a blur, I saw something fly at Moka but she merely stepped to the side, her vision never leaving Kuyo. Was that a fireball? How did Moka dodge something so fast so easily? Was Kuyo holding back against me? Was I that weak?

Moka disappeared again and I saw her reappear where Kuyo was, a boom filling the air. Kuyo was no longer in the same spot as a huge crash echoed through the area. I looked and saw a new hole next to the one Moka made earlier.

After a second of the dust settling I could hear Kuyo laughter fill the air, almost demonic sounding. Something was wrong. I tried my best to spring toward Moka. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at me before looking back to the hole that had Kuyo in it. "Go back. I'll handle this."

I stopped a few feet behind her, slightly to her left. "Then why is he still up?" I didn't see Moka react to my words in any visible way. "Why haven't you beat him yet?"

"He's right." I could hear a bitterness in her voice. "Blood is my power and I gave a lot to Tsukune." That was more than enough to make everything click in my head. She couldn't beat Kuyo right away since she was weaker than normal.

I saw Kuyo walk out of the hole, his coat now in tatters and his shirt and pants had multiple holes in it. He's skin had multiple tiny cuts that bled a small amount but no major damage was visible. He's eyes shifted from Moka to me and a smile cracked on his face. "Oh? Cousin are you up for another round? Maybe both you and her might make a good fight for me." I could almost choke on how smug he was acting.

I couldn't fight him though. I didn't have enough energy in me. Even though I wanted to end him still for hurting everyone like he did. I glanced at Moka, her body was relaxed still. She was too weak to take on Kuyo and affect him in any way.

I had no way of getting my energy back without sleeping or eating a lot of dense food. Moka probably needed to do the same, either rest or eat. But Moka said her power was blood which meant that she need more blood to get her power back.

I felt realization hit me like a brick. I felt my stomach twist as the conclusion came to me. Moka needed blood to get her strength back. I felt my instincts scream at me to shut off the line of thought I had but I forced it closed. This was the only way to win and get everyone medical attention in any reasonable time. "Moka, one more time."

I seemed to catch Moka off guard with my words as she fully turned her head toward me. "What?"

"Hit him one more time. I have a," I took a second before I forced the word out of my mouth. "plan." Moka looked away from me, her silver hair swaying with the motion.

"There isn't a need. I have this fight won." Did she not get that this wasn't something to play around with like her other fights? Ones where no one was in any real danger. Tsukune still needed to be checked for other injuries along with everyone else, especially Mizore since she is weak to heat and Yukari with Kuyo stepping on her spine.

"Not fast enough." My words seem to stun Moka. She didn't think I would continue after her words. "We need to get everyone medical attention. Do as I say. Hit Kuyo and return here." My vision swam a little but I did my best to focus on Moka. She turned her head back to me.

"Fine. After this I'll show you your place." Moka seemed to disappear to me again. Her speed ruffling my clothes and hair. I looked for her and was barely able to track her, it was like trying to track a pitch-black shadow surrounded by a black only a few shades lighter.

Kuyo formed to fireballs in his hands. He threw them where I think Moka was but the fireballs seemed move through her. Moka fully reappeared in front of Kuyo, who already moved to defend himself with a block.

Another boom echoed out across the rooftop. Moka with her leg still out from the high kick she gave Kuyo. I heard crashing coming from the holes that Moka made before but didn't see a new one. She must have kicked him into a hole from before.

"What is this plan?" I snapped my head to my side to see Moka staring at me. I looked back and saw that Moka had suddenly reappeared next to me. How was she this fast? I heard a tapping sound that sounded like a shoe on the ground, her red eyes staring at me. That's when her words processed in my head.

"Right." I started to undo the buttons on my blazer. After finishing the last button, I pulled off my blazer and dropped it on the ground. Left with only my shirt covering my upper body, I pulled on the collar of my shirt, exposing my neck. "You need blood to regain your strength. Drink."

I could hardly believe the words coming from my mouth. I felt my mouth dry out a little as I saw Moka's red eyes seem to grow darker, making her iris' seem even more like blood. Without any type of warning I felt Moka grab onto my arm that was holding my shirt collar and forced it away. With her other hand she moved the collar as she moved her head closer to my neck.

I could feel my heart starting to beat harder and harder. This was really going to happen. I felt Moka's breath on my neck for a second before I felt something like two thick hypodermic needles pierce my neck.

I almost gasped from the suddenness of it but held it back. It didn't hurt as much as Tsukune made it seem, though it stung like hell. I could feel every time Moka shallowed some blood.

I didn't know how long it was but my head was feeling light and the blurriness of my vision was back again, much worse this time. Odd how I didn't notice that it went away earlier. I felt the needles in my neck get pulled out as something rough ran across my neck.

I felt Moka remove her mouth from me. Even with my vision being as bad as it was I could tell that Moka seemed to be stronger, her entire stance seemed to change. Everything staring to blur badly and I heard a foot step and felt something soft.

"Rest now." That was Moka's voice? Why did it sound so watery? I felt whatever soft thing leave and something solid but hard replace it. "Stay here." I felt something small and warm touch my cheek. "Tsukune was her first but you're mine. How funny." I felt the warmth leave my cheek.

* * *

Why was everything so bright? I wanted more sleep on this nice bed. I went to turn to my side to remove the light from my eyes but the instant I tried I felt a surge of pain from my stomach.

I gritted my teeth as I waited a few seconds for the pain to fade away. I took a deep breath after I felt it go away and looked to my stomach to see bandages wrapped around me. Funny how I couldn't feel the bandages.

I gingerly reached down to my stomach and put a tiny amount of pressure on my stomach. I felt a spike of pain arch out of my stomach. I quickly removed the pressure. Lesson learned.

With that done I looked my surrounding and saw I was what seemed like a corner of a room. A window in one wall, the bane that woke me up in the first place. Another wall at the head of the bed I was laying in. I saw it wasn't my bed as it had completely white bedding.

The other two 'walls' where actually curtains wrapped around on a metal railing. I knew this place from the look of the rails and curtains. I was in the nurse's office. I must have passed out from the fight with Kuyo.

I started to replay the fight in my head but before I could really think too far into any scene I heard whispered voices, too quiet to make out anything but loud enough that I could tell that they were there.

Slowly the whispers got a little louder along with footsteps, though as they got near the curtain the voices went silent, not letting me know who was being it. All I could tell was that it was a male and a female.

I heard the curtains slowly get pulled to open a view and I saw both Moka, now sealed, and Tsukune standing next to each other. They both seemed surprised to see me. "Arashi-san, you're up!" Moka was the first to react with her voice shattering the silence.

"I am. What happened? Is Yukari, Mizore-san and everyone else okay?" I saw Moka give me a smile, not large but enough to convey that everyone was at least safe right now.

"Yes. Everyone else but us is still sleeping off their wounds. Kurumu and Ruby got slight burns and should make a full recover in a few days. Yukari has the same burns but she also has bruising on her back along with some spine damage. She'll recover just fine as long as she takes it easy for a few weeks and taking her medication." I felt anger swell up in me hearing that Kuyo hurt Yukari that much. Though I knew I couldn't act on my anger right now. Not with how hurt I was already.

"And Mizore-san?" The smile on Moka's face wilted a fraction.

"Mizore-san, well she…" I could see Moka was at a loss of words for how to explain what happened. Slowly my mind started to put things together. Mizore was a Yuki-onna and had a great weakness to fire. She got hit with a fireball and was around the higher heats than nor…

"She's okay." Tsukune's voice broke me out of my line of thought. I looked directly at him, his aura seemly force me to listen to his words. "I don't exactly understand why but she has scarring from the fire."

"It's easy to miss if you aren't looking at it!" Moka seemed to finally find her voice about this subject. Though even with her words the thought that Mizore had been that badly hurt that she would have scarring.

I felt heavy weight fall on me when I thought of all the things that I could have done to prevent that. I could have been smarter and made a better plan. Faster and shoved her out of the way. Stronger and broke the fire apart.

"Enough!" I felt my spine straighten when I heard Moka yell out. I looked toward her and saw Tsukune was also wide-eyed staring at a blushing Moka. "Sorry. Ura-chan told me to yell that out." I couldn't help but look down to Moka's chest to see the rosario, the single red eye staring at me.

That single eye was giving me an intense stare almost like she was trying to tell me something simply by that gaze alone. Ura was smart she probably figured out what I was thinking and did that to have me broken out of that line of thought.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of laughter well up inside of me forcing me to smile. "You're right." I stared right at Ura's 'eye'. "Thinking like that won't help now." Right. Because that was already in the past and nothing would help of thinking of what ifs. It was a waste of energy.

I had to think of ways to prevent it in the future so I won't waste my energy thinking of it in future situations. I knew what I had to do now. I had to waste energy in the short term to keep energy in long term. To do this had I to get stronger. Even though I would never be as powerful as a normal raiju I still needed to be stronger.

Summer break was a few weeks out and I now knew how I was going to spend the rest of my summer.

* * *

 _Poll for what training Arashi will go though is now closed. If you want semi-spoilers on what it is go visit the forum._

* * *

 _A little annoyed at myself since this chapter should have taken me two/three weeks and took two/three months because laziness. I'm going to try getting the next chapter out in two/three weeks though it may be a shorter chapter than normal._

 _ **Update - 19th August 2017 - Ignore the underlined section.**_

* * *

 _Review Replies:_

 ** _FIREKING217_** _\- It has been awhile. Hopefully it won't be so long again before another chapter comes out._

 _Thanks for the review and the supportive words._

 _TTT_

 ** _RedBurningDragon_** _-_ _So I had to look up who Killua was._

 _After a bit of research and reading up on who he is I have come to a conclusion._

 _Arashi will never have the ability use such an intense electricity for any amount of time. Other Raiju on the other hand might be able to if they have trained enough and are old enough._

* * *

 ** _Update - 19th August 2017 - Changed name of next chapter_**

* * *

Next chapter: Friends, Finals and Relationships


	11. Chapter 11 - Friends, Finals & Relations

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 11 – Friends, Finals and Relationships.

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way

* * *

 _Reason I changed the title of this chapter is because what I thought was going to be a quick scene ended up being a lot longer than I thought it was going to be and shifted events around in a way I didn't expect. I want to give the events of summer the length it needs but I didn't want to write a nearly 25,000-word chapter._

* * *

I wanted to move but couldn't as I stared up at the late afternoon sky. I was laying on the ground halfway between the girl's dorm and the boy's dorm. Yukari was curled up sleeping in the curve of my arm, I felt that if I moved that I might wake her up.

It had been four days since I had been released from the nurse's office. Moka and Tsukune told me that I woke up eighteen hours after Moka had defeated Kuyo with one more kick.

Moka and Tsukune had gone and got me a decently large amount of food so that I could recover faster, though they had to sneak it past the nurse. Afterwards, I had enough energy to speed up my healing and could leave after four hours.

Though the others weren't as lucky as I was. Ruby woke up a day later than I did, though she wasn't released for another day. Kurumu had woken up two hours after Ruby did, though the damage to her wasn't as bad as the nurses originally thought and was released only an hour later.

Yukari woke up around the time Ruby was released, though she wasn't allowed to leave until today. Though the nurse made sure to hammer into my head that she wasn't allowed to do even light lifting or exercise.

Mizore who was the worst off of all of us had drifted into and out of consciousness randomly. I had tried to visit her as much as I could. Though even when she was conscious, she didn't really respond to anything.

It had taken nearly six visits to Mizore for the nurse to trust me enough to show me the scarring Mizore had, though after I saw it I understood why. Most of the scarring was on the upper part of her stomach though with how the nurse showed me I could see the scarring went up further, possibly onto her chest.

The scarring though was quite light. It was light enough that if you only caught a glance of her stomach you won't be able to see the difference in her skin, but if you looked for even a second longer then it was clear that there was scarring.

After I saw the scarring I couldn't help but feel a little bit of the guilt I first felt when I first heard about Mizore's scarring. The nurse must have seen that I felt guilt as after that she didn't check up on me when I visited Mizore anymore.

I felt a small shift beside me. I looked over to Yukari to see that she was still asleep. The first thing that Yukari wanted to do when she was released was take a walk with me. Though since she was still recently released I made us take multiple rests. This time she fell asleep.

I felt a strong breeze flow across the area we were in and made me shiver. As I did I felt Yukari shiver along with me. I heard her give off a small yawn and look around, her eyes droopy from sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Onii-chan?" She stretched out, raising her arms above her head.

"How are you feeling?" I was concerned with how she was sleeping and her spine injury.

"I'm fine Onii-chan." She carefully got up off the ground, making sure to not move in certain ways. It was obvious from that alone that her back was still giving her troubles. I got up, grabbing her hat and putting it on her head for her, and held out my hand to help stabilize her walking.

I felt her small hand grab onto mine. I tightened my hand gently and started to lead her towards the girl's dorm.

It only took a few minutes to get onto a stone pathway that would lead directly to the girl's dorm. "Onii-chan," I looked over to Yukari to see her looking up at me. "Why are you visiting Mizore-san so much?"

As she asked me the question I stopped walking, forcing Yukari to stop to. I went to replay that she was my friend but even as I thought that I couldn't say it. It didn't make sense even to myself. My mind flashed back to the cliffside. Her words that she said to me.

 _Your warmth is… harder. It's safe but not that big. You don't share it with everyone though._

Those words stuck into my mind, and no matter how much I tried to say they didn't, they influenced my view on Mizore. I was having troubles not seeing her in the same way. Things that I saw as friendly, such as our games of hide and seek, where they just a thing she did with friends?

"I think that," I had to pause as any type of sentence I tried to think to explain what I was thinking was difficult. "that something is happening." I started us moving again, the stillness was making it harder for me to talk. "She still needs to figure somethings out though."

"She told you then." It wasn't a question but a statement. I looked over to Yukari and saw her staring up at me.

"You know?" She gave me a nod, her witch hat flopping a little.

"She told all of us the night before I told you about her break. She wanted time to figure things out between herself and you two. All of us agreed to put our rivalry on hold as best as we could for her until she figured it out." I was surprised at how solid her voice was. She really wanted to best for Mizore and helping her figuring it out. "Plus, if she falls for you Onii-chan then there's a better chance for my Moka-Tsukune sandwich."

I couldn't help but smile at that last sentence. That was the type of response I was expecting from my little sister. "Onii-chan, what about you?" What about me about what? I couldn't help but give Yukari a puzzled look. Yukari puffed up her cheeks and looked at me like I was stupid. "Do you like Mizore?"

I froze. I felt Yukari stager at the sudden stop of motion. I saw her step-in front of me and look up at me. Did I like Mizore? I never really thought about her like that. I never really thought about my own feelings on this. "I," Did I? Did I not? "I don't know. I never really put a lot of thought into something like a relationship."

I heard Yukari make a humming noise like she agreed. "I thought so." Yukari let go of my hand and started to walk towards the girl's dorm by herself. "Onii-chan, I can walk from here. Why don't you go and think it?" I went to protest but saw Yukari was still walking away, not even looking back.

Seeing that I didn't have much of a choice I looked at the ground. I started to walk towards the boy's dorm but stopped. I just didn't want to be around anyone else right now. I glanced back at the forest where Yukari and I just came from. That was the best spot to think for now.

* * *

I looked at my watch and saw it had been an hour and a half since I sat down.

I didn't make much progress since I started to think about this. I just didn't know how to process something like this.

Before I inverted I didn't care about anything like this so I didn't have any knowledge from then. Since I inverted I haven't been able to talk to anyone about things like liking someone or even love. I didn't know how they really worked.

Sure, I heard stories when I was in human school but that was human love, was it the same as raiju love? Was it even the same as monster's love? I just didn't know what to do.

I could talk to Tsukune but the same problem came again. He was a human and how monsters think about things and humans think about things on this matter could be completely different.

Thinking about this was just wasting more energy than doing anything productive. I glanced at the school building. Maybe if I thought about this with Mizore near it would make more sense.

I got off the ground and started to walk toward the school building, noticing that the sun was in the very early stages of setting.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the nurse's office gently. I didn't know if there were other people sleeping in there or if Mizore had finally gotten to the point where she was conscious but sleeping.

The door was gently pulled open and I saw the nurse standing there. "Oh you." I could hear slight irritation in her voice. "Shirayuki-san's condition hasn't changed since you've last been here."

"I'm just here to see her." The nurse seemed to be startled by something.

"Come on in." Her voice wasn't irritated anymore. It almost sounded like a mix between an older sister type of tone and a mother. She quietly pulled open the rest of the way and motioned for me to enter.

I did as I was told and she closed the door behind me. I took a quick glance around the room and saw all the beds were empty except the one bed that was surrounded by a white curtain. The bed that had Mizore on it.

"Please take a seat." I snapped my vision to the nurse and saw that she was sitting at her metal desk, multiple papers laid on it with no organization at all, in her staff chair that had a lot of cushioning on the seat and back. She held her hand out to a metal chair that was facing her chair.

I moved and sat down in the chair she presented me with. I was somewhat curious about what she wanted me in here for after her initial irritation. Plus, with this at least I got into the room with Mizore.

This was really the first time I paid attention to the actual appearance of the nurse. She had short brown hair that curved inwards at the end. She was thin, almost abnormally so. She wore a purple shirt and black skirt with a white doctor's coat. Her eyes where almost honey colored with a slightly darker brown near her pupil.

"Are you her boyfriend?" I felt myself almost jump from my chair from the sudden personal question. I shook my head vehemently.

"No. We're nothing like that." I couldn't help but glance over to Mizore. At least I don't think we're like that. Not that I have any idea.

I heard the nurse hum in almost a curious manner. "Is that so? Then why do you come around so much? You visit every day."

"We're just fri…" I paused in midsentence. Who was I really lying to? The nurse seemed like she already clocked onto me. Too quickly for my liking. But didn't that mean that she had experience with stuff like this? "I don't know."

My sudden change of words seemed to surprise the nurse for a second. "Why don't you know? You either like her or you don't." That doesn't answer anything. I don't even know what it means to like someone.

"How does one know if they like someone?" The nurse gave me a weird look. Almost like she was extremely concerned but also creeped out.

"How don't you know something like that? I've dealt with a lot of monsters while working here and none of them have ever come close to asking me a question like that? What are you?" I felt myself starting to panic. What if I wasn't normal like everyone said. Did other raiju deal with this same problem?

I felt something warm touch my shoulder. I refocused and saw the nurse was in my face staring at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I found that I didn't have any air in my lungs. I quickly started to breathe again, inhaling loudly. "You started to have a panic attack there." I did?

The nurse moved away from my face and sat back down in her chair with an oomph. "Let see if we can if can figure this out. When you're with Shirayuki-san do you want to stay around her?" My mind flashed to the beach when we sat by each other. If Yukari didn't run away at that time I would have enjoyed sitting with Mizore longer.

"I do."

"Do you want to stop people from hurting her?" Images of the kraken and Kuyo flashed in my mind. Mizore being hurt by them both.

"I do."

"Do you want to kiss her? Have sex with her?" Images came into my mind of us doing that. I felt my face start to grow warm. I heard the nurse start to laugh. "I guess that's a yes." She suddenly gave a large 'hmmm' sound. "I think it's safe to say that you like Shirayuki-san."

Something inside of me felt calmer knowing that I had someone help me figure this out. I won't have thought of it like that. Though now that she had put it into something so simple like that I could see that I was overthinking everything.

I guess with the first two combined would be the sibling type of love, like I have with Yukari. I stood up from my chair and gave the nurse a bow. "Thank you for helping me." I heard the nurse give a small laugh.

"Don't worry it's my job." I stood up straight when she said that. "Though if you want to repay me could you tell me why you wouldn't know something like that? I'm really curious." I gave her a small nod and sat down in the metal chair.

"With my species, we don't really think about things like relationships and s- se- stuff like that." The nurse started to laugh at my attempt to say that words and my avoidance. "A- Anyway, so parents don't usually tell their children about it until they invert. It's a process of all our organs starting to function and we unlock our instincts for…. "I didn't even try bothering to say that word. "After that our parents would usually tell us about relationships and how to figure things like this out. Okaa-sama didn't have the ability to do that when I inverted." I didn't say anymore as to say something I shouldn't. Though all my knowledge of this came from my own experience and what I could remember from when I was younger and still in the village.

"Oh." The nurse didn't seem to have much of a reaction other than that and staring at me. "I guess that explains a lot. Thought it seems like your okaa-san dropped the ball pretty hard." I felt a little bit of anger well up inside of me from the insult.

"Don't say bad things about her. She's always been there for when I needed her even though she's always so busy."

"Right, sorry." The nurse motioned over to Mizore's bed. "If you want you should check up on her. I have to close the office soon." Hearing that I nodded to the nurse and stood up. I quietly made my way over to Mizore's bed and slipped into the hidden area.

As I slipped in I saw Mizore laying on the bed, her head turned towards me eyes open. It took me a second to full comprehend that her purple eyes where open. "Mizore!" I rushed to the bedside, her eyes tracking me the entire time. "You're awake. How are you?"

"My stomach hurts." I saw something move under the blanket and figured it was her arm.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that Shirayuki-san woke up a few hours ago." The nurse's voice rang out across the room. I whipped my head toward her but the curtain blocked my view of her. I heard the door open. "I have to go to the bathroom. Watch Shirayuki-san okay." I wasn't given any time before I heard the door close.

I couldn't help but give a little sigh at how the nurse just left like that. How irresponsible was she? Leaving a guy and girl alone in the nurse's office, especially when the guy just figured out that he liked… the… girl….

I slowly turned around and saw Mizore was still staring at me, her face in her usual stoic look. "Mizore-san, h.. how much did you hear?"

"Everything." I felt my heart speed up.

"Everything?" She gave me a tiny nod.

"Everything." This, this wasn't happening. This only happens in those stupid manga that students read in middle school.

"I, I should go." I turned around and grabbed the curtain.

"Sensei told you to watch." I tightened my grip on the curtain.

"I'll watch from out there." Please. I need time to fully accept this.

"Why?" This girl. Just learned that I liked her and acted like nothing was different. Just how?

"It's just," I could feel my face start to heat up a little. "you know from what you heard. About me, you know." Why couldn't I still be pre-inversion? Mizore didn't seem to react at all to what I said.

"Sit here." I saw the blanketed arm move out of the blanket and point to a chair near the bed. "I want to be near friends." Any argument that I was coming up with died. I let go of the curtain and went and sat down in the chair.

Both Mizore and I stared at each other. I didn't know what to say with my recent surprise confession. With how stoic her face was she wasn't thinking at all, but as I looked in her eyes I could tell that wasn't true. Though I had no idea on what she was thinking about.

I started to feel awkward in the silent stare that we had. I quickly broke my gaze and looked at my watch. "Arashi," I snapped my head toward Mizore, her eyes were still latched onto me. "I'm still confused."

"About?"

"About Tsukune or you." I still had a difficult time believing that she was thinking about me like that.

"Because of the incident?" Mizore gave a small nod. "Were you close?"

"A little."

"But not very?" I saw her nod. I didn't know what to say after that. It didn't seem that Mizore knew what to say either. Then something popped into my head. "Why don't you spend more time with us?" That seemed to confuse Mizore.

"Spend more time?" I gave her a nod.

"Yes, like walking to school instead of playing our game." I started to try and think of something else. "Or on the weekend going and spending time with him."

"Or you." I froze for a second.

"Right." Why did I exclude myself from thinking she'd want to hang out with me? I saw Mizore go to say something but the door opening stopped her.

"How are you two doing?" The nurse's voice cut into the air along with the sound of the door closing. I took a second to look at Mizore, who I think seemed irritated, before looking away toward the door staring at the curtain.

"We're fine." It wasn't even a second later before the nurse slipped past the curtain and looked between the two of us.

"You two weren't making out now where you?" I felt my face heat up before looking away as far away as I could from either female.

"No." Mizore's voice didn't even break out of the usual monotone. Was this girl not embarrassed about something like that? I looked back to the two girls to see Mizore starting blankly at the nurse and the nurse pouting.

"Shirayuki-san, couldn't you even act a little embarrassed?"

"No." The nurse gave an over exaggerated sigh before glancing over to me. The playfulness that was there before was now gone.

"Arashi-san, as much as it's good to have you here I need you to leave." I was about to ask why when she pulled a plastic tube from one of the pockets from her coat. "I have to apply some cream to Shirayuki-san and it's in some delicate places." I knew what she was talking about but instead of feeling my face heat up again I felt guilt push down on me.

"R-right." I went to get up from the chair when I felt something cold at my feet. I looked down and saw my shoes were covered in ice. I shot my gaze up to Mizore who was still staring at the nurse. "Mizore-san," As I said her name she turned from the nurse to me. "Why did you freeze my feet?"

"You're not leaving." I was startled at what she said. I quickly shook my head and looked to the nurse for help. She seemed to get my cue as she started to wave the tube around between her fingers.

"Shirayuki-san, I can't have a male student in the room while a female student is indecent."

"I don't care." That seemed to irritate the nurse. She stopped waving around the tube and stared Mizore down.

I could feel the air getting chilled little by little with every passing second. "Um," With that slight sound both of their hands snapped towards me. "Don't I any input on this?"

"Right, Arashi-san should get to say if he wants to stay or not." The nurse gave Mizore a victorious smile. I felt the ice climb a little higher on my legs.

"He's staying." I felt a little uncomfortable with the ice that was now a little higher than my ankles. I tried to break the ice with my leg strength but I couldn't even crack it. I looked to Mizore who was in another stare off with the nurse.

"Why?" That again got the attention of both the Mizore and the nurse.

"You're comforting." Why did she have to say stuff like that? I shook my head and looked toward the nurse.

"I don't think she's changing her mind. Just, just put the cream on. I'll cover my eyes." I put both of my hands over my eyes to prove my point.

"I guess you're right." I could hear the resignation in her voice. I heard a cloth being moved around. I think it was the blanket. "Okay Mizore-san this might be cold." There a half a second of dead silence. Did the nurse not realize? "You're not effected by cold." I could hear how stupid she thought she was from her tone alone.

I heard more cloth being moved. I think it was Mizore's shirt being pulled up. I heard something being twisted, probably the cap of the tube. Then there was a very slight sound of skin touching skin. I couldn't help but imagine myself putting the cream on Mizore's stomach.

I heard more cloth being moved. "Arashi-san, you better be covering your eyes for sure."

"I am." It was hard to make my voice not stutter. I heard more cloth being moved. Was Mizore's shirt completely off? I could feel my body start to react with the thought of Mizore not having a shirt on. I could feel my face heat up and my heart start to beat harder.

A part of me, small but loud, wanted to uncover my eyes just enough so I could get a view of what was going on. For a second I started to move my fingers but forced myself to stop, though it was incredibly hard to do.

"N-No." That, that was Mizore's voice. She sounded embarrassed about something.

"Sorry Shirayuki-san but I need to cover the entire scarring. Even if you're so sensitive here." This is way too much. I wanted to run out so I could cool down but the ice was still covering my feet. I had to do something anything. "All done." I heard more cloth moving around and a few steps around where the bed would be. "Alright Arashi-san, you can uncover your eyes."

I slowly uncovered my eyes, my face still burning, and looked around the room. I saw the nurse with a slight smirk on her face. She did all of that on purpose, didn't she? I shifted my vision toward Mizore and saw her looking down at her lap. I noticed a very light dusting of red on her cheeks, so subtle that if I wasn't used to seeing Mizore's stoic face I wouldn't have noticed.

Something about seeing that blush made me solely focus on her. I went to stand and move, the ice breaking apart without any effort now. I walked over to Mizore and as I did she turned and looked at me, any redness gone from her face.

A clap sounded out of the room breaking me out of my focus. "Alright," I looked over to the origin of the sound and saw the nurse had made it. "I really can't have you two doing anything against the school rules while I can see." The nurse suddenly turned around and stuck her head out of the curtain. She popped her head back in and gave a small smile. "I had no idea it was so late. Arashi-san, why don't you go get some food for yourself and Shirayuki-san."

I got curious and looked at my watch. I saw it was late afternoon, nearly evening. With the nurse's mention of food, I felt just how empty my stomach was. I gave the nurse a nod. "I think I'll wil-" I felt my feet get a recently familiar chill.

I looked down and saw my feet were again covered in ice. I looked to Mizore and saw her staring at me. "Arashi will stay."

"Mizo-"

"Stay."

"Don't you wa-"

"Stay." Her head turned to the nurse. "You will get food." I couldn't believe that Mizore would just tell the nurse to do something like that. The nurse seemed just as surprised as I was. It took her a few seconds to come down from the surprise.

"Stop being so selfish. Shirayuki-san, let him go. Arashi-san, please go get some food." Her voice was no longer a mix between an older sister and a mother but of a mother that was done dealing with her spoiled child.

I didn't feel the ice of my feet let up any. Even so I tried to get my feet out of the ice. I stressed my leg muscles but the ice didn't even start to crack. Just how strong was this ice? The nurse noticed my struggle and turned her head toward Mizore. "Shirayuki-san, would you do this if it was Aono-san?"

I felt the ice suddenly weaken just as I went for another attempt to break the ice. I felt the ice break and I went flying backwards, using too much force in my attempt. I hit my lower back on the chair and felt pain surge though my back as I laid on the ground. "Arashi-san!"

"Arashi." I heard two voices speak at the same time, one being the nurse and the other being Mizore. I went to touch the spot on my back but I felt a hand grab my arm before I could. The nurse had stopped me.

"Don't touch. Get up on that bed." I looked where she pointed which was at the curtain, probably behind it was a bed. I slowly got up to attempt to limit the pain with the help of the nurse. The nurse pushed the curtain aside and there was a bed.

The nurse helped me onto the bed, laying on my stomach. I felt her move my blazer and shirt up, exposing my lower back. I felt her hand on my back touching various places on my back. "Does this hurt?"

"No." She put pressure on another section of my back.

"Here?"

"No."

"He-"

"Yes!" That was a surge of pain that wasn't nice.

"Okay, I'm going ice the area of a little bit."

"Use this." Mizore's voice broke out before the nurse even had a chance to step away to get any ice. I turned my head and saw Mizore holding a smooth piece of ice. Mizore's eyes drifted from the nurse over to mine. Her face was almost stoic but I could see that she was ever so slightly worried.

Although I couldn't see the nurse walk away I could hear her walk to the opposite side of the room and open something. If I remembered the placement of things correctly it was a cabinet. I heard it closing just as quickly and the sound of her footsteps coming back toward this side.

I saw the nurse step in front of Mizore, blocking my view of her. She started to do something with her hands for a few seconds, doing some type of repeated action. She pulled something tight and then turned around, showing the smooth block was now wrapped in some type of wrap, making sure that the ice wouldn't be placed on my skin.

She walked over to my bed, she held the ice just above my back so I could feel how cold it was. "This might be a little cold." She didn't give me time to respond as she put it onto my back. It was cold, really cold. "Now rest for a bit." I heard the nurse give a sigh. I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

It being easier than looking at the nurse I decided to look at Mizore. As I looked toward I saw her looking at me. I didn't feel the need to look away and it didn't seem that she felt the need either. "Sorry." Her voice was the usual monotone but it had some type of guilty softness in the mix.

"It's fine. I just need to burn some energy and it will heal up in a few minutes. I'll get some food for us after." I started to focus a little bit of energy into healing the slight damage. From prior experiences, it probably would take nearly five minutes to heal. Unfortunately, it was a muscle injury more than a skin injury which took longer to heal.

"Arashi-san, don't worry. I'll grab you two some food." I shifted my eye toward the nurse the best I could. "Since you are injured. Just promise me no funny business."

"Of course." I turned my vision toward Mizore who was just looking at the nurse. We waited a few seconds but Mizore didn't respond. "Mizore-san, promise her please." Mizore looked to me then back to the nurse.

"I promise."

"Okay," The nurse's voice was almost cheery. "I'll be back." I heard footsteps go to where the door was. The door opened and the closed. With the nurse gone the room quickly filled with silence, the only sound being the footsteps of the nurse as she walked away echoing in the hallway outside.

"Arashi." I focused my vision onto Mizore. "Your secrets." Secrets? What did she… Right. I had forgotten about me saying that I'd tell her my secrets to console her and to get her to assist with helping Tsukune. Though thinking about it if I tell Mizore I probably should tell Yukari. Probably Tsukune and Moka to so that like the human incident doesn't pop up and cause a divide among us. Guess Kurumu should know to since she would be the only person really left out.

"Would you mind waiting? I think it's best if I tell everyone at one time." Mizore's eyes didn't shift from mine for a second as we stared at each other.

"No. Now." I wanted to turn and lay on my back but something told me that it was better for me not to. Was I really going to fully explain my secrets to Mizore right here right now? I closed my eyes and my mind focused on the chill of the ice for a second before I opened my eyes again looking to Mizore.

"Alright." I shifted around on my stomach, attempting to get even a little more comfortable. "Well I told you two things on the cliff. The first one being my family name, Kobaruto." I paused to see if Mizore was going to interject anything. She didn't. "You know of it?" I saw Mizore nod.

"I do."

"Then you know of Okaa-sama. She's the reason that the name is famous in the monster world."

"Doing experiments." Mizore was replying more often. It was nice.

"Yeah. She originally gained fame for revolutionizing the classification system we monsters use by using genetic samples." The same one that I explained to Tsukune. "After words, she had a large amount of focus put on her. The next thing that caught her interest was monstrels." I saw Mizore's eyes sharpen at the mention of monstrels. "She wanted to find a way to have two different monster species mate and have a child who wasn't a monstrel, at least physically. She came up with a drug that the female would have to take, weakening their yokai output. This weakens not only the mother but all the internal organs. Get it?" I really didn't want to get into a more in-depth explanation.

"I think. They have sex and the baby is one or the other?" I felt myself flush lightly at the less than delicate summarization.

"Pretty much. Though it the baby would always come out as the species of the male." To this Mizore's head tilted ever so slightly.

"Why?"

"The weakening of the mother is what allows the drug to slowly reconstruct the mother's genes so they can match the fathers. To be honest I don't exactly understand the exact mechanics but Okaa-sama worked on it for over four hundred years so it's bound to be complex."

"Four hundred?" I then remembered that I hadn't met Mizore when I explained that raiju didn't age.

"Raiju can't die from old age." That seemed to put Mizore into deep thought.

Before either of us could say another word the sound of the door opening stopped us. "I'm back with food." The nurse's voice filled the room. Coming along with her was the smell of cooked meat and vegetables. I couldn't help but want to get some of the food even though I wasn't in too dire need of energy.

I reached back and grabbed the ice block on my back. I pulled it off since I felt the injury on my back was nearly healed and only needed a little bit more time to finish healing. As I grabbed the wrap I expected to feel a small jolt of pain from the melted ice being absorbed. Surprisingly the wrap was completely dry, almost like the ice hadn't been near any body heat at all.

I sat up in the bed, only a small amount of pain was left, and looked to Mizore and held up the block of ice. "Did you prevent it from melting?" Mizore gave me a quick nod.

"Water hurts, right?"

"Uh, yeah." It took my brain a second to confirm it, not expecting Mizore to know that. The only person I outright told was Moka.

"It's not nice to ignore me." I looked back to the voice and saw the nurse frowning at us, two trays of food in each hand. "And after I went to get you two food to." There was a fake sadness in her voice. "Here eat up." She held out a tray for me which I took.

"Thank you." She gave me a nod before going over to Mizore and sitting down in the chair that I injured myself on. She picked up a piece of food and held it out for Mizore to eat. For a second I didn't understand why until I saw Mizore only slightly move her head to eat.

That's when it hit me. The entire time I was in the office I never saw Mizore move her arms or legs of her own volition. She must be trying to keep movements to a minimum since they must hurt. That meant when she made the ice that must have hurt.

I glanced at the block of ice, which seemed so much more than that at this point. It was a sign that Mizore was willing to hurt herself just to give me a little bit of comfort. She even made it so I wouldn't get hurt by it melting.

I ran my hand across the wrap on the ice before moving onto the food onto the tray. As I ate I couldn't help but look at Mizore and the nurse a few time. I never did end up explaining to Mizore my other secret.

* * *

After eating the nurse kicked me out seeing that my injury had already healed. Which afterwards I went back to the boy's dorm and studied. It was the week before finals and I had to make sure I didn't do too terrible. Luckily since I no longer had to keep my energy up constantly by eating I could focus even more time into studying and less in eating.

Though Tsukune also came into my room that night and we completely focused on studying, Tsukune had major strides in monster history courses being able to remember dates and events that happened easily off the top of his head. Something that I ignored often and was usually the cause of my lowest score.

He ended up struggling with math which I did quite well in. So, we ended up assisting each other in each other's weakness. Though because we got so into it by the time I started to feel sleepy and check my watch I was surprised at the time since it was nearly two am.

We ended the session immediately and both went to sleep, Tsukune not even bothering to go to his own room.

The for three days my routine stayed the same. Go to class, spend time with Yukari, visit Mizore for a few hours, then go to the boy's dorm and study late into the night with Tsukune.

* * *

Today was the first day of finals. I started to wake up, my body not want to move from the late night. I shifted slightly in my bed, wanting a few more minutes of sleep.

I felt something cold press against my cheek. I tried to wave away whatever it was and was successful. I let out a content sigh as the chill left. Then I felt the same pressure and cold again. I went to wave it away again but something pinned my arm down before I could, the object also being cold.

The new sensation of the cold and the pressure on my arm shocked me out of any sleepiness. I snapped my head toward the thing holding me down and saw the stoic face of Mizore. I stared at her for second, why was she here?

Wait. How did she get in? I shifted my body to get her to let me go but she didn't. I stopped struggling and stared up at her. "Mizore-san, why are you here so early?"

"School will start soon." Right.

"Could you let me go?" I felt the pressure leave but she didn't let go of my arm. I shifted which forced Mizore to let of me. I sat up in my bed. I felt my brain finally click that Mizore was standing before me and not in the nurse's office. "Mizore-san!" I quickly stood up and started to check her over. "Shouldn't you be in the nurse's office?"

"I got released." As she said that she pulled up her shirt and showed me the scarring on her stomach, it had gotten even lighter and blended well into her skin. You had to get really close just to be able to see the difference. My vision drifted upward and I saw the bottom of her bra.

I felt my face flush when I saw the lime green cloth. I quickly turned away and waved for Mizore to pull her shirt down. "I- I see." I don't think I should tell her that I saw. She probably wouldn't have any type of reaction anyway.

With her shirt finally down, I looked around the room and saw that Tsukune was gone. "Mizore-san, whe-"

"Mizore." Okay?

"Um?" Why did she say her name?

"Just Mizore." Oh. She didn't want me to add san to her name anymore. That's… sudden.

"Right. Mizore, where is Tsukune?"

"He left." I think I've figured out her speech. She doesn't change the topic at hand often, if at all, and replies usually with short phrases. "Arashi, I'm using your plan." My plan? Why does this girl never give context to what she's talking about?

"Plan?"

"Spend time with Tsukune and you. Separately." Oh that. Well, I wasn't thinking she'd do it but guess she wanted to figure things out. I'd wanted to figure things out myself when I didn't know.

"Okay. Have you told Tsukune?" She gave me a nod. "Moka-san, Yukari and Kurumu-san?" She gave me another nod.

"Today and Wednesday are Tsukune. Tomorrow and Thursday are Arashi."

"Trying to spend time with us to make a choice?" I didn't think that would be enough time to make a solid decision but I didn't know a lot about this.

"Yes. Get ready." She then pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw that it was almost time for finals to start.

Without a thought, I made a mad dash to get my outfit on. Pulling off my shirt and attempting to get my pants off. Before I could get either fully off I felt myself flush. Mizore was still in here. I slowly turned and saw the girl staring at me, her face nearly stoic but I could see the faint hint of a smile. "G-get out!"

As I said that the smile on her face grew ever so slightly. "Okay." She went to the door and left. I took a deep breath to recollect myself before going back to my mad rush to get ready. A shower was out of the question, hope I didn't smell too bad.

* * *

I couldn't help but lay my head down on my desk as I finished the final exam for the day. My brain was pounding from the high usage from remembering nonsense information for the test. I knew that Yukari was already done but hadn't turned in her test yet. She was probably waiting for me to turn in mine so we could leave together.

With Mizore taking most of Tsukune's time today Yukari wanted even more of my attention today. Moka was even going out of her way to talk to me about the most mundane things while Kurumu was even willing to even speak to me without any prior conversation dragging either of us in.

It was an odd feeling that they were so lackluster without having Tsukune around. Though it was clear that Kurumu was having the hardest time with it. She hadn't insulted Yukari about her chest size even once.

Since it was finals week that meant that there wasn't any more club activities so once one finished their final exam they could leave the room and have rest of the day off to do whatever they wanted. Meaning that if Mizore was with Tsukune for the entire day that meant that Yukari would probably stick to me for rest of the day and possibly Moka and with those two Kurumu probably come along. That or stalk Tsukune.

I shouldn't keep Yukari waiting for too long. I stood up and as I did, Yukari did to, we both walked to the front desk, where Sensei was sitting. We put our papers on his desk, him eyeing us suspiciously, probably since we sat next to each other and brought up our papers at the same time.

We both walked to the door and I opened it, waving for Yukari to exit first. She did and I followed though closing the door behind me. The instant I did I felt a tiny fist hit me. It didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant.

I looked down to Yukari who had her fist planted into my stomach. "That's what you get for making me wait for so long Onii-chan." She uncurled her fist and then grabbed my hand. "Come on. I'm sure Moka is already waiting for us." Didn't I get any say in this?

No. No I didn't. I resigned myself to my fate. I wasn't going to be able to nap before dinner and get rid of my throbbing headache. I noticed that Yukari was leading us toward the main courtyard, the same one that held the test results.

Entering the courtyard, I saw that it was mostly empty with only a few students, some talking to each other and others by themselves. The most notable students there were the ones waiting for us, Moka and Kurumu. They were sitting on a bench, Moka staring at her rosario for some reason while Kurumu was looking at her nails.

Moka's head snapped up quickly to look to us which got Kurumu's attention. Moka stood up and met us halfway, Kurumu following behind her though I could tell that she wasn't in the best mood. Wait. How did Kurumu finish her final already? I was about to ask but Yukari suddenly tugged on my arm. "Onii-chan, I said to apologize." I looked to Yukari. What was she talking about? Why was I apologizing?

"For what?" Yukari gave me a look like she couldn't believe what I just said.

"For being lazy." My head wasn't getting any better. Thought if I said something to Yukari I'd no doubt get out of doing whatever thing she was planning but she probably would try to take care of me. Then there was also the group dynamics already being thrown off without Tsukune here. And Mizore for her partial appearances. With me gone it would only get worse. Or it might get better. Though there was no real way to get to be by myself.

"Right." I still didn't get it. "I'm sorry." With that Yukari finally let go of my hand. The judge has deemed my apology satisfactory. I will live to see another day.

"Mooooka, did you think of anything to do with today?" The elongated pronunciation was killer on my head.

"Yes. I thought that we should have a picnic since the weather is so nice."

"I'd rather have a picnic with Tsukune." Both girls soured at Kurumu's sentence. It seemed like that was the underlying thought to each of them. Yukari took a glance at me and started to panic a little.

"That's not saying we don't enjoy your company Onii-chan!" I shook my head and gave Yukari a smile. Did they think I wasn't used to this yet?

"Don't worry. I know each of you love Tsukune and it's hard being away from him, right?" I saw all three girls blush. Maybe using a strong word as love was a bit too much. I started to feel awkward from them embarrassment.

"E-either way," Moka to the rescue. "The basket is in my room. Let's go get it." Moka and Kurumu took off walking ahead. Yukari grabbed my arm pulling it down and the linked my arm with hers.

"Come on Onii-chan, you can protect me just like when it was the two of us." I couldn't help but smile at the memories of our meeting in the beginning of the semester. Thinks she did that annoyed me at the time now made me smile with nostalgia. I gave Yukari a nod, doing my best to ignore the beating in my head.

* * *

I watched as Kurumu rolled out a decently large blanket. I wonder where Moka even found something like that. Maybe she brought it with her when she came. We walked onto the blanket as Moka put down a wicker basket and opened it up.

She pulled out four containers that each had a unique type of sandwiches in each one. They were cut into triangular shapes without any crust from first glance. It almost looked like it was done by a professional. Next came bags of chips, the same ones that one could get at the vending machines. Though Moka pulled out several varieties, some of which I'd never seen before. She then pulled out was four identical containers filled with salad. The last thing she pulled out was a thermos, probably filled with tea, and paper cups.

It didn't take us long to start eating. Kurumu was focusing on eating the sandwiches as fast as possible, mainly focusing on the ones with a lot of meat and sauces in it, occasionally grabbing a few chips and entirely avoiding her salad. Moka was eating at a normal pass and seemly eating both sandwich and salad at equal levels. I noticed Yukari was doing the same thing as Kurumu.

I gave her a bop on the head. She stopped eating and turned to me, a pout on her face. "Onii-chan, what was that for?"

"Eat your salad to. Not just the sandwiches." She turned her head away from me and looked at Kurumu.

"Cow tits is only eating sandwiches." That got Kurumu's attention. I needed to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Yukari, do you really want to act like her?" Instantly Yukari's eye widened and looked to her salad. She grabbed it and started to eat it without any complaints.

With that finished I looked to Kurumu to see if she was still going to complain but it seemed like she was still going at the sandwiches. She already forgot Yukari insulted her. That's amazing even for you Kurumu.

I had already tried two sandwiches which left only two more to try. Moka's cooking was good, even though it's something simple like sandwiches and salad. Tsukune was a lucky guy to have a girl like Moka focus her attention on him.

I grabbed the third sandwich and took a bite. It had some type of meat that I couldn't tell along with a type of cheese because of how strong the herbal sauce was. I quickly took a drink of the tea Moka brought and it helped the sauce go down, better than I thought it would.

I don't know how Kurumu was able to eat this one without taking drinks constantly. I finished the sandwich, taking a drink after each bite. "Arashi-san." I nearly jumped at the sudden sound of Moka's voice. All of us were so busy eating that we weren't talking at all.

"Yes?" I looked away from the food to see Moka looking at me, though it seemed like she didn't want to as she kept shifting her eye sight around to various places.

"Well, how was that sandwich?" The area suddenly went dead quiet. I couldn't blame Yukari and Kurumu stopping, I wasn't doing much better at the sudden odd question.

"It was fine. The sauce was a little strong in my opinion." I was feeling awkward with how Yukari and Kurumu were looking at Moka then to me then back to Moka. Moka started to nod her head.

"That's what I told Ura-chan." I saw Moka suddenly wince. At the mention, I glanced at Moka's chest and saw the rosario had the single red eye shown. Was Ura watching us the entire time? I thought I would feel unsettled, but I was more curious.

"Ura made these?" I pointed to the herbal sandwich. Moka gave a nod though her face was almost solemn as she was holding a hand to her temple. Was Ura giving her a headache?

"Yes, she did. I told her that it would be too strong but she didn't listen."

"Strong?" Kurumu just had to get her input in. "I could barely taste it." That's because you were eating so fast you couldn't even taste the food. I decided to not irritate Kurumu by speaking out loud. I took the container holding the rest of my salad and I started to work on finishing it off.

It didn't take long for us to finish off the rest of the food. Once we did we all helped pack up the containers and Moka said that she was going back to her room to wash the containers and study. Afterwards both Kurumu and Yukari said that they would go with her and left.

With nothing else to do I went back to my room and studied for the rest of the day. Though in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Why was my bed so cold? I wrapped my blanket tighter against me but it didn't have much effect to warming me up. Maybe I was getting sick? I went to turn around and lay on my side but as I did I hit something solid but soft with my arm.

I snapped my eyes open and saw Mizore lying next to me, wearing her school clothes. Her face was just a few centimeters away from me. I was so close that I could see just how soft her skin was, even by just looking at her.

I loosened the blanket and started to reach out but stopped myself. Why was Mizore in my bed? I shifted my reach that was going toward her face to her shoulder. I gripped her shoulder lightly and shook her lightly.

After a few shakes, she opened her purple eyes and stared at me. "Mizore, why are you in my bed?" Mizore didn't say anything and tried to get closer to me. I felt myself fluster a little. She was too close and I was wearing thin clothes. I did my best to keep some distance between us. "Mizore, answer me." I tried to put a little more force in my voice.

Mizore stopped her attempts and stared at me. "It's your day. But it was too early to leave." She came too early to wake me up and so she decided to sleep in my bed with me. She made another attempt to get close to me.

I naturally wanted to get some distance but I forced myself to let her get close. She clinged tightly to my arm as we laid in my bed. It was cold but it wasn't too unpleasant. After a little bit of time I couldn't really feel the cold from Mizore. With the cold gone I was really starting to enjoy the contact.

Before I knew it, my alarm was going off waking me up again. I went to turn it off but as I went to move my arm I felt weight on it. My brain quickly remembered Mizore was with me. I turned and stretched with my other arm and clicked off my alarm.

I looked down to see if Mizore was awake. She was staring at me, her eyes half closed. "Mizore time to get up." She closed her eyes and rubbed her head against the pillow.

"No." I gripped the edge of the pillow and started to push it and pull it. She snapped her eyes open and sat up, staring down at me. "Fine." She got out of the bed and stretched. I saw a flash of light blue from under her skirt. I felt my face burn and quickly looked away. "Arashi?"

I glanced at Mizore and saw that she was looking at me curiously, her underwear now hidden. "Sorry. I'm coming." I got out of the bed and moved toward the bathroom. "I'm going to shower." I saw her nod before I turned around and grabbed the outfit for the day and moved toward the bathroom.

After a quick shower and getting dressed I walked out of the bathroom and saw Mizore sitting on the bed just staring at the ground. "Mizore." She turned her gaze towards me and just stared. Why was she just staring at the ground like that? "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Her answer was instantaneous. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I guess I must accept her answer for now but I had to keep an eye on her just in case.

"Okay. Ready to head out and get some breakfast?" I saw her nod and stand up. I walked over to the door and opened it for her.

I turned around to look at Mizore only to see her standing her the window, now opened. "Come." Before I could even ask she jumped out of the window. Nothing is ever normal with this girl. I closed the door and walked over to the window and saw Mizore floating on a platform of ice, looking up at me. "Jump."

"One second." This girl wanted me to jump out of the window onto a platform of ice. If I didn't know how thick the ice she could make was I would have some doubts. I went to the door and locked it before walking back to the window.

I looked out and saw Mizore still standing there waiting. I lifted my leg onto the window seal before putting all my weight on it and I jumped off it. I felt gravity's effects lift from me for a second before coming back. I landed on my feet onto the icy platform before the momentum of the jump caused my feet to slide out from under me and made me slip onto my butt. "You jumped." Her tone had the slightest sound of surprise to it.

"Why are you surprised? You told me to." I carefully tried to stand up, using as much balance I could so I didn't slip again. "So, what's the plan?" The platform we were on suddenly turned to dust. For a second I panicked and prepared to land on the upcoming ground. I glanced at Mizore and saw her staring at the ground, her face passive as usual.

The two of landed, I did my best to roll to break my fall a bit more than just landing on my feet. I saw the world spin a few times before I came to a stop on my back, staring up at the sky. I got up and looked to where Mizore landed. I saw her looking at me with her usual look, though I swear there was some humour on her face.

I expected her to take off and have me chase her to the cafeteria but she instead walked over to me and just stared at me. I waited a few seconds for her to speak or to take some type of action but she didn't. After feeling more than a little awkward I figured she was waiting for me to do something. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to get breakfast."

"If you want." That was a weird answer.

"Okay. Let's go." I saw her nod but she didn't move. I was again expecting for her to take off. Seeing that she wasn't going to move I decided to move. As we made our way toward the main road Mizore followed behind me. Why was she acting so passive now?

It felt weird having Mizore follow behind me like she was. I stopped in my tracks and Mizore did the same. I'm just glad we weren't at the main road yet. "Mizore, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Mizore was giving me her usual stoic face.

"Following."

"Why?"

"I am practicing being a good wife."

"Good wife?"

"Yes." Right. I still forgot how Mizore responds at times.

"Could you explain?"

"I don't know about raiju wives. So, I am practicing being a Japanese wife." Ah. I see. She didn't know how a raiju wife is supposed to act around her husband. With knowing I grew up in Japanese society she picked that as the next best possible example to learn from. Though I had no idea where she got her examples from. The way she was acting was reminding more of feudal marriages than modern day marriages.

"Mizore, come here." She did as I said and came near me. I felt a little embarrassed about what I was about to do and say but I figured this was the best way. "Raiju don't really have concepts like wife and husband since we live for so long." She gave me a nod. "And your example of a Japanese wife is a little out of date." I saw the very end points of her lips dip at that. I reached out and grabbed Mizore's hand. I felt myself heat up a little. "What I want in a wife is someone to stand next to me. One that can help correct my mistakes and one that lets me help correct hers. Is that someone you can do?"

"Yes." Her usual tone was still there but it was a little more emotional.

"Good." I went to release Mizore's hand and start on our track to the main road. As I released the pressure from Mizore's hand she didn't causing me to stumble a second. I glanced back at Mizore and saw her still standing there.

I waited for her to let go of my hand but she didn't. Maybe she wanted me to hold her hand? I wrapped my fingers around her hand again and she gave a small nod. Guess that was my indication that I did what she wanted. Though that didn't do much for my rapidly beating heart.

The two of us started to walk hand in hand toward the main road. "Tsukune didn't do this." I glanced over to Mizore and saw her looking forward but I saw every few seconds glance at our linked hands. "He was too nervous." I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Mizore, I'm nervous to."

"Why?"

"Why you ask." It took me a few seconds to properly put the concept into words as I didn't really think though why myself before. "I guess it's because I don't want to mess up. If I mess up then you won't be happy and that's not good."

"That's stupid." I couldn't help but feel hurt at her words. "If I wasn't happy I wouldn't be here." I glanced at Mizore before refocusing on where we were walking. The hurt from her previous words faded away from her second sentence but I still felt a little wary.

Voices other than ours suddenly broke any conversation we could have. We were nearing the main path and it sounded like there was a mass of students on their way to class. Suddenly Mizore stopped in her tracks forcing me to stop to. I glanced over to her and saw her seemingly deep in thought.

I was a little curious about what she was thinking about. I was tempted to ask her but she seemed to be thinking about it intensely and it only got more intense for every passing second. After what seemed like almost fifteen seconds Mizore shifted her head and looked to me. "Let's go."

She gave my hand a tug as she started to walk toward the path. It didn't take us long to burst out of the tree line and surprise a few students. They looked at us with a weird gaze but didn't stop to ask questions. The two of us got into a walking speed with the rest of the students as we moved toward the main building.

As we walked I felt Mizore's grip on my hand getting tighter and tighter. After a few minutes of walking she was putting enough pressure on my hand to hurt. "Mizore," As I said her name Mizore seemed to have some type of mini panic attack. "Listen to me Mizore." Mizore slowly looked to me. I could see in her eyes there was some type of fear.

What was she panicking about? I looked around the area and only saw students walking past us giving us weird stares, the main building towering in the distance and the tree line. I couldn't see anything that was making Mizore panic likes she was. Whatever it was I needed to get Mizore out of here. The fastest way was to walk back into the forest to the side and calm her down.

I walked toward the tree line, I felt a little resistance from Mizore, likely still panicking, but put a little more strength into my pull and she came along though it was more mechanical than anything.

We walked into the forest long enough that the main path wasn't visible anymore. I looked to Mizore and saw her still out of focus, her grip still hurting my hand a little. "Mizore." I wanted to see if calling her name out help any. She didn't respond and her grip was still as tight.

I used my other hand and gently attempted to loosen her grip on my hand, the pain was getting a little too much. Her fingers did loosen and she seemed to relax a little. Was the problem with having physical contact? That didn't seem right as she had physical contact with me before and didn't act like that.

What caused the problem? If I could figure that out maybe I could get Mizore to respond. It happened when we were walking down the main path. Did she see or sense something that made her panic like seeing that kraken? No. I probably would have sensed him to. "Looks." My head snapped up to see Mizore looking at me. Her normal stoic look was on her face but it was easy to tell that it wasn't easy for her to keep it up.

"Looks?"

"The others were looking." Others? As in other people. Ah, the students that were giving us weird looks. Was Mizore shy about holding hands in front of strangers?

"Was it our hand holding?" I saw Mizore nod.

"Sorry." Although it was said in her normal tone I could hear the underlying sense of guilty.

"Mizore, don't worry." I gave Mizore the best smile I could to make her feel less guilty. Really it wasn't her fault that she had a panic attack. Thinking about it with her habits I should have seen this coming.

She liked to hide and stalk people, probably formed from not being able to talk to them. Her social skills were almost lacking along with her emotion expressions not being developed. Overall, she was a shy person and having stranger's attentions on her makes her panic. Tsukune never figured this out since he didn't hold her hand yesterday.

That's also what she was thinking about before we made our way out onto the main path. She wasn't thinking but mentally preparing herself to handle the looks. It took more out of her than she thought it would though.

"Let's get to class." I saw Mizore nod again. I saw her start to reach out for my hand but I moved my hand out of the way of her grasp. "Don't push yourself." I saw her look at me with doubt.

"Is that okay?"

"It's fine. If you aren't comfortable with walking in public yet then don't force yourself." An almost invisible smile appeared on Mizore's face. "I'll see you after class." She gave me another nod before jumping into the branch of a tree and disappeared from my view somehow.

With that problem solved for now I started to make my way back to the main path. I stepped onto the path, there were a lot less students on the path now probably due to class starting soon. They gave we a weird stare though I ignored them as I started to make my way toward the massive building.

Wait. I never told Mizore where to meet up….

* * *

I put my pencil down as I finished filling in the last answer on the final exam for today. I didn't waste any time in standing and handing the final in. I didn't have to wait for Yukari since she left an hour ago, which the final started a little over two hours ago. She's way too smart.

I exited the room as quietly as I could and looked around the empty hallway. For some reason, I had a thought that Mizore would have been waiting. That wouldn't make sense since I know that Mizore isn't the most academically inclined. She might take the rest of the time to finish her exam.

There was also the fact that I didn't tell Mizore where to meet up. Should I wait for her outside of her class room? I felt that would be a little odd, especially with the incident earlier today. She was an extremely good tracker though and probably would be able to find me anywhere I went, even if I was trying to hide my trail.

Wouldn't a normal person be creeped out by the thought that someone could find them no matter where they are. Was I getting desensitized to Mizore's stalking? Maybe since I liked Mizore I ignored the weird factor. I probably should stop thinking about this.

I made my way out of the school building, seeing only a few students around. I didn't see Tsukune or anyone else I knew as I made my way out of the area onto the main path. I was just going to go to my room and relax for half an hour before making my way back to the main building to pick up Mizore. Or more accurately make it easier for her to find me. Or would waiting in my room make it easier for her to find me?

It didn't take me long before I got to the boy's dorm. As I walked in I saw that the usual guy that was supposed to stop girls from entering the dorm was gone. For a brief second, I wondered where he was before any amount of care that I had faded.

I made my way to my room and opened the door before closing it behind me. I looked around my room for a second before walking to my bed and laid down. Just lay down here for a little then get up and study. I should just stay here until Mizore pops up, that way I can just keep on studying.

* * *

I closed my textbook and closed my eyes. I kept running though the information that I just read that would probably be on the final. I felt something cold but soft grip my hand. I snapped open my eyes and looked to my side and saw Mizore sitting next to me her eyes closed.

I took a deep breath to calm my heart. I didn't even hear Mizore enter my room, much less get that close to me. A part of that scared me from the idea that she was such a superior hunter. Though that meant little since I knew Mizore didn't want to hurt me.

I felt my heart finally calm enough I gave Mizore's hand a little squeeze. Mizore opened her eyes and looked over to me, a questioning look on her face. "Do you want to do anything?" Mizore's face barely shifted but she looked like she was thinking. Her face went back to the normal stoic state and closed her eyes again.

"No." I felt her thumb rub over my hand. "I'm comfortable." I could hear how content she was in her voice. I closed my eyes and felt my body relax as she kept rubbing her thumb over my hand. I don't know if I've ever felt this relaxed in my entire life.

* * *

After a few hours I felt Mizore let go of my hand. I opened my eyes and looked over to her as she got up. With me still sitting on the ground I could easily see the light blue cloth of her panties. I felt my face burn as I quickly looked away from the dangerous item. "Arashi?" Hearing my name, I took a quick glance at Mizore and looked up to her face, though I couldn't help but glance her panties. Seeing it the second time I quickly stood up so I didn't keep accidently looking at it.

"Ah, yes Mizore?" My face still felt warm.

"I'm hungry." She held out her hand toward me. I took it and she started to lead me toward the window. As she ever used my door? She opened my window and, with her still gripping my hand, jumped out of the window pulling me along with her.

I couldn't help but panic for a second as we free fell until I saw ice form just below us, stopping us from making a crash landing. I saw Mizore glance at me for a second as the ice lowered us to the ground. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I didn't really feel like Mizore need to apologize for leaving the way she was used to. "You have a really good control of your powers." I saw Mizore nod but refused to look at me and her hand tightened slightly.

We landed on the ground and started to make our way to the main path, I had the feeling Mizore was leading us to the cafeteria to eat. She led us to the directly toward the main pathway. As we got within earshot of the path Mizore slowed our pace down. As the few students on the path got louder she got slower. Eventually we came to almost a complete stop.

I could almost hear the thoughts of Mizore. Wondering if she had enough courage to walk out onto the main path. Fighting with herself in wanting to walk out there and her fear of people looking. I wanted to get her some encouragement but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say something and push her to go out there when she wasn't ready but I also didn't want her to continue being afraid.

I felt a sudden tug and before I could even think I was pulled onto the main path with Mizore in the lead. She rushed us out onto the main path and I saw her looking around for the students that were looking at us. I looked around with her and saw that the entire path was empty. Mizore must have taken long enough that the students that we heard had moved far enough and no more students had come yet.

I saw Mizore's shoulders low and relax. She must have been incredibly tense and I didn't even notice until the stress was gone. She must really be pushing herself. If she's doing all of this the least I can do is be more observant and see when she is stressed and help.

Mizore looked to me and I saw that she seemed ready to move on. I gave her a small nod and she started to walk forward, still holding my hand. I easy matched her pace and the two of us started to make our way closer to the cafeteria. Though I couldn't help but wonder how Mizore will act if some students appear on the walkway.

After a few minutes we encountered no students and we got close enough to the cafeteria where I could see the doors. Chatter from various students was clear even though the closed doors, not unusual but not common either. Something must be going on in there for the students in there to be so loud.

As we got closer to the door I heard the doors click and swing open, a group of four students were making their way out of the cafeteria, three boys and a girl. I felt Mizore's grip on my hand go from gentle to nearly crushing strength, her body tensing.

I kept moving with Mizore, hoping that even scared that she would now follow me. Luckily, she did move with me though her movements were stiffer. The small group passed us, never even glancing at us for more than a second. A few seconds after they passed and were out of earshot I saw Mizore loosen and release the death grip she had on my hand. "You okay?" I looked Mizore up and down to see if I could tell how tense she was.

"They didn't look." Confusion was laced in her tone. She must have been expecting people to look and stare, probably make whispering comments to. I wanted to say something but nothing came to mind so I kept quiet. Mizore probably wanted to process this herself.

After a few seconds I felt Mizore loosen her grip on my hand completely. I did the same and she brought her hand to her side. Even with the group not noticing us, Mizore probably still didn't feel comfortable enough to walk into a massive group like that would be in the cafeteria. I saw her glance to the door and then back at me. Was she asking if I was ready to move?

Testing that strange idea, I nodded my head. She then turned and walked toward the doors. So first she barely speaks to me and now she's asking questions by only looking around. Though I was surprised that she's taking the lead. I had thought that she would have me take the lead.

As she pushed open the doors and the sound of the numerous voices of the students combined hit us full force. As I looked around I saw groups of students all talking to each other. Every single one of them were smiling and laughing with each other.

It quickly reminded me explained everything about myself to Mizore yet or to everyone else. I needed to do that before anyone else got ahold of that information somehow and used that against us. Friday. Friday, I would gather everyone and tell them who and what I really am.

* * *

I was nervous. My heart wouldn't stop beating hard in my chest. The meeting was already set up, set just a little before noon since we didn't have to worry about class today, so there was no backing down. I didn't know if I could go through this. I know it's important to get this information to the others so no one else could surprise them but it still scared me.

What happens if they learn that I'm not a full hybrid and they hate me. I could already see the hateful look in their eyes. Moka looking at me like I was lower than dirt, regretting that she even thought of me as a rival. Kurumu laughing at me saying that she knew that I was a disgusting creature. Tsukune listening to everyone and aura of his turning frigid in his hate for me. Mizore with her blank stare turning around and walking away, disappearing without saying another word to me. Yukari glaring at me saying that I'm evil for tricking her in thinking that I was some type of big brother to her. It scared me so much.

A flinched when I heard a soft knock at my door. I stared at the door of a second almost wishing that I imagined the knock. The knock came again. "Arashi, are you in there?" I heard Tsukune's voice muffled by the door break the silence of my room.

Almost robot like I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. Tsukune was standing in the doorway alone. He must have come early since he was so close. "Come in." I waved him in. As he walked in I closed the door and looked back.

Tsukune sat down at the table, looking around my room for any changes. I don't know why he would. I was somewhat glad he came before everyone else. He's aura really had some type of calming effect. I walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Tsukune focused on me as I settled down. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm excited to go back home tomorrow. It's been a while since I've seen everyone." As he finished a smile formed on his face. Is that how one looks when they have someone to go home to? I could help but focus on the second thing I had to tell them with Okaa-sama.

Another knock rapped against my door again. I went to stand up but Tsukune beat me to it. I resettled myself as he opened the door and Moka, Kurumu and Yukari walked into the room. They seem to hold some type of curiosity. "Tsukune!" Kurumu tackled Tsukune which shoved the two to the ground. Seeing the scene, I couldn't help but laugh a little because it was possible this was the last time I would see it.

I watched as Moka glared at Kurumu waiting for her to let go of Tsukune while Yukari stared to wave her wand around. A wash pan appeared above Kurumu's head before falling with a resounding clang that echoed though the room. Kurumu's body went limp against Tsukune, allowing him to push her to the side. You'd think Kurumu would have learned by now how Yukari was going to react to her tackling Tsukune like that.

With Yukari giving the unconscious Kurumu a huff she turned toward me with a smile. "Hello Onii-chan." She walked right past Tsukune as he picked himself off the ground along with a still out Kurumu. Yukari took a seat on the side next to me. "So wh-"

A loud thump cut off anything she was going to say. "That hurt." Kurumu was awake again. Seemed like Tsukune accidently dropped Kurumu when she woke up. Or more likely Kurumu did or said something, freaked Tsukune out and dropped her.

"Anyway, Onii-ch-" Yukari started to turn her head towards me but froze midway and her eyes grew big as she stared at me. I turned my head around and saw Mizore was standing right behind me. I felt myself freeze at her sudden appearance before I realize I had a clear view of her white panties. I felt my face heat up as I quickly swung my view back towards Yukari.

Moka was now sitting across from Yukari while Kurumu and Tsukune sat across from me. I saw Moka glaring, well glaring for Omote, at them. Kurumu seemed to be in her own world as she had Tsukune's arm in her grip pushed between her boobs. Tsukune was still conscious even with Kurumu's affections, though his face was redder than anything I've ever seen. Yukari was sitting there calmly but I could tell that she was barely holding herself off from dropping another wash pan.

I glanced back again and saw Mizore was still standing. I looked up, doing my best to ignore the panties, and saw her staring right at me. Seeing this I this I somehow felt like she was trying to tell me that she wanted to sit next to me, just like Kurumu was with Tsukune. I moved over to give her room to sit down. As soon as I did, she sat down next to me. Luckily for me she didn't grab my arm like Kurumu did but she got close enough that I could feel the slight chill coming from her.

I could feel everyone settling down and everyone staring at me. "So, Onii-chan, why did you want all of us to come to your room?" I felt the intensity start to grow. The fear from just earlier returned full force. I went to speak but every single time I did my voice got caught.

I felt something soft and cold touch my hand. I looked over to my side and saw Mizore giving me her usual blank stare but there was some type of hidden comfort in it. Right. I forgot that Mizore already knew most of what I was going to say. If Mizore didn't think any less of me why was I so worried? I felt Mizore's hand leave mine.

I took a deep breath before looking to everyone. "I wanted everyone to know some things about me. The incident with Kuyo made me think that if an enemy did that and it was the truth that things could go a lot worse." I didn't want to say how it could go worse. I didn't even want to think about anything like that. "Which is why I needed to tell you two things that could come up." I don't think my heart has beaten this hard since the fight with Kuyo. "The first is my family name. My full name is Kobaruto Arashi." I stopped talking and let that information settle. This part of the information I felt was easiest to let them know.

Kurumu look at me with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Moka wasn't nearly was expressive as Kurumu but she was still surprised. Tsukune looked confused about what the big deal was. He wouldn't know until we let him know since he didn't know what that name meant.

"You're the son of Kobaruto Aurora!?" Yukari's voice nearly busted my ears. She jumped up from sitting and slammed her hands onto the table, shaking it slightly. "The one who is the world's foremost expert on monster genetics!? The one who revolutionized the categorization of monsters!?" I nodded my head.

"Yes. Okaa-sama was the one who did that and she is the foremost leader in genetics. That's the reason that she was sought after by so many companies and why I was so surprised she showed up on the mountain."

"Arashi's mother is famous?" Tsukune seemed extremely confused. I saw Moka nod, but I saw her concentrated on her rosario, the gem had an eye meaning that Ura was very much awake now. Kurumu had let go of Tsukune's arm.

"I guess. I don't really know that much about her other than basics. She's not home much and when she is home we usually just played games." I didn't feel like telling them that some company was pushing her to come home less and less.

"You guess!?" Yukari you're still being loud. "She's famous in the monster world. Even monsters who only vaguely care about science know at least about her categorization system."

"Categorization system?" I saw realization hit Tsukune. "Ah, the categorization system you told me about, right?" I gave him a nod.

"Okaa-sama was the one who formed that system."

"If your mother is that famous why wouldn't people know you're her son?

"Onii-chan's mother refuses to be interviewed outside of phone interviews. Only her employers know what she looks like." Yukari voice had a certain amount of boasting in her voice. "The last time she had an interview was nearly eighty years ago. She was trying to research what genes makes monstrels mutate." I gave a brief nod. I really didn't know what Okaa-sama was doing in detail, I never knew.

Though I couldn't help but wonder why she had to bring that up. Of all things that Yukari had to know about Okaa-sama it was her current research.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about Arashi-san?" I looked over to Moka, my eyes drifting down to her chest. I looked to the rosario and saw the red cat eye in the gem staring at me. My throat tightened on its I stared at that eye. I snapped my vision away and looked down at the table.

"I'm a hybrid." I tensed my body and closed my eyes, ready for the flow of gasps from everyone and then the insults. Them seeing that I'm not a pure monster and them to call me that one word. Abomination. I couldn't hear a single sound coming from anyone, it was so quiet that I could hear their breathing.

"A… hybrid?" Moka was the first to speak. I flinch at her voice. It sounded so unsure like she didn't know how to react. I suppose everyone is just trying to process the information.

"Is that why you never turned into a fox like we saw on the mountain?" Yukari's voice was almost curious? Why? I opened my eyes and looked over to her and saw that she was looking at me like when we were discussing raiju culture. She… she didn't think I was an abomination? I felt some type of weight, one that I never even knew was there, lift off me.

Before I knew what I was really doing, I moved over to Yukari and swept her up in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning us around. "O-Onii-chan! Put me down!" Her voice nearly deafened me but I didn't care. I spun her around another time before I put her down. I looked around the room and saw Kurumu giggling while Tsukune had a huge smile plastered on his face. Moka had a small smile on her face but I could tell she was trying her best to not break out laughing. The corner of Mizore's lips were upturned, that was practically laughing out loud for Mizore.

I felt my face heat up from doing such an embarrassing thing. "Onii-chan, why are you crying?" What was Yukari talking about? I reached to my eyes and there was a trail of water left from a tear. Then I started to cry more, I felt these tears run down my face. I tried my best, but I couldn't stop the flow. "Onii-chan?"

I did my best to rub the tear stains from my face, even though more would eventually replace them, and reached out and put my hand on Yukari's head and started to rub her head though her hat. "S.. Sorry." I looked around the room and gave everyone a small bow. "Sorry e..everyone." I couldn't help but sniffle a little. I felt the previous adrenaline I felt wear off and was a little tired. I walked back over to my spot and sat down.

As I settled back down and got my crying under control, I looked around again and saw that everyone was waiting for me. I couldn't help but feel warm thinking that they didn't react like I thought they would. I felt tears start to well up again but forced them back this time. "Like I said, I'm a hybrid. You probably know why that is." I looked around to everyone, but it was clear that Tsukune had no idea what I was saying. "Though just to clarify, a hybrid monster is one that has two parents that aren't the same species-"

"What Onii-chan is trying to say is that monstrels are seen as dirty." Yukari took over the explanation for me. Though I felt like I needed to make a point again.

"Using the word monstrel isn't exactly right for me." Yukari gave me a quizitive look. "Monstrels usually have highly mutated bodies and don't have any abilities from either parent. I have only abilities from Okaa-sama but none from whoever my father is."

"You don't know who your father is?" Moka spoke up and I went over the sentence I just said. I didn't mean to tell them that. I felt the stress start to work its way in my body.

"I've never met him. All I know is that my eyes are blue like his."

"That's why Kuyo said that!" Yukari really needed to lower her volume. Though I know what she was talking about. The statement about Kuyo's uncle having blue eyes and being a fox. I gave Yukari a nod.

"Yeah, but he's wrong thinking about it." Or at least I'm pretty sure. "Okaa-sama would have been able to smell something like ash on him when they…" I felt a little sick thinking about that. "A-anyway, Okaa-sama would have been aware if his was a fire elemental." Though I never really asked for a lot of details on the man. He was never there and when Okaa-sama was around I was more worried about having fun with her.

"Did he leave?" Moka's voice was softer than normal. She probably was just being careful just incase something bad happened and didn't want to bring up bad memories if I had them.

"No. Okaa-sama was the one who left." I saw Moka was starting to seem uncomfortable, so I didn't say anything else.

"Onii-chan," Yukari's voice sounded odd, like she ate something sour. "You don't know your father, right?" I gave her a nod. I didn't know why she wanted to confirm that. We just went over it. "And Kobaruto-san is researching genetics." I went to nod but I then I realized where Yukari was going. I felt my mouth dry. She just had to be smart enough to connect something like that. I looked Yukari in the eyes and a frown appeared on her face. "Onii-"

"You're right." The room seemed to become oddly tense when I said that. There was no doubt that Yukari put it together.

"Um, I'm lost." Looking over to Tsukune both him and Kurumu seemed to be confused at what Yukari was saying. I looked over to Moka and saw that she was doing better on what it was but didn't seem to put everything together yet. I looked back to Tsukune then to Yukari, who now looked worried. I felt the need to put her worries down.

"It's fine you figured it out Yukari. I needed to tell everyone anyway." Especially since this was something that I hadn't even told Mizore yet. I looked over to Tsukune and Kurumu, "What Yukari was saying is that… Okaa-sama… used me as an experiment." My eyes drifted down to the table.

"What?" Tsukune's voice sounded unsure and shaky. "I think I misheard- " His voice was suddenly cut off for some reason. I didn't care to look up. I knew that everyone would accept me anyway, even with this, but I didn't want them to assume the worse from Okaa-sama.

I tore my eyes off the table and looked around to everyone. Moka looked shocked. Tsukune looked confused while Kurumu had her hand on his bicep, probably what cut him off. Kurumu herself was giving me a look a pity. Yukari was giving the table a hard glare, I could tell that I was going to have to explain Okaa-sama's actions or Yukari might end up hating Okaa-sama. I looked over Mizore, though her face was still stoic her eyes had a soft look to them. I looked away and back to Yukari. I should explain it now, so everyone would know and stop negative thoughts about Okaa-sama.

"You didn't mishear me. Okaa-sama used me as an experiment or more accurately I was the result of her experiment. Okaa-sama thirty years ago thought she came into a breakthrough in monstrel genetics. She made a drug that would be given to a female. In theory it was supposed to weaken the youkai of the mother and slowly allow the male's youkai and genetics to overtake the female's."

"Making it so that the child would be of the father's species?" I gave a nod to Yukari.

"This being an experimental drug and to do with monstrels no one would volunteer." I could see everyone starting to see where this was going. "So, Okaa-sama took it upon herself to test out the drug and for fourteen years attempted to get pregnant. The drug didn't work like it should have though. Instead of weakening her genetics it erased the male genetics completely but didn't allow Okaa-sama's genetics to overtake it." I took a breath and allowed my mind to remember the moments I learned this information. "Without my father's genetics half of my DNA is blank of monster traits, meaning that if one were to look at genetic structure is similar to raiju and human structures twisted together." As I looked around I could see everyone had a more understanding look. Yukari's anger looked more subdued than before. I would never tell them that originally Okaa-sama planned to abort the child when she learned if the drug worked or not.

The room went quiet after I finished, probably everyone just processing what I just told them. Thinking about it, it did seem like something out there with genetic manipulation though youkai. Had someone told me without any previous knowledge I probably would have laughed them off. "Is there anything else?" Tsukune was the first one to speak.

"No. Plus I don't think if I had any more surprises that everyone could handle it." The room had a weird mixture of tension, depression and acceptance and in such a small room it was a heavy pressure. It felt like one wrong thing done would set off something terrible.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell everyone all of this is one day. I watched as everyone got up and started to make their way out of my room. As they left most of the pressure left with them, leaving me in my empty room. I went to stand up and move over to my bed, but something pulled on bottom of my shirt preventing me. I looked over and saw Mizore was still sitting in her spot. "Eight o'clock, go to the cliff." Before I could even ask why Mizore walked over to the window and jumped out.

I stared at the window before I felt any motivation to do anything other than lie down on my bed and sleep leave me. I got up and walked over to my bed before falling on it, not bothering to worry about wrinkling my outfit. I closed my eyes and hoped I could recover before whatever Mizore had planned.

* * *

I barely gave any attention to the dark sky as I walked toward the cliff. I felt a lot better after the nap I took. With a clearer mind I figured that I really should have pieced out all that information out rather than give it to everyone at once. At least during out final dinner for the school year everyone was back to normal.

I heard a sharp crack of a stick breaking and I looked over to see Tsukune coming from the cliff, a smile on his face. The two of us stared at each other for a second. Why was he here coming from the cliff? Did he and Mizore meet up? Tsukune walked up to me, his face still had a smile and I put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Arashi. Good job."

"What?" Good job? Why was he saying that to me? "What for?"

"Go to the cliff." So Mizore and Tsukune did meet. Though that really didn't answer my question. I felt the pressure from his hand leave as he walked past me going to where I just came from. It didn't seem like I was going to get more answers out of Tsukune unless I wanted to be late meeting up with Mizore.

I turned and looked toward the cliff and started on my way again. What was all this about? I saw Mizore's form looking out toward the red sea. The idea that this was her decision to who she wanted suddenly popped in my head. I felt my hand get shaky and I felt myself not wanting to approach. What if she chose Tsukune?

No that makes no sense. Tsukune said good job. That would mean that Mizore said she didn't want to be with him. But what if Tsukune was saying that because Mizore said something about something I said that made her choose him or me.

"Arashi." I nearly jumped when I heard Mizore's calm voice. I looked and saw that she had come to me, standing right in front of me. Her blue eyes staring right at me, unblinking. "I have come to a choice." Mizore stepped away from me and started to walk back to the cliff. I started to walk to, but stayed behind her. As she got a few feet from the cliff edge she turned around again. The moonlight made her purple hair stand out against the black sky and the endless red sea. I waited for her next sentence. I knew deep down that she was going to say Tsukune's name. He was a much better chose than me, especially with that she just heard today. If anything, what she learned might have made choice even easier for her. "You will be my husband."

I knew that she would choose Tsuku… ne… I couldn't help but stare at Mizore. I must have misheard her. "What?" I couldn't come up with anything better to say. Mizore stepped away from the cliff towards me. She stopped right in front of me.

"You will be my husband." As she finished she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I felt the chill from her entire body. She chose me? She chose me. I felt a happiness that only was eclipsed when I was younger and Okaa-sama came home. I wrapped my arms around Mizore's body as I smiled. I probably looked like an idiot with such a huge smile on my face, but I didn't care.

A don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually I felt Mizore break the hug. Although we separated there wasn't much distance between us. Looking to Mizore she had a small smile on her face. I felt the high start to wane though that smile was still plastered on my face. "Husband, should we go to bed?" I felt myself stiffen at her words. Did she just imply that she wanted s… s… My face felt like it was on fire.

I took a few steps back to get a little distance from Mizore. I could feel my instincts telling me to take her and… but I couldn't. I knew that if something did happen like Mizore got pregnant Okaa-sama would be angry. No, beyond angry. She would want me to finish high school at the very least and even then, she would still be very very annoyed. "Mizore, I don't think that's a good idea." Mizore gave me a questioning look.

"Okay." Even with her not knowing why she still agreed with me. Maybe I should explain why. It wouldn't be good to leave her in the dark, right?

"You see," I started to feel awkward having to talk about Okaa-sama not wanting me to risk having children too early. Human education only compounded that idea when I went there. I didn't think that would ever relate to me in anyway though. "The risk of you know…" I could help but drift off.

"Risk?" She sounded confused now. Doing a real good job Arashi. I'll just have to say it. I took a deep breath and pushed down my embarrassment as best as I could, which wasn't much.

"The risk of you getting pregnant." I felt my face start burning hot when I said that. I snapped my eyes closed in some attempt to alleviate the heat, which didn't work.

"Pregnant? I'm tired." I snapped my eyes open, the heat was getting too much for me to handle. Did I just misunderstand the entire thing!? "You're tired. Let's go to bed." She reached out and grabbed my hand. I only nodded, I really didn't trust my voice at the moment. She started to pull me towards the boy's dorm, I kept in step with her.

At least she didn't make a big deal out of my misunderstanding. Though that only made me think about the slight problem that she, like all yuki-onna, had. She could only have children until she was 22. That wasn't that much time, especially if we wait until we finish high school. That would only leave us four years at most.

I forced myself to abandon the subject for now. There was only so much I could think about it without Mizore. That and that we were standing outside the boy's dorm directly under where my window was. Mizore's youkai lightly flared for a second before a platform of ice formed in front of us. We both stepped onto it before it lifted us up to my window.

I went to push the window open, but it didn't budge. I tried again but it stayed shut. Great, it was locked. Before I could even say anything, I saw a small piece of ice form inside my room. It quickly formed into a hand and moved over to where the lock was before unlocking the window then disappearing. I went to look at Mizore only for her to open the window and jump into my room. Is that how she always gets into locked places? It's probably better not to think about it too much or I might become paranoid.

Mizore walked directly to my bed and laid down, closing her eyes. So that's what she meant when she said let's go to bed. She was planning to sleep in my bed with me. I walked over to the bed, looking over Mizore. Her breathing was quite slow, so she probably was already asleep. Seeing her sleeping made me realize just how tired I was.

I carefully got into the bed, trying my best not to wake Mizore up. As I put my head on the pillow I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Today had been a long day, luckily tomorrow was the day we went back and could spend the summer in the human world. I wonder how Emiri is doing without me around?

* * *

Took me too long to release this chapter. The reason being is that I lost interest about a 3/4 of the way though. To attempt to alivate this problem I was thinking about trying to write two stories at one time, so if I get bored with one story I can write a chapter for the other. I don't know if this will work or if it won't work and I'll just get the same effect with both stories. Nonetheless, I am going to try and see what happens.

With such, there will be links to find the poll for the other story I will work on under this statement. One will be a link to my profile which will have the poll on the top of the page. The other will be a link to the forum so if anyone has any questions that they would like publicly answered can be asked.

I'll leave the poll open until Nov 19th but I'll probably start on a story sooner than that. Any updates pertaining to that will only be on the forum.

Profile page - www fanfiction net/~jman22056

Forum page - www fanfiction net/forum/General-Discussion/197110/

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 _ **Lelouch of Zero -**_ ** _Thank you for your review._**

 ** _I'm glad that you find Arashi fitting into the group without it seeming odd. Hopefully I can keep the dynamics accurate to what they should be._**

 ** _I'm also quite happy that's how you found Arashi's character to be, as that's what I'm trying to describe him as in story. He still is distant because of his instincts as a raiju but also due to him being ostracized in middle school but still has moments to show who he cares about._**

 ** _I was worried about the game of hide and seek being a bit lame or just off putting to people but seems like worries seem to be for nothing. Though I really did my best to give Mizore a good amount of time to change her mind. From what I remember in the anime she seems quite deeply in love with Tsukune. Something like that just doesn't change in a single instant. Did my best to portray it._**

 ** _Ura's baiting... oh it's always fun to write those parts... Ura's doing it for a reason, that's all I'll say._**

 ** _The main reason Arashi isn't exactly the best in combat is because he has almost no experience fighting. He's mostly going on pure instinct and things his mother told him about. As he gains more experience, and possible training, then he'll do better in fights. Second year will be a lot better in this aspect (I hope)._**

* * *

Next chapter – The Great Imoto War!


	12. Chapter 12 - The Great Imoto War

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 12 – The Great Imoto War!

I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way.

* * *

I woke up with a strange smell in my room. As I rubbed my eyes to try clearing my eyes, I looked around for the source of the smell. I saw in the kitchen was Mizore who was in front of the stove. I sat up in my bed and got up. I realized that I never changed out of my school uniform and slept in it last night. I decided to ignore that since I could wear casual clothes today and walked over to Mizore.

As I drew closer I saw Mizore's heard turn slightly in my direction before focusing back on whatever she was cooking in the pan. I glanced at it and saw various vegetables all slightly charred. "I think it done."

"Oh." Mizore flipped the heat off and took the pan off the stove. She moved over to her right where there were plates which already had some fish on it. I watched as she put the vegetables onto the plate. After the pan was empty she walked back to the sink and put the pan in the sink then walked back to the plates. She picked them up and walked over to table and set the plates down, one next to the other. "Breakfast is done." She sat down in front of a plate.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Thank you." Mizore only gave me a nod before we started to eat. As I put a piece of fish in my mouth, I did my best to hide the wince as the fish had too much salt on it. I moved on to the vegetables and, as it looked, had a slight charcoal taste to it.

I didn't say anything to Mizore though. She was eating her own cooking and with the slow speed she was eating she probably figured out her mistakes to. I ignored the odd tastes and finished my meal anyway. I waited for Mizore to finish too, but after eating a majority of her meal she completely stopped eating. "Done?"

"Yes." She made a move to stand up, but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I'll clean up." As I went to stand up Mizore grabbed my wrist to prevent me from moving.

"No." She used my weight to pull me down and push herself up, shaking my hand off her shoulder. Before I could grab her, she grabbed the plates and moved to the kitchen. Stubborn girl. I heard the water start to run and I looked back toward the kitchen. I saw Mizore was cleaning the plates but as I was sitting down I could see up her short skirt. It was white and light blue striped. I quickly looked away as I felt my face start to burn.

Even if we were, I guess, official dating I still felt embarrassed by seeing something like that. Guess humans influenced me more than I would like to admit. "So, what made you want to make breakfast?" Usually all of us would just go to the cafeteria for all our meals.

"I wanted to try making food." There were a few seconds where the only sound was the water running. "I'm sorry it wasn't good." With the water running I couldn't tell what emotions Mizore was feeling.

"It was good." I heard the water turn off and I wanted to turn around and look, but didn't since I didn't want to accidently see her panties again. I instead looked to my wrist and looked at my watch to see the time. I was nearing the time that all of us agreed to meet up and hang out before the bus took us back home. "It's nearly time to go. Do you need to go to your room?"

"No." Mizore walked into my vison and then towards me door. She picked up a suitcase that I had never seen before. That must be her suitcase. "I packed yours to." She pointed down at her feet and I saw that my suitcase was indeed there. Right, I forgot to pack with finals and telling everyone about me.

"Thank you." I got up and walked over to Mizore and my suitcase. I picked it up and turned to her. "I'll go return my key to the front desk." I saw Mizore nod and she went to the window, opened it and jumped out. I put down my suitcase and walked over to the window and closed it; before going back to my suitcase picking it back up. With suitcase in hand I opened my door and closed it. I pulled out the key and locked the door to my room for the final time until the next school year.

* * *

After turning in my room key at the counter, I walked outside and saw everyone was already there waiting. "Onii-chan, you're too slow." Of course, Yukari had to comment on me being the last to arrive.

"I had to turn in my key." Even though the manager of the dorm wasn't even at the counter. I wasn't surprised with the track record that guy had though the year.

Our group started to move toward the main building as the grounds were still open, though the building itself was locked. I didn't remember exactly why we were going there but I vaguely remembered something about near a group of trees in the grounds until we had to leave.

That was the one thing that putting a slight damper on things. We all wouldn't be leaving at the same time. Kurumu had one of the earlier bus trips back, the reason we all woke up so early when we didn't have class. Moka and Mizore had a trip together a few hours later. Then Yukari was next almost immediately after. Tsukune and I had the same bus trip, made sense since we got picked up at the same spot, but ours was one of the last trips of the day.

As I refocused on the world around me I noticed that I was lagging slightly behind everyone more than usual, though not enough for it to be a concern. I felt the need to look to my right and saw Mizore standing next to me, walking beside me. I was surprised that Mizore was walking beside me, though I could tell that she wasn't exactly comfortable. She gave me a glance that told me to not bring any attention to her. I couldn't help but smile a little at her before looking to everyone in front of us.

* * *

It didn't take long after we got to the area with the trees that Kurumu had to leave. It wasn't hard to tell that she didn't want to leave Tsukune alone with Moka and Yukari, especially when she was yelling it out loud for half of the grounds to hear.

Moka and Mizore had to go next. Moka gave us each a proper farewell before taking off for the bus. The only reason I even knew what time Mizore left at exactly was when she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, whispered goodbye and disappeared, leaving me to deal with an all-knowing smirking Tsukune and a questioning Yukari. It didn't help that I had to deal with them while having a cold spot in the shape of her lips that was helped by my burning blush.

By the time I finish with some basic questions to sate Yukari's ever-growing interest in my love life due to 'sisterly reasons' she had to leave. I don't think I've ever been happier to have Yukari leave. Though that left only Tsukune and myself.

Without the girls around, we were able to talk about normal things. A few times he brought up niche cultural things about Japan that I had no idea he was talking about which surprised him. He ended up saying something about having to show me more things during the summer.

Not long after Tsukune saying that it was our time to go. When we arrived at the bus there was no one else there, so it was just Tsukune, me and the weird bus driver on our trip home. I figured they took everyone back in the same way they picked them up at the beginning of the school year.

The bus ride seemed to go fast, especially since Tsukune and I were talking about more nonsense, like what the girls were likely doing on their vacation. It didn't take long for us to exit the bus and Tsukune gave me directions on how to get to his house from the drop off. Before I could tell him how to get to mine his phone started to go off constant. It turned out to be his mother wanting him home as soon as possible. He took off saying that I could tell him when I went and visited.

With Tsukune gone I decided that I should go home and drop off my suitcase. It didn't take long with that walk; particularly do to the nostalgic sights I hadn't seen in a year.

When I got to the door I went to unlock it. As I was doing that I glanced to the house to the right side and saw the familiar door of Emiri's grandmother's house. I quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside and to my room. I wanted to start unpacking so I could surprise Emiri by showing when her school got out. If I remembered correctly she still had two more weeks until her summer vacation started.

* * *

I never thought about how awkward it would be to stand outside of the school gate. People kept staring at me like I was some type of weird pervert. I knew that the school day was almost over, but it seemed like it was going on longer just to spite me.

I glanced at my watch and saw that the school bell should have rung already. I saw a human woman walk by and glance at me. When I looked at her, she sped up walking, almost into a run. I wonder if I kept waiting here how long it would take for someone to call the police on me…

I'm going in.

I made my way into the school grounds and looked around. Everything looked like I expected it to then again, the last time I was here was only a year ago when I graduated. Luckily it didn't take me long to get into the building. Though thinking about it now this also wasn't the best idea. If a teacher I didn't know found me then they would likely attempt to apprehend me or call the police. Why did all the results end with the police being called?

As I made my way though the hallways around the first-year floors I looked for any sign of Emiri or what classroom she would be in. I heard footsteps behind me coming closer to one of the classroom doors I passed. I heard the footsteps stop right before the door. "Who are you?"

I turned around and nearly brought out my electricity, stopping shy only because of how young the voice sounded. Behind me was a girl that was around Emiri's age. She had weirdly long blond hair for a human, tied into a ponytail that nearly reached the ground. Her was wearing the uniform for the school, being white with green accents. Her eyes caught me off guard as they were gold and glowing. That wasn't normal. I then felt the usage of youkai. She was a monster. As I stared at her she seemed familiar. "I'm Ar-"

"Arashi-san, Emiri-chan talks about you constantly." Well saved some trouble I suppose.

"Ah, you know me." This was weird. "And you are…" I trailed off waiting for the girl to give me her name.

"You seriously don't remember?" The girl gave me a look that was clearly said I was stupid. "I'm Rin Ayoko, one of Emiri-chan's best friends since grade school." I think I would have remembered a girl like her around Emiri. "Still don't remember? Geez, your dumb. I used to have black hair cut real short." The instant she said that I connected the dots. She was the one of the two girls that always gave me the stink eye before taking Emiri to their class. Wow she changed a lot in a single year, like getting taller though she had a way to reaching my height.

"You've changed a lot." Really there wasn't much else I could say. I didn't expect her to change so much. I wonder if Emiri changed a lot…

"Not really. Midori-chan and I felt a monster enter the school grounds and I went to check it out." I saw her hair go back to being black, her eyes turning brown. "What a waste of time." She turned around and started to walk away from me. "Well come on, you're not leaving until you see her right?"

I didn't say anything as I rushed to catch up to her.

* * *

Neither of us made conversation as I followed her. She seemed more aggressive than a normal monster would. I wonder if her kind is naturally territorial. That only made me wonder on what she was. The only monster I knew that changed hair colour and eye colour was Moka when she unsealed. I didn't see any type of seal on her so that ruled that out of the possibilities.

"We're here." Rin didn't give me a chance to say anything as she slid the door open. "I'm back. I also brought something." I walked into the room, expecting to see a room full of students, but there was only three. Rin Ayoko, as she made her way toward the others, another girl likely the other one that hung out with Emiri and Rin.

She had her brown hair cut simple but kept her bangs covering her right eye. She wore the school uniform, though I noticed that she kept the top of her shirt lower than normal, giving the ability to see the very top of her bra if she were to bend over. Her iris were pure black, so dark that it might be possible to see a reflection clearly, like a mirror. She was a little taller than I remember but it looked like the growth fairy skipped her.

The third girl was one that I recognized instantly, but needed a second to fully believe it. Emiri who use to be quite shorter than me was nearly as tall as me. That was one hell of a growth spurt she went though. Her chest also grew, she wasn't Kurumu or Moka levels, but for a girl her age she was big. Her brown hair was still cut short, but she let it grow a little and made it a little shaggy, giving off a tomboyish feel.

Her eyes met mine and for a second she seemed confused. I saw a light hit her before she started to race toward me full speed. "Ashi-nii-san!" I barely had time to react before she leaped at me, arms full out for a hug. I opened my arms and felt her full weight hit me.

I felt my footing slip as she landed causing us to crash to the ground. I felt my head it the ground, hard forcing me to close my eyes, but luckily, I felt Emiri land on me, meaning that she didn't get hurt. "Ow." I couldn't help but let that out when I felt the pulsing pain on the back of my head. I felt Emiri's weight shift, but she didn't get off.

"Ashi-nii-san!" I felt her hands on my shoulders and started to shake me. Not great for the headache I was feeling.

"I'm fine." I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes directly in front of mine. Emiri's face was close to mine, too close. I could feel a blush coming on until I remembered that this was Emiri of all people. That instantly killed any embarrassment I felt. "Your heavy." I knew it wasn't the best thing to say but I had a headache and she was heavy.

"Mean!" Even though she said that I didn't feel any venom in her response. She got off me and walked a little away from me. "It's not like I asked to grow so much."

"Are you complaining about your grade A tits again!?" That was a voice I hadn't heard before. I looked around as I got up and saw the girl with the low shirt, probably Midori, glaring at Emiri. Emiri cheeks suddenly turned a familiar shade of red that I was use to seeing on Tsukune.

"Midori-chan!" Emiri rushed over to Midori and started to lightly batter her shoulder. "Don't say such embarrassing things!" I saw her whisper something to Midori, but I couldn't quite make it out with the light smacking sound of her continuous hitting.

Seeing that I had a moment of relief I looked around the room. It had a few posters on the walls, each showing a mythological monster, like a vampire on one and a werewolf on another. Looking around some more I saw a large bookshelf with a lot of books, some quite large. There were two windows one on the farthest wall and one on the wall next to it, meaning this was likely a corner room. The windows had fabric curtains, like the ones you'd see in high class homes.

"Hey! Don't play without me!" Rin rushed past me and jumped at the two girls, sending them all tumbling to the ground. I quickly started to make my way over to them to check if Emiri was okay. However, before I could reach them I heard three sets of giggles, quiet at first but filled the room not soon after.

Hearing them giggle without a care in the world put a smile on my face. It was good to know that Emiri had such good friends that she could have fun with. And with how Rin was acting when I entered the school they obviously cared for Emiri. Though I was slightly worried that Rin and Midori were monsters, but it seemed like they weren't hostile to humans. I still wanted to ask them about themselves though.

It took a while for the three girls to finally get up from their pile, along with having to fix their clothes, especially Emiri's shirt as Midori seemed to be quite grabbie. It reminded me of Yukari a little bit when she used to grab Moka all the time.

"Right, Ashi-nii-san, it's great to see you!" As Emiri said this her face had a curious look to it. "But shouldn't you be at your fancy pantsy school?" Leave it up to Emiri to describe Youkai Academy like that.

"That fancy pantsy school gets out earlier than this school." The look of horror on Emiri's face made me chuckle.

"No fair! I know!" Emiri looked like she got the best idea in the entire world. She really did wear her heart on her sleeve. "Ashi-nii-san, help me get into your school!"

"Nope." I didn't even have to think about that one. Even if I could get her in it was not a good idea to let Emiri to even know that we existed, much less go to school with monsters. Tsukune was an anomaly and he was barely surviving the school, and that's with the help of our entire group.

"Whaaa? Why not?" I glanced over to Rin and Midori to see if they were going to provide any assistance with this, but both looked satisfied in letting me get grilled alone by Emiri. I shifted my view back to Emiri who was now giving me a pouty look.

"Because, it's not an easy school to get into." Bad excuse but it was the best I could come up with. Emiri would probably assume that I was talking about it being like a college prep school. That hopefully would dissuade her for a little bit.

"Well my grades are a lot better than they use to be, especially with Ayoko-chan and Midori-chan helping out in class. They're really smart!" At least that give me some time to come up with another excuse.

"Well even then you still have two and a half more years before your leaving for high school. You might change your mind later." That wasn't going to happen, Emiri was way too hard headed.

"Fine, but when it comes time for me to transfer you better back me up to get into…" Emiri trailed off for some reason. "Where do you go again?" She- She didn't even know the name of the school! This girl!

"Do well enough to get in and I'll tell you." I just wanted to finish this conversation. It was getting on my nerves. I looked around the room quickly, looking for something to shift the conversation. "What do you three do in this room?" It was after school so was it a club of some kind?

"Ah!" Seemed like that question was the perfect one to ask. Emiri's arms flew out and she spread out her legs making her into a 'X' shape. "Ashi-nii-san, welcome to the Monster Research Club!"

"What?" I snapped my gaze to the two girls and saw them shaking their head with disappointment. I could also feel how much embarrassment they felt from Emiri. I shifted my vision back to Emiri and saw they she had a mega watt smile on her face.

"Here we research monsters found in mythologies around the world!" After her grand declaration the room went unnaturally quiet. Emiri looked over to Rin and Midori. "Hey, a little help here?"

"Oh, right." Midori seemed to figure out she was supposed to do something. She walked over to Emiri, stepped behind her. Emiri had her grin back, she took in a big breath of air.

"And we-" I saw Midori's hands reach in front of Emiri, "have found," I saw the hands firmly plant themselves into Emiri's boobs. "AHHHHHH!" Emiri started to freak out, turned around her leg raised and kicked Midori right in the stomach. Midori dropped to the ground while Emiri crossed her arms, sticking her hands in her armpits. "How many times have I told you, don't grab my boobs."

"But they're so nice." Was this girl a mix between Yukari and Gin!?

"They're not for you to grab, the only person that can is…" Emiri slowly came to a stop as she slowly looked toward me with eyes wide open. Oh, did Emiri have a special someone? I saw her pale as she looked at me, probably because I had a grin on my face.

"There's someone with permission?" I couldn't help but have an inflated tone. I called this the day I left. Emiri was now doing an impressive imitation of Tsukune when Kurumu shoved some part of him into her breasts.

"S-Shut up!" Before Emiri could say another word, the bell rang out across the school. "A-Anyway, club is over for today." I saw the other two girls were already done packing up.

"We're gonna get going Emiri-chan!" Rin announced her plans as she and Midori ran to the door and rushed out, slamming it closed, leaving Emiri and myself alone. Good thing I wasn't alone with Mizore, I don't know if I would be safe if that happened.

I glanced over to Emiri and saw her standing, her belongings in a school case. She was fidgeting around with her hands, not looking at me. "A-Ashi-nii-san, would you mind walking me home?" She finally looked at me, though she had a nearly blank face, though no where nearly as impressive as what Mizore could do.

"Sure. I have should be making something to eat anyway." I glanced at my watch and saw it wasn't far off from dinner time but still had a bit to go.

With that said the two of us made our way out of the school and onto the streets of the city. Emiri was acting completely different from earlier, in fact she wasn't talking at all. "Um, Nii-san," Finally she was breaking the silence, though we were already getting close to our houses, probably five more minutes. "Do you mind if I have dinner at your place?"

"Sure." I didn't see why she felt like asking that. "You know you can come over whenever you want, we're practically family." I saw Emiri seize up for a second before walking normally again.

"Thanks." It was quiet, but I heard it. I had no idea what caused her to ask that though. Maybe her and her grandmother had a fight or something. I saw our houses come into view. "Ashi-nii-san, you mind coming over a few minutes? Obaa-san would love to see you after all this time."

"Sure." Well that throws out the idea that their fighting then. Guess this was just a new thing with Emiri. Emiri led me to her front door before opening it, walking in.

"Obaa-san! I'm home and I brought a guest!" I head a small rustle before a short figure appeared in the entryway.

She had an informal kimono on, dark blue with green bushes dotted around. Her white-blonde hair was done up in a bun, held together by means that I still hadn't figured out. Something about a family secret. Her face was wrinkled badly. She also always had her eyes closed all the time, but somehow still saw things. Again, another family secret.

"Ah, Emiri-chan you brought… is that Arashi? I thought he moved away." She walked up to me and studied me up and down, with her eyes still closed. "This is Arashi alright. Where did you go?" Her tone was stern, worse than Okaa-sama when she yelled at me.

"I was at school. My high school has on campus rooming." I saw her back off slightly.

"Is that what it was? Oh my, seems like I was too harsh." Yes, yes you were.

"Anyway!" And here comes Emiri. "Obaa-san, I'm going to have dinner at Ashi-nii-san's today." She turned her head to Emiri, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you having a party Arashi?" Huh, what a weird question.

"No. It's just going to be me and Emiri-chan." That seemed to confuse her even more.

"Then who are the people you entered your house earlier?" What!? My surprise seemed to tell the others exactly what I was thinking. I instantly turned around and rushed over to my house. I heard Emiri yell something, but I couldn't exactly hear it.

As I reached the door, I pushed a tiny amount of youkai into my fingertips, enough to have an effect but small enough to be invisible. I opened the door with my other hand and carefully walked into the entryway. "Onii-chan!" That's Yukari's voice!

I quickly suppressed the youkai as Yukari crashed into me, forcing me off my feet onto my butt, Yukari straddling my waist. What was up with my little sisters knocking me off my feet today? Wait. I grabbed Yukari and forced her off me. "What are you doing here?"

Yukari gave me a grin, one that made me already feel exhausted. "I was visiting Tsukune with Moka-chan and Kurumu. Did you know that you only live ten minutes from Tsukune?"

"Ashi-nii-san, are you ok-" I heard Emiri's voice directly behind me suddenly stop. The two girls looked over each other, a visible process, and glare at each other. "Who the hell are you?" I never heard Emiri talk in a tone like that or swear.

Yukari glare up to the other girl, made harder by her hat. "I'm Arashi's little sister. Who are you?"

"I'm Ashi-nii-san's little sister, you faker." I could already see that these two were going to tear each other apart.

"Emiri-chan, Yukari-chan," Both girls turned their heads toward me.

"Yes Ashi-nii-san?" How pleasant. How did you switch from rage to happy that quickly?

"Onii-tan?" Why did you say that in such a cutsie way? This situation just went from normal to bad to just flat out strange so quickly.

"Alright, let's get this done with. Come on in Emiri-chan." Emiri walked in and closed the door. I turned to Yukari, "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes, Mi-" I felt a chill jump down my spine, as something wrapped around my body, pinning my arms to my body. I didn't need Yukari to finish her sentence anymore. I glanced back to see Mizore hugging me from behind. This was going to be a clusterfuck.

"Arashi." I felt her lean her head against the very top of my back.

"Mizore."

"W-Where did she come from?" I glanced over to Emiri to see that she was in some anime fighting stance a small distance from us. "Who is she?" I glanced back at Mizore to see her just stare back at me.

"Mizore, answer her." Mizore stared at me another second before looking away toward Emiri.

"I was here. I'm Mizore." I guess she did answer her questions. But I knew Emiri wasn't going to be satisfied with that.

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"Let's… just sit down and everything can explain everything." I led all the girls into the main living room, though that would be an inaccurate thing to call the room.

The room itself had three 'sections' to it, the first 'section' against one wall was the kitchen. A breakfast counter showing where the section ended. The next 'section' was the dining area, with a wooden table and six seats around it. The final 'section' had nothing really separating it from the dining area outside of a white three seat sofa and a small glass coffee table. A little bit away from the coffee table was a tv, seldom used.

As we all filled the room, I went straight for the dining table as it was the only area that had enough seats for everyone. I sat down at the end of the table, so it would be easier to talk to everyone without having to turn my head too much. Yukari quickly took the seat on the right side next to me while Emiri took the seat on the left. That left Mizore with a seat next to Yukari, Emiri, or a seat at the other end of the table. I looked to Mizore as she was standing right next to me. "Mizore?" I looked to Mizore's eyes and saw the same look that she gave in my room when she wanted to sit next to me. "There isn't enough room."

"Back." Back? Did she want me to move the chair back? Guessing that was what she wanted I moved my chair back. Mizore stepped in front of me before sitting down on my lap. I didn't know how to react as her chilled body pressed into mine.

"What are you doing to Ashi-nii-san!?" Emiri's voice exploded. I looked over to Emiri, as did Mizore. With Mizore on me I couldn't easily make out Yukari.

"I'm sitting." Mizore said that like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Get off of him!" Emiri's chair fell back as she stood up. I had to stop this before Emiri attacked Mizore.

"Emiri-chan, stop." Emiri froze on the stop. "It's fine." Although I didn't know how long I could keep my body from… reacting to Mizore.

"Why?" Was there some frustration in her voice? "Why are you letting some random girl sit on your lap?" Random girl? I guess to Emiri Mizore just came out of nowhere and was suddenly sitting in my lap.

"She's not some random girl. Mizore is my girlfriend." Emiri's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. I saw her slowly go to sit down, only to fall on the floor.

"Y-Your girlfriend?" Emiri's voice had now gone to almost a whisper.

"So that's why she kissed your earlier." Yukari's voice seemed like a bomb to me. She just had to say something that would make this situation even more difficult.

"Kiss!?" And now Emiri's voice was back to it's normal loud volume. "Ashi-nii-san, you've kissed her!?" I quickly started to shake my head.

"No, she kissed me. On the cheek." I really hope that calm down Emiri. I don't even know why she was so worked up about all of this. Emiri still didn't look like she was happy about what she heard but looked at least a little calmer.

Emiri got herself off the floor and picked up her chair. She sat down quietly but had an intense look on her face. "Oh, that reminds me." I went to look to Yukari but Mizore blocked my view slightly. I shifted her and moved my head, so I could see her. As I did I felt Mizore's hands latch onto my wrists. I glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at me. "Did you know Tsukune only lives ten minutes from you?" I looked to Yukari and was finally able to see her, though Mizore now blocked my view of Emiri.

"Is it that close?" I never got a chance to give Tsukune's directions a look. "Wait, how did you find my house?" Yukari started to give me a cheeky smile but didn't say anything.

"I won't accept any of this!" I jumped a little from Emiri's sudden yell. I heard a bang of something hitting the table.

"Ow!" Mizore suddenly arced forward, allowing me to see both Yukari and Emiri.

"I won't accept her," Emiri point toward Mizore, "As your girlfriend. And her," She pointed to Yukari, "I will never ever accept her as being anywhere near the little sister I am!" Not even half a second passed as Yukari launched herself out of her seat, knocking over her chair.

"What did you say?" I saw Yukari start to reach for something at her side. She pulled out her wand and started to spin it around. I had to stop!

"Yukari!" It was if everything had been frozen in time by a beast's roar. I saw both girls staring at me wide eyed. Slowly Mizore also turned her head toward me, her eyes were nearly as wide as Yukari and Emiri's.

I didn't know what to say as any mention of magic would only increase the problem. I slowly started to move off the chair, letting Mizore know that I was getting up. As I stood up off the chair, I glanced at the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner." I honestly didn't know what else to say or do but I just wanted to separate Yukari and Mizore. "Emiri-chan, you want to help just like old times?" I tried to smile at the end but could see that she knew it was forced.

"S-Sure." Emiri gave me a quick nod and the two of us went over to the kitchen section

* * *

After dinner, which was made from whatever food wasn't rotten from Okaa-sama and myself not being home, Emiri left giving some reason about helping her grandma. I knew it was an excuse as if she was needed her grandma would have called our house phone. I didn't say anything as she probably wanted to be alone. I couldn't blame her.

I never yelled like that before. I just didn't want to see Yukari to use magic and get in trouble. I didn't want to have Emiri know about monsters, even if it was just for a small amount of time before she had her memories erased. Emiri was normal and she deserved to keep that normal, even if she was unknowingly surrounded by monsters every day.

Yukari also disappeared soon after without a word. She was, after all, the one I yelled at. If Emiri wanted to leave after that then no doubt Yukari would want some time away from me. I would apologize to her next time I saw her. She was probably staying at Tsukune's house, so I would have to make a visit there soon.

The only person left in the house was Mizore. Though she was a little sour to me since I banged her knees against the table. I apologized, but I guess that really hurt her knees. "Are you sure you want ice cream?" And she wanted ice cream to make up for it. It was an odd request, especially for Mizore, but I accepted.

"Yes. Cool things help me recover." Right, I guess that makes sense. "Remember, chocolate." I gave her a nod. I was also planning on getting groceries, I would grab a few things with the ice cream and won't have to grab so much tomorrow, saving energy.

I left the house and started to make my way toward the closest convenience store. Though thinking about it wouldn't not grabbing the ice cream save even more energy? Then again since I've been around everyone I've stopped caring about how much energy I waste a day.

It didn't matter right now, all I had to do right now was grab Mizore her ice cream. I walked into the store and made my way right toward the ice cream section. I looked at the different kind of ice cream behind the chilled glass before spotting the chocolate ice cream. I grabbed the ice cream and went over to some junk food and grabbed a few bags. I then started to look around for some vegetable or fruit that could be used for a quick meal.

After finding some apples, as it was the only thing even close to what I wanted, I went up to the register and put all the stuff on the counter. "Is that all for today? 1698 ¥" The guy behind the counter, maybe a year or two older than me, was the cashier.

"Yes."

"Wait!" A female voice stopped me from taking out my wallet to pay. I didn't really pay attention to her other than she was a she, around my age maybe a bit older.

I turned away from the girl and took out my wallet. I don't know what this girl wanted but I needed to get the ice cream to Mizore. I should have taken the ice cream last. I felt something grab my arm and I turned to look at what grabbed me.

The girl who yelled earlier was grabbing my forearm with both of her hands. "I said wait." I pulled my arm away from her grab. I did not feel comfortable with this random girl grabbing my arm like that.

"What?" I saw the girl glare at me. Though I was more surprised at how vicious the word sounded when I said it.

"Is that how you talk to a woman?" This girl was already irritating me. "Wait…" The girls tone suddenly changed into more confused tone. "Why are you wearing Tsuki's school uniform?" Tsuki?

"I don't know. I have to go." I turned to the cashier who seemed to be equally finished with the situation and was just waiting for it all to be done.

"And green hair…" Was this girl still going on about me? I handed the bill to the cashier as he put my items into a bag. "Ah wait!" I didn't listen to her command and quickly left the building. I didn't make it far before I heard footsteps following me. "Hey!" I turned my head and it was the same girl running after me.

I really didn't want to deal with this. I took off in a run in a random direction. I could figure out where I was and how to get home later, especially since this was close enough for my to just remember what turns I used.

I didn't stop running for nearly five minutes. Somehow a girl, a human girl, had kept up with me, though she was almost completely exhausted. Now she had my interest in what kept her going for so long.

As she caught her breath I examined her from a slight distance. She had short black hair with hair pins on the right side, yelled at me. She had a red jacket on, under was a white shirt. She had a short jean skirt on, the length of which reminded me of Youkai's skirts.

After a few more seconds she took a deep breath before glaring at me, though the fact she was covered in sweat somewhat took away any ferocity it could have had. "Why did you run?"

"Random person running after me."

"I'm not a random person." Was this girl a little stupid? Whatever, I just wanted to know why she was after me. Could she be a monster? I didn't feel any yokai from her, but Rin and Midori were able to hide theirs from me.

"Why are you following me."

"That was the last chocolate ice cream." I had to have misheard her.

"Your serious?" I saw her nod her head vigorously.

"Yeah! My cousin brought over some… friends and I was sent out to get some supplies." This trusted this girl to go get food? That was like asking Kurumu to go do something not related to tracking Tsukune.

"And?" Though that wasn't my problem. My only problem was getting the ice cream to Mizore and apologizing to Yukari.

"Could you please give it to me?" I saw her give me a smile and held out her hand. Did she think she was being charming?

"No." I saw the smile fade into disbelief.

"What?" Was she surprised that I said no? It didn't matter. I wasn't going to see this girl ever again, and if I did I was going to evacuate the area as fast as possible.

I started to walk away from her, "Hey, wait!" I again ignored her command and kept on walking. While it was going to be a bit of a walk I should still be able to get there relatively quick. I felt a weak tug at the hem of my school jacket. I turned around and saw the girl was, again, the culprit but any energy was gone from her.

"What now?" This girl was seriously getting on my nerve. Shouldn't she just go home already and say there was none left?

"I don't know where we are."

"You're lost?" The girl nodded her head slowly. It reminded me a little of a sad puppy. I felt like I should just leave her here. It was her fault for following me all the way here. However, I couldn't since she brought up that she knew the jacket I was wearing. That meant she probably had a relative that went to our school. That would explain why she could keep up with me. She wasn't a human but a monster that hid their yokai. At the least that would mean I could get some information about how people saw our group from an outside source.

"I'll lead you to the store. From there I'm going home." The girl nodded her head quickly.

"Thank you." I turned away and started to make my way toward where the store was. Mizore's ice cream was going to be a bit melted by the time I got back. Not much of an apology if the item wasn't in good condition.

For the first half of our journey nothing happened, mostly because I couldn't think of a good way of asking what kind of monster she was. The streets we took were empty and there were no sounds except insects, our footsteps, her breathing, and the almost inaudible sounds of voices coming from peoples houses as we walked by.

I noticed a group of four guys further up ahead. They took a glance at us before going back to talking about whatever they were. As me and the girl were a few feet, I felt a tug at the hem of my shirt. I stopped and glanced back at the girl. She was holding onto my shirt again. "What are you doing?" I was her glance at the group of guys then back at me. Was she afraid of those guys? "You're afraid of those guys?" I saw panic spread across her face as she looked back at the guys, who still didn't seem to even know we existed. I had about enough of this girl.

I started to walk again, even with her holding my shirt. As we walked past the guys, they gave us a quick glance before going back. As we kept walking and getting further from the guys I felt her grip on my shirt weaken. After they were out of sight she let go of my shirt and took a huge deep breath. "I had no idea you were so brave. How were you so calm around those guys?"

"Why would you be worried? You could have easily handled them." There wasn't a monster weak enough to have that hard of a time against only four humans. The girl gave me a weird look.

"How would I? I may be athletic but there was four of them. Wait. Do I look muscular enough to fight them off? Maybe I should tone down my workout." I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that last part as she whispered it. This girl was making my brain hurt.

"Never mind, we're close to the store." I just wanted to shift topics to something that would end all conversation. I threw away my plan to get any information from this girl. Even if I could get to the topic the thought of having to dig through all the extra information wasn't worth it.

"Really!?" The girl ran ahead of me before looking around. "Yeah! I know how to get back from here. Thanks!" Before I could even say anything, the girl took off. I just stared in her direction for a second before I looked toward the direction of my house.

Only to see a face directly in front of mine. "Ah!" I quickly moved back and flooded my empty hand with electricity. I then recognized that it was Mizore. "Mizore." I quickly cut off the flow of yokai before any human saw it.

Mizore didn't say anything to me. The only thing she did was look at me, with her sucker in her mouth. She went from my eyes down to my arm, that was holding the bag, then back to my face. "You were gone for a long time." It was barely there but I could hear the hint of worry in her voice, and the barest edge of curiosity.

"Sorry. She was after your ice cream." I held up the bag. "She took a while to exhaust."

"She was with you?"

"She was lost. Plus, she recognized my uniform."

"She's a monster?" Mizore gave a little head tilt.

"I don't know. I didn't feel any yokai from her." I glanced in the direction again but quickly looked back to Mizore. "Anyway, let's get home so you can have your ice cream." Mizore gave me a quick nod before both of us started towards my house.

* * *

The door to my bedroom slammed open. I quickly sat up to attack instinctually. However, as I went to get up I felt a weight on my arm, move and get flung off my bed. I looked to the intruders and saw it was Emiri and Yukari. I then looked to what the weight was, but remembered that Mizore spent the night in my bed with me.

Against my better judgment I looked down to Mizore and saw her sitting up, staring at the two girls. The barest hint of anger shown though her eyes. "Sorry, Onii-chan." I looked toward the girls, Yukari seemed to sheepish.

"Ashi-nii-san, what are you doing!?" However, focusing on Emiri she was embarrassed and angry. "You're not suppose to be in bed with another girl!" I didn't even get a chance to respond as I saw Mizore move out of the corner of my eye. She stood up and walked in front of me, so I was looking at her back.

She was wearing one of my plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Turned out that Mizore forgot of pack clothes. She wanted to just wear her underwear to be, but I couldn't have that. I didn't trust myself to not do something, not that I told her that.

Mizore walked to the two girls and whispered something to them. I saw Emiri and Yukari's eyes snap open and their faces paled. "W-We'll be downstairs." Yukari turned around and exited the rooms as quick as she came in. Emiri wasn't far behind her and sped out of the room.

Mizore turned around and walked back towards me. She looked a little less angry, but she was still clearly annoyed. She didn't say a thing as she crawled back into the bed and leaned against me. I felt her body relax as the chill from her body. I was getting use to her cooler body, in fact I was starting to feel comforted a small amount from it. "Feeling better?" I felt Mizore nod her head.

I heard the phone ring from downstairs. Guess we had to get up now since I had to answer that. "Ashi-nii-san, I got it!" I heard Emiri's voice come from downstairs. Not a moment after the phone stopped ringing.

Yukari was over, so I guess that she wasn't upset about yesterday. Though I still should apologize. I know it's hard for Yukari at times to contain herself, especially when she gets riled up.

"Ashi-nii-san!" The panic in Emiri's voice rang out and the rush of footsteps coming toward the room told me something had happened. I give Mizore a gentle nudge so that she would get off me. She did, although I could tell she didn't want to. Emiri rushed into the room, her eyes wide with panic, still holding the phone. "Kobaruto-san is coming!"

What did she mean Kobaruto was coming? There was only two people that had my last name, me and Okaa-sama. No way! I jumped out of the bad and leaped at Emiri. She seemed startled but held her ground. "You're serious?"

"You'd think I'd kid about this?" No. No, she would.

"When? When is she coming?" I was having a challenging time containing my excitement. The last time I was Okaa-sama was on the mountain and we barely had time to talk and no time to play like we use to.

"She said that her flight would be here tomorrow." I saw Emiri pause for a second.

"What's wrong?" I spent too much time around Emiri to tell when she was upset. In my peripheral vision I saw her grip on the phone tighten, whitening her knuckles.

"She said," Emiri gave another pause before looking away. "She said that you have to pack your things." Emiri looked to me, her eyes started to water. "She said that when she arrives that you'll be leaving to go somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Why would she want to go somewhere? This was new. Whenever she came home from a job, even for a little bit, she always wanted to stay in the house. Usually to the point where she might have to force herself to even step out the front door.

"She wouldn't tell me where. She said that you'd know when you saw it." There was a bitterness in Emiri's tone. Not that I could blame her. I only just got home and now Okaa-sama wanted to leave for some reason that she wouldn't tell Emiri. She wouldn't even tell Emiri where we were going.

"You're leaving?" Mizore's voice stopped me from thinking any further. She looked as confused as I was.

"I guess?" I really didn't know what Okaa-sama was thinking. Though Okaa-sama usually had reasons for doing the things she did. She was over a thousand years old after all and that meant that she could think of things that I'd would even begin to understand. "She probably has a reason for wanting this."

"Kobaruto-san is pretty smart." Seemed like Emiri agreed with me. Mizore seemed to be annoyed but didn't say anything, probably because even if we wanted to do something about it we couldn't really stop Okaa-sama unless we overpowered her. That's a good joke.

"That means we have to push up our plans." I looked over to Emiri, but she had already rushed out of the room moving downstairs. I could hear her and Yukari's voice but couldn't make out distinct words.

"What!?" Yukari's voice pierced though the walls from her yell. I looked over to Mizore and saw her staring toward the doorway.

"Mizore," Her gaze drifted away from the door and toward me.

"Yes?"

"Let's get ready for today. We now have a lot less time to spend together now." Mizore gave me a nod before starting to lift her shirt. I quickly turned away, feeling my face start to burn. Lime green.

WWW  
As Mizore and I climbed down the stairs the smell of something burnt reached my nose. We walked into the main area and saw that both Emiri and Yukari were in the kitchen. Yukari had her head hung in shame for some reason while Emiri was smiling like she won the lottery. "What's burnt?" As I voiced out my question I saw Yukari's head sink even more.

"Sendo-san here thought she could beat me in a cooking contest!" Emiri put her hands on her hips like she was queen of the world. I made my way into the kitchen to see that Emiri and Yukari were each standing in front of four plates each.

On Emiri's plates there was a piece of lightly buttered toast, a pile of scrambled eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. All of it cooked perfectly. Yukari's plates were a little more… darker… The toast was almost black, and the butter seemed to cover the outside and not get absorbed into the bread at all. The scrambled eggs looked more like tiny pieces of coal than egg. The bacon looked more like leather than anything else.

"Whose plates would you like to have Ashi-nii-san?" Although Emiri was asking me it as a question we all knew that Yukari's plates weren't edible. I didn't even give Emiri a response as I took two plates. I walked over to the table and put down the two plates.

"Come on Mizore." Mizore walked over and sat down in front of one of the plates and started to eat. I sat down and started to eat. After the first few bites I nodded. "It's good. Nice job Emiri-chan." Emiri seemed to beam at the praise and took her own plate and walked over to the table to eat with us.

* * *

It didn't take us long to finish off the food and start to make plans for the rest of today. Or at least attempt to. Yukari would come up with an idea of what to do, all of which annoyed Emiri. Emiri would disagree and bring up something else, which would annoy Yukari and she would disagree. The two had been going at it for nearly two hours and didn't look like they would be stopping anytime soon.

"You think we should stop them?" I looked over to Mizore, who had a cup of ice water.

"No." Her tone held a little bit of amusement. I was about to ask why until I felt her head on my shoulder. I looked at her, but she kept her sight on my little sisters.

"Why do you want to go to so many boring places!?"

"Why do you wish to visit so many dull places? Is it that all your brains are in your boobs?" That lit Emiri's face up red.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with my brain!" The two now looked like they were about to tear out each other's throats. If this went on any longer they might start fighting.

Where was somewhere that everyone would enjoy? Mizore was pretty easy to please. If it was cool, and I was there she seemed to have a good time. She also seemed to enjoy watching Yukari and Emiri argue for whatever reason. Yukari wanted somewhere that would give her information about stuff. Emiri was simple. She wanted something that was interesting and would keep her attention. Cold, information and interesting. That limited the places down quite a bit. What would work? The mall wouldn't work as it was 'dull', Yukari's wording. What about a movie? No, Yukari and Emiri would start to argue about what movie to watch. Public pool? Again, Yukari would find it boring. The aquarium? Would Yukari already know information about fish? It would have to do. It was cool, Emiri would like to see the fish swim and at least there could be something Yukari didn't know there.

I stood up, which broke Yukari and Emiri out of whatever they were saying. "Was the aquarium a suggestion?" Both stopped what they were doing. Yukari seemed to be thinking while Emiri sighed.

"I like it." Yukari was the first to respond. Well at least that solved the hardest one to deal with. I looked over to Emiri who was just staring at me with a dead look.

"Ashi-nii-san, where is the closest aquarium?"

"Why?" Emiri only shook her head and looked at me with pity.

"Ashi-nii-san, the closest aquarium is two hours away, that with a bus." I looked at Yukari, that seemed to put a little damper on her mood. "So, instead we should go to that rester-"

"Rejected." Yukari didn't even like Emiri finish. "However, I heard there was this really interesting bookstore-"

"That sounds so boring!" Emiri slumped down and put her chin on the table, her arms stretched out. I had about enough of these two. I only had today to spend with them and they couldn't even agree on what to do.

I got up again and looked to Mizore. "Let's go." Mizore glanced at the two before nodding and putting her now empty cup on the table.

"Wait!"

"Onii-chan?" Both Yukari and Emiri called out to me.

"What?" The two looked at each other.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?"

"Going to go look at the bus schedule. I'm sick of sitting around." Both girls suddenly looked shocked. They looked at each other again and then back at me.

"Ashi-nii-san, are you feeling warm?" That's an odd question.

"No." If anything I was quite cool from Mizore.

"Did you eat anything suspicious?" Now Yukari? What was this about?

"No. Why the questions?"

"Well, Ashi-nii-san, you said that you didn't want to wait around…" Emiri trailed off at the end, not finishing whatever she was going to say.

"And?"

"Onii-chan, this is you we're talking about. The boy who likes to not do anything." As Yukari finished off what Emiri was trying to say. Though once she said that I had to pause. Was I acting that much differently? "Seeing you want to actually do something is weird." I looked over to Emiri, who nodded.

The two just kept staring at me with concern. I looked away from them and toward Mizore. "Aquarium sound fun?"

"Yes." As she spoke Mizore gave me a nod.

"Fine. Let's go then." Yukari finally agreed to it. As she walked closer to me I rubbed her hat covered head. I let go just as fast and looked to Emiri who was look toward me.

"Do you even know when the next bus is?"

"No. That's why we need to go to the station." Emiri gave me a look like I was weird before some realization hit her.

"Right. You don't have a phone." I gave her a nod. One wrong spark and any phone would fry. Even the metal used for my watch couldn't stop electricity from frying circuits. At most it kept mechanics safe. Emiri pulled out her phone, cover with in a yellow case with stickers of various flowers.

Mizore, Yukari and I stood waiting as she clicked on her phone, probably pulling up the bus schedule for the closest station. After a few seconds she put her phone away. "The next bus will be at one." I glanced to my watch and saw that it only just hit ten. We had nearly three hours to do something before the bus was ready.

On some type of hidden signal all three girls turned toward me. "Onii-chan, what are we going to do for three hours?" I glanced at all three girls before stopping on Yukari. Why did they think I could just come up with something out of nowhere?

We could just sit around here but there really wasn't anything to do. Okaa-sama never really was here for her to get some entertainment for herself. I used to watch TV on the rare cases I wasn't with Emiri. "We could watch TV?" Emiri shook her head.

"Nothing good would be on right now." Just then something clicked in my brain.

"Emiri-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you in class?" Today was not a day off for her school. I knew that much. Emiri flinched like a balloon popped right next to her.

"W-what do you mean Ashi-nii-san? Today is an off day." I had spent too much time around Emiri to not spot the lie. I didn't respond vocally to Emiri, I just kept staring at her. As I did she got more and more anxious. "Alright! Geez, just stop with the big brother look." I didn't exactly know what the 'big brother look' was but I now knew I had a weapon against Emiri.

"Go get your stuff ready. You need to go to class, especially with your finals being in a few weeks." Emiri gave a huff but walked out of the living area. After a few seconds I heard the front door open and close.

* * *

With Emiri gone, Yukari, Mizore and I went to the aquarium. Or at least attempted to.

The three of us at first just wasted the three hours by sitting around watching boring TV shows and playing whatever game came to our minds. After that we went to the bus station to pay for our tickets to ride to the aquarium.

After being on the bus for two hours we finally arrived near our destination. After walking for nearly ten minutes we arrived at the entrance of the aquarium. Though the entire place was empty with a sign. 'Closed for cleaning. Will resume business tomorrow.'

Thus, we had to wait another half hour for the next bus to come and pick us up and return us to our town. After another two-hour bus travel all of us were tired, even Mizore was showing signs of exhaustion. Since it was nearing 6pm, and all of us were tied, we just went out to eat. After finishing we went home and went to sleep, Mizore coming with me to my bed again.

* * *

I felt something off about my bed, almost like instead of firmness of a solid mattress, I was cushioned by thousands of little objects. I slowly opened by eyes and saw dark blue, almost black, sky.

I quickly sat up and looked around the area. I was in a forest somewhere, I kept looking around until I felt the presence of something akin to a massive storm held in a tiny space. I looked towards the spot and saw a Okaa-sama standing, watching me with a bag of chips in her hands. "Okaa-sama?"

"Didn't I say to call me Okaa-chan, Ara-chan?"

"Where are we?" I was just going to ignore her request like I always did.

"You should know Ara-chan, we're on the mountain." I laid back down on the ground, not even wanting to think how Okaa-sama got me from our house to the mountain without waking me or Mizore up. Mizore!

"What about –"

"The ice girl?" I could only nod my head to Okaa-sama. "She's fine." Okaa-sama's eyes suddenly laser focused on me. "Better question is why a girl was in bed Ara-chan?" I felt a jolt of fear travel down my spine.

I quickly got up off the ground, "We're not like that. Wait, we're dating but we have done THAT." I could feel my face heat up at the conversation I was having, with my mother of all people.

"Okay." Wait. That was it? "I couldn't smell the scent of sex in your room." I was starting to feel uncomfortable with how easily Okaa-sama could say that word.

"W-Why did you bring me here Okaa-sama?"

"Call me Okaa-chan and I'll tell you." I could only stare at Okaa-sama to see if she was serious. I could help but look away from the intense stare she was giving me. Why did she always do stuff like this?

"O-Okaa-chan." As I finished the word a look of bliss was all too clear of Okaa-sama's face. It started feeling weird looking at her as the bliss slowly faded away from her face, she it did the air around us seemed to get heavy.

"Right, Ara-chan, the reason I brought you here is to train you."

"Train?" I was confused. Okaa-sama knew that I couldn't get much stronger. Training was pointless for me. Okaa-sama reached into one of the pockets of her lab coat and pulled out a lock.

"Look at this closely. Tell me what you see." She tossed the lock at me. It wasn't too hard to catch, and I started to examine it. The lock was styled like my old lock before my inversion. The golden sides however had hairline cracks all along the sides. It was hard to spot unless you had it near your face. I looked away from the lock and toward Okaa-sama.

"The lock is cracked." She gave me a nod.

"Yes, that's your old limiter." I looked back to the lock, not fully believing her. If the lock was starting to crack that meant that my power was increasing, but that shouldn't be possible. "I don't know how but your power is increasing, not by a lot, but enough that you'll need a second lock."

Hearing that I grabbed the lock around my collar and looked at it. Though the black material made it hard to make it out I could see similar cracks just starting to form on the lock. "Your grandmother found the cracks." I heard Okaa-sama's footsteps get closer. I felt her hand on my shoulder. "I don't understand how but I'm proud of you Arashi." I felt her squeeze her hand gently on my shoulder.

I was finally able to tear away my vision from my lock and looked toward Okaa-sama. She had a small smile on her face, though it expressed how truly happy she was. There was also relief, probably from the idea that she could personally train me to get stronger now. Seeing her smile like that reminded me of so many memories when she was still around, and we use to play. "Thank you, Okaa-sama."

Her hand of my shoulder left my shoulder and she walked toward something behind me. As I turned to look at her I saw a large yellow machine along with dozens of red containers of some kind. Okaa-sama, walked up to the machine and turned around, making her lab coat flourish out. "Alright Ara-chan, it's time to start your training." Okaa-sama reached out behind her and patted the machine. "And this thing will help us make the most of our time."

"What is it?" I really couldn't figure out what it was.

"This is a generator. We're going to have this run and instead of eating food or sleeping we're just going to charge up." She pointed at the red containers, "That's why I had the other bring us so much fuel." I couldn't' help but feel terror travel across my entire body.

I still had eleven weeks of break left. That was seventy-seven days of training without eating or sleeping, only being kept alive by the electricity made from the generator.

"What the hell kind of training are we going to be doing!?" Okaa-sama only laughed.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 ** _The Storm Master 567_ -Thank you for the review, especially with how fast it was. **

**I'm glad you like his interactions with his mother. I was worried it seemed a bit too cliche but happy it at least works.**

 **As for how strong he'll be when he goes against Moka, well, we'll see a good comparison with a bite sized annoyance.**

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **RedBurningDragon -**_ **I was planning on doing an entire date at the zoo with Yukari getting in the way at times, but every time I started to work on it it just felt a bit hollow to me. So, instead I took the cheap option out and just closed the zoo. Hopefully I will be able to create some better Mizore moments to make up for that loss.**

 **Fun fact. When in one of my very early prototype designs for Arashi, he did have the ability to railgun metal object. In that design Arashi would have used small metal balls that were designed to pierce though only one target before loosing it's momentum. However, since then my design of Arashi had been changed (a lot) and that ability had been taken away.**

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **Lelouch of Zero -**_ **I know what you mean. When I first started to think about the chapter, I was thinking about making short one to two paragraph for each day detailing the events of Yukari and Emiri, and how they enviably drew Arashi into their fight and ruined his day. However, when I actually started to write the chapter it took a more serious tone, especially with the yelling scene to stop Yukari from using her magic.  
**

 **Yes, so far your theory about Arashi not actually having a limit is true. It might be possible for him to get enough power to him to reach at state where he goes blue (really should find/make a verb for that).**

 **I'm glad Aurora came off as such. I've been trying to paint her as the mother that absolutely loves her child and would drop anything and everything for them. If it came across that Aurora would quit her career in genes if Arashi needed her, but when around is a little overly affectionate with Arashi (such as calling him Ara-chan and makig him call her Okaa-chan), then I did wrote her character correctly.**

 **That's good to know. With how well received this chapter was (when I thought it was mediocre at best) I've gotten a bit pumped to start working on this again. I've almost got rough events I need to happen done in my mind, should be able to start the actual writing in a couple of hours.**

* * *

Been way too long since I've posted.

Anyway some updates: I have closed the story poll that I had going on. The story that had the most votes was "Written Within Us" which is an Akame ga Kill story.

There will be two polls going up that will relate to this story. The first is the gender of the character. The second poll will be the weapons that the character uses. There will be more details in the polls themselves.

This will be a story I'll work on when I feel burnt out of this one, though this will still be my main focus.

www fanfiction net/topic/197110/170131926/1/Weapon-selection-for-character

www fanfiction net/topic/197110/170131998/1/Gender-Selection-for-Character

I have no idea when I'll close the polls but it will probably be by the 9th. Which isn't a long time to vote but there is the potential for not being able to update for awhile again. I'd rather know results and think on it while not being able to write then being able to write and not have anything.

* * *

Next chapter – Return to School: Raiju vs Vampire


	13. Chapter 13 - Return To School

Grand Blue's Roar

Chapter 13 – Return to School: Raiju vs Vampire

I do not own Rosario + Vampire is any way

* * *

I didn't know that my body could hurt like this. Okaa-sama dropped me off the day school started, we were training to the very last second. She didn't even let me eat anything or sleep before giving me my school outfit and telling me that I school was starting.

I shifted on the bench that was in the outside common area, trying to get into a comfortable spot that didn't make my throbbing body hurt even more. I could hear voices all around me but they all blurred into nonsense.

Since it was the first day they didn't even have the cafeteria open until after the opening ceremony. "Onii-chan?" I looked around until I saw an oversized brown hat. I focused a bit more and saw that it was Yukari who was looking at me with a weird face. "Are you okay Onii-chan?" I slowly nodded my head.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry." I had expected my stomach to growl out at just mentioning that I was hungry.

"You look like you're going to faint." The concern laced in Yukari's voice made me focus a little bit more. I straightened up the best I could, trying to act like it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"It's nothing Yukari." Yukari looked at me with a critical eye, like if looking at me like that would open the secrets of the universe to her. After a few seconds Yukari nodded and sat down next to me, like she didn't do what she just did.

"Mizore wasn't happy with you leaving." I nodded.

"I would think."

"Emiri too."

"I'm going to have to make it up to her." I did pretty much force her to go to school and miss the only day I really had to spend time with her.

"You have two locks." I looked over to Yukari, who in turn was staring at my neck. I looked down and saw my two limiters. The first lock was in the same place, keeping the two metal rings locked together to keep my collar on. However, now attached to one ring was a thin piece of metal grafted into the collar. The thin piece of metal led to another new ring. Attached to the ring was another lock in the same colour.

I gave Yukari a nod, "My lock was cracked so Okaa-sama had to get two new locks made and my collar modified." Yukari grabbed my collar and pulled it closer to her face, pulling me along for the ride.

"Really?" I grabbed Yukari's hand and forced her to let go of my collar. "Why are the two connected?"

"My power flows into both locks and they both suppress my power at the same time, the first lock is the gatekeeper." Yukari nodded her head.

"Just like I thought. So Onii-ch-" Before Yukari could finish her sentence my stomach choose to make me aware that I was hungry, not that I didn't know that. I felt embarrassment start to rise from the weird noise my stomach made, mixed with the fact that I told Yukari I was fine. I looked over to the her and saw her giving me a dead stare. "Totally fine, right?" I felt my embarrassment rise even more so I looked away from her.

I felt Yukari tug at my sleeve, I looked over to her and saw her holding a sandwich. "Where did you get that from?" I knew that there was no way to get food right now in the school, so how did she get a sandwich? She didn't have any pockets that could fit it so she didn't have it on her. Yukari only laughed at me.

"The look on your face is priceless Onii-chan." Yukari stopped laughing, but every few seconds she would let out a giggle. "Did you forget that I'm a witch?"

"So, you have sandwich magic?" I saw a flash of pink before something hit my head, hard. I heard a clang and saw it was a pan that hit my head, now on the ground. Yukari looked at me with a sour look.

"Stupid, I've been working on magic to store things." Yukari held out the sandwich to me. I took it and took a bite. It felt so good to have something starting to fill my stomach again. Plus, there was a good amount of meat in the sandwich that made it taste so good. "I thought that since Tsukune holds Moka's she wouldn't lose her rosario, but that's because Tsukune's…" Yukari seemed to trail off not wanting to say he was a human out loud, "But you don't have anyone to hold it so I thought if I held if I stored it…" Yukari trailed off again, her confidence seemed to wain for some reason.

I finished the rest of the sandwich just in time to respond, "It's a great idea." Yukari seemed surprised at my approval. "If I were to lose my collar then I'd be in big trouble, both from the school and Okaa-sama. Honestly I don't know which one is worse." Especially after that hell called training.

"So, what else is different Onii-chan?" Yukari's mood seemed back to normal, well back to normal for her. What made her act like her idea wasn't a good idea? Was it something with Emiri? I couldn't think of anything else happening that could make her act like that.

"Okaa-sama wanted me to practice some techniques that raiju use."

"Didn't you say that it wasn't possible for you to use stuff like that?" I gave Yukari a nod.

"Yeah, and that's still mostly true. Though I guess my power is actually increasing, just at an extremely slow rate compared to other raiju."

"Right! You said most raiju are around six or seven locks by their inversion, higher if they're going to be a blue."

"And I'm just breaking two."

"Maybe you're looking at it wrong."

"What do you mean?" Before Yukari could answer I felt something appear behind me. I turned around ready to shock whoever snuck up behind me but stopped when I saw blue. Before I could even speak, Mizore wrapped me in a hug.

I felt my face start to heat up, as I could see couple of students staring at us. "Mizore?" She let me go but kept me close, so close that I could see an almost impossibly light blush on her face.

"I was lonely."

"Sorry. But my time with Okaa-sama was important." She slowly grabbed the second lock on my collar.

"Another one?"

"I got stronger."

"Arashi! Mizore! Yukari!" I turned my head and saw Tsukune running towards us, with Moka and Kurumu trailing a few steps behind him. I could feel Mizore move further away from me. Not soon after I could feel Tsukune and Kurumu as they made their way toward us, Moka seemed to slow down just outside of my sense. Her green eyes looked around for something before settling on me, I saw her eyes shoot down for a second before looking back to me and entering the area which I could feel.

"How is everyone doing?" I refocused on Tsukune and his smile, the familiar aura of calmness filling me again. Just how does Tsukune do that?

"I'm good!" Mizore just gave Tsukune a nod. Tsukune turned toward me.

"I'm fine." Especially since I didn't have an empty hole for a stomach anymore. I saw Tsukune's eyes drift to my collar. "To answer your question, I got stronger. Yukari and Mizore asked the same thing."

"That's awesome Arashi. Can you summon lighting storms or something?"

"No nothing like that." Really lighting storms? "Where did you even get such an idea?" Tsukune gave off a small embarrassed laugh.

"Well I read it in a manga and thought you'd be able to do something like that."

"Tsukune!" Both of us looked over to Yukari who was waving for him to go over to her, Kurumu and Mizore.

"Be right there." He gave me a quick smile, "See you later Arashi." I gave him a nod before he went over to them. I would have normally thought conversation was over for me, but I felt Moka's presence behind me.

"Something wrong Moka-san?" I still didn't want to be rude to Ura, so I kept it respectful.

"Ura wants to know how your sense works." So Moka could feel the area in which could sense. With her reaction earlier, that didn't surprise me totally.

"It's a field of electricity that I produce. The current is so small that it can't harm anything but it's also sensitive to anything entering or in it with any kind of electric current."

"You can sense us by the electricity in our bodies?" I gave Moka a nod.

"Yeah, but I can't tell the difference between people. Plus, if something that produces a lot of electricity enters the area it can scramble the locations making it useless."

"It's good that you got strong with your mother."

"Yeah, she's a good teach… How did you know I was with Okaa-sama?" I saw Moka flinch.

"I…" Moka seemed to not know what to say. I saw Ura's rosario eye open and look directly at me. I stared back at the red eye, doing my best to ignore the fact that I was pretty much staring at Moka's chest. "Ura… She learned that…" It seemed that Moka was having a tough time saying anything. I looked away from the crimson eye back to Moka's green eyes.

"It's fine." I really wanted to know but I wasn't going to push Moka, at least Otome, to say something she didn't want to. I just didn't have the heart to put pressure on her.

"Sorry, Ura-chan said she'll tell you next time she's released." I gave Moka a nod.

"Onee-sama!" I felt something enter my sense at high speeds coming right at Moka. I reached out to grab the person and felt a connection I pulled them backwards with all my strength and pulsed electricity though their whole body. I quickly slammed the person onto the ground before putting my knee on their back.

I finally got a good look at the person and it was a small girl, around Yukari's size. She had orange hair tied in twin tails. She had a red school uniform in a sailor design. Honestly, I had no idea who this girl was calling Onee-sama, but she was going towards Moka.

I looked up to Moka to see her with wide eyes, "Um, Moka-san, do you know her?" My words seem to break Moka out of her silence.

"Ah, that my little sister, Kokoa." I looked away from Moka back to the now name Kokoa.

"Get off me!" I felt Kokoa start to struggle, but my knee kept her from getting up. She placed her palms against the ground, then started to push. I felt her slowly start to lift herself up even with most of my weight on her. Why do vampires have such insane strength?

"Hold on." I slowly released the pressure from my knee Kokoa didn't send herself, and me, flying with her pushing. After getting off her and standing up on my own I held out my hand to Kokoa. "Sorry about that." The girl looked at my hand before ignoring it and got up herself.

"Don't touch me. You smell like a dog." I felt a tinge of annoyance at that, but I did just pin her to the ground. "Plus, whatever you did to me felt really weird." I saw her shake herself to rid herself of something. She was probably talking about the shock I gave her, though I was surprised it didn't affect her at all.

"Ah, Kokoa-chan, please don't call Arashi-san a dog." I glanced over to Moka to see that she seemed nervous. Ura's single eye was locked onto Kokoa and me. "Ura-chan isn't happy about that."

"Ura-chan?" I saw Tsukune and everyone else focused on our interaction. "Is that what you call my real Onee-sama you faker?" Moka flinched hard from Kokoa's words. Seemed like there was some bad blood there. "You should just go disappear you fak-"

"Enough." I couldn't stand by and watch that anymore. I had phrases like that thrown at me and I knew how much it hurt.

"Stay out of this mutt." I glanced at Moka and saw her eyes were wide open.

"How much time until the opening ceremony?"

"A-About half an hour." Moka's reply was shaky at best. She probably knew where this was going, or at least Ura told her.

"Plenty of time." I reached into my pocket to grab my key. As I reached I felt Moka run over to me and grab my arm.

"Please don't Arashi, she's my little sister." I looked back to Kokoa for a second before looking back to Moka, her green eyes looked to be on the cusp of leaking. I relaxed my body and took my hand out of my pocket empty.

"Fine."

"Listening to your vampire betters now?" Fuck. This. Girl. I glared at the girl for a second before looking to Moka, my arm already going into my pocket.

"Ura, how badly should I hurt her." I knew Otome wouldn't give me a good response, so I had to go to the real Moka.

It took a few seconds before Moka responded to me. "Ura-chan… said… do your worst." I could tell she really didn't want to say those words with how soft she said it. "And she also said that the winner will get something from her." Moka made her voice louder at the end, probably so Kokoa could hear her.

"Something from Onee-sama!?" That seemed to light a fire under Kokoa. Though I was slightly curious what Ura would even get me, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I pulled out the key to my limiter and pushed it into my limiter.

With a quick turn I unlocked it and removed my collar, "Why are you taking your collar off? A dog shouldn't stray from his master." I felt my tail and ears get released and with it Kokoa's eyes got a little bigger. "You're not a dog?" I looked toward Yukari and threw my lock toward her.

I looked back to Kokoa and flooded my body with a little power, jolts of electricity started to jump all over my body. Some making large arcs outward before coming back. "No, I'm a fox." I felt my sense area double without my limiters on me.

"Kou!" I saw a little bat fly appear from nowhere. Did she use magic like Yukari to make it appear? I saw her squeeze the bat before it popped into smoke, covering Kokoa. I didn't feel Kokoa move from her spot, so it wasn't a sneak attack. When the smoke cleared Kokoa had a huge morning star in her hands.

Without a word Kokoa started to rush toward me with her mace. I lifted my arm and commanded a jolt of electricity to move. I knew small shocks wouldn't slow her down. She swung her mace at the ground and launched herself away from the jolt. Before the jolt hit the ground, I focused on it and forced it to turn around, coming at Kokoa's back. _Around the tree Ara-chan, only you can do this!_

Kokoa made a mad dash at me, I stood still and allowed her to come near. Just as Kokoa started to swing her mace the jolt hit her from behind. She was close enough for the surprise and pain of being hit was clear to me.

I jumped back a little to get distance as Kokoa was still standing, though she was smoking and using her mace to stop herself from falling. "W-What was th-that?" I could see tiny arcs of electricity still coursing through her body. She used her mace to get herself rebalanced, but I could see that the electricity was making it hard for her to move.

"That was my opening move." I flood my body with even more power, causing hundreds of arcs to start jumping around my body, some even jumping off and hitting the ground. "Do you wish to continue?" My words seemed to reignite Kokoa's fight as she got back into her stance.

"Like hell I'll give up! I want Onee-sama back." She took off again in a run toward me. I decided to meet her in a melee, though I had to be careful. Training or not, I got if I got hit I was likely to go down. As we closed in with each other, I send a few weak arcs toward her weapon, an attempt to throw off her attack.

The arcs hit but she seemed to power though them, swinging her mace at stomach level. I watched the arc it was coming in at and saw the point she need to stop swinging. _Everyone has a point where their attack stops, find it and attack from there._

I ran to her right side, forcing her to either stop her attack or tear her shoulders. As I prepared to punch her I saw her smile and shift her body. Before I could react, her body started to shift with the mace, making her spin. I went to jump to the ground but felt something hit my body, sending me flying.

I heard a bunch of shouting with what sounded like my name, but I ignored it as I got up. My head was spinning, and I was having a hard time making out where things were, but my sense was still working and felt Kokoa coming at me.

Solely focusing on my sense, I started to gather a large amount of electricity in my hand, forcing it from it's natural spear like shape into a sphere. _Ara-chan, this is something only you can use. Your own signature_. I forced the ball to compact itself even tighter. I moved my hand like I was going to throw it, making my head and back hurt even more.

However, Kokoa did exactly like I thought she would and jump to dodge. I then moved my hand away from the ball and then let the part of the lighting in the ball go, at Kokoa. My vision finally cleared up enough for me to see Kokoa dodge again, using the same mace method. I then focused on the remaining amount of power in the ball and sent it toward her, well at the same time redirecting the one she dodged.

Kokoa looked back to see the first bolt redirect, but she didn't see the second coming. I watched as the first bolt hit her back, hard enough that it launched her forward right into the redirected bolt, sending her backwards and landing on her back. She was smoking badly now, and I could hear her groaning in pain, not even trying to get up.

I pushed myself up, as I refocused my power into healing my injury. I could feel the feel the skin and muscle healing though some pain and all the soreness would stay. Great fighting soreness on top of my training soreness. I really wanted a nap.

I made my way toward Kokoa, but as I did Moka ran over to her and started to check up on her. I kept on walking and as I got closer I saw that Kokoa's shirt had a hole where her stomach was, the edges of the hole blackened. The skin shown was an angry red that looked painful if it was touched. "Is she okay?" I might have gone overboard, I wanted to show the girl that she wasn't superior not scar her.

"The irritation should go down in a bit." Moka's voice sounded a bit off. I don't know if she was angry at me or depressed or something both. Moka gently put Kokoa's head onto her lap and started to run her finger though her hair.

"Onii-chan!" I turned as I felt Yukari close in toward me along with Mizore, Tsukune and Kurumu went toward Moka and Kokoa, absorbing the two vampires into a conversation. "Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head.

"I'm already healing, perk of my time with Okaa-sama is that I'm really good at healing myself now." I saw both Yukari and Mizore relax, though Mizore was a lot more subdued.

"That was awesome, how did you do make that lighting ball thing?" Go figure Yukari wanted to know how I did my, as Okaa-sama liked to call it, signature move.

"I'll tell you later." I turned toward the others and saw Kokoa was already standing up, the irritation was already going away. Is that how fast a vampire can heal from my lighting!? How the heck was I ever going to even hurt Ura if she could just recover from my hits in a few minutes!?

The others closed the small distance between us so that we could all easily talk together. "Come on Kokoa-chan." I saw Moka touch her little sisters shoulder. What was she trying to urge Kokoa to do?

"Arashi-san, I'm sorry I called you a dog." Kokoa gave me a slight bow with her apology. Although I could tell the apology wasn't sincere but had a hint of something in it. Something like respect? I couldn't really figure it out.

I saw Moka look at me with a slight glare, something I was unaware Otome was even able of. "I accept your apology." I also gave Kokoa a slight bow, "I hope we can get along in the future." More for Moka's sake than anything.

"Alright, Kokoa-chan, let me introduce you to everyone!" Moka was trying to force the atmosphere to be cheerier. I had no idea if she was going to be effective or not. "This is Tsukune, his blood is great." I saw Tsukune wave though I could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable, probably about the blood comment. "This is Kurumu." Kurumu gave the girl a quick wave.

"Just so you know Tsukune is mine." Kokoa looked at Tsukune then back to her.

"No, he is mine and Moka's." Yukari just had to jump in here didn't she?

"You can keep him, but even this fa-" Kokoa seemed to catch her words, glancing at me. "I mean, Onee-chan…" Kokoa said that as if trying out a foreign word, "Would even like someone like him, right Onee-chan." Moka gave a slight blush and avoided eye contact with her sister. "No way." She then looked to me for some reason. "Senpai," Senpai? "You can snap her out of this right?"

"Don't try getting Onii-chan involved." Yukari seemed to startle Kokoa. She kept looking between me and Yukari.

"You two are related?" She seemed genuinely confused. I would guess since Yukari and I look nothing alike, the most obvious trait being my green hair compared to her brown hair.

"Not by blood." I decided to answer to prevent Yukari from saying something ridiculous to confuse Kokoa even more. Even though I was warry of this new vampire girl she didn't seem like she was really hostile anymore.

Kokoa gave me and Yukari another once over, "Weird."

"Th-This is Yukari." Moka must have decided it was time to continue with introductions. "And you already know Arashi-san." I gave Kokoa a small nod. "And Mizore is," I saw Moka start to look around, "Where is Mizore?" I also looked around but couldn't see her, I felt out with my sense and couldn't feel anymore people around other than us, most likely already in the assembly hall for the opening ceremony.

"I can't feel her." I felt something clothed but cold wrap around my arm.

"Success." I looked over to Mizore was holding my arm with both of hers. Where did she come from? I tried to sense her with my field but couldn't.

"How are you doing that?" Mizore looked to me with the barest hint of a grin.

"Secret." I kept staring at Mizore, hoping that she would crack.

"That's Mizore, she's Arashi's girlfriend." Who told Moka? I looked to Yukari, who saw Mizore's little kiss before we left the school grounds for summer break. She looked just as confused as me. I looked toward Tsukune and saw him smiling a little though he wouldn't look me in the eye. That answers that question.

"Girlfriend? Are you a raiju to?"

"No." And there is Mizore's, to me, infamous one-word sentences. Looks like it's up to me to explain again.

"She's a yuki-onna. She's a little shy." I felt my arm grow painfully cold. I pulled my arm away though I felt my forearm push against her boob. If I wasn't for the snap freeze I'm sure my face would be burning. "That hurt." Mizore didn't even say anything just looked at me with an uncaring look. She took out a lollipop and put it in her mouth without ever breaking eye contact with me.

"Alright, I get it." I deserved it.

"Uh, guys," Why did Yukari sound so worried? "The opening ceremony starts in five minutes." What?

* * *

After a rush to get to the opening ceremony on time, which we did, we were released to do as we wanted for the day. The new first years had class to learn the rough outline of how classes worked here and ask any questions they had. The second and third years however had the rest of the day off, the only thing to do was finding out what room we had for class. Though Kokoa decided to skip that and hang out with us, for whatever reason.

Now we were just sitting outside the main grounds in a random section of the forest. We weren't too far off the main pathway but far enough not to be seen or heard. Thanks to Mizore for finding this spot. Not that I wanted to know why she knew of a spot like this.

"I can't believe we're all in the same class." I had to agree with Tsukune. Somehow all of us were in the same classroom, even with Tsukune's old homeroom teacher Nekonome-sensei. It was odd that it ended up like that but none of us really cared. We were all together, why should we?

"The year is going to be a lot of fun, right Onii-chan?" I gave Yukari a nod. Last year Yukari and I were separated from the others. It was going to be more fun, but I also had the feeling that it was going to be more exhausting.

"Maybe with a start like this, more luck will come our way. What do you think Tsu~ Ku~ Ne~?" Kurumu started to hug Tsukune from behind, making his face turn red. He was getting better, he wasn't bleeding from his nose like a waterfall.

"Get off him you cow!" I saw a sparkle off the corner of my eye before a pan appeared above Kurumu. By the time she realized what Yukari had done the pan already hit her. "He his mine and Moka's."

"You washboard!" Not even a day in and these two were already fighting. I held in a sigh. If they weren't going to seriously hurt each other I wasn't going to stop them.

"Arashi-san," I turned and looked to Moka. I was surprised that she was willing talking to me. She seemed to be slightly avoiding me since my fight with Kokoa. "Ura-chan, she wants to fight you." As Moka finished her sentence I heard the clearing fall silent.

"What?" Really of all the things Moka could say it was something like that? Could I even survive a single hit from Ura?

"That's crazy. Onii-chan can't." I felt someone grab onto my body.

"No." I looked to Mizore who was the one that grabbed me. I looked over to the Kokoa who had stayed silent up until know. She looked frustrated.

"Why does Ura want to fight me?" I saw Moka look down for a second, as if concentrating.

"You can't be seriously thinking about this Onii-chan!"

"I just want to know her reason. I didn't say I've accepted."

"You won't." Mizore decided to give her input again.

"Ura-chan says that your new ability is interesting and wants to see it firsthand." She looked a little nervous. "She said your fight with Kokoa was disappointing." What was up with today and vampires wanting to fight me?

I was somewhat interesting to see how I compared to the real Moka, but I knew better than that. First was that both Yukari and Mizore was telling me not to. They were quite serious that they didn't even want me to fight Ura Moka. I didn't want to think of the consequences of accepting and them both being angry at me at the same time. I had a hard-enough time with just one. The second reason was that I was still recovering from my training and my fight with Kokoa. Although I only used a bit of energy it felt like a lot more was taken from me than normal. I just wasn't in the best shape to even think about taking Ura right now.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline." I could already see Ura's next line. "I'm still recovering from my time with Okaa-sama and my fight with Kokoa-san didn't help."

"Speaking of that what did you do with your mother?" I didn't know if this was Yukari's natural curiosity making her ask or if she was trying to shift the topic. Probably a mix of both.

"After she took me," More or less kidnapped really, "We started to train. Okaa-sama set up a generator so we didn't have to stop to eat or sleep."

"Didn't need to eat or sleep?" Tsukune seemed confused. He didn't really know about the monster world after all. I was Yukari perk up, guess she was going to answer for me.

"A raiju doesn't have to eat or sleep to maintain their body. They can also absorb electrical energy to maintain their body. Though raiju that don't have good control of their powers avoid this method because they can absorb too much and get overcharged, essentially the equivalent to a really bad sugar high." The fact that Yukari knew all of that off the top of her head. She really memorized all the material I gave her of raiju.

"Right." I gave Yukari a pat on the head, though her hat. "That pretty much sums up my summer."

"Your saying that you beat me," I saw Kokoa was glaring daggers at me, "Well recovering from a training spree?" I nodded my head. I didn't really know how else to respond. Seeing Kokoa act like only really reinforced the idea that Moka, both Otome and Ura, were quite different than other vampires, more so Otome.

"Then how did you do your lighting ball thingy?" I was slightly surprised that Tsukune was the one who brought that up instead of Yukari again, wanting her explanation.

"I guess I could explain." I focused a little bit of power into my hand, the locks making it a lot more exhausting than normal. Once little arcs were jumping around my fingers, I swiped my hand across the air in front of me. As I did I focused on making the lighting, for a lack of better words, sticky.

Streaks of lighting stayed in the air where my fingers were, looking completely still but I could still feel the electricity coursing though it. "So cool." Yukari reached out to touch a streak, but I smacked her hand away.

"It's still electricity. It will still shock you." I focused more to talk to the group. "While Okaa-sama was trying to each me we tried to speed up how fast my electricity moved. After nearly three full days on it Okaa-sama figured out that speeding it up was beyond my abilities. So instead we did the opposite, we slowed my electricity down and this was the result. Okaa-sama named it static lighting." It was sadly the least embarrassing name she gave my abilities. There was no way I was going to ever say that near Yukari though. She'd tease me to oblivion.

I focused on the streaks of lighting and the slowly moved together and formed into a loose ball. I grabbed the ball and added more energy to it. I let it go and showed everyone a solid looking ball of electricity, like the one I used against Kokoa. "This is my lighting ball. Formed from my high level of control and how capacity of lighting. This broke some concepts that raiju had about our abilities. The concept was that lighting could never be reformed, that it could only be used as bolts, like I normally use." Didn't need to tell them how good it was to see the looks on everyone's faces in the clan when they saw a lighting ball. "From this I can make physical contact with someone and cause a lot of damage."

"How much?" You just had to ask that question Yukari. I started to think of a good comparison. They didn't know how strong Okaa-sama really was, so she wasn't a good comparison. Though any example with Moka would probably make Ura want to fight me more.

"Being hit by it made Okaa-sama, a high level raiju, take a break so she could heal." I could see that the example didn't exactly make sense with everyone. "Pretty much I'm forbidden to make physical contact with a lighting ball except in life and death circumstances." That seemed to get a reaction.

"Only physical contact?" Yukari also noticed that. My words were very specific.

"Yeah. I need to use lighting ball for my other techniques. Like when I shot bolts from them."

"It's another source to attack from." I nodded to Yukari.

"I can attack from them, but I can only keep track of four objects at a time. So, if I had four lighting balls then I can release bolts from them but can't redirect them until I get rid of a ball." As I finished no one really seemed to know what to say. Not that I could blame them. I still didn't fully believe I could use lighting like I could. Though, I wasn't the only person that learned something. "Yukari, you learned that new type of magic. Can you tell us about it?" It wasn't much but I'm sure Yukari would be able to say something that pulled everyone else into a conversation.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since we started class. Since the first day nothing much had happened. We went to class, left class and worked on our homework together in my room, which was the same one from last year probably to save effort to change the sink and bathtub.

I had no idea how my room became the 'meeting spot' but it did. Not that I was completely against it. Moka decided that since we were often working late into the night together that she would cook all of us dinner. Someone usually ended up helping her with washing food, so she didn't have to put herbs in it, and someone else took care of dishes, usually Tsukune.

Today was luckily an off day so I could just relax and not have to worry about anything. Homework was already done thanks for the combined efforts of everyone, minus Kurumu. I had no idea how she even got into a high school. I would hate to see her grade if she didn't have all us around.

I just wanted to lay in my bed today and lazy about. I wonder if anyone would drop by. "Too warm." I felt Mizore shove the blanket off her and all over me. Mizore decided that her room was that in name only. She slept in my bed every night, not that I put in any effort to stop her.

I took the blanket off me and threw it to the foot of the bed. I didn't want the blanket on me because Mizore was right, the air was humid today. It wasn't burning hot but enough to get uncomfortable. I looked over to Mizore to see her lollipop in her mouth, her eyes closed, and a sheen of sweet covering her. For Mizore this temperature must be nearing torture. "Can I do anything to help?"

"You have ice?"

"I'll check." I got out of the bed and walked toward the fridge. I opened it up and felt the freezing air hit me. It was slightly comforting, but I had more important things to do than just stand there with my head in the fridge. Looking around I saw that, well there was plenty of food, there was no ice. "No ice. Bag of frozen food work?"

"No." As I closed the fridge I heard Mizore moving a lot on my bed. I turned around and saw Mizore striping, she was already down to her underwear!

"M-Mizore!" I took one more glance at Mizore in her white underwear before looking to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Cooling off. Too much clothes." Maybe you won't overheat now but now I might! I heard the bed shift more before I heard Mizore's bare feet against the floor, getting closer to me. I felt her slightly sweaty hands grab onto my face. She forced me to look toward her.

I couldn't help but glance down at her nearly nude form. I could feel my face heating up. "Mizore?" This was different. What was Mizore doing? She knew seeing her like this made me embarrassed.

"Look." I looked at her face and saw the signs of a growing blush on her face. "This is normal for yuki-onna," Mizore let go of my face, "that live out in warm places. Let's get use to this." Her hand linked with mine as she pulled me toward the bed again.

As she laid down on the bed she let go of my hand and look at me, waiting more me to join her. My eyes started to travel down her body before I realized what I was doing and forced them back to her face. I cautiously laid down on the bed, making sure to give Mizore as much room as I could, and facing away from her.

After a few seconds I felt Mizore wrap her arms around me, even though I was still wearing clothes and I was facing the other way, this hug felt really intimate. "Thank you Arashi." I felt her press her face into the top of my back before she let go and shuffled away.

I felt surprised that Mizore thanked me. I could feel my heart beating fast, faster than before seeing Mizore just a few minutes before. Why did it feel so good? It made me want to hug Mizore tightly and never let go. "No problem Mizore. If I can help just let me know."

"Stay here." Stay here? "It's…" Mizore seemed to be stuck on the words she wanted to say, "It's not as bad with you here."

"Then I'll stay here." I heard the bed shuffle a little before I felt Mizore's fingers link around mine.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 _ **Lelouch of Zero -**_ **Thanks, I had a decent amount of fun writing the chapter.**

 **I do agree with you that Arashi is hard on himself but there are multiple factors that play into this. The first being his limited amount of time with his clan, short that it was, was difficult. He was called and treated like an abomination because his genes. Growing up and having family treat you that would hurt anyone's self-esteem.**

 **A second reason is, in his mind and other raijus, he is already an adult. That is what inversion is. So, even though he is 35 years early that doesn't matter an adult is an adult. Having only two locks as an adult is like being in your early twenties and not being able to lift a 30 pound bag of something. Add that it's something that your species is known for is even more salt to the wound. I can give more reasons and expand upon these if you want/think they aren't good enough.**

 **As for your point on him being strong, he is getting stronger in general, but not like most raiju do. I can't elaborate further on this point currently.**

 **Ura and Otome do seem to have a different taste in men (quite literally if who they drink blood from is an indication). However, does Ura really have that type of interest in Arashi? She is a vampire and we don't exactly know her thoughts about Arashi yet. Sure she teased him at about his strength, and then made food for him, now she is saying she wants a fight.**

 **However, who says that's hasn't been her intention the entire time? Ura does tend to play the long game than the short game. Is it teasing out of fun or trying to anger him to attack her? Is it making food for the boy she likes or trying to get him more agreeable to her for her request at a later date?**

 _ **TTT**_

 _ **The Storm Master 567 -**_ **Yea, I'm having a bit of fun with the story now. Already working on the 14th chapter.**

 **While he was sore from his training with Aurora, it wouldn't make a huge impact with he strength. More with reaction time than anything else.**

 **As for him having one lock on him, I'm somewhat confused what you mean by that. If you're mentioning his fight with Kokoa, he took off his entire collar. The only way for him to release his ears and tail are by fully releasing all his locks.**

 **Well, we've seen Arashi soundly beat Kokoa, but that was with the element of surprise. We don't know how well Arashi would do against Kokoa now that she knows Arashi's techniques. Meaning that Ura is even a bigger question. Even if Arashi can soundly beat Kokoa with knowing his techniques, Ura is massively stronger than Kokoa. Meaning Kokoa isn't a good stick to measure Arashi's power to Ura's power.**

* * *

 _I have kept the poll up for the polls for Written Within Us (An Akame ga Kill story). Mostly because I have focus on this right now. If you want to vote for stuff for that story here are the links. I'll close the polls whenever I start working on it. The Gender Selection is posted on my profile currently._

 _Weapon: www~fanfiction~net/topic/197110/170131926/1/Weapon-selection-for-character_

 _Character gender: www~fanfiction~net/topic/197110/170131998/1/Gender-Selection-for-Character_

* * *

Next chapter – The Best Boyfriend Competition


End file.
